


Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа.

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Series: Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592167
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

_Наши дни._

Мир давно поделен на сектора. Всего существует четыре сектора: Канадско-Американский округ, Латинский округ, Европейский и Азиатский округа. Но в связи с катастрофой четырехсотлетней давности, а точнее, Четвертой мировой войной, власть в разрушенных государствах приобрели картели. После десятилетий восстановления из руин городов мы и получили не страны, а сектора с новым правительством, правда, из мафии. Конечно, на каждом углу об этом не говорят, но истину вещей знают многие.

Сейчас, конечно, глядя на лоск современных небоскребов и улицы, пестрящие неоном и растительностью, так сразу и не скажешь, что есть в округе города-призраки, вымершие и не восставшие из пепла. Сейчас мегаполисы цветут пышным цветом: банковская система работает, как точный гномий механизм, мировые бренды продвигают культ личностных ценностей и диктуют моду, спорт — украшение нации, фармацевтическая отрасль на подъеме, зелень охватывает кварталы своими зарослями, не позволяя превратить новые города в каменные джунгли, каковыми они были до раздела власти. Но, при всей своей красоте, светлые города будущего остаются «городами греха». Картели, вставшие во главе округов, давно опутали своей паутиной города и написали под себя законы, отмыв свои деньги и имена. Теперь для них все законно, а службы безопасности секторов занимаются защитой населения и борьбой с преступностью, при этом зная имена своих настоящих хозяев.

МИНАКС. «ГОРОД ГРЕХА»

Мегаполис Минакс раскинулся в самом центре Канадско-Американского округа. Он — один из восьми мировых городов-миллионников, трущобы и подпольная жизнь которого такая же яркая и насыщенная, как и его внешний лоск. В Минаксе главенствуют несколько картелей, поделивших Канадско-Американский округ: Торн, во главе с Бриаром Вебером, Мойра, во главе с Самюэлем Дюка, и Корвус, во главе с Реми Ламбером.

Торн контролирует наркобизнес и казино, а также работу одного из самых крупных банков Канадско-Американского сектора «Торн-банк», концерна по производству машин, одного из крупнейших фармацевтических заводов «Геката-Фармасьютикал». Мойра — проституцию и торговлю людьми, а также им принадлежит один из крупнейших заводов по производству алкоголя и контрольный пакет акций сети гостиничных комплексов «Хемлокк». Корвус — наемные убийства, шпионаж и торговля оружием. Кроме этого, все компании по производству цифровых систем, электроники и компьютерного оборудования принадлежат клану Корвус так же, как и самолетостроение.

Как видите, власть делится не только в реальном мире: и в теневом бизнесе каждый занимает свою нишу и не пускает конкурирующую сторону на свою территорию. Картели ведут честную игру при свете дня, являясь образцовыми бизнесменами и налогоплательщиками, а также курируют черные рынки, увеличивая зоны влияния и оберегая свои границы.

Минакс — звезда Североамериканского континента — ярко светит и призывно виляет бедрами как последняя шлюха, заманивая в греховные сети туристов, трудяг и стремящихся к лучшей жизни авантюристов или глупцов, это как посмотреть. Часто те, кто раз вкусил жизни мегаполиса, не желают больше возвращаться в маленький родной городок, предпочитая намертво запутаться в паутине соблазнов, не осознавая, насколько прогнившим является этот город, насколько темные воды текут под ним — воды из испражнений и крови как безвинных, так и виновных людей.

«Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа».


	2. Глава 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Названия городов происходят от:
> 
> Miyuki — «тишина глубокого снега» на японском.  
> Minax — «угроза» на латыни.  
> Tansy — пижма. По поверью, ее семена провоцируют выкидыши.  
> Moirai — Мойры. Греческие богини судьбы.  
> Briar — колючка, шип.  
> Corvus — «ворон» на латыни.  
> И-дзин – «книга перемен», китайская система гадания и колдовства.  
> Торн — шип.  
> БАРБАТОС - демон, умеющий находить спрятанные сокровища ипредсказывать будущее.  
> ВАРЛОКИ - колдун.

Тимур Монти приехал в город два года назад и, как и всех приезжих, его встретило яркое панно на выходе из аэропорта — «Добро пожаловать в Минакс, господа». Тогда Тимур не придал значения ни названию города, ни его пышному убранству. Молодого фотографа-омегу, который только прибыл из Европейского округа, не особо интересовал бурлеск продажной дамы, гордо щеголявшей именем «Минакс», он прибыл сюда искать вдохновения.

В Европе он уже заработал имя культового уличного фотографа, выворачивающего наизнанку напускной блеск современности и оголяющего истинные уродства — города-призраки, руины, трущобы, смерть, нищету и им подобные. Несколько его фотовыставок вызвали горячие споры в интернете среди молодежи и известных критиков. Он старался заснять реальность. Всегда настоящую, не наштукатуренную, пусть уродливую, но реальность. И его контрасты поражали сознания людей. Четыреста лет мира не смогли создать рай на земле, научить благородству и добродетели — все по-прежнему горели в Аду. Наркотики, алкоголизм, проституция, убийства, мошенничество, долговые ямы, работорговля, аукционы «питомцев»… Каждый, так или иначе, тащил на себе печать пороков. И дело было даже не в достатке, дело было в морали, а точнее — в ее отсутствии.

Глупое человечество пресытилось «миром», вновь уповая на богов войны. Разрушенные континенты, загубленные под водой острова перестали пугать и напоминать людям о цене, которую когда-то заплатила планета. Сейчас воспоминания и города-призраки — не больше, чем страшные сказки на ночь, история, обернувшаяся в пепел, тлен. Человечество снова жаждет перемен, стремительно упиваясь кровью и отравленными миазмами таких городов, как Минакс. Миазмами, которые маскируют «порочность» под «порядочность».

Тимур Монти в свои двадцать шесть лет мог собой гордиться. Про таких говорят: «Он создал себя сам». И это было правдой, ведь для омег до сих пор закрыты многие двери учебных заведений и компаний. Сразу после войны, когда половина человечества была уничтожена другой половиной, а мир подкатился к краю пропасти, омег катастрофически не хватало. Изначально более слабые, лишенные собственных истинных пар, многие умирали следом за своими альфами, и начался полномасштабный демографический кризис. Омег запирали в клиниках и домах для размножения. В те тяжелые годы считалось нормальным родить уже в тринадцать лет, и дальше требовали каждый год по ребенку. Жестокая послевоенная и постапокалиптическая система лишила некогда свободных омег всего. В один миг они превратились в инструмент — бездушный и глупый.

Естественно, что после того, как прошел кризис, омег все равно не спешили выпускать из установленного нового уклада мироздания. Многие так и не получали образования, превращаясь в целиком одомашненного семьянина, полностью зависимого от супруга. Даже сейчас, спустя сотни демонстраций и десятилетия борьбы за элементарное равенство, есть случаи, когда омег притесняют, не хотят брать на более высокий пост или специфическую работу, занижают оценки, и вообще принимают с пренебрежением. Большой бизнес остается закрытым для омег, увы. Но… реальность такова, что слово альфы — закон в последней инстанции, а слову своего истинного альфы вообще противиться практически невозможно. Инстинкты. Никуда они не исчезли, такое впечатление, что даже стали сильнее. Они все так же расправляют плечи каждое утро, чтобы вступить в новый день, ведомые природной жаждой.

Именно поэтому омег, получивших признание, не так много. Тимур — один из таких «уникальных», особенных и упрямых. Он вырос в приюте, где ему пришлось вытерпеть многое: и насмешки, и детскую жестокость, и предвзятое отношение к себе как к омеге.

Но, вероятно, именно там и закалился характер мальчика, которого подбросили под дверь приюта в Леоне. Ему было отроду пять дней. Маленький комочек был в коробке из-под обуви, замотанный в чистую пеленку с короткой запиской, приколотой булавкой к детскому покрывалу: «Тимур Монтессори, 5 мая 2410 года. Прости меня, малыш. Я должен тебя оставить, но это не значит, что я тебя не люблю. Если судьба будет к нам благосклонна, мы еще встретимся». Больше ничего ему родитель не оставил. Но мальчик сохранил пожелтевший с годами клочок бумаги. Это было его единственное сокровище, единственное, чем он по-настоящему дорожил. Верил ли он в грядущую встречу? Определенно, нет. Но осознание того, что он был любим — может, не желанен, но любим, ведь ему дали имя при рождении, а не в приюте — грело его сердце все эти годы.

В приюте он пристрастился к фотографии, и все благодаря учителю-бете, который стал первой любовью юного омеги. Зрелый бета спокойно воспринял порыв души Тимура, он объяснил ему уклад мира так, как видит его сам, и мальчик проникся глубоким уважением и благодарностью за то, что мужчина не воспользовался юношеской наивностью, а помог расставить приоритеты и перенаправить энергию и жажду в другое русло: в новую страсть — фотографию. Именно этот учитель подарил мальчику первый фотоаппарат и подолгу вместе с ним выискивал подходящие ракурсы объектов.

— Смотри на людей через объектив своей камеры, Тимур, — часто повторял ему учитель. — Люди лгут, обманывают и лицемерят, глядя тебе прямо в глаза. Только камера способна заснять то, что каждый старается спрятать или удержать. Смотри на них через призму своей камеры и оставайся объективным.

Так у Тимура появилась страсть куда более сильная, чем жажда ухаживаний альф. Тем более, «розовые мечты» об истинной паре Тимур оставил уже давно, наверное, в то утро, когда очнулся со сломанным носом и множественными гематомами в лазарете приюта, когда выхаркал, наверное, с пол-литра крови, едва дополз до уборной, когда единственным его другом был все тот же учитель. Тимур его впоследствии едва ли не боготворил, ведь этот мужчина оказал ему поддержку второй раз. Бескорыстно, не требуя ничего взамен.

Ему неслабо досталось от молодых альф, пышущих желанием спариваться, а юный омега тринадцати лет не захотел ложиться под старшего парня, который уже давно ну слишком активно навязывался. Сперва альфа пытался ухаживать, потом дразнить, потом угрожать, а потом перешел в наступление — совсем не давал Тимуру прохода, зажимая в каждом углу, даже украл у него первый поцелуй. Но со стороны Тимура не было ни течки, ни симпатии.

Он увлекся фотографией, и именно она его волновала, а не окружающие и пубертатный период. А когда он, тогда еще Монтессори, сказал альфе, что от того разит похотью, и залепил пощечину, когда тот обнаглел настолько, что полез к нему в трусы, альфа жестоко проучил паренька. Его сильно избили, сломали нос, руку и разбили бровь, хорошо, что не изнасиловали, а то вероятно, и не выжил бы Тимур.

Перелом носа оказался со смещением, и перегородка так и не встала на место, а сотрясение мозга в сочетании с такими последствиями и еще каким-то внезапным воспалительным процессом — Тимур толком не вникал в то, что ему говорил врач — привели к потере нюха. Нет, он ощущал запахи, но только словно сквозь толстый слой ваты, легкие, ненавязчивые и не все. После этого он понял, что никогда не найдет свою пару — все будут ему лгать, лицемерить, тянуть к нему свои руки в желании обладать либо просто трахнуться, а он не сможет определить правду и расставить вовремя акценты. Запах ведь ключевая деталь общества. Поэтому, махнув рукой на появившуюся «инвалидность», он полностью посвятил себя самореализации.

Больше старшие дети его не задирали, но и сам виновник, которого Тимур оттолкнул своими словами намеренно, не желая ложиться в его постель, неожиданно пропал из приюта. Тимур не интересовался, что с ним стало, его это не беспокоило. Тем более, что тому альфе скоро исполнялось восемнадцать, а в таком возрасте дети уходят своими дорогами, редко кто изъявляет желание остаться. Того парня звали Рем, а вот фамилия стерлась из воспоминаний. Туда ей и дорога.

В семнадцать лет мальчик поступил в колледж на факультет фотосъемки, где был лучшим студентом, после чего его порекомендовал сам профессор в ВУЗ в Париже, и через два года Тимур Монти — омега сменил фамилию, не желая оставлять себе хотя бы частичку того злосчастного воспоминания — стал стипендиатом Парижской Академии Современной и Художественной Фотосъемки.

Несмотря на признание своего нестандартного мышления и взглядов, он был единственным омегой на курсе среди альф и бет, где его тоже старались всячески поддеть, особенно когда у парня началась течка. До этого, не особо уделявший себе внимание как омеге, Тимур предпочитал выглядеть как бета — без вычурной модной одежды красоток-омег, отдавая предпочтение стилю «кэжуал». Ведь он без своего обоняния и так во многом походил на бету — уравновешенный и равнодушный к сексуальным отношениям. Поэтому, словно позабыв о своей природе, он оказался в панике, ощутив с утра волны странного жара, расходящиеся по телу.

В общаге, полной самцов, укрыться было невозможно. Его сосед-бета, едва уловив тонкий шлейф феромонов в воздухе, чуть ли не забаррикадировал дверь, осматривая скорчившегося на кровати омегу. Наверное, если бы не его сосед и практически единственный друг, то быть бы ему изнасилованным бесчисленное количество раз, но именно этот парень спас Тимура от подобной участи. И нет, секса у них никогда не было. Именно после того, как у него, Тимура, началась первая течка, он осознал, что все-таки он омега, он слабее и податливее, и никуда ему от природы не сбежать. Поэтому он стал упорней добиваться признания, раскрывая контрасты современного мира, его язвы и пороки.

Тимур успел посетить Азиатский округ шесть лет назад. Он пробыл там год, снимал последствия ядерных взрывов. Даже четыреста лет не смогли полностью стереть те страшные кадры ядерных точечных ударов с поверхности земли, с ее тела. Оплавленные камни, гигантские кратеры, выжженная до состояния пепла земля, и радиационный фон, уменьшившийся, безусловно, но оставивший о себе напоминание.

В унылом, мрачном месте, среди груды разъеденного временем и радиацией металлолома, не было жизни. Тут даже воздух остановился, предпочитая обходить эту пустошь стороной. А дыхание ее превосходительства Смерти ощущалось во всем — в хрустнувшей веточке под ногами, в оплывшем камне когда-то высоких зданий, в темных пугающих провалах глаз домов, нынче исковерканных чудищ, утыканных металлическими арматурами, обнажившими свои уродливые скелеты, в упавшем неестественного цвета буром листке, расколовшемся асфальте, сорванном пластами, будто кожа с земли. Даже гнетущего ртутного цвета небо отбивалось в сознании масками Смерти. Жизнь, некогда населяющая это место, была осквернена Смертью, Войной, Радиацией.

Именно эти картины тогда еще молодой студент Монти представил в своей дипломной работе, получив-таки высший бал, несмотря на то, что он омега. Хотя это не было легкой победой. Как и прежде, омег не все считали за людей, отводя им место удобных игрушек, украшений и, если хотите, рабов. Но никак не достойных и равных обществу альф, или, на худой конец, бет.

Было, правда, еще кое-то, что он вынес с уничтоженного клочка земли — разговор с представителем умирающей эпохи. Среди того кладбища, коим обернулась вскрывшая вены твердь, разгуливал слепой старик. Его куцая белая бородка и такие же белые глаза приравнивали его к призраку, а худоба и грязного серого цвета одежда только усиливала сходство. Он был неопределенного возраста, сухенький, но все еще «живой», несмотря на изъеденное радиацией существование.

Увидев такое «чудо», Тимур не мог пройти мимо и не заговорить ни как фотограф, ни как человек. Это было поистине «чудо». Он не встречал людей в зонах отчуждения, слишком высокая была уплачена цена в Третьей мировой: миллионы людей, острова и даже континенты — чтобы так просто остаться жить в заведомо мертвом месте.

— Разве вам не страшно тут разгуливать? Мало ли кого породила радиация за эти столетия.

Старик только рассмеялся.

— Глупый мальчик, — Тимур невольно вздрогнул. Голос, который разорвал тишину, поколебал недвижимые пласты воздушных масс, оказался далеко не старческим, молодым, с несколько детским звучанием, и так не подходящим этому странному субъекту. — Бояться надо не монстров, бояться надо людей. Потому что все, что радиация могла породить, она уже породила. И самые страшные из «ее детей» стоят во главе городов, таких как И-дзин, Миюки, Танси… а дальше ты знаешь. Запомни, мальчик: бойся живых, мертвые вреда не причинят.

Старик пошел дальше по узкой улочке, по растрескавшемуся асфальту, ловко огибая препятствия, словно делал это не одну сотню раз. И было что-то естественное, не заставляющее усомниться, что этот человек принадлежит городу-призраку настолько же, насколько «зона» принадлежит ему. Он гармонично вписывался в умерщвленную реальность.

Не сумев отказать себе в удовольствии, Монти вскинул объектив и сделал несколько снимков удаляющегося человека, словно живого напоминания об уходящей в забытье эпохе. Этот снимок стал ключевым в его дипломной работе. И его Тимур любил больше всех.

И вот теперь он уже два года живет в Минаксе, изначально приехав сюда провести свою фотовыставку в известной галерее «Дю Плесси», но так и остался. Он все еще бегает с камерой по округе, выискивая ракурсы фантастической красоты и апокалиптического контраста. Он нашел вдохновение, и за два года оно не успело себя исчерпать.

Минакс неожиданно оказался богат на «шрамы» и «язвы», коими пестрели его окрестности, а «грех» словно въелся в стены и канализации, любезно приоткрывая свои двери ночным визитерам. Тимур «запал» на этот город, но не на его накрашенную искусственную красоту, а на его уродства. Почему гниль Минакса чувствовалась намного отчетливее, чем в том же Танси-сити в Европейском секторе или Миюки в Азиатском? Тимур не знал, но это было так. Он не мог уехать отсюда, словно что-то его тянуло в глубины пафосной жизни, на улицы накрахмаленных воротничков, в трущобы опустившихся людей, во тьму, в тень…

Если бы он знал в самом начале, чем Минакс ему угрожает, то, наверное, подумал бы дважды, прежде чем ехать в «логово угроз».

Тимур снимал двухкомнатную квартиру недалеко от центра Минакса. У него были деньги и на более фешенебельное жилье, но омега совсем не понимал, для чего тратиться, если его устраивало все как есть — одна комната была его спальней-студией, а вторую он переоборудовал в фотолабораторию. Нельзя сказать, что он был неряшлив, он был, как многие творческие личности — «немного не в себе». Но сам он называл это «творческий процесс», убирался который лишь тогда, когда Тимур заканчивал возиться со своими обожаемыми пленками.

Вот и сейчас, заперевшись в лаборатории, он развешивал сушиться снимки, которые предварительно отобрал для публикации одного журнала. Тема — «Уличное искусство». И вот на этих самих улицах Тимур и провел несколько недель, днем и ночью выискивая то, что сумеет его привлечь, зацепить, остановить на себе профессиональный взгляд. И сейчас он довольно рассматривал плоды своих рук.

Спустя несколько часов он сидел на своей кровати, поджав ноги под себя и перебирая уже готовые снимки. Ему нужно было еще раз оценить свою работу, осмотреть критически все аспекты, а может, и переосмыслить изначальную концепцию. Между губами была зажата сигарета, «Темный Макларен», именно те, к которым он пристрастился еще в приюте с легкой руки учителя-беты. Окно было открыто, пропуская в комнату прохладный октябрьский воздух и утаскивая на улицу табачный дым.

Перед ним в очередной раз были разложены четыре снимка. Взгляд ощупывал изображение, оценивал и не мог оторваться от лица, изображенного на фото. Хищный опасный взгляд мужчины, определенно альфы, смотрел прямо в кадр. Эти прожигающие даже сквозь пленку глаза пугали и притягивали одновременно.

Тимур сбил пепел с сигареты в заблаговременно подставленную рядышком пепельницу, подумал, что антураж получился на удивление замечательным — ночь, свет приглушенных, плохо работающих фонарей, облезлый, поеденный временем дом с разбитыми стеклами; пар, поднимающийся от канализационных люков, тупиковая улица с арочным входом, исписанная граффити, лужи под ногами, в которых отражается убогий пейзаж; альфа, в дорогом пальто с поднятым воротником прислонился спиной к изрисованной выщербленной стене. Этому мужчине тут явно не место, он выделяется среди этой готики. Его хищное лицо выдает в нем не прохожего, а властелина ночи, опасность сочится из него, ее видно невооруженным взглядом.

Уголок рта Тимура слегка приподнялся, намечая улыбку. «Потрясающее фото», — подумал омега. Вот он истинный «художник ночи». Тимур даже запечатлел его лицо крупным, насколько было возможно в тех условиях, планом. Что-то показалось Тимуру знакомым в этом строгом опасном лице ночного хищника, но Монти так и не понял что.

Он не снимал людей отдельно, если они и попадали в кадр, то были продолжением или дополнением истории, но никак не ее лицом. Поэтому у Монти была отвратительная память на лица. Он мог вспомнить место съемки, архитектуру, антураж, событие, но не человека, которого там встречал или снимал.

Этот альфа был еще на трех фотографиях, словно преследуя фотографа. Сумерки, красный закат размазал по небу перистые облака, словно кистью; стеклянный небоскреб, наверное, самый высокий в городе, монолитный и блестящий; главная улица, медленно утопающая в свете включающихся фонарей, и, словно в сказке, подсвеченный вечерними огнями и лучами заходящего солнца черный автомобиль премиум-класса, впускающий в свой салон альфу, полы пальто которого подхватил ветер, утягивая за собой не только их, но и длинный, небрежно наброшенный на шею шарф. В кадр попал профиль этого мужчины, и Тимур жадно затянулся, рассматривая его. Похоже на паранойю. Четыре фото с одним и тем же человеком. Разные по своему смыслу, в разной обстановке, но все, как одно — пугающе реалистичные. «Не хотел бы я с таким встретиться в темном переулке», — шутливо подумал Монти. Если бы он только знал…

На следующий день Тимур Монти принес заказанные фотографии в издательство и получил свой гонорар. Его ценили за способность раскрыть суть истории и, безусловно, за имя. Теперь его имя было известно в определенных кругах и приносило ему стабильный доход — права на использование его материалов, его снимков, имени и просто новые заказы.

По дороге домой Тимур купил себе еще пачку сигарет и устало упал на кровать, едва переступив порог своей комнаты. Приближалась течка. Он знал, поэтому поспешно принял таблетки и, поддавшись накопленной усталости, провалился в сон.

У Тимура давно никого не было, ну как давно, да вот уже шесть лет. Да, и отношений, как таковых, у парня тоже ни с кем не было. И дело не в том, что он некрасивый, наоборот, он был довольно высок — 175 сантиметров, стройный, подтянутый, Монти следил за своим телом, регулярно бегая и посещая спортзал; у него были красивые рельефные мышцы, но не перекачанные; продолговатое аккуратное лицо с мягкими омежьими чертами, миндалевидными глазами в обрамлении пушистых ресниц, правильными, в меру полными, губами; длинные стройные ноги и длинные красивые пальцы на руках. Он был привлекательным, даже когда не старался. Небрежно собранные в небольшой хвост черные волосы и простая, не сексуальная и не привлекающая внимания одежда, выделяли его даже тогда, когда он пытался слиться с толпой.

Была в нем странная притягательность для противоположного пола. Но увы, сам омега как-то не питал желания обзаводиться семьей или заводить постоянного любовника. Его единственным партнером стал альфа, добивавшийся его внимания довольно долго, он был редактором одного журнала, в котором публиковались первые работы неизвестного студента Монти. Но даже познав с этим альфой первую близость, дальше дело не пошло. Тимур сделал себе подарок перед отъездом в Азиатский округ — потерял девственность. Конечно, его поступок был эгоистичен, и не подпитан никакими чувствами или эмоциями. Но Тимур не жалел. Он получил то, что хотел — первый опыт и понятие значения слова «секс».

А через год, когда он вернулся обратно, у альфы уже была назначена дата свадьбы — мужчина нашел свою пару. Что ж… Тимур не питал к нему особых чувств и ни на что не надеялся. Тогда он поддался порыву, совершив этот механический процесс только для того, чтобы понять, что из себя представляет близость и почему все к ней стремятся.

Но для парня все прошло обычно, без ярких фейерверков и признаний в любви. Это было…нормально, познавательно, но, увы, для самого Тимура — бесчувственно. Возможно, он просто неправильный омега. Не мечтающий о семье и детях, не стремящийся зависеть от своей пары, жаждущий свободы.

Тимур, наверное, вдоволь натерпелся издевательств в приюте, вынеся оттуда отсутствие нюха, шрам над правой бровью и сломанную руку; поэтому и не хотел останавливаться где-то надолго, врастать корнями, терзаться переживаниями. Ему так было легче — одному. Он как перекати-поле, стремился туда, куда дул ветер. Словно древо без корней, не имел ни постоянного места жительства, ни семьи, ни старых друзей, боясь оставлять где-то свой след надолго.

И пусть каждая течка превращалась в муку, омега был готов платить эту цену, лишь бы его сердце не познало боли, было независимым.

***

— Господин Вебер? — послышалось в телефонной трубке. Альфа продолжал изучать бумаги за своим рабочим столом, машинально ответив на приветствие оппонента. — Господин Вебер, это Ким из издательства «Фьюжин», хочу узнать, можно ли публиковать ваши фото?

— Что? — не понял вопрос альфа, откладывая бумаги и вопросительно изгибая бровь. В памяти застряло слово «фото», но никаких пресс-конференций или интервью в ближайшие дни у него не было.

— Мы заказывали серию снимков у известного фотографа, так вот… На некоторых есть вы. Я не уверен, имеем ли мы право…

— Ждите. Я скоро буду.

«Известный фотограф»? Бриар Вебер встал из-за стола, его моментально помрачневшее лицо больше не принадлежало уважаемому бизнесмену, сейчас его взгляд выдавал истинную опасную сущность предводителя преступного мира.

Распахнув дверь своего кабинета, он вышел в коридор, а его секретарь бесшумной тенью следовал за ним, ожидая указаний.

Спустя двадцать минут Бриар Вебер в сопровождении своего секретаря и охраны уже поднимался в офис главного редактора издательства «Фьюжин».

— Вот, смотрите. Это серия, которую мы заказывали. Но я заметил, что это не просто мужчина в кадре, а вы. Поэтому и позвонил…

Вебер внимательно рассматривал изображения. Сама серия была подготовлена профессионально, со вкусом, альфа не мог это не оценить. Но огорчало, что какой-то фотограф, к тому же, омега, сумел подобраться к нему настолько близко, что даже сфотографировал.

Ничего особенного в этих фото не было, но сам факт присутствия его, успешного бизнесмена и члена правления округа, в таком не самом «чистом» месте может вызвать вопросы у пронырливых и любопытных журналюг. И пусть город был в его власти, создавать скандал не хотелось, поэтому Вебер попросил повременить несколько дней с печатью фотографий, дождавшись его ответа.

— Бэзил, — обратился Вебер к секретарю, — мне нужно все, что есть на этого фотографа. Надеюсь, он не очередная «ласточка» конкурирующих кланов. «Монти», — повторил альфа, перебирая в памяти информацию.

Он уже сталкивался с одним Монти, и тогда эта встреча окатила мир ушатом холодной воды. Теперь следует удостовериться, что этот фотограф и «старый знакомый» — один человек. Второй ошибки допустить нельзя. Мир все еще помнит, сколько крови невинных впиталось в улицы городов.

Альфа расположился на заднем сидении автомобиля, наслаждаясь своей сигаретой. Покрутив ее между пальцами, он глянул в окно: официальный рабочий день подходил к своему логическому завершению, а дальше… Его ждет одно нерешенное дело в виде полудохлого трупа бывшего сотрудника организации, посмевшего обокрасть картель на несколько миллионов. Пусть этот альфа и был гениальным хакером, но все равно попался. И сегодня истекает установленный Вебером срок для принятия решения. Или «крыса» отдает деньги с процентами, или вся его семья и он сам отправляются на встречу с богами или патологоанатомами.

Бриар криво усмехнулся. Нетерпение применить силу томно расползалось по венам, скручиваясь в животе. О да, этот альфа был жесток. Его не зря боялись подчиненные и опасались партнеры. Он питал странную страсть к издевательствам и насилию, убивая жертв с легкостью и удовольствием. Но для верхушки города Минакс он — лицо сильного бизнес-партнера и его истинную личину знать не должны.

Люди — это пугливое стадо, им легко управлять, главное, найти рычаги воздействия. Подкуп, власть, шантаж, зависимость — вот неполный список того, с чем приходится иметь дело таким, как Вебер. Его двуличная натура держала в своих руках ключи от города, но только на своей половине. Теперь ему захотелось узнать, что же за фотограф подошел к нему так близко, что даже его пресловутая охрана ничего не заметила. Кто этот омега?


	3. Глава 2

Утро Бриар Вебер по обыкновению начинал в своем кабинете с чашки кофе и прессы, но сегодня ему секретарь подал не свежий выпуск «Дейли Ньюс», а тоненькую желтую папку — досье на Тимура Монти. Во времена прошлого и пока еще единственного скандала было уже поздно изучать информацию о фотографе Т. Монти, синдикаты были по уши в дерьме, и все силы были брошены на урегулирование скандальной разорвавшейся «бомбы» — выставки «Упавшая империя». Он, если и читал досье на парня, то не помнил сейчас ровным счетом ничего. Единственное, что он знал наверняка, это то, что за Монти с тех пор наблюдает «Око» — «спецслужба» мирового наркокартеля. Да, тогда урегулирование скандала стоило всем очень дорого, и только один человек, Тимур Монти, вынес из ситуации виток славы и признание.

Альфа щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. Вебер с нескрываемым любопытством открыл подготовленную для него информацию, единственное, что удивляло — толщина папки, точнее, ее полное отсутствие. Словно вся жизнь омеги уместилась на двух страницах. Вебер взглянул на несколько прикрепленных фотографий молодого человека. «Красивый», — первое, что пришло на ум альфе.

_«Тимур Монти (Настоящая фамилия Монтессори. Сменил в возрасте семнадцати лет). Омега. Двадцать шесть лет. Рожден…5 мая 2410 года. Место — неизвестно… Родители — неизвестны. Воспитывался в приюте «Карефур де Ви» в г.Леон, куда был подброшен в обувной коробке в возрасте пяти дней….»_

Альфа еще раз пробежался глазами по первым строкам и взглянул на фото.

— Хмм…

_»…увлекся фотографией… поступил в колледж…окончил… Парижская Академия… Единственный омега на курсе. Окончил с отличием. Дипломная работа… Азиатский сектор…»_

— Я смотрю, тебе на месте не сидится, да, Тимууур? — альфа вновь забегал глазами по строчкам.

_«Выставки… Награды… Отзывы критиков… Признание получил… Выставлялся в галереях… Популярные работы…»_

Бриар достал приложенные копии фотографий и стал рассматривать. Альфа не мог не согласиться, что есть в работах Монти нечто, что привлекает и вызывает бурные обсуждения. Вебер слегка изогнул губы в улыбке, а затем сделал еще глоток кофе, углубившись в чтение.

_«Медицинских записей никаких нет. Семьи нет. Родственников нет. Близких друзей нет. В Минакс прибыл два года назад для представления своей выставки. Являлся лицом и моделью брэнда мужской одежды «Эш»._

Альфа снова хмыкнул. Этот паренек ему нравился все больше и больше. «Эш» — это одежда для бет и молодого поколения альф, но никак не стиль омег. Строгая классика или уличный «кэжуал» не то, что предпочитали носить красотки-омеги. И чтобы «Эш» выбрали лицом омегу, это что-то да значит. Как бизнесмен, он готов был поспорить, что подобный маркетинговый ход принес свои плоды. Альфа вновь вернулся к документам.

_«Курит «Темный Макларен». Адрес… Номер телефона… Электронная почта… Счета в банке и суммы…»_

— Короткая биография, — констатировал Бриар, возвращаясь к фотографии Монти и обдумывая прочитанное.

Он вертел снимок в руках, разглядывая парня, что-то ему не позволяло просто отпустить его.

— Бэзил, пригласи ко мне МакКинли, — альфа отпустил кнопку интеркома, ожидая, когда придет его личный частный детектив.

Именно он собирал ему информацию на Монти, как и на всех остальных, интересующих его, Вебера, личностей. Именно ему доверял Бриар деликатные задания. Ему нужно было узнать больше о Монти. Слишком он «чистый», словно и не человек, а призрак. В дверь тихонько постучали.

— Входи.

— Вызывали, босс? — в кабинет заглянул альфа неопределенного возраста и внешности. Он из тех, кого сложно заметить и еще сложнее запомнить. Невыразительная внешность и такие же скользкие повадки — для его вида деятельности, лучше не придумаешь.

— Ты мне все раздобыл по Монти?

— Понимаю ваше негодование, господин Вебер. Но, да. Ничего примечательного в его жизни не было, только фотографии. Единственное, чем он живет. Его рады видеть в высшем свете, но Монти не спешит там показываться, предпочитая общество своего фотоаппарата.

— А любовники? Он же омега. Взрослый. Течки…

— Никого нет. Единственный секс у него был в двадцать лет с редактором издательства, в котором он публиковался. Все, — пожал плечами МакКинли.

— Для кого же он хранит целибат? Для истинной пары?

— Не могу знать.

— Ладно. Телефон Монти на прослушку. Также отслеживай его электронную почту и повесь на него «хвост». Хочу знать, как он вышел на меня и почему. Была ли это случайность или меня «заказали»?

— Это все? — уточнил МакКинли.

— Да, можешь идти.

— У него выставка через три дня. 

Вебер вопросительно поднял бровь:

— И ты мне говоришь об этом только сейчас?

— Вы заинтересовались, поэтому и говорю. Галерея «Фавро», я добуду вам приглашение, — МакКинли деланно улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.

Бриар Вебер относился к тем людям, которые не прощают ошибок, а врагов держат ближе, чем друзей. Он еще не мог определить категорию Тимура Монти, но глаз с него спускать не намеревался. Если этот омега просто делает фотографии, не преследуя конкретно его, Вебера, как цель, то это одно, но если Монти специально выискивает на него компромат, то обличающие его снимки могут здорово спутать карты. Нет, конечно, такую силу, как у Вебера, так просто не разрушить, но неприятных моментов и ненужных расшаркиваний с большими финансовыми и свинцовыми вливаниями не избежать. И вот это будет прискорбно. Омегу нужно прибрать к рукам. Альфа вновь покрутил снимок Тимура в руке.

— Ты мне нравишься, Тимуууурка. Хочу познакомиться с тобой поближе.

Альфа закрыл досье и убрал его в стол, а фотокарточку поставил у компьютера. Он еще раз мазнул взглядом по фото, по лицу омеги, отмечая, что он стал старше и привлекательнее. Да, в памяти всплыла информация двухлетней давности, та самая, которая чуть не переросла в войну наркосиндикатов и простых обывателей. Альфа хмыкнул и провел пальцем по фотокарточке, под ложечкой засосало в нетерпении. Он еще тогда приметил этого чудного паренька, даже не подозревающего, насколько близок он был к тому, чтобы лишиться головы. «Такие странные объекты попадаются не часто, чтобы так просто их отпускать», — напомнил себе Бриар и вернулся к работе. У него сегодня еще запланировано несколько встреч с деловыми партнерами.

***

Сегодня Бриар Вебер собирался посетить выставку популярного фотографа Тимура Монти в галерее «Фавро», поэтому он тщательно осматривал свой безупречный образ в зеркале. Улыбнувшись, он остался доволен. Взглянул на дорогие наручные часы и поспешил — начало вечера через 7 минут, а ему еще предстоит добраться до галереи. По словам МакКинли, Монти не выходил из дома последние четыре дня, мучаясь от течки. Сегодня первый день, когда его состояние пришло в норму, и альфа предвкушал эту встречу. Аромат течного омеги будет окутывать Монти, не так, как на пике, но будет. Вебер не сомневался, что сегодня Тимур будет звездой, так как ни один альфа не сможет остаться равнодушным к запаху течки, пусть и ослабевшему, угасающему.

***

Тимур четыре дня провалялся в постели. Течка, как и обычно, высосала из него все соки, превратив в тень самого себя. Он очнулся сегодня утром на мокрых, пропитанных выделениями простынях, как это обычно бывало. Вспотевший, с залегшими тенями под глазами и больным видом, он еле разлепил веки, которые жгло от фантомной боли. Его, как и всегда, четыре дня размазывало по кровати, выкручивая суставы от пылающего в них жара и болезненно стоящего колом члена, которому самоудовлетворение не приносит уже давно ничего, кроме неприятных ощущений. Таблетки не помогают справиться полностью с болью от ежемесячной течки, лишь сглаживая симптомы, иначе он бы не стонал и тихо плакал от электрических импульсов, иглами впивающихся в тело, а орал во все горло, досаждая соседям. С годами становилось все труднее переживать течку, а после того, как он приехал в Минакс, организм словно взбесился. Каждый цикл превращается в ломку, как у наркомана, только по венам стремится жгучее желание.

Вот и сейчас, потянувшись, ощутив хруст в каждой косточке тела, Тимур скатился с кровати и стянул мокрое белье. Дальше душ. Вечером выставка. Он должен присутствовать — он хозяин этого вечера, ему не пристало опаздывать. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, он отметил, что уже 13.17. Стоит поторопиться. В три часа пополудни ему нужно быть у стилиста, иначе организатор выставки приедет лично, вытряхивать его из квартиры. А это не желательно. Тут все пропитано его запахом, который даже открытые окна и кондиционеры не в состоянии убрать достаточно быстро.

Ровно в пять часов Тимур Монти стоял у входа в галерею вместе с организатором выставки и владельцем Константином Бэри, пухлым альфой среднего роста, лет пятидесяти пяти. Тимур был одет в ярко-синий костюм с кремовой рубашкой, что позволило выгодно подчеркнуть его слегка смуглую кожу и черные, вороньего крыла волосы, собранные в небольшой высокий хвост. Зауженные брюки и приталенный пиджак подчеркивали стройную фигуру молодого омеги, а несколько кремовых бутонов фрезий аккуратной бутоньеркой украшали нагрудный карман. В левом ухе Тимура красовалась серьга — колечко из белого золота, с которого спускался подвес с прозрачным голубым камнем. Серьга была длиной три сантиметра и невероятно шла омеге. Это был подарок одного альфы, который так и не добился его благосклонности, но был рад видеть на Тимуре свой подарок — серьгу с голубым топазом. Тимур часто ее надевал, выходя «в свет».

Константин Бери увлекался современным искусством и не мог не навязаться известному фотографу, да еще и омеге, получившему признание в мире. Он уговорил выставить в «Фавро» фотографии Минакса и назвал подборку «Выбор». Как ни странно, но идея Тимуру понравилась, и это был хороший момент показать «высшему обществу» контрасты города грехов, его иные обличья. На пленках у фотографа даже нашлось несколько кричащих фото публичной казни и изнасилования, которые также были представлены тут, рядом с кадрами с аукциона рабов. И как бы пухленький альфа ни допытывался, как молодой человек умудряется находить такие сюжеты, Тимур лишь пожимал плечами.

Он не лгал. Эти картины словно сами его находили, сами лезли к нему в кадр. Сам же он специально не копался в «грязном белье», так как понимал, что это чревато. А про фото можно сказать, что они постановочные. Как многие недалекие личности и считали, критикуя его и обвиняя во лжи. Дескать, мегаполисы будущего едва ли не самое чистое и безопасное место на перепаханной ядерными ударами планете.

Пусть. Тимур не собирался ничего доказывать тем глупцам, которые не видят ничего дальше собственного носа. Его беспокоило только одно: являясь свидетелем подобных «случайных» сцен, он никогда не мог помочь пострадавшим. Он лишь делал несколько фото и быстро уходил, не досматривая «представления» до конца. Трус, скажут многие. Возможно, но Монти всегда был осторожным, наверное, именно поэтому и удачливым. Если его интересовал материал, то он сам плыл к нему в руки, главное было — не попасться.

Тимур машинально приветствовал прибывающих гостей, кивая и в пол-уха слушая приветственные и хвалебные речи, в глубине души мечтая уже скрыться скорее в толпе, а не стоять как дворецкий у входа. Безусловно, он знал, что от него еще тянет феромонами, хотя сам их и не ощущал. Это было видно по резко меняющимся лицам альф, которые рядом с ним жадно втягивали носами воздух, пытаясь уловить практически угасший запах течки непокрытого омеги. Даже Константин Бэри немного дергано вел себя рядом с ним, старательно выдерживая все нормы приличия и не вдыхая воздух чаще положенного.

Отстояв у входа оговоренный час, Тимур тихо оповестил альфу, что теперь его пусть ищут в залах галереи, и Бери милостиво его отпустил. Казалось, что этот пухлый альфа даже вздохнул с облегчением, ведь остаточный запах уже не раздражал его обоняние.

По галерее ловко скользили официанты с закусками и шампанским, предлагая их гостям. Несколько модных журналов прислали своих репортеров, от них, кстати, Тимур тоже хотел бы скрыться, но это непозволительная роскошь. Он так устал, течка его так измотала, что фотограф еле стоял на ногах, не пылая желанием разговаривать. Но посетители и репортеры просто жаждали общения, и Монти, как хозяин вечера, натянуто улыбался и поддерживал разговор.

Ближе к концу вечера, когда ему все-таки удалось скрыться в углу от внимания газетчиков и особенно усердных в своих ухаживаниях альф, он опустился в кресло с бокалом шампанского, радуясь тому, что в тени пышной искусственной заросли его не заметят хотя бы какое-то время.

— Вечер добрый.

Тимур открыл прикрытые на минуту глаза и посмотрел на объект, его потревоживший. Черный дорогой костюм, черная шелковая рубашка, бабочка цвета выдержанного рубинового вина и такой же платок, деликатно выглядывающий из кармана пиджака. Аккуратно уложенные каштановые волосы, кожа, возможно на два оттенка темнее, чем у Тимура, и глаза цвета горького шоколада, которые смотрят прямо на него, и губы, изогнутые в приветливой улыбке. Только образ совсем не был безобидным, в нем чувствовалась затаенная угроза, а лицо показалось смутно знакомым. Альфа дышал силой и властью, это чувствовалось на уровне кожи, в каждом его небрежном жесте.

«Еще один…», — подумал Тимур, глубоко вздыхая. То, что от него еще пахло, он прочел в глазах альфы.

Монти в очередной раз проклял тот день, когда его избили до потери сознания, и он распрощался с запахами. Простому человеку не понять, как тяжело не ощущать запах другого человека и его эмоции.

— Вечер добрый, — отозвался наконец Монти.

— Бриар Вебер, сорок два года. Владелец «Торн-банк» и автомобильного концерна «Азура». Семьи нет, — альфа протянул руку, ожидая ответного приветствия.

— Тимур Монти, двадцать шесть лет. Фотограф. Семьи нет и не предвидится, — последовав способу альфы представиться, подчеркнул омега, выделяя последнее слово. Омега протянул руку в ответ, отметив хитрый прищур в глазах альфы.

Вебер принял руку и быстро ее поцеловал, чувствуя, как фотограф ненавязчиво возвращает ее себе обратно.

— Даже так? — поинтересовался альфа, продолжая стоять напротив. — А я только хотел вам сообщить, что место вакантно.

Тимур хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что у вас нехватка любовников, господин… Вебер? — Альфа растянул улыбку еще шире. — А мне это неинтересно, — омега сделал глоток шампанского и скривился. Он никогда не любил этот пафосный традиционный для всех официальных вечеров напиток. «Курить хочется», — подумал омега.

Альфа внимательно ощупывал его взглядом, даже без запаха Тимур чувствовал этот липкий скользящий взгляд.

— Вы талантливый фотограф, Тимуур, — альфа намеренно слегка растянул его имя, придав ему немного урчащие нотки. Тимур вздрогнул. — Мне нравятся ваши работы.

— Спасибо, — ответил омега, чувствуя толпу мурашек, несущуюся под одеждой. «Что такое?», он изобразил благодарную улыбку.

— Вы бы не хотели со мной поужинать? Я бы хотел предложить вам поработать на меня, — альфа сладко улыбнулся.

— Как кто, хотелось бы уточнить, господин Вебер? Как фотограф или … — он поднял на альфу прямой взгляд. Он уже не мальчик и давно не мечтает о любви. Что может предложить ему этот мужчина? Чем он отличается от других? У Тимура самого есть неплохой счет в банке, на жизнь ему хватает, а больше ему ничего не нужно.

Верно оценив взгляд Монти, Вебер вежливо улыбнулся.

— Как фотограф, Тимур, — альфа снова назвал его по имени, а Монти вздрогнул. Бриар заметил это, как и непокорность в его чистых голубых глазах. — Тимуур, я бы хотел вас расспросить об одной вашей работе, — альфа резко сменил тему и жестом указал в зал, приглашая фотографа за собой. — Не просветите?

Тимур встал, проигнорировав руку альфы, и последовал за ним. До завершения вечера Бриар Вебер не отходил от Монти, он водил его от одной фотографии к другой, расспрашивая и делясь впечатлениями. Бриар уже понял, что о фотографии парень может говорить бесконечно, и использовал его слабость на полную катушку, оценивая и запоминая. Несколько раз он позволил себе небрежно коснуться омеги, но Тимур словно и не замечал, поглощенный диалогом. В эти моменты его глаза светились страстью, и он мало на что обращал внимание. Альфа же позволил себе несколько попыток обнять омегу за талию, скользнуть ладонью по бедрам, так «про между прочим», отмечая, как жадные к сенсации репортеры уже делают провокационные кадры, додумывая историю.

Завершить вечер Вебер тоже решил феерически. После бурной дискуссии возле фотографии с изнасилованием, растревоженный Монти часто дышал, восстанавливая дыхание. Бриар намеренно вывел парня из себя, намеренно его дразнил, заставляя того покинуть зону комфорта и сменить предельно вежливое безразличное выражение лица на любую эмоцию — гнев тоже подходил. Ему нравились плескавшиеся на дне голубых глаз искры злости, даже его запах, который манил к себе альфу с самого начала вечера, стал сильнее. Альфа воспользовался заминкой Тимура и, схватив того за руку, резко сократил расстояние и впился в его губы поцелуем. Монти так растерялся, что от негодования даже приоткрыл рот, чем сразу воспользовался Вебер, углубляя поцелуй и крепче прижимая к себе фотографа. Тимур уперся руками в плечи мужчины, который был и выше, и шире, и сильнее его, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Послышались вспышки камер, и Монти стал сопротивляться сильнее, мычать, колотить альфу по спине и вырываться, пока, наконец, не заехал Веберу коленом в пах, выпутавшись из его рук и яростно оттирая свои губы. Альфа смотрел на него, как победитель, распрямившись и натянув улыбку, а Монти сверкал праведным гневом.

— Да что вы себе позволяете?! — повысил немного тон омега, а затем огляделся.

Он почувствовал себя, как на сцене, в окружении любопытных и жаждущих продолжения представления зрителей. Черт. Великолепный спектакль. Но нельзя устраивать скандал, что ж, он просто забудет об этом.

— Больше не приближайтесь ко мне, — процедил Тимур альфе и быстрым шагом направился в уборную. Он желал скрыться с глаз гудящих ульем репортеров, отсидеться в тишине и выкурить сигарету, а лучше пачку.

Монти не заметил, как дошел до уборной, как руки коснулись темного мрамора умывальника. Холодная вода остужала пылающие щеки, внутри клокотал гнев. «Ничего. Я забуду об этом. Ничего не случилось», Монти посмотрел на свое отражение. Этот чертов альфа полностью запудрил ему мозги разговорами. Но почему его черты кажутся знакомыми? Монти услышал шаги за дверью и быстро скрылся в одной из кабинок. У него не осталось желания на очередную беседу или объяснения. Он опустился на стульчак и обхватил голову руками, он устал. Очень.

— Тимур, зайчик… — послышался знакомый голос.

Монти устало вздохнул, приоткрыв глаза. «Невежливо вести беседу вот так», — напомнил он себе и вышел.

— Ну какой я вам «зайчик», — Тимур изобразил усталую улыбку.

Бэри окинул его внимательным взглядом и протянул руку, крепко пожимая ответную.

— Вечер прошел прелестно, господин Монти, — альфа вернулся к своему деловому тону. — Публика в восторге, — улыбка, — А ваш поцелуй с господином Вебером… Это же сенсация! Теперь понятно, почему вы нос воротили от других альф. С таким ухажером… — загадочно протянул Бэри.

— С каким? — тихо отозвался Тимур. Он хотел домой, спать. Последствия течки еще держали его в своем плену, нещадно высасывая силы. — Он мне не ухажер.

Альфа хитро прищурился.

— Ну как знаете, друг мой. Но будьте уверены, таблоиды вас так просто не оставят. Не забудьте, завтрашний вечер начинается в шесть, — альфа еще раз пожал омеге руку и вышел.

Сколько ж его не было? А, неважно. Вечер окончен, он может идти домой. Монти вновь уперся руками об умывальник, включил воду и несколько раз зачерпнул прохладной воды, умываясь. Он посмотрел в зеркало.

«М-да», — подумал фотограф. Тени под глазами и заострившееся немного лицо — типичные последствия четырехдневного затворничества.

Дверь уборной открылась, и Тимур машинально обернулся. «Бриар Вебер». Альфа на секунду застыл в дверях, медленно прошел взглядом по фигуре Монти, отчего тот поежился. Это был тот самый Вебер, но уже другой. Лицо больше не изображало вежливость и учтивость, оно стало жестче и опаснее. Взгляд темно-коричневых, почти шоколадных глаз остановился на лице.

«Бежать», — мигнуло в голове Тимура, и он отступил на шаг.

Губы альфы искривились в издевательской ухмылке, а в глазах отразилась похоть. Вебер стоял перед дверью, закрывая собой единственный путь к отступлению.

Тимур метнулся к кабинке — и едва захлопнул дверь, которая была сомнительной преградой, почувствовал, как к ней привалился своим весом альфа.

— Глупый, ты думаешь, меня это остановит? — Тимур готов был поклясться, что альфа ухмыльнулся, его голос звучал издевательски.

Он возблагодарил богов за свой когда-то поломанный нос. Если бы он чувствовал запахи, то сейчас бы уже сидел, сжавшись в углу, обхватив руками колени, дрожа от страха, подавляемый волей самца. Он кожей ощущал острую угрозу от альфы — даже без его запаха, заполнившего помещение. А эти рычащие нотки в его голосе, заставили сглотнуть подкативший к горлу ком.

Альфа ударил кулаком в дверь, и та жалобно задрожала.

— Открывай, — сладким, медовым голосом проговорил Бриар. — Открывай, мышка.

Тимур не представлял, что делать. Он в ловушке. Еще один удар по двери.

— Открой дверь, — угроза, читающаяся между сладких нот мужского тембра.

— З-зачем? — голос надломился, привычное спокойствие сдуло ураганным ветром, по его рукам скользил страх, медленно охватывая тело.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, разве не ясно? Ты же в курсе, как ты пахнешь, правда? Словно девственник с транспарантом «Трахни меня пожестче» на центральной площади города, — прорычал альфа.

Тимур не знал, как реагировать.

«Вот и кончилось мое везение», — успел подумать Монти, как очередной сильный удар сорвал жалобно заскрипевшую дверь с петель, и альфа просто отшвырнул ее в сторону, как мешающую ему тряпку.

— Мое терпение кончилось, — сильные пальцы мужчины молниеносно схватили еще не успевшего испугаться Тимура, сомкнувшись выше локтей. Выдернув фотографа из укрытия, он вжал его в себя, позволяя ощутить твердую плоть в штанах, и ловко его раздевая.

Очнувшись, Тимур стал вырываться, даже заехал Веберу кулаком по лицу, попытался снова приложить коленом, но альфа заблокировал удар, удивившись такой прыти от омеги, который от его аромата уже должен был окаменеть от страха и благоговения, покорно раздвигая ноги.

— Дважды я на одну и ту же уловку не попадаюсь, — улыбнулся Бриар, делая резкий толчок в солнечное сплетение молодого человека и отправляя его к стене. Тимур растянулся на отполированном до блеска полу, переводя сбитое дыхание. — Ну же, омежка, покажи мне свое развратное личико.

— Да пошел ты… — Тимур поднял на мужчину взгляд прозрачных голубых глаз.

Вебер дернул Монти на себя, придавив к стене и зафиксировав горло омеги локтем. Другой рукой он расстегивал пиджак и рубашку. Тимур, придушенный альфой, пытался отцепить от себя его руки, продолжая сопротивляться. Тем временем ладонь Вебера коснулась кожи на груди и пальцы резко и сильно сжали сосок. Тимур скривился.

— Не дергайся, и я тебя не покалечу, — прошептал Бриар в ухо Монти, укусив за мочку, потом прихватив серьгу и потянув на себя.

Тимур стиснул зубы, фыркнув.

— Да…пошел…ты…ублю…док! — прошипел омега, плюнув в лицо альфе.

Вебер хищно улыбнулся, словно наслаждаясь сопротивлением жертвы. А потом, ослабив хватку, резко приложил два раза Монти головой о стену, да так сильно, что тот отключился, повиснув на руках.

— Какой ты интересный мальчик, Тимурка, — приговаривал Вебер, стягивая с него пиджак и фиксируя рубашкой руки.

Когда Бриар спустил брюки фотографа до колен, Монти пришел в себя и с новой силой забился в искусственных путах.

— Пусти! Отпусти меня! — шипел Тимур, не в силах пошевелить руками и отбрыкиваясь. Затылок пекло и боль тягучим сиропом спускалась к шее.

Альфа надавил между лопаток фотографу, прижимая его сильнее к полу.

— Боксеры? — с издевкой спросил он. — Ты же омега. Где кружевные трусики? — ладонь альфы сжала ягодицу.

— Я буду кричать! — просипел Тимур, чувствуя себя приколотой натуралистом к стенду бабочкой.

— Обещаешь? — подзадорил его Вебер. Рывок и боксеры спущены к брюкам.

Тимур понял, что кричать бесполезно, а сопротивляться он больше не мог. Запах Бриара Вебера щекотал обоняние, упорно пробиваясь к природным инстинктам, раздражая своим присутствием его нервные окончания.

Клацнула пряжка ремня и Тимур, сцепив зубы, приготовился. Альфа толкнулся в сжатое колечко мышц ануса омеги, но не смог войти. Чертыхнувшись, он схватил двумя руками ягодицы Тимура и развел в стороны, плюнув на вход и снова приставив головку своего большого члена. Резкий толчок и Тимур взвыл сквозь зубы от острой боли, задрожав. Вебер не сумел войти сразу целиком, но даже не задумался замедлиться, просто снова двинул бедрами вперед, а потом снова и снова, пока не погрузился в сопротивляющееся тело целиком, до самого корня.

Тимур глухо стонал и подрагивал, пообещав себе не кричать и не доставлять удовольствия своим голосом насильнику. Он извивался, пытаясь высвободиться, но оставался крепко насаженным на ствол альфы и удерживаемым его руками. На глазах выступили слезы — боль пульсировала в анусе, разбивая тело на куски, но упрямство не позволяло ему заплакать или закричать. Он часто и тяжело дышал, пытаясь унять боль, но все больше проваливался в ее беспросветный грот. Остаточный эффект течки требовал подчиниться, где-то там, на задворках сознания, он улавливал эту, скользящую во тьме боли мысль, но не желал.

Из упрямства и вредности он продолжал закусывать губы до крови, содрогаясь под мощными, глубокими толчками альфы. Тимур сопротивлялся подчиняющему инстинкту, протягивающему ему не руки, а веревки, путы обездвиживания, приказывая себе оставаться в сознании. Он сильнее, чем любой омега, он справится. Тимур не будет рыдать из-за поруганной чести, он просто перешагнет через это и будет жить дальше, по возможности не пересекаясь с этим альфой.

Бриар сжимал в руках ягодицы Монти, намеренно стремясь оставить синяки, как следы его власти над этим телом. Фотограф был тугой. Даже не так, он был невообразимо тугой и узкий, мышцы, не привыкшие к сексу, совершенно не желали впускать альфу, обхватывая его словно вторая кожа и сжимая так сильно, что Веберу захотелось кончить, едва он погрузился на всю длину. 

Приглушенное рычание вырывалось из горла альфы вместе с охватывающим тело желанием — острым, безумным, жарким. Он наваливался всем весом на омегу, подминая и подчиняя его, но Монти сопротивлялся. От разлитых вокруг феромонов альфы омега должен был уже задыхаться и признавать в нем хозяина, но не этот парень. 

Монти стонал, стиснув зубы, мышцы напряженно перекатывались под тонким слоем рубахи, но он не кричал. Чем, надо отметить, немного расстроил и восхитил Вебера. Пальцы сжались сильнее, впиваясь в нежную кожу ягодиц и вырывая из упрямца сдавленный болезненный стон. Волосы выбились из аккуратной прически, прилипая к лицу влажными прядками, пот катился по вискам, а Бриар только увеличивал силу своих толчков, яростно вторгаясь в распластанное под ним тело.

Кончив, альфа вышел из фотографа, чтобы избежать вязки, и, сев рядом с использованным телом, восстанавливал дыхание. Приятная истома топила тело в своих объятиях, но Вебер не из тех, кто теряет бдительность, даже в такой ситуации. Не в том мире он живет, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь.

Он скользил взглядом по телу омеги: рубашка прилипла к спине, волосы полностью растрепались, анус омеги в крови и выделениях. Альфа перевел взгляд на свой член и пошло улыбнулся: его член был в следах крови только что покрытого им омеги. «Как мило», — подумал Вебер, поднимаясь и вытирая салфеткой член, приводя себя в порядок.

Ополоснув лицо и заново уложив волосы, он посмотрел в зеркало на отражение омеги. Нет ни слез, ни истерик. Монти уже сел, сморщившись от боли в анусе, тени под глазами стали на несколько оттенков темнее, но омега пытается выпутать руки из рубашки, получается у него плохо. Губы искусаны, волосы влажные, липнут к лицу, глаза покраснели, но слез не видно. Наконец справившись с рубашкой, безбожно оторвав от нее все пуговицы, он встал, пошатнувшись, и вошел в кабинку.

Тимуру хотелось блевать, но было нечем. Его тошнило от случившегося, а голову стиснуло между стальными спицами. Бриар уперся руками в умывальник, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала и закрывшейся двери кабинки. Через несколько минут фотограф вышел и встал возле соседнего умывальника, включил воду. Он уже кое-как заправил рубашку, умылся, волосы собирать не стал, оставив их свободной россыпью на плечах. Тимур поднял с пола свой пиджак, надел, застегнув пуговицы, скрывая разорванную рубашку, и вышел из уборной. Вебер проводил фигуру омеги взглядом и хмыкнул. Ничего не скажешь. Такой непокорный, гордый и упрямый экземпляр ему попался впервые, а оттого инстинкт охотника жаждал загнать новую жертву, связать, сломить, подчинить.

«Почему он не реагирует на феромоны? Словно игнорирует запахи вокруг…», — подумал альфа, проводя рукой по волосам, хотя в этом жесте не было никакого смысла, и открывая дверь. Он задаст этот вопрос завтра МакКинли. Пусть выясняет, чем этот омега такой особенный. Альфа был уверен, что его необычной стойкости есть оправдание, и он хочет знать, какое.

Тимур прошел по пустому залу галереи, кивнул на прощанье удаляющемуся персоналу, не сбавляя шага. Не хотелось объясняться с теми, кто задержался из официантов и охраны, поэтому в сопровождении дежурной улыбки и привычной, присущей ему небрежности, он, не позволяя себе прихрамывать и пошатываться, быстро покинул галерею и свернул на парковку. Хотелось сбежать еще и потому, что Бриар Вебер остался где-то там. И Тимур кожей ощущал его незримое присутствие, словно альфа медленно преследует его, нагоняя.

Он выудил из кармана брелок от машины. «Пик-пик» — и его черный матовый красавец приветливо мигнул фарами, омега ускорил шаг, закусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не свалиться прямо на парковке. Только когда его обняло кожаное водительское кресло, Тимур позволил себе скривиться и застонать от боли. Согнувшись над рулем, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

«Завтра очередная встреча в галерее», — Монти мысленно простонал.

У него шесть лет не было никаких отношений, а сегодня он все-таки узнал значение слова «изнасилование». И несмотря на то, что он такой же мужчина, пусть и не такой сильный, но спортивный, отстоять свою свободу он не смог.

— Как же больно-то… — Анус горел огнем, а тело, вероятно, отошедшее от шока, начало дрожать.

Оторвав голову от руля, Тимур внезапно увидел медленно идущую на парковку фигуру. В этой расслабленной позе, утопленных в карманах руках и небрежной походке с легкостью угадывался Бриар Вебер. По позвоночнику скатилась большая капля пота, спину обдало холодом и руки сами собой сжали руль и включили двигатель. Фигура застыла на месте, не до конца выйдя на свет, а Тимур, вжав педаль газа, рывком вырулил с парковки, проехав от альфы в паре сантиметров. Монти бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида на оставшийся позади силуэт. И хоть лицо мужчины по-прежнему скрывала тень, Тимур готов был поклясться, что этот ублюдок самодовольно улыбался.

Тимур не заметил, как доехал домой. На автомате, пошатываясь, он скинул пиджак и рубаху в коридоре. Затолкав свое уставшее до смерти тело в ванную, он старался отмыть прикосновения альфы. Его следы, его пальцы, его запах — все, что он оставил на его теле. А потом была постель, едва коснувшись которой, он тут же провалился в беспамятство.


	4. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Названия городов происходят от:  
> Miyuki — «тишина глубокого снега» на японском.  
> Minax — «угроза» на латыни.  
> Tansy — пижма. По поверью, ее семена провоцируют выкидыши.  
> Moirai — Мойры. Греческие богини судьбы.  
> Briar — колючка, шип.  
> Corvus — «ворон» на латыни.  
> И-дзин – «книга перемен», китайская система гадания и колдовства.  
> Торн — шип.  
> БАРБАТОС - демон, умеющий находить спрятанные сокровища ипредсказывать будущее.  
> ВАРЛОКИ - колдун.

Утро следующего дня не задалось. Точнее, уже и не утро, а практически 13.30, только Тимур совсем не хотел и не мог просыпаться. Он и сам себе удивился, но поделать ничего не мог, все его существо категорически не желало покидать зону комфорта.

Трель мобильного телефона в тишине его квартиры прозвучала как-то сиротливо и тоскливо, но от этого не менее противно раздражая слух. Мелодия оборвалась, но лишь для того, чтобы повториться снова. А потом и снова, и так, пока Монти, сыпя проклятиями, не выбрался из кровати и не отыскал ненавистную трубку. Тот, кто желал его потревожить, отличался завидным упрямством. Взгляд на часы на экране телефона вынудил простонать, не столько от беспокоившей его во всем теле боли, сколько от противной тянущей тупой боли в конкретном месте. Трубка опять замолчала. Едва он открыл лист вызовов, бросив беглый взгляд на незнакомый номер, как трель раздалась снова. Тот же неизвестный номер.

Тимур слегка выгнул бровь и нажал на кнопку, принимая звонок.

— Да?

— Почему так долго?! — раздражение в голосе. — Сохрани этот номер, — вместо приветствия, скомандовал все тот же, кажется, знакомый голос.

— Какого хрена…?! — нашелся фотограф, отрывая трубку от уха.

— Как самочувствие, сладкий? — а вот теперь Монти сглотнул.

— Вы…?

— Ничего не болит? — слащавым тоном осведомились на том конце провода.

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Тимур в трубку и отключился.

Отбросив телефон на кровать, он замер. Телефон звонил вновь. Снова и снова. Тимур держал телефон в руках и смотрел на мигающий неопознанный номер, который так нагло вторгся в его жизнь, по спине тек холодный пот. Монти был уверен, что он глубоко пожалеет об этой случайной-неслучайной встрече. Отложив телефон, он направился в душ, отмечая, что его немного знобит. Телефон не умолкал.

Тимур выполз из ванной, потому что даже контрастный душ не сумел вдохнуть в него жизнь. Он все еще ощущал разбитость и тяжесть в теле, но хотя бы запах течки практически исчез. Правда, голова болела сильно, на затылке красовалась внушительная шишка, а на заднице остались синяки. «Ублюдок», — подумал фотограф, истово ненавидя трезвонящий гаджет.

— Да! — рявкнул в трубку омега.

— Я соскучился, — тот же гадкий приторный тон.

— Вам что, заняться нечем? — показательно спокойным тоном проговорил Тимур. — Разве у бизнесменов вашего уровня столько свободного времени? — рука, сжимавшая трубку, дрожала, но он старательно изображал спокойствие.

— Хахахаха, — смех, — Попка не беспокоит? — ехидно спросил альфа.

Тимур отключился. «Все плохо…», — подумал омега, чувствуя, что сегодняшний вечер будет непростым. А проклятый телефон вновь разрывался на его кровати. Несколько часов беспрерывной трели довели Тимура до безумия, и он отключил мобильный, больше не в силах выносить это изощренное издевательство.

— Чего он привязался? — устало выдохнул фотограф, доставая из шкафа новый костюм.

Как и вчера, первый час после открытия дверей галереи Тимур Монти встречал прибывающих гостей. Натянутая, предельно отшлифованная улыбка на слегка уставшем лице, вежливые рукопожатия и редкие поцелуи его руки альфами в знак стандартного приветствия омег, которое сам Тимур не очень любил. Сегодня он был облачен в пепельный костюм-тройку, оттененный шейным платком рубинового цвета. В ухе была небольшая серьга-подвеска с красным камнем. Волосы Тимура сегодня были распущены, спадая на плечи ровной линией волос цвета вороньего крыла.

Тимур остановил свой взгляд на очередной подъехавшей машине и ужаснулся, внутри все тревожно сжалось, руки вспотели, нервозность проступила на «отрепетированном» лице. Бриар Вебер нарочито медленно шел ко входу, поднимаясь по ступеням, окутывая всех присутствующих своей аурой, включая и самого фотографа. Альфа прекрасно знал, как воздействует на публику, и неотрывно следил взглядом за фотографом, чье спокойствие дало трещину, дрогнув в проявлении страха. Вебер хищно приподнял правый уголок рта. Пусть это не совсем то, на что рассчитывал альфа, но реакция Монти его удовлетворила.

— Вечер добрый, господин Бэри, — альфа поприветствовал владельца галереи, что составлял компанию фотографу.

— О, господин Вебер, какая честь, — пожал протянутую руку пухлый альфа. — Вы решили почтить нас присутствием и сегодня? Не знал, что вы такой ценитель искусства фотографии.

— Я ценитель одного фотографа, — подчеркнул Бриар, растягивая губы в кокетливой улыбке и поднимая взгляд на Монти.

— Понимаю, — протянул Бэри.

Вебер протянул руку для приветствия Тимуру. Секунду поколебавшись, фотограф пожал руку альфы, улыбаясь строго в дозволенных этикетом рамках. Но Вебер, сжав ладонь омеги, резко ее перевернул и поднес к губам, прижавшись к ее тыльной стороне, целуя. Альфа чувствовал, как омега незаметно пытается выдернуть руку, как в глазах вспыхивает огонек недовольства и раздражения, но продолжал удерживать руку, оставляя поцелуй, не короткий, как принято, а долгий, чем вызвал тихое перешептывание среди присутствующих свидетелей их приветствия.

— Ты выключил телефон, — сказал он негромко, но достаточно для того, чтобы услышали, и поднял глаза на омегу.

Ничего не ответив, Тимур все же вырвал руку из лап Вебера несколько резче, чем хотелось бы. А потом, вернув невозмутимое выражение на лицо, слегка улыбнулся.

— Благодарю, что посетили нас сегодня, — заученной фразой бросил Тимур.

Бриар нахмурился, едва заметно, но все же. Такое откровенное пренебрежение к его светлой персоне било по самолюбию, а внутренний тиран, скрывающий свою сущность до наступления вечерних сумерек, жаждал проучить упрямца, вбить ему в голову правила поведения. Но, слегка кивнув в ответ, Вебер вошел в галерею, осматриваясь. Нужно было продумать дальнейшие действия, ведь в этот раз Монти не будет столь беспечен с ним. Альфа устроился у стены, впившись взглядом в стройную фигуру Монти.

Чувствуя напряженный взгляд в спину, Тимур мысленно простонал: «Готов поклясться, это он». Долгий, тяжелый взгляд не менял своего направления, ощупывая его, а потом вновь впиваясь между лопаток. Тимур осторожно обернулся и напоролся на прямой твердый взгляд Вебера. «Так и знал». Фотограф продолжал машинально приветствовать гостей, обдумывая, как сбежать от общества Бриара Вебера.

Отбыв положенный срок у дверей, Тимур направился в зал, стремясь скрыться от преследующей его пары глаз. Фотограф старательно избегал «случайных» столкновений с альфой, пересечения взглядов, чувствуя, что нервозность стала проступать в несколько дерганных движениях и рассеянности. Едва Тимур отметил, что стрелки перевалили за 20.00, он мило улыбнулся одному из альф, который сегодня был им выбран «жертвой» и способом сбежать от Вебера, и предложил покинуть галерею.

Тимур не был слепым, он видел огонек, горящий в глазах сорокалетнего мужчины, владельца чего-то там, Тимур не запомнил. Альфа был вежлив, воспитан, обходителен, ненавязчив и уже несколько раз пересекался с фотографом, всячески намекая на свою заинтересованность. Но Монти как всегда оставался равнодушен, выдерживая деликатный нейтралитет. Только не сегодня. Увы, но ничего умнее фотограф придумать не смог, тем более, что его все еще грыз маленький червячок страха, что если он выйдет на улицу один, то вновь окажется в руках Вебера. И, черт подери, ему было страшно. Было что-то в этом альфе отталкивающее, пугающее, вызывающее острое желание сбежать от него. Он чувствовал это на уровне инстинктов. И сейчас, ответив самой искренней своей улыбкой Кассиану Пьери, он послушно последовал за мужчиной к выходу, который был необычайно рад внезапно свалившейся благосклонности Тимура.

Монти чувствовал злой направленный на него взгляд Вебера, чье лицо буквально перекосило от понимания ситуации. Раздражение и гнев альфы сочились из его кривой улыбки и потемневших глаз. Но только Тимур этого не заметил, спеша покинуть галерею в сопровождении другого альфы.

А дальше все как обычно — ужин в дорогом ресторане при гостинице первого класса «Хемлокк Инн», номер «люкс» на последнем этаже с потрясающей панорамой, нежные касания сильного самца, горячие губы, покрывающие тело омеги поцелуями, и страстный секс, наполненный чувственным желанием угодить партнеру. Это было немного больно, после вчерашнего насилия, но Кассиан, словно чувствуя что-то, был нежен и терпелив. Он не спешил, позволяя омеге кончить раньше, привыкнуть, принять, раскрыться и снова кончить. Боль была терпимой, а секс с Кассианом полностью отличался от того, что было вчера с Вебером, которого состояние омеги совсем не заботило. Вчера его грубо оттрахали для своего удовольствия, но сегодня Кассиан занимался с ним сексом. Разницу Тимур прочувствовал.

Хотел ли Тимур Кассиана? Нет, но тело было небольшой ценой за спокойствие, пусть и временное. Монти хотел надеяться, что Вебер отстанет от него, только что-то в сознании упрямо твердило: «Беги», а внутренности опасливо скручивались от странных предчувствий. Но Тимур старательно делал вид, что все — лишь плод его воображения.

***

Бриар Вебер провожал фигуру фотографа ненавидящим взглядом. Этот наглец посмел использовать такой очевидный предлог, чтобы сбежать от него. «Кассиан Пьери», — мысленно поставив пометку, Вебер покинул галерею и, откинувшись на спинку водительского сидения, закурил.

Выпуская в открытое окно колечки сизого дыма, он думал о Монти. Такое с ним и вправду впервые. Он хотел этого омегу целый день, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разложить его при всех на полу галереи и не оттрахать пожестче, заставляя его стонать в голос, прогибаться под весом его тела, закрепив за собой право на него. И вдруг такой поворот. Альфа выкинул окурок через окно.

— Я тебя проучу, гаденыш, — прошептал в тишине салона авто альфа, включая зажигание.

Наверное, для Бриара Вебера прошлый вечер стал спусковым крючком. Он больше не желал позволять Монти жить своей жизнью. Уже нет. Этот омега его, Вебер решил так после того, как овладел им. И теперь пришло время объяснить это всем и самому Тимуру.

Альфа откинулся на спинку своего роскошного кожаного кресла и нажал кнопку вызова на мобильном.

— Лукас, — настоящее имя МакКинли, — ты нашел что-то по моему запросу?

Его личный тайный агент, человек, не чурающийся никакой работы, умело копающийся в грязном белье и с чуйкой настоящей гончей, отыскивающий компроматы, уже получил задание от своего работодателя, Вебера, и старательно двигался в этом направлении.

— Еще нет, босс, слишком мало времени. Дайте мне время, и я вам скажу, что с этим парнем не так. Одно я установил достоверно: ни в одной клинике Европейского сектора ему не оказывали никаких специфических услуг. У него практически чистая медкарта, что несвойственно омегам…

— Типичным омегам, — поправил его Вебер, задумавшись.

— Верно, типичным, — перекатил это слово на языке МакКинли, словно пробуя. — Итак, медкарта: простуда, перелом руки и все. Нет информации о препаратах специфической направленности, нет информации о противозачаточных таблетках и тому подобном. Парень чист.

— Если я прав, и этот омега действительно не чувствует запахи, то он очень грамотно скрывал это все время. Становится все интереснее, — задумчиво протянул альфа. — Покопайся в его детстве. Я хочу знать наверняка.

— Понял.

Вебер отключился, положил телефон на стол и взглянул на прикрепленное к компьютеру фото фотографа. «Пришло время расставлять силки», — губы альфы растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Часы показывали 10.30. Альфа ждал звонка. Звонка от тех, кто следил за Монти и его домом. Он научит этого мальчишку себя вести…

***

Тимур проснулся в номере гостиницы с альфой под боком. Осознание приходило неторопливо, медленно прохаживаясь перед его глазами солнечными бликами. Утро. Хотя не совсем, часы показывали 10.45. Тимур слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на мужчину — альфа спал, крепко прижимая к себе его тело.

Монти отвернулся и попытался выбраться из кровати. Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить альфу. Ему не хотелось сейчас объясняться с мужчиной, да и Тимур не знал, что сказать. В итоге, выбравшись из кровати, фотограф, похватав вещи, поспешил скрыться из номера гостиницы, поймав такси и приехав домой.

Не успела за ним закрыться дверь ванной, в которую Тимур первым делом направился смыть с себя следы вечернего секса, как в дверь позвонили. Чертыхнувшись, он обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел. Без задней мысли Монти распахнул дверь и тут же постарался захлопнуть ее снова. Не вышло. Бриар Вебер ловко поставил ногу в проем и перехватил дверь, с силой толкнув ее на Монти так, что тот упал от неожиданности и подобной наглости.

Взгляд омеги выхватил за спиной альфы две высокие фигуры в черных костюмах. «Охрана», — подумал Тимур, переводя взгляд на альфу. «Кто этот человек? Во что ты вляпался, Тимур?» — мигнуло в голове, а в следующую секунду он попятился, пока не уперся спиной в стену.

Вебер закрыл дверь, оставив охранников на лестничной клетке, развернулся к Монти и сделал шаг навстречу, сверкая темными глазами, губы кривились в зверином оскале. Шаг. Еще шаг. Монти уже вжался в стену, мозг лихорадочно пытался что-то придумать, но волнение от такого визита стремительно сменялось ростками страха. Монти даже не придал значение его сползшему полотенцу, потому что цепкий взгляд шоколадных глаз не выпускал из плена. Тимур готов был поспорить, что комнату уже затопило убийственной аурой альфы, но он не чувствовал ее запаха, только на уровне кожи и глубинных инстинктов этот самец сейчас заставлял себя бояться.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — Тимур старался говорить твердо, не отводя недовольного взгляда. Но выглядел он сейчас, скорее, смешно, чем серьезно, ведь глядя на Вебера снизу вверх в одном полотенце с плохо скрываемым опасением на лице, он ну никак не тянул на хозяина положения.

Альфа растянул кривящиеся губы, делая улыбку еще более пугающей.

— Натрахался, сладкий? — снова приторно-сладкий голос облеплял тело липким сиропом.

— Да какое ваше дело? — взъярился Монти. — Что вы тут делаете? Вы что, следите за мной?! — вскочил омега, сжимая кулаки и впиваясь в альфу свирепым взглядом.

— Я всегда слежу за своими вещами, — все тот же пугающий до дрожи в коленках сладкий тембр его голоса. Альфа прошелся взглядом по красивой фигуре омеги, отмечая редкие засосы Кассиана Пьери. Глаза потемнели на оттенок.

— Я не ваша вещь! Я вас не звал! Пошли вон! — выплюнул омега и тут же получил оглушительную пощечину. Во взгляде фотографа полыхнул гнев: «Да как он смеет?!»

Тимур замахнулся кулаком, но альфа ушел от удара, выкручивая руку Монти назад и со всей силы вжимая в стену. Тимур застонал, казалось, еще немного и альфа сломает ему руку. Свободной рукой Вебер содрал полотенце, отшвыривая в сторону. Вклинил свое колено между ног Монти и резко, не церемонясь, вогнал в сжатое колечко мышц ануса сразу два пальца, оцарапывая его. Тимур вскрикнул, сцепил зубы и зашипел как кот. Вебер сделал несколько толчковых движений и вытащил пальцы, измазанные остатками семени другого альфы. Проведя ладонью по ягодице омеги, вытирая чужое семя о его кожу, Вебер прикусил мочку уха Тимура, наваливаясь всем весом на него.

— Понравилось, шлюшка?

Тимур продолжал шипеть. Злобно улыбнувшись, Бриар потянул руку омеги вверх и Монти взвыл от боли.

— Понравилось? — прошипел снова голос возле самого уха.

— Да. Да. Да! — выкрикнул Тимур, чувствуя, что еще немного и слезы брызнут из глаз вместе с хрустом сломанной кости.

Бриар дернул Тимура на себя, развернул и толкнул к кровати, Монти упал у нее на колени и приземлился животом на нетронутые сном простыни, чувствуя, как все сильнее пульсирует рука и шишка на голове отдается острой болью во всем теле.

Продолжая удерживать руку Монти, альфа вытянул быстро свой ремень и, отступив на шаг назад, выпуская фотографа из хватки, нанес удар ремнем по подставленному телу. Тимур вскрикнул, слезы брызнули из глаз, рука, пострадавшая от захвата, висела бесполезной плетью вдоль тела, отказываясь слушаться. Тимур даже не попытался защититься, он просто не смог пошевелиться, подавляемый очагами вспыхнувшей в теле боли. Вебер нанес еще два удара по ягодицам, а потом приблизился и схватил фотографа за волосы.

— На тебе пять засосов этого Пьери. Один засос — два удара. Грубость в мой адрес — пять ударов. Секс с ним — пятнадцать ударов. А раз тебе еще и понравилось, то наказание удваивается, — ознакомил его с расценками Вебер. — Итак, Тимууурка, — он вновь протянул имя с рычаще-мурчащими нотками. — Сколько ты заслужил?

— …

— Ну? — дернул волосы Вебер.

— Я… не знаю…

— Шестьдесят ударов, мышонок. — Тимур вздрогнул. «Шестьдесят». Да он его забьет насмерть.

Пальцы исчезли, отпуская, и на омегу посыпались удары. Под счет. Но сегодня, вопреки своему желанию заставить считать Монти, Вебер считал сам, вкладывая в удары не столько силу, сколько нанося их под определенным углом, намеренно сбивая кожу. Половину наказания омега выдержал стойко, сдавленно постанывая, но когда сумма перевалила за тридцать пять, Тимур уже кричал в голос, а после пятидесятого удара — скулил, вцепившись зубами и одной рукой в простыни. Слезы, которые он обещал себе не показывать этому извращенному ублюдку, безостановочно текли по щекам.

— Шестьдесят, — подытожил Вебер и устало опустил руку. Альфа взмок, вымотался, это нелегко устраивать порку, особенно с таким количеством ударов. Пиджак он снял еще где-то после пятнадцатого удара, а сейчас опустился на пол возле Монти и потянул галстук, ослабляя.

Он смотрел на подрагивающее, взмокшее, красное от ударов тело омеги, которое уже успело пустить первую кровь и обзавестись вспоротой кожей, и чувствовал, как член страстно желает оказаться внутри разогретого поркой тела. Он всю «процедуру» терпел, сгорая от желания засадить ему, и сейчас, втягивая носом запах, смешанный с нотками крови, и обласкивая взглядом полностью раскрывшееся тело, Вебер что-то зарычал и припал губами к мягким половинкам попы, сдавливая их в ладонях и слизывая выступающую кровь.

Тимур уже слабо соображал, он словно провалился в болевой шок, безвольно повиснув на кровати и скуля. Спина, рука, которой он иногда пытался прикрыть попу, бедра — все покрывали красные, а иногда даже синеватые полосы. В голове было пусто, там поселился ветер, только своим шумом напоминающий о том, что когда-то тут были мысли. Тимур прокусил губу так сильно, что во рту ощущался вкус собственной крови, размазанной по губам и немного по простыне. Тело покалывало иглами, трясло, а Монти не был в состоянии даже пошевелиться.

Когда альфа стал его облизывать, он не почувствовал ничего, странная пустота и отрешенность, возможно, даже обреченность окутали его. Лишь когда большая горячая головка члена самца коснулась его дырочки, он понял, что еще не конец. Протяжно простонав, он всхлипнул и сглотнул ком.

Альфа рычал, резко и сильно толкаясь внутрь тела Монти. Вебер выходил почти до конца и снова насаживал Тимура на свой член, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Ему нравилось слышать поскуливания фотографа, когда разгоряченная, пылающая от боли задница «страдала» от его сильных толчков. Альфа трахал его жестко, грубо, отыскивая взглядом засосы Пьери и впиваясь в них укусами, от которых омега вскрикивал. Кончив, альфа позволил себе сцепиться с Монти и упал на него сверху, вжимая сильнее в кровать.

— Если до тебя еще не дошло, объясню один раз. Ты принадлежишь мне, понял, — не вопрос, констатация факта. — Посмеешь посмотреть в сторону, и я тебя убью, — губы коснулись мокрого виска омеги. — Ты мой, Тимурка, моооой, — протянул альфа, заставляя сердце омеги сжиматься в тисках тянущей тупой боли.

***

Бриар Вебер ожидал в своем кабинете главу маркетингового отдела, думая о сладкой, узкой заднице фотографа, покрытой красными полосами и синяками. В паху приятно затянуло. Сегодняшнее утро началось интересно и волнительно, подарив ему просто гамму феерических впечатлений, которые он будет смаковать еще долго, представляя Тимура под собой. «Вот бы так начинать каждый день», — альфа улыбнулся, отметив про себя, что скоро так и будет.

Бриар Вебер — глава клана Торн, один из оплотов Минакса и его теневой король. Но это лишь мутная гладь изменчивой реки, коей являлся Вебер.

Маниакальный, алчный, извращенный, жестокий альфа, который днем носил идеально скроенный костюм, а ночью настигал очередную жертву. В плену безумия этого человека побывал не один десяток омег, которых он замучивал до смерти. Наверное, единственное, что по-настоящему возбуждало Вебера — это смерть. Ему до одури, до распирающего душу своей силой экстаза, нравилось принимать в ней непосредственное участие, видеть, как жизнь угасает в глазах его партнера.

Он их коллекционировал. Омег. В лучших традициях жанра он нумеровал их, стирая из своей памяти их имена — заменяя бездушными цифрами. Как вечно голодное чудовище, неспособное насытиться, он продолжал искать свою «идеальную жертву», «идеальную пищу». Несчастные, которые повстречали в венах-переулках Минакса чудовище, должны были уносить ноги, но кто мог знать, что статный, красивый, влиятельный альфа, на улыбку которого велись многие, самый страшный кошмар из ныне существующих. Не выдуманный, а реальный.

Извращенная натура Бриара открылась миру около двадцати пяти лет назад, когда с властью в его руки попала «безнаказанность». Страсть к насилию, наверное, впиталась в кровь мужчины еще во младенчестве, хотя он никогда не знал своего отца-омегу.

Его изначально растили, как главу организации — бездушного и бесстрашного. В мальчике с десяти лет взращивали насилие и жестокость, не делая различий между свой-чужой, слабый-сильный. Но при всех безупречных плюсах руководителя, у альфы развился жирный минус — всепожирающая жестокость. В юношестве, за ним «подчищал хвосты» отец-альфа, а сейчас Бриар и сам неплохо справлялся.

Как так вышло, что у безупречной личности есть такая гнусная гнилая сторона? Даже сам Вебер не даст ответ. Но ему нравилось упиваться чужой болью, нравилось впитывать страх, мольбы, слезы. Он, как вампир, высасывал жизнь из своих жертв, возлагая их на алтарь своей уродливой похоти и жажды. В душе альфы цвела и пахла холодная, жестокая, грубая сила, которая вдыхала в него жизнь, выпуская на свободу его демонов.

Самые безупречные люди всегда самые отвратительные, и Вебер в этом убеждался, находя таких же, как он сам, иных, именно среди «блеска и лоска». Когда у тебя в руках власть и деньги, очень легко скрыть все свои скелеты, свои пристрастия, фетиши, хобби… Именно этим и промышляли города, подобные Минаксу — иллюзией и обманом.

***

После того, как Бриар Вебер ушел из его квартиры, Тимур еще долго не мог пошевелиться. Он продолжал лежать грудью на кровати, не в силах оторвать ноги от пола и забраться на кровать, под одеяло, скрыть свое пылающее в огне тело от мира.

Тимур не следил за временем, он завис в нем, запутавшись, как в липкой паутине. Пустой взгляд был направлен в одну точку, дыхание тяжелое, с нажимом, рука, с отпечатками пальцев альфы, продолжала ныть, отдаваясь болью в плече, вися вдоль тела.

Он слышал, как щелкнул дверной замок, оповестив, что мужчина ушел, бросив похабное: «До встречи, мышка», но облегчение пришло не сразу. Монти почувствовал, как из ануса потекла сперма, но сил не было ни заплакать, ни разозлиться. За этот час или часы, пока альфа измывался над ним, слез уже не осталось, все выплакал.

Это позже его накроет стыд за эту слабость, ведь он не плакал со времен приюта, запретив себе. Позже в нем проснется отвращение не только к Веберу, но и к себе, а сейчас в душе нет ничего, даже жалости к себе, любимому и одинокому. Там словно образовалась пустота, как временное убежище, способ закрыться от направленной жестокости. Позже Тимур будет пенять на свою беспомощность, слабость, но изменить ничего уже нельзя. Позже. Все это позже…

Он омега, с самого начала им был, а значит, заведомо уступает альфе, любому альфе. И его отсутствующее обоняние с одной стороны выручало, так как он не знал, что значит терять голову от воздействия запахов, но с другой, подводило, ведь он не мог распознать угрозы, опасности, даже когда она направлена непосредственно на него.

Инстинктов в такой ситуации недостаточно, а ароматы альф, омег и даже слабые нотки феромонов бет могут раскрасить картину полностью. Без нюха он чувствовал себя ущербным, калекой, но сейчас, наверное, едва ли не впервые в жизни был искренне благодарен за это «уродство», ведь иначе он бы уже сломался под давлением Бриара Вебера, как любой рядовой омега. К сожалению, законы природы и инстинктов таковы, что омега будет подчиняться своему альфе или просто сильному альфе, который его будет подавлять.

По правде говоря, истинность перестала быть чем-то особенным, ценным, желанным. Общество немного исказилось, потонуло в разврате, угнеталось силой, пренебрегая старомодными понятиями верности, любви, истинности. Метки ставились все реже, так как никто не видел в них особой необходимости, штамп в паспорте связывал в социальном и финансовом плане, а сила альфы подавляла и подчиняла подконтрольного омегу. Все просто. Метки теперь считались кандалами — ведь будучи скованным по рукам и ногам, ты не сбежишь от своего альфы и не сможешь ему изменить. А в современном обществе, отдавшем предпочтение порокам, каждый хотел оставить за собой право на измену и свободные связи при желании.

Тимур разлепил глаза, веки не желали подниматься, налитые свинцовой тяжестью. Он не знал сколько времени прошло с того момента, как Вебер закрыл за собой дверь, вероятно, он все же отключился, когда адреналин перестал стучать в крови. Взгляд был мутным, в глаза словно насыпали песка, несколько раз моргнув и не поймав четкую картинку, но ощутив в полной мере пульсацию в шишке на затылке, Тимур плюнул на попытки открыть глаза и с усилием затащил ноги на кровать.

Мышцы ног сводило судорогами, ягодицы пылали, ссадины на спине жгло. Монти кривился, совершая малейшие движения, перед глазами плясали разноцветные точки, особенно когда он жмурился от очередного болевого спазма. Кое-как улегшись на бок, он накрылся одеялом. Осознание ситуации резко впилось острым шипом в сознание и он заплакал. Тихо, бесшумно, по-мужски.

***

У Бриара Вебера на вечер было запланировано несколько встреч, касающихся его теневого бизнеса. А посему он набрал номер тех, кто остался караулить Монти.

— Сэм, как там поживает моя мышка?

— Он никуда не выходил, босс, — отозвался охранник.

Бриар глянул на часы — 19.10. Он ушел от фотографа в 13.15. Прошло шесть часов. Бровь альфы выгнулась, он схватил фото, которое прочно обосновалось рядом с его компьютером. Повертев в руках, он приложил его к губам, раздумывая.

— Сэм, воспользуйтесь дубликатом ключей и проверьте омегу, — резче, чем нужно, рубанул альфа.

— Сейчас, босс.

Альфа продолжал «висеть на линии», ожидая ответа своего охранника. Честно признаться, Вебер беспокоился. Он допускал мысль о побеге, суициде, посетителях, вызове «скорой», наконец. Вариант суицида ему не нравился больше всего. И хоть Монти и не был похож на суицидника, альфа не представлял, что у того в голове, а люди, как известно могут быть непредсказуемы.

— Шеф? Он спит, — отрапортовал охранник. — Завернулся в плед и спит. Дыхание тяжелое и, судя по всему, у него жар. Но следов крови нет, если вы это хотели знать.

Альфа снова глянул на свои наручные часы. Нет, сегодня он никак не успеет к Монти.

— Хорошо. Следите дальше, — завершил разговор альфа, вставая из-за своего стола. О фотографе он подумает завтра, а сейчас нужно решить насущные дела.


	5. Глава 4

Тимур проснулся среди ночи, и не потому, что хотел, а просто потому, что организм вопил о помощи. Его лихорадило, и иммунная система забила тревогу, выбрасывая омегу из беспокойного сна. Тимур скатился с кровати и пополз в ванную, по-другому это и не назовешь. Струи теплой воды освежали, но его трясло. Температура поднялась выше тридцати девяти. Монти долго стоял под душем, пытаясь перестать клацать зубами от холода, веки жгло, лицо пылало, слезы, как следствие температуры, катились вместе с водой по щекам. Он предпринял попытку вымыть себя, но малейшее прикосновение к телу разбивало хрупкий анабиоз боли вдребезги. Дальше была кухня, где он отыскал лекарства и выпил несколько стаканов воды, которая едва не расплескивалась в трясущейся руке, чтобы избежать обезвоживания, но даже это простое действие вызвало неприятные ощущения. А потом Тимур доковылял до входной двери и закрыл ее на цепочку. Он понимал, что Бриара не удержит такой засов, но желание проявить свое отношение к поведению альфы взяло верх. И снова кровать, забвение в лихорадочном сне.

Вебер открыл дверь своим ключом и, толкнув ее, удивился. Дверь застопорилась. Цепочка придержала ее от полного открытия. Альфа растянул губы в улыбке, его мышонок сопротивляется. Как мило. Бриар заглянул внутрь, из квартиры фотографа на него смотрела темнота и тишина. Альфа несколько раз толкнул дверь и, сорвав последний кордон в виде тонкой цепочки, вошел в чужую квартиру.

Вечер, девять часов. Вебер снял свое пальто и вошел в кухню-студию, которая по совместительству была и спальней. Разбитая чашка на полу, выпотрошенная аптечка. Бриар подошел к кровати, на которой в позе эмбриона скрутился омега, подрагивая и тяжело дыша. Он горел. Глаза воспаленные, щеки пунцовые, губы пересохли. Альфа набрал номер своего врача и понес Тимура в ванную. После контрастного душа Вебер отнес омегу обратно в кровать и встретил появившегося в дверях доктора. Через пять минут лекарь ушел. Укол сильнодействующего жаропонижающего принес омеге облегчение, дыхание выровнялось, тело перестало трясти и он провалился в глубокий сон. Бриар Вебер оценил степень «наказания» омеги и, оставшись довольным, прошел в ванную комнату, достал из кармана сумки маркер и вывел на зеркале размашистым почерком: «Мышонок, я изголодался по твоей заднице», а потом ушел.

***

Тимур открыл глаза, пытаясь отогнать от себя сон. Температуры не было, а простыни от пота были неприятно мокрыми. Поморщившись, Монти перевернулся на спину, чувствуя каждый синяк на теле. Взгляд отыскал часы — 11.54. «Почти полдень. Никогда столько не спал», — подумал Тимур и рывком попытался встать с кровати, чтобы меньше тревожить избитую на ягодицах плоть, которая ярким напоминанием впечаталась в сознание. Монти проковылял в душ, кривясь на каждом шагу, но хотя бы сегодня его тело согласилось разогнуться и, худо-бедно, сохранять вертикальное положение. Ванная комната, по обыкновению, встретила его теплым ультрамариновым цветом. Повиснув на умывальнике, Тимур перевел дыхание, сбрасывая с себя остатки тупой боли, и поднял к зеркалу глаза. Надпись на зеркале его удивила, а содержание, которое дошло после третьего прочтения, напугало. Тимур попытался стереть маркер, потом плюнул и оставил все как есть. В голове, наконец, сложилась картинка, омега замер, закусил губу, обдумывая.

«Бежать!» — кричал в лицо инстинкт самосохранения, и Тимур понимал почему. Этот альфа совсем не простой, то, что представлено обществу — лишь вершина айсберга, его истинную суть знают немногие. Почему это чудовище вцепилось в него, Монти, он не знал, но инстинкт гнал его от этого человека. Он беспрепятственно вошел в его дом, стал распоряжаться его жизнью, как хозяин.

Но Тимура это не устраивало. Он не привык подчиняться или зависеть, он всего добился сам, но не претендовал на блеск софитов, которым его одарила в итоге судьба. Ему бы хватило и меньшего. «Точно. Мне хватит и меньшего». Монти быстро направился в комнату, вытащил из шкафа сумку и замер… а если за ним следят? Если альфа действительно к нему приставил «хвост», то сумка или чемодан сразу наведут на мысли. «К черту все!» Тимур быстро принял душ, натянул чистый свитер, джинсы, взял свой рюкзак, с которым редко расставался, кинул туда небольшую камеру, документы, бутылку воды и пачку обезболивающих, надел свое пальто и вышел из дома. Старался не вертеть головой по сторонам, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание, и, немного подтягивая правую ногу (во время порки именно на ней оказался большой рубец, сорвавший кожу), двинулся вдоль по улице. Телефон он даже и не подумал взять с собой, так же, как и ноутбук. Звонить ему все равно некому, близких друзей нет, родственников тоже. Он всегда старался держаться независимо, обособленно, сильно не сближаясь и не переходя черту приятельских отношений. Так что ничего важного или ценного телефон для Монти не представлял.

Тимур спустился в метро, медленно волоча ноги по перрону, он думал, как избавиться от преследователей. То, что они есть, Монти уже не сомневался, но он не мог вычислить среди сотни безликих тех, кто следит за ним. Поэтому, игнорируя подъезжающий поезд, он стоял на перроне до последнего, запрыгнув в уже закрывающиеся двери. Ему было даже неважно направление, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Тимур выскочил через несколько остановок и забежал в другой вагон, а еще через несколько остановок пересел на линию, ведущую к железнодорожному вокзалу. Самолеты — не вариант, их проверят первыми, и ждать рейса может оказаться затруднительно, а вот попробовать сесть на любой отбывающий из Минакса поезд он мог попытаться и надеяться, что Вебер просто отпустит «непослушную» игрушку или не успеет его снять с поезда.

На самом деле планам Тимура было не суждено сбыться. Длительная беготня высасывала силы из Монти, словно все, что он пытался из себя выжать, пропало бесследно, уходя в сухую землю. Преодолевая последние ступени к кассам, Тимур уже сверялся с информацией на табло, отыскивая ближайший рейс. Под глазами вновь проступили тени, губы вытянулись в линию, мышцы требовали отдыха, полыхая «праведным» пламенем въевшейся в них боли.

Стоило ему сделать несколько шагов в сторону касс, как от толпы отделилось несколько фигур. Тимур заметил маневр и лихорадочно оглянулся, ныряя в людской поток. Но, наткнувшись, как в плохом фильме, на знакомую высокую фигуру с искривленными в улыбке губами, Монти замер, озираясь.

Бриар Вебер сократил между ними расстояние на несколько шагов, но фотограф резко бросился в противоположную сторону. Внезапно скрывавшая его толпа словно рассеялась, и он застыл под снисходительным взглядом Бриара. Альфа слегка наклонил голову, рассматривая встревоженного омегу.

— За изобретательность ставлю «пять», — губы изогнулись в улыбке.

Монти сделал шаг в сторону, а потом попытался бежать, хотя получалось это нелепо, сказывалась боль.

— Остановить, — коротко бросил альфа, не вынимая рук из карманов пальто. И, будто из ниоткуда, выросли охранники, окружившие омегу.

Словно загнанный зверек, Тимур бросал взгляды на сужающееся кольцо вокруг него.

— Я не твоя собственность! — выкрикнул омега, точнее попытался, голос сорвался. — Полиция! Полиция! — Монти почувствовал, как чьи-то сильные руки сжали предплечья, а сам стал вырываться, быстро расставаясь с силами. — Отпустите! Отпус…

Речь оборвалась, пальцы Вебера сдавили его лицо. Тимур подумал, что теперь обзаведется еще синяками на щеках.

Бриар рассматривал лицо омеги, несколько раз повернув его из стороны в сторону, а потом резко сжал ягодицу омеги, вызвав тем самым бомбой вспыхнувшую боль и приглушенный вскрик.

— Мышонок, я голоден, — Тимур затрясся, а альфа продемонстрировал самую теплую улыбку, от которой внутри у омеги все скрутилось узлом.

Глаза альфы потемнели, а приторный голос не сулил ничего хорошего. На запястьях, сведенных за спиной, кто-то защелкнул наручники, но Тимур это понял не сразу, так как боролся с нарастающей паникой. «Как он его нашел? Почему он? Он не хочет! Не хочет! Не подчинится!».

Альфа дернул на себя Монти, прямо тут, посреди зала железнодорожного центрального узла, полного людей, огибающих их компанию по широкой дуге, поставил его на колени, уткнув лбом в холодную крупную ромбообразную плитку, задрал пальто и шлепнул рукой по заднице.

— Ублюдок! Сука! Отпусти! — выкрикивал Монти, чувствуя руки альфы на поясе своих джинсов. Он не мог поверить, что Вебер трахнет его прямо тут, прямо вот так — перед лицом своей охраны, обступившей их плотным кольцом, и пробегающих мимо людей. — Прекрати! Не смей! Тебе что, омег мало?! — Было стыдно. Унизительно.

Альфа, игнорируя речь Тимура, спустил с него джинсы и, быстро справившись со своими брюками, грубо вошел, наваливаясь всем телом. Тимур распахнул в ужасе глаза и закричал, его словно пронзили металлическим прутом посередине. Крик омеги утонул в ладони Вебера, закрывшей ему рот и подтянувшей его слегка к себе.

На омегу смотрели десятки глаз с жадностью и похотью, Монти почувствовал, как в душе, словно что-то сломалось, картинка стала размытой и по щекам покатились тяжелые прозрачные капли. Он чувствовал себя ничтожеством — грязным, использованным, униженным. «Кто этот альфа такой?!» — словно в цепях билось сознание. Нос забивал его запах, раздражая нечувствительные точки, но продолжая в них въедаться, тело сотрясалось под мощными толчками, с губ срывались вскрики, как подкошенные, падая на пол бескрылыми птицами, поглощенные большой ладонью альфы, который зажимал до боли рот, а боль от причиняемого насилия словно стервятники клевала его тело. Монти хотелось умереть на месте, провалиться сквозь землю и больше не видеть ничего и никого.

Но ненависть кипела в груди, прожигая тонкие ткани. Тимур начинал понимать значение слова «ненависть». И то, что он испытывал в этот момент к Бриару, была именно ненависть. Он избегал людей именно из-за таких, как Бриар Вебер. Жестоких, властных, безнравственных уродов. Именно ему подобные подростки едва не убили Тимура, когда он не согласился под них лечь, именно они нанесли ему «тяжкие телесные», которые и привели к потере нюха. Именно из-за таких, как Вебер, Монти предпочитает одиночество, да, он никогда не ведал любви, но также он никогда не знал и боли.

А теперь? Его настиг самый большой кошмар в лице Вебера. То, от чего он пытался скрыться в течение всех этих лет, накрыло его снежной лавиной, погребая под собой. И если в приюте его спас учитель, появившийся внезапно, то в этот раз его не спасет никто. Впереди его ждет смерть. Не будет романтического бреда. Будет лишь обладание. «Выхода нет», — стучало набатом в голове. «Выхода нет» и вторящее ему «Ненавижу»…

Альфа почувствовал, как набухает головка, он уже был готов кончить. Узкий, никем не испорченный Тимур словно был создан для его члена, так плотно обнимая его своими горячими стенками. Бриар зарычал, сильнее впившись пальцами в кожу и ускоряя ритм. В его ушах звучали только пошлые хлюпающие звуки, и тело омеги, сдавшееся ему, обессилевшее. Альфа почувствовал, как Тимур обмяк, и убрал руку от его рта, вцепившись в его бедра и доводя себя до оргазма грубыми, глубокими толчками. Кончив, альфа поправил на себе одежду и бросил взгляд на свою охрану. Блеск в их глазах был красноречивее слов. И наклонившись, к лежащему на полу Тимуру, чей пустой взгляд смотрел в одну точку перед собой, прошептал:

— В следующий раз за подобную выходку тебя выдерет моя охрана, Тимурка. Уверен, тебе понравится групповой секс. — Приторный голос проливался ядом на сознание Монти. — Ты же порадуешь меня этим зрелищем, мышонок? — с издевкой спросил Бриар.

Тимур вздрогнул. «За что? Чем он так прогневил богов?».

А дальше, альфа приказал снять с омеги ботинки и джинсы с бельем. Вздернув Тимура на нетвердые ноги, Вебер застегнул на пальто Монти пуговицы.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, мышонок, что твое путешествие закончилось, так и не начавшись, — рука альфы сильно сдавила предплечье Тимура, ведя того к выходу. — И запомни, я не люблю бегать за своими вещами.

Тимур игнорировал все, что говорил ему альфа. Он чувствовал бесконечный стыд, ступая босыми ногами по холодной плитке, чувствуя, как ветер обдувает голые ноги, а из ануса вытекает сперма Вебера, которую мышцы не в состоянии удержать. Монти, низко склонив голову, шел на ватных ногах, каждый шаг ощущая как последний, ведь уколы боли продолжали пронзать тело. Подойдя к люксовой черной машине, Вебер встал возле открытого одним из охранников багажника, удерживая Монти за руку.

— Залезешь сам или помочь?

Тимур слегка повернул голову в сторону альфы, поднимая на него глаза. Бриар криво улыбнулся и сунул руку ему под пальто, скользнув между ягодицами и вымазав руку в выделениях.

— Ты грязный. Испачкаешь салон, — и альфа вытер ладонь о щеку Монти.

Тимур оглянулся, словно пытался отыскать что-то, что могло бы его спасти, но, увы, его встретили лишь каменные лица телохранителей, готовых выполнить любое поручение хозяина.

Бриар отошел в сторону, и омегу в шею толкнула чья-то большая рука, заставляя провалиться в багажник автомобиля. Монти не кричал. Если полиция не пришла на помощь, когда его насиловали в публичном месте, то, значит, ждать помощи от властей нет никакого толку, поэтому бессмысленно сотрясать воздух своими криками. Краешком зрения Тимур заметил довольное лицо альфы, который вытирал руку от выделений платком, и прежде, чем дверца багажника захлопнулась, Вебер сунул ему этот платок в рот, заглянув в глаза и продемонстрировав маниакальный блеск своих.

Через секунду Тимур оказался отрезанным от внешнего мира, запертым в коробке-багажнике машины. Он не имел представления, куда его везет Вебер, но этот мужчина все больше напоминал ему маньяка. И как его угораздило так вляпаться? Кто бы сказал…

Тимур не знал, сколько времени машина пребывала в движении, а когда его вытащили, то один из телохранителей сразу закинул себе на плечо, следуя за Вебером. Приподняв голову, Монти выхватил взглядом только высокий кованный автоматизированный забор, высокие деревья, скрывающие часть внутреннего убранства своими кронами, и мощеную дорожку, которая стелилась под ногами. Потом дверь закрылась, и его небрежно спустили на пол.

— Я хочу домой, — найдя взглядом Вебера, уверенно заявил Тимур, параллельно осматриваясь.

Альфа, проигнорировав омегу, раздавал указания охране и появившемуся откуда-то слуге, чьей осанке позавидовали бы даже стены, настолько прямой она была.

— Я хочу домой! — выкрикнул Монти, сверкнув раздражением и усталостью в глазах.

Бриар повернул голову в сторону «раздражителя» так же, как и остальные присутствующие в комнате люди. В глазах альфы отразился стальной блеск. Он подошел к Монти и резко, с размаху, влепил ему пощечину.

Тимур пошатнулся, дернул скованными за спиной руками и сердито сузил глаза:

— Не смей меня бить, сука!

Еще одна пощечина обожгла щеку, а довершил все удар в живот. Монти согнулся, захрипел и упал на пол, не удержавшись на ватных ногах. Тело вновь предательски задрожало.

— У тебя что, голос прорезался? — спокойно осведомился альфа, пиная парня ногой в грудь. — Тебе слова не давали. К тому же, теперь я решаю, что ты и кто ты, как твой муж и хозяин.

— Что? — прохрипел Монти. — Какой муж?! Да я никогда не подпишу брачный контракт! Ты ненормальный ублюдок! Что ты себе позволяешь? Я тебя видел всего-то три раза! Отпусти меня! Меня будут искать!

Бриар с любопытством наблюдал за сценой, устроенной омегой, а паренек и правда не так прост, такого сломать будет интересно. Губы альфы дрогнули в презрительной усмешке.

— Кто будет тебя искать? — он выгнул бровь. — Ты — сирота. Без близких друзей и семьи. Ты — ничто в этом мире. Просто дырка для ебли и оплодотворения, не обольщайся на свой счет. Твоя карьера остановится, а имя со временем канет в лету. Останутся только твои работы, не больше. Глупенький, ты должен радоваться, — Вебер приставил ногу к паху омеги, медленно надавливая на него.

— Пошел ты к черту, — процедил Тимур, вновь ощущая острую боль в затылке и как перед глазами начинают плясать цветные точки.

— Ай-ай-ай… — альфа наблюдал, как скривилось от боли лицо омеги, когда он увеличил нажим на пах. — Ты должен быть счастлив, ведь теперь у тебя, сиротка, появился супруг. Где моя благодарность? — Бриар картинно развел руками, чем вызвал легкие скрытые усмешки на лицах присутствующих.

— Ты мне не супруг! И никогда им не станешь! — прошипел Монти, плюя на штанину альфы. Тот лишь больше оскалился, стерев сладкую улыбку.

— Это вопрос времени, мышонок. Очень скорого времени, — Вебер наклонился к омеге и посмотрел прямо в глаза, четко проговаривая каждое слово.

— Я никогда не соглашусь!

— Не перебивай, когда старшие разговаривают, — а потом, схватив Монти за волосы, он подтянул лицо к тому месту, где на брюках остался след от плевка. — Ты что-то обронил, — жестко обрубил альфа, наступая на гениталии Тимура, омега простонал, сцепив зубы. — Убери, — приказной тон. Тимур попытался отвернуться, морщась от боли. — Убери, или я выбью тебе все зубы, — Бриар вернул голову омеги на место, тыкая его в след от слюны.

Монти хотел бы сопротивляться и дальше, но уплотнившаяся вокруг альфы аура, которую он хоть и не мог учуять, но чувствовал на уровне кожи, настоятельно рекомендовала подчиниться и не провоцировать того, кто за три дня сумел перевернуть жизнь с ног на голову. Тимур, сгорая от унижения, высунул язык и собрал свою слюну, заметив самодовольную улыбку Бриара.

— А теперь, если не хочешь оказаться в клетке, заткнись и жди своей очереди.

Оттолкнув от себя Тимура, альфа вернулся к охране и слугам, которые все еще ожидали указаний.

Монти проводил фигуру альфы ненавидящим взглядом и подобрал ноги, скрывая свою наготу, которую и так с трудом прикрывало короткое пальто. Он стал шарить взглядом по комнате, стараясь срисовать в память детали.

Вебер наконец закончил с указаниями и подошел к сидящему на полу Монти. Не отрывая взгляда от недовольного, полного затаенной злости лица Тимура, он говорил с кем-то по телефону, специально стоя рядом, чтобы омега слышал.

— Тилли, подготовь мне «брачный контракт» на имя господина Тимура Монти, рожденного в городе Леон Европейского округа. Информацию о нем запроси у Бэзила, его досье у меня на рабочем столе. И да, укажи, что господин Монти — сирота и наркоман, а значит, не в состоянии самостоятельно принимать взвешенные решения, так как страдает приступами панических атак, поэтому я становлюсь его опекуном и представителем. А также, впоследствии, и супругом. Подготовь все необходимые документы и справки. Сколько тебе нужно времени? Прекрасно. Меня устроит. Можем провести освидетельствование через два дня. Жду.

Альфа оборвал вызов, наслаждаясь отразившейся на лице омеги паникой. Сказать, что Тимур был в шоке, это не сказать ничего. Он был в ужасе от услышанного. Его только что повязали этими словами по рукам и ногам, лишили всего в один миг.

— Т-ты… не можешь… Ты не посмеешь…

— Уже посмел, — ему нравилось то, что отражалось на дне глаз омеги.

— Эт-то ложь… Все знают, что я никогда…

— Кто знает? — оборвал его альфа. — Кто, родной мой? — сколько было издевки в этом тоне.

Тимур передернул плечами, словно сбрасывая эту колкую «нежность», как колючку, приставшую к одежде.

— Я…Это ложь… Тебе не поверят… — неверящим взглядом смотрел на Бриара Монти. — Нет… — губы дернулись в кислой улыбке. Но выражение лица Вебера разбивало его надежду на куски. «Куда он попал?!»

За спиной Бриара Вебера материализовался тот же слуга, вытянутый, как струна, с небольшой коробочкой в руках. Альфа открыл ее и, достав шприц, поблагодарил слугу. Тимур сглотнул и стал отползать назад от Вебера, дыхание сбилось, подхваченное паникой. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от инъектора в руке мужчины.

— Я не хочу…

Вебер лишь покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста… Не надо…

— Я бы, если честно, предпочел таблетки. Но сейчас инъекции подействуют быстрее. Придется два дня тебе потерпеть уколы. А потом мы поменяем их на таблетки. Уверяю, тебе понравится.

— Пожалуйста… Не нужно… Б-бриар…

— Ты сам меня вынудил. Посмотри, как ты себя ведешь? Заставляешь переживать своего будущего супруга. Не слушаешься. И ведь не будешь, я прав?

Слуга, который с виду не выглядел сильным, рывком уложил омегу лицом вниз, разрезав рукав пальто толстыми ножницами, которые без труда, словно горячий нож резал масло, вспороли плотную ткань. Жгут затянулся выше локтя, а омега стал кричать в силу своих сорванных голосовых связок и пытаться увернуться.

— Вот видишь? Ты так ничего и не усвоил.

Альфа склонился к удерживаемому телу и быстро ввел наркотик. Жгут соскользнул с руки, и омега затих, из уголков глаз скатились большие прозрачные капли слез.

Тимуру было больно. Боль выла стаей собак во всем теле. Эти дни, после знакомства с Бриаром Вебером, стали для Монти проклятьем, его адом, обосновавшимся по соседству. И альфа сталкивал его в эту пылающую пропасть всякий раз, представая перед ним.

Тимур сгорал со стыда, он за всю жизнь не испытывал столько унижения, как за эти дни. Он чувствовал себя взломанной программой, к нему не пытались подобрать ключи или пароли, его грубо взламывали, вписывая новые директивы. Тимур так и лежал на полу, чувствуя, как его сознание уплывает под действием препарата.

Альфа наклонился к нему, поднял на руки несопротивляющееся тело, отметив некую отрешенность, застывшую на лице, и прошептал:

— Знаешь, мне на самом деле все равно, в каком состоянии тебя трахать. Будет интересно в скором времени наблюдать, как ты будешь кончать подо мной, захлебываясь криками. Будешь вылизывать мои ноги, вымаливая очередную таблетку, как будешь подставлять мне зад в наркотическом угаре, — Вебер шептал все это, неся Монти в подвал, в его излюбленную комнату, которую на этот раз он подготовил и немного видоизменил для Монти.

— Особенному омеге особые условия, — тихо приговаривал альфа, освобождая несопротивляющееся тело от остатков одежды и закрепляя металлическое кольцо с цепью на ноге.

Бриар снял с него наручники, слегка размял запястья и обработал ссадины от металла.

— Сегодня можешь отдыхать, мышонок, — альфа подошел к двери комнаты, которую нельзя было назвать подвалом, так как оборудована она была как обычная комната, разве что стены из грубого коричневого камня навевали на мысль либо о дизайнерском решении, либо о подвале. — У меня из-за тебя прибавилось работы. Кстати, завтра придет доктор. Я должен знать, когда у моего супруга течка.

Тимур, скрутившийся на кровати, зажмурился, слушая Вебера. Горло скручивало в спазмах истерики, которые он тщательно давил в себе, закусывая кулак. Слезы, все же поддавшись порыву, орошали подушку. В голове поселился туман, рисовавший уродливые образы его прошлого и не менее уродливые его грядущего. Тело, словно ватное, искусственное, неживое. Он не знал, что ему вкололи, но туман никак не желал отступать, затягивая в свои сети, усыпляя. Ничего не хотелось. Дышать не хотелось. Он в ловушке. Словно в мышеловке, то ли по глупости, то ли по наивности схлопотавшая зажимом по позвоночнику мышь.


	6. Глава 5

Утром Вебер не заходил, но зато компанию Тимуру составили слуги, точнее, один неизменный оловянный солдатик с выправкой как у струны, и охранники. И позже стало понятно для чего.

Тимур к тому времени уже проснулся, но шевелиться не спешил. Как только дверь открылась, Монти устремил на нее колючий взгляд. А встретившись с холодными глазами охраны и слуги, стало понятно, что сострадания и помощи ждать не придется.

— Вас нужно вымыть, молодой человек, — отрезал слуга, подходя к кровати и грубо скидывая одеяло.

Тимур вскинулся от такого отношения, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как его уже тащили два крепких альфы в ванную комнату.

— Кстати, познакомьтесь, Тимур, это ваша личная охрана.

Тимур бросил два коротких взгляда на мужчин и неожиданно быстро оказался в душевой. Он уже был голым, поэтому прикрыл руками пах, все еще соображая, что делать. А слуга, закатав рукава своей рубашки, взял с подставки бритву и взглянул на омегу.

— Убери руки, хозяин приказал сбрить волосы.

Тимур задохнулся: «Да что он себе позволяет?!».

— Иди к черту!

— Я-то пойду, а тебе с ним жить, шлюшонок, — гадко оскалился слуга.

Кивнув охране, которая быстро скрутила Монти, слуга ловко сбрил все волосы. Ноги, пах, руки, отросшая за несколько дней щетина. Затем, вымыв волосы Тимуру, его натерли какой-то мазью.

— Что это? — буркнул Монти, все еще вися на руках у охраны. Его не выпускали из рук, так как Тимур отбрыкивался, даже укусил слугу за руку, едва не вырвав тому кусок мяса, за что схлопотал болезненный удар в живот.

— Специальная мазь, останавливающая рост волос, — сказал слуга, бросив на него недовольный взгляд. Руку теперь украшала бинтовая повязка. — Через пару таких процедур волосы расти перестанут совсем.

Ответ Тимуру не понравился, он отвернулся, проклиная про себя Вебера.

Потом прибыл доктор, который набрал несколько пробирок крови и осмотрел омегу. Оставил мазь от синяков для скорейшего заживления. Поскольку Тимур никак не реагировал на врача, полностью игнорируя вопросы, доктор просто взял еще несколько мазков из ануса.

— Зря вы так, молодой человек, — поднимаясь со стула, сказал бета-врач. — Возможно, я ваш единственный друг в сложившейся ситуации.

— Как же, друг… — буркнул в ответ омега.

— Именно мне вас лечить каждый раз, когда Вебер заиграется. И мне решать, будете вы что-то чувствовать в тот момент или нет, — бросил доктор, уходя и закрывая за собой дверь.

— Ублюдок…

После врача пришел еще один человек, он напоминал хирурга и вивисектора в одном лице. Странный, незапоминающийся, в хирургическом одеянии с небольшим чемоданчиком. Тимур сглотнул и стал снова сопротивляться, когда его буквально распинали на кровати, привязывая за руки и ноги внатяжку, чтоб он не мог пошевелиться совсем.

— Наркоз? — поинтересовался механический голос хирурга.

— Нет. Босс хочет, чтобы он все чувствовал. Уж больно непокорный, — раздался знакомый голос слуги.

— На вот, закуси, — хирург всунул в рот Тимуру деревянный продолговатый тонкий цилиндр, это потом Тимур понял для чего — чтобы не откусить себе язык. А первым порывом было выплюнуть и продолжить крыть всех матом.

Хирург не стал терять время, сразу полоснув скальпелем Монти между лопаток, демонстрируя, для чего нужен этот брусок. Тимур заорал, прикусывая деревяшку. Он шумно дышал через нос, впиваясь в брусок зубами, как в последний оплот надежды. Ему бы хотелось потерять сознание, но обморок все никак не наступал. Он не знал, что делал ему хирург, боль взрывалась в мозгу с завидной регулярностью, вышибая из него потоки слез и соплей. Он чувствовал, как пальцы расширяют разрез, потом снова разрез, пальцы пробираются внутрь, что-то вводится в его тело, вызывая неприятные ощущения, а затем заработала игла, стягивая края раны.

Тимур залил слюнями и соплями подушку, об которую периодически ударялся головой, когда боль пронизывала его особенно остро и терпеть уже не было сил. Ему казалось, что он бы мог даже раскусить этот деревянный брусок, но в реальности лишь вонзал зубы глубже.

Монти не сразу заметил слугу с телефоном возле своего лица, когда в очередной раз боль залила глаза тягучим сиропом. Он дернулся, точнее, попытался, взвыл, потом тяжело и часто задышал, всхрапывая, словно загнанный конь, и лишь когда перед глазами рассеялся туман, он увидел камеру телефона, направленную на него. Во взгляде застыло недоумение, немой вопрос, на который тут же нашелся ответ.

— Босс, желал видео процедуры. Ты потрясающе фотогеничен, ты знал? — сомнительный комплимент из уст слуги, чьи глаза также отсвечивают непроницаемым холодом.

Тимур не мог даже удивиться, просто не успел, снова дернув шеей от движений хирурга.

— Все, я закончил, — наконец констатировал хирург.

Монти благодарно уронил голову на подушку. «Закончил». Тимуру эта пытка показалась бесконечной, хотя на самом деле работа хирурга заняла не больше двадцати минут.

Слуга с телефоном переместился к хирургу, явно снимая нечто между лопаток омеги.

— Отлично, закрывай.

Хирург залепил рану пластырем и оставил на столе баночку с лекарством.

— Передай боссу, что намазывать два раза в сутки. Через семь дней швы рассосутся сами. Повязку поменяете через день.

Рука хирурга взялась за край деревянного бруска. Омега дернулся, испугавшись, сжав деревяшку в зубах.

— Все. Уже все, можешь отпустить, — он заглянул в испуганные глаза Тимура, пытаясь забрать брусок. — Ну же, отпусти, — мягче повторил он, и Монти разжал челюсти. От его рта сразу потянулись вязкие нити, вызванные обильным слюноотделением.

Хирург кинул брусок в свой небольшой чемоданчик и удалился. Тимур продолжал лежать распятым на кровати, натянутым, как струна, не в силах поверить, что во рту уже ничего нет. В уголках губ образовались трещины, но он не обращал на это внимание, буквально отупев от пережитой за эти дни боли.

Слуга развязал омегу, наблюдая, как тот обессиленно лежал на кровати, но все же предупредил:

— Лучше не двигайся и лежи на животе.

Тимур даже не шелохнулся. Руку вновь обхватил жгут, Монти замычал, протестуя, и попытался убрать руку. На членораздельную речь сил не осталось, он был пуст и вымотан как морально, так и физически. Но слуга даже не обратил на это внимание, отказавшись от помощи охраны, только сдавил руку крепче и ввел в вену иглу. По телу быстро потекли реки наркотического угара.

— Что ты… мне колешь…? — прошептал одними губами Тимур.

— О, тебе интересно? Новый продукт, разработанный нашими химиками специально для босса и узкого круга людей. У него еще нет имени. Немножко афродизиака, немножко высококлассного порошка, выращенного в закрытых теплицах нашего фармакологического центра, немножко обезболивающего и… да не знаю я. Главное — эффект, — протянул слуга ему на ухо. — Вскоре ты превратишься в законченного наркомана и блядь, не представляющую жизни без секса, а благодаря обезболивающему мучить тебя можно будет доооолго, — вывел последнее слово слуга. — Скоро ты узнаешь, за какого дьявола выскочил замуж.

— Я… — «Я не выскакивал», — хотел возразить омега, но голос оборвался, а взгляд резко потемнел. Веки закрылись и Тимур провалился в поджидающие его кошмары.

***

Вебер сидел в своем кабинете, переводя дыхание после очередной «деловой» встречи с руководителями другой зоны Минакса. Это было непросто и утомительно. Обоюдные угрозы не работают, нападения на районы тоже, вот и пришлось сесть за круглый стол переговоров, пока не перестреляли друг друга к чертям собачьим. А этого допустить никак нельзя, иначе — хаос.

Минакс должен продолжать существовать за счет грехов, которые его питают, а значит, эти грехи кто-то должен поощрять и развивать. Именно этим и занимается Торн, Мойра и Корвус.

Сейчас же, переводя дыхание, Вебер просматривал видео, высланное его слугой, тем еще роботом, надо заметить. Видео, на котором Монти орет от боли, пока ему вшивают между лопаток под мышцу GPS. Вебер улыбался и поглаживал через штаны вставший член, охотно откликающийся на картинку. Бриар специально посадил Монти «жучка» с его личной информацией, от этого парня станется еще раз сбежать. Второй погони по всему городу ему хотелось бы избежать, а так он всегда сможет его отыскать.

Альфа впитывал в себя происходящее на экране: омега был великолепен в своем отчаянии. Альфа дернул правый уголок губ вверх, решение заставить его все прочувствовать было правильным. В противном случае он бы лишил себя такого удовольствия. «Это было бы нелепое упущение», — подумал Вебер, поглаживая член. Он пересматривал видео несколько раз, наслаждаясь выражением лица Монти, его широко распахнутыми глазами, криками и залитым слюнями лицом.

Вебер вернулся домой за полночь. Устало спускаясь по ступеням, он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии не посмотреть на Тимура. Фотограф лежал на кровати, взмокший и свернутый в клубок. Одеяло свисало с кровати, аппетитно открывая вид на голое молодое тело. Да, Монти определенно был во вкусе Вебера, именно поэтому тот им и заинтересовался. Заинтересовался настолько, что не смог удержаться от искушения изнасиловать его в первую же встречу в галерее. И да, он не жалел, что несколько форсировал события, хотя изначально намеревался развивать их постепенно, следуя придуманной стратегии. Но, увы, запах и вид, и характер омеги заставляли его желать больше.

Обычный секс с «удобными» публичному обществу ширмами его не устраивал. Бриар всегда питал слабость именно к насилию, жестокому и еще более жестокому. Поэтому четко разграничивал две своих жизни. Только с Тимуром он позволил себе изменить стратегию, наверное, именно в силу его необычности.

Омеги обычно были кроткими, тонкими, плаксивыми, редко кто обладал душевной силой и внутренним стержнем, редко кто из них мог выносить Вебера долго. Они быстро ломались. И это было досадно, понимать, что стоит ему усилить свой запах — и жертва даже не поднимет на него взгляд без разрешения. Скучно. А Монти — другой. Это было сразу заметно. А его нечувствительность к запаху? Просто подарок умерших богов Бриару. Монти был тем, кого Вебер не желал делить ни с кем.

Уже в первую встречу он ходил за ним по галерее с отвратительным стояком в штанах, прикрывая тот полами пиджака. Поэтому он бы трахнул его снова, и снова, и снова, ни на минуту не замедлившись и не усомнившись в принятом решении. Он захотел его себе. Такого свободолюбивого, неприрученного. И сейчас испачканное им тело омеги лежало в его «тайной комнате» на его простынях, голое и беззащитное, прекрасное в своей новоявленной ипостаси.

Он провел рукой по ноге от щиколотки до поясницы, ныряя под одеяло, нащупывая округлые крепкие ягодицы. Потом он надолго задержал свой взгляд на пластыре между лопаток парня, желание содрать его и впиться губами в оставленный там след было невероятно сильным. Но альфа сдерживался. Он знал, что там ему оставлена метка, которую он просил — «VB», Бриар Вебер.

Кроме «жучка» Бриар заказал вырезанные свои инициалы на этом совершенном теле, художественное шрамирование было второй специальностью «хирурга», и пусть это всего лишь инициалы, альфа был уверен в том, что они будут прекрасно читабельны и видны, а также не выводимы, не то, что тату. Бриар уже начал «пачкать» Тимура, навсегда видоизменяя его тело, выжигая на нем свою власть, свои правила. Альфа усмехнулся, едва коснувшись пальцами пластыря. Ничего, он потерпит пару дней, а потом вылижет этот шрам, подтверждая свое право.

Бриар склонился к шее и прошелся языком вниз по позвоночнику. Сейчас он не будет будить омегу, который плавал в наркотическом эфире, но завтра обязательно выдерет его, как положено, со всей чувственностью. Вебер протиснул руку под живот Монти, нащупывая твердый член и довольно скалясь. Наркотик-афродизиак работал как надо, вызывая желание. Тимур тихо простонал, вжавшись бедрами в кровать, толкаясь в руку альфы.

— Так значит, ты можешь быть и таким? Жадным и страстным? — прошептал на ухо омеге Бриар, но его никто не слышал.

***

Тимур почти сразу после укола провалился в вязкое наркотическое болото. В его голове вновь возник туман, заполняя собой каждый уголок сознания, вытесняя все, кроме желания спариваться и пробуждая кошмары.

Говорят, наркотик приносит вам минуты успокоения, наслаждения, облегчения. Возможно. Но в случае с Тимуром все было не так. Он словно горел заживо в аду, переживая одни и те же страшные картины своего прошлого и настоящего. Ему вновь в этом дурмане ломали кости, и от реалистичности картинки хотелось выть от боли в сломанной конечности. Он видел себя убегающим от старших детей в приюте, когда его били ногами в лицо, превращая в кровавое месиво. Он вновь чувствовал въевшийся в память запах мочи, когда его унижали в туалете, мочась на его одежду. Его «выдуманная реальность» не приносила успокоения, она его раздергивала, выворачивала наизнанку, напоминала о пережитом ранее психологическом насилии. Он метался на кровати под глухое лязганье цепи, сопротивляясь выдуманному миру, людям. Он всхлипывал, как тогда, не кричал, а всхлипывал. Его тело разрывало на куски противоречие — жажда секса и тошнотворная муть из кошмаров. Тимуру казалось, что даже в таком полуобморочном состоянии он ощущает тело абсолютно чужим, непослушным, но нервы…нервные окончания отзывались периодическими всплесками боли, напоминая, что тело его и все еще живое.

***

Утро следующего дня началось, как и предыдущее — охрана, попытки сопротивляться, бритье, мази, завтрак, который был съеден, ведь за прошлый день Тимуру не предложили ничего, кроме наркотика. А потом ему дали очередную дозу. В этот раз Тимур не отрубился. Кошмары встали перед глазами живыми картинками, и он сломанной куклой, пошатываясь, ходил по кругу, приговаривая: «Это неправда. Все неправда. Это неправда… Мне это снится… Снится… Просто кошмар…», пялился на каменные стены, дверь, чувствуя, как пульсирует голова, лишенная сознания. Член стоял, одежды не было, и рука сама поглаживала твердую плоть.

Тимура немного трясло, а взгляд застыл ровной морской гладью. Когда пелена дурмана немного спала, омега сел на пол у кровати, обхватил ноги, покосившись на собственную ладонь, перемазанную спермой, и скривился. Скривился от самого себя, от чувства растоптанного достоинства, унижения и собственной слабости. Мерзость упала тяжелым камнем на дно сознания. Омега повел плечами, ощутив пластырь, стягивающий кожу, попытался его достать. Бесполезно. Рана ощущалась тупой тянущей болью, мази, которыми ее обрабатывали, по-видимому, притупляют боль.

В этой коробке не было ни часов, ни окон. Тимур не мог сказать, сколько времени и сколько часов он находился на краю реальности. Ему не нравилось это, пугало, но он не представлял, что делать. Как выбраться… Он лучше сдохнет, чем подпишет брачный контракт, позволит себя сломать. Он выдержит все, не сдастся. Тимур попробовал укусить себя за язык. Больно… Но откусить его он вряд ли сможет. К сожалению, духу не хватает. Повесив голову, Тимур старался собрать беспорядочные мысли, выстроить их, обдумать. Получалось отвратительно. Монти тяжело вздохнул. С ним столько всего случилось за последние несколько дней, что сознание предпочитало спрятаться, вздрагивая от малейшего скрипа. В нем что-то надломилось.

Этот альфа стремительно менял его жизнь и самого Тимура. Стыдно было признавать, но Монти опасался Вебера. «Он безумец, безумец…» — повторял себе омега, крепче обхватывая колени. Сейчас Тимур видел себя настолько маленьким и беззащитным, настолько омегой, что хотелось взвыть и придушить самого себя. Он не понимал, что Веберу от него нужно. Он обычный, самый обычный! Почему этот альфа прилагает столько сил для того, чтобы заполучить его, уничтожить?

Дверь скрипнула, и омега повернул голову в ее сторону. На пороге стоял Бриар Вебер. На нем был одет банный халат, пикантно приоткрывающий мощную грудь, поросль жестких волос, сильную шею. Тимур незаметно вздрогнул. Альфа впечатлял и пугал одновременно.

— Соскучился? — прозвучал властный голос Вебера, прерывая повисшую тишину. Губы растянулись в «ласковой» улыбке.

— Выпустите меня! — огрызнулся фотограф.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился альфа.

— Я хочу домой! — Тимур вскочил на ноги, откуда только силы появились.

— Ты дома.

Покачнувшись, Тимур обхватил голову рукой, справляясь с резко уколовшей виски болью. Вздохнув, он повторил:

— Отпустите меня. Я свободный человек…

— Я решаю этот вопрос, — перебил его альфа, и Тимур на него глянул, как на монстра. Оценив взгляд омеги, Вебер улыбнулся.

— Я свободный человек, — с нажимом повторил Монти, — ты не имеешь права меня тут удерживать и… издеваться.

— Ты наркоман. Шлюха. Подзаборная дрянь. Дешевка. Подстилка. Дырка, — Бриар приближался, а Тимур краснел, сцепив зубы, и сжимая кулаки. Каждое слово звонкой пощечиной хлестало по лицу. Альфа давил Монти — морально, психологически, физически. — Потаскуха. Ничтожество. Течная сука, — Вебер, приблизившись вплотную, уклонился от удара Монти, схватил омегу за руку и, съездив Тимуру по лицу, заломив руку за спину, опустил парня перед собой на колени. — Вот в этой позе ты должен встречать хозяина, — ласково проговорил альфа сопротивляющемуся омеге.

— Пошел…ты…

— А знаешь, это даже забавно, что ты не чувствуешь мой запах, — улыбнулся Бриар. — Мне нравится тебя ломать, — протянул альфа, демонстрируя звериный оскал. — А то совсем скучно с остальными — складывают лапки, стоит только их окутать своей аурой. Скукотень!

— Меня бы стошнило от твоей вони, — прорычал омега.

Тимур покрылся гусиной кожей, словно температура резко упала до нуля, хотя в этой подвальной комнате стояли терморегуляторы, запрограммированные на температуру около двадцати четырех-двадцати пяти градусов. Глаза Бриара замораживали его, словно сейчас на него смотрел не человек, а холодный бездушный космос с черными провалами вместо глаз.

Альфа провел другой рукой по гладкой груди омеги.

— Тебя брили или ты был так послушен, что сбрил все сам? — ехидным тоном поинтересовался Вебер, покрывая Монти своим взглядом, как инеем.

Тимур попытался дернуться, чтобы избежать прикосновений альфы, зарычав. Увы, Бриар его держал крепко.

— Хмм… Непослушный… — промурлыкал Бриар, выкручивая сильнее руку. Тимур закричал.

Монти опустил голову, стараясь сдержать очередной крик, нервные узлы охотно отзывались на малейшее движение, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные искры. Внезапно рука альфы разжалась, и Тимур осел, растирая пострадавшую конечность. Рука ныла, словно из нее продолжали выдергивать жилы. Вебер встал перед ним, откинув полы своего халата, демонстрируя внушительный стояк. Головка члена альфы уже сочилась смазкой. Вебера возбуждало происходящее, исполняя свою утонченную рапсодию на струнах его вожделения и похоти.

— Соси.

Монти оскалился, отворачиваясь.

— Сам соси, — выплюнул фотограф и получил очередную пощечину.

— Я сказал, отсоси, — повторил Бриар.

— Сам себе соси! — закричал Монти. — Я не возьму у тебя в рот! Только не у такой твари, как ты!

Глаза Вебера угрожающе блеснули.

— Хорошо подумал, что сказал? — неожиданно спокойным тоном переспросил альфа. И в следующую секунду оказался у входной двери, приглашая «личную охрану» Тимура в комнату. Альфы встали рядом с Бриаром, который хищно оскалился.

— Все еще не хочешь сосать мой член? — альфа сверлил омегу таким взглядом, что Монти невольно поежился. В голове Тимура мелькнула мысль: «Он не посмеет. Он не сделает этого…». Мелькнула и погасла, потому что молчание Монти было расценено как отказ, и охранники получили разрешение действовать.

Тимур было дернулся в сторону от приближающихся альф, когда сообразил, что Вебер спустил своих псов с цепи, но тут же упал из-за треклятой цепи, не отпускавшей от себя. Один из охранников медленно наматывал на руку его цепь, подтягивая к себе будущую жертву. Тимур сглотнул, по затянутым алчным блеском глазам было понятно, что его щадить не будут. Второй охранник уже расстегивал брюки, предварительно сняв пиджак. Тимур бросил взгляд на Бриара, мужчина сел в кресло и наблюдал за развернувшейся перед ним картиной, попивая янтарный напиток. Вот щелкнула зажигалка, и альфа жадно затянулся, не сводя с омеги глаз. Вебер взял сигареты Тимура, которые ему любезно оставили и которые он покуривал.

Запах любимых сигарет приятно защекотал рецепторы, на подсознательном уровне по привычке напоминая омеге о вкусе сигарет. Монти отбивался, правда, не очень успешно. Один удар в живот сделал Тимура спокойнее. Подтянув омегу к себе, первый охранник сильно вжал его лицо в свой пах, показывая, что возбужден, Тимур уперся в его бедра руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от себя. Он зажал ему нос рукой, вынуждая открыть рот. Тимур дергался, сопротивлялся, но альфы только посмеивались над ним. Монти сцепил зубы, пытаясь вдохнуть немного воздуха, но удар второго альфы по печени вырвал из горла вскрик. Рука первого альфы нырнула в рот, больно ухватив того за челюсть. Потом второй альфа взял металлическое кольцо-распорку и вставил в рот фотографу. Тимур забился рыбкой в руках самцов, покрываясь испариной. И пусть он не чувствовал запаха, исходящего от них, но угроза сочилась из каждой их поры, каплями пота падая на голое тело Монти. Он в ужасе глянул на Бриара, который все так же, с бокалом и сигаретой, наблюдал за ним, широко расставив ноги, напоминая, от чего тот отказался.

Один из охранников бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону босса и, получив молчаливый кивок, подталкивающий к дальнейшим действиям, схватил Монти за волосы, разворачивая к себе и насаживая на свой член. Тимур дернулся, вцепился руками в бедра альфы, член погрузился сразу, на всю длину, на глазах выступили слезы, а воздуха резко стало не хватать. Он пытался отодвинуться, но лишь когда стал откровенно давиться, опасаясь того, что еще немного и его вывернет, самец его отпустил и тут же насадил снова. Его грубо трахали в рот. Альфы менялись, суя ему свои члены в рот, который он не мог сомкнуть из-за кольца. Он постоянно давился, один раз едва не вырвал, слюни беспрерывно стекали на подбородок, грудь, колени, на которых он стоял.

Слезы стояли в глазах, но омега не позволял им скатиться по щекам. Его этот ублюдочный психопат не сломает. Тимур упрямо твердил себе, что все выдержит, сбежит отсюда или сдохнет, но не позволит Веберу отпраздновать победу над ним. Его, Тимура, феромоны не цепляют, не обездвиживают и не заставляют покориться, а значит, он попробует бороться. Несмотря на ворочавшуюся тошноту в животе и чувство мерзости, он не опустит головы, стерпит, справиться. Но, возможно, будь Тимур в состоянии отвечать на феромоны, его бы просто вытошнило им под ноги и его мучения закончились. Возможно, Веберу бы надоело его насиловать, будь он в состоянии блевать каждый раз от его прикосновений. Увы, но сейчас Тимур жалел, что-то, что он всегда считал даром, сыграло с ним злую шутку, выкручивая руки и опуская на колени в эту минуту.

Через какое-то время, когда альфы сменили друг друга не один раз, омега едва оставался в здравом уме. Он уже не различал самцов, долбящихся в его рот. Он уже изломал все ногти на пальцах, так отчаянно он цеплялся за мужчин. Его душил кашель и отвращение, а слезы все-таки покатились по щекам, оставляя после себя мокрые дорожки. Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось, просто в один миг альфа замер, толкнувшись особенно глубоко, вжав Тимура лицом в пах так, что семя сразу брызнуло в горло, а потом, не давая ему даже откашляться, его место занял второй. Так же, толкнувшись несколько раз и прижав его сильно к себе, второй самец кончил, отступив. Они свою работу выполнили, одного взгляда на босса им хватило, чтобы быстро подхватить пиджаки и оказаться за дверями.

Тимур же после того, как руки, постоянно удерживающие его, пропали, упал на локти, выблевывая сперму и орошая пол слюнями. Челюсть болела, кольцо мешало, ремни натерли в уголках рта. Монти поднял на Бриара мутный взгляд красных глаз, а потом уткнулся лбом в пол. Сил не было.

— Надеюсь, первый урок ты усвоил, — альфа встал и сделал несколько шагов навстречу Монти.

Его член просто горел, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на омегу. Представление оказалось великолепным, оно превзошло все его ожидания, подарив столько прекрасных картинок. И сейчас Бриар не хотел простого минета, он жаждал вставить Тимуру, заставить его умолять сжалиться над ним и долбить, долбить, долбить, пока упрямый омега не охрипнет от криков. Взгляд Бриара скользил по покрасневшей коже Монти, оставляя на ней свой липкий след.

Тимур, увидев перед собой ноги альфы, приподнял голову, показывая ему свое лицо. Вебер чуть не задохнулся от восторга — столько в этом выражении лица было эротики, страсти и пошлости, что дух захватывало. «Интересно, он сам хоть понимает, как выглядит?» — подумал Вебер, поднимая омегу, прижимаясь к нему своим стояком.

— Ты безумно сексуален, в курсе? — выдохнул альфа, чувствуя, как желание затягивается тугим узлом в члене.

Омега уперся руками ему в грудь, но сил оттолкнуть альфу не было. Он потянулся к ремням на затылке, хотел снять распорку, но не получилось. Странный замок не желал открываться. Вебер продолжал обнимать Тимура, прижимая к себе и жадно целуя в шею, покусывая. Монти замычал, посмотрел на альфу, в глазах которого отражалась только дикая жажда похоти.

— Замки реагируют на мои отпечатки пальцев, — любезно пояснил Бриар, кусая омегу за щеку. Тимур вновь замычал. — Хочешь, чтобы я снял? — ласково поинтересовался альфа. Тимур смотрел в холодные глаза мужчины. Ладонь альфы тискала ягодицу Монти, поглаживая ее и пощипывая. — Так хочешь? — Тимур отвернулся, он не будет ничего делать по собственному желанию. Не будет ползать перед ним на коленях! — Ну, как хочешь, — хмыкнул альфа.

Вебер грубо толкнул Монти на кровать, падая сверху. Альфа провел языком по уху омеги, и выдохнул.

— Завтра тебя признают наркоманом, — Тимур дернулся, но не смог сдвинуться с места, оставаясь прижатым тяжелым телом сверху. — И я стану твоим официальным представителем, — в голове Монти словно разорвался снаряд, осколки которого впивались в сознание. «Нет!» — Я стану хозяином твоей жизни, Тимуурка, — альфа сжал ладонью руку омеги выше локтя, в его руке появился пистолет-инъектор, и через секунду новая порция наркотического зелья была впрыснута в кровь. Голова Монти была развернута в другую сторону, он даже не смог среагировать на действия альфы, застонав лишь по свершившемуся факту.

— Сейчас-сейчас, мышонок, — шептал альфа, разводя коленом бедра омеги, стискивая ладонями его руки, чтобы не вырывался. — Я не трахал тебя вчера, пожалел, так что будет больно, — влажный язык скользил по шее и ушной раковине, Монти поморщился от отвращения, чувствуя, что тело сдается, ослабевая под давлением наркотика. Член омеги напрягся, и Тимуру стало гадко от этого чувства. Не хотел сейчас испытывать возбуждение, не хотел его испытывать с ним, с Вебером, не хотел его, вызванного наркотической волной. Сознание быстро выбеливалось, оголяя инстинкт спариваться, остальное утаскивая в туман.

Почувствовав, что тело под ним немного расслабилось, перестало биться, словно рыба на берегу, Бриар довольно улыбнулся, отпуская руки и шире разводя бедра Тимура. Резкий толчок и член вошел внутрь, преодолев сжатое колечко мышц. Тимур замычал, а альфа толкнулся дальше и еще дальше, погружая себя полностью в анус омеги. Монти мычал, боль вспыхнула в пояснице, между лопатками, в затылке, сдавила виски и вновь отхлынула к анусу. Альфа зарычал, вцепившись до боли в бедра фотографа.

— Послезавтра мы подпишем брачный контракт, — простонал Вебер, трахая Монти. — И я сделаю тебе удивительный подарок, — альфа не замедлялся, вторгаясь в омегу. Потом он перевернул его на спину, закинул ноги на плечи и снова вошел, наращивая темп.

Тимур мог только стонать. Глаза остекленели, слюни продолжали литься из-за распорки, из глаз катились слезы, где-то там, на задворках сознания, оседали предложения альфы, колючками впиваясь в мозг.

— Ох, Тимур, ты невероятно узкий! — выдохнул мужчина, надрачивая член омеги. — Невероятно…

***

Вебер сидел в своем кабинете, в офисе в центре Минакса. Он ждал, когда секретарь его известит о времени приезда медицинских представителей для освидетельствования Тимура Монти как недееспособного. Лукавая улыбка не сходила с его лица. Вчера он не слезал с Монти очень долго, уверенно накачивая его своей спермой и сцепляясь. Этот омега ему очень нравился. Тимур в наркотическом угаре после второго раза стал цепляться руками за альфу, вскрикивая и всхлипывая, самостоятельно приподнимая бедра навстречу, но кончить ему альфа милостиво позволил только после своего третьего раза. Кроме того, Тимур так и не попросил снять распорку, упрямо молчал и отворачивался, чем вызывал бурю эмоций в душе Вебера. Даже в состоянии наркотического опьянения он упирался. Это достойно того, чтобы его мучить и дальше.

Он оставил указания насчет Монти слуге — утренняя доза наркотика, перевести в комнату наверху, по соседству со спальней Вебера, снять цепь, естественно, выбрить, поменять повязку, пробку из задницы, которую ему заботливо вставил Бриар, вынуть только перед приходом медиков. Они должны увидеть сперму Вебера, как доказательство того, что у них «отношения». Выделить омеге только футболку с коротким рукавом, никаких трусов и штанов, распорку изо рта Вебер вынет сам, когда приедет. И, естественно, не кормить и не поить. Да омега и не сможет этого сделать, распорка помешает.

Альфа занимался текущими вопросами банка, когда зазвонил интерком.

— Да?

— Господин Вебер, к вам наш адвокат, господин Тилли, — отозвался голос секретаря.

— Пусть войдет.

— И звонили из медэкспертизы, сказали, будут у вас около пяти вечера.

— Замечательно, — альфа отключился, встречая взглядом дерзкого на вид альфу лет сорока.

— День добрый. Я приготовил все, что вы просили, босс, — Тилли сел напротив Вебера, выкладывая перед ним стопку документов. — Вот, брачный контракт, — адвокат протянул альфе пухленький контракт. — Прочтите, все ли вас устраивает. Если хотите что-либо исправить, я быстро внесу правки.

Альфа пробежался по пунктам контракта, расползаясь в улыбке.

— Да. То, что нужно, Тилли. Теперь этот экземпляр окончательно станет моим, без права на побег.

Вебер бросил хищный взгляд на адвоката, принимая следующие бумаги.

— Все документы на признание омеги по имени Тимур Монти недееспособным и психически неустойчивым, — адвокат поправил очки, зачитывая отрывок из документа. — В итоге, как вы и желали, вы — единственный представитель, опекун и супруг.

Адвокат отложил очки и взглянул на Вебера.

— Босс, познакомите с вашей куколкой?

— Заинтересовался? — прищурился альфа. В памяти встала вчерашняя картина с двумя охранниками, трахающими Монти в рот.

— Я видел его фотографии, читал отзывы критиков, поклонников в соцсетях и интернет-сообществах. Он довольно известен в определенных кругах. Был лицом компании… У него смазливая мордашка, — Тилли сложил пальцы вместе, рассматривая начальника и главу теневой индустрии, к которой сам Тилли тоже принадлежал. — Я понимаю, почему вы хотите все эти бумажки: если вдруг кто-то потребует предъявить миру Монти, вы не будете злодеем, закрывшим принца в башне, вы будете супругом и законным представителем, — он сощурил глаза. — Неужели он настолько хорош? Он первый, кого ты захотел взять в мужья, — понизив голос и перейдя на неформальное «ты» подчеркнул адвокат.

Уголок губ Вебера дернулся вверх, придавая лицу хищное выражение.

— Он в моем вкусе, Тилли. А мои предпочтения тебе знакомы, — альфа вперил взгляд в адвоката, вытряхивая сигарету на стол. — Такое лакомство я не могу упустить из виду, это преступление.

— Понятно, — улыбнулся Тилли. «Покойся с миром, Тимур Монти, — подумал про себя альфа, пряча мысль за улыбкой. — От Вебера еще никто не уходил живым».

Докурив, Бриар бросил взгляд на часы и поднялся из-за стола.

— Поехали. Познакомишься с моей новой пассией.

На часах было 16.30, когда Вебер и Тилли вошли в дом. Слуга принял верхнюю одежду альф.

— Как мой мышонок? — поинтересовался у слуги Вебер.

— Дерется и царапается, как всегда, — слуга закатил глаза, а Бриар не сдержал улыбки. «Брыкается. Как славно», — умильно подумал альфа. — Хорошо еще, что из-за кольца не кусался сегодня.

— Конкретнее, — мужчины шли в направлении комнаты, в которой заперли омегу. Тилли слушал с интересом.

— Пришлось ему связать руки, он постоянно вытягивал пробку. Брить его без охраны просто невозможно, нужно либо удерживать, либо распинать, — жаловался слуга. — Швы заживают хорошо, систему проверили, «жучок» работает.

— Ты ему GPS вшил? — спросил Тилли, немного удивленно глядя на Вебера.

— Он того стоит, поверь. Дальше.

— В себя пришел несколько часов назад, наркотик работает так, как вы и ожидали. Ходит по комнате, пинает мебель ногами, так как руки связаны.

Мужчины остановились перед дверью, и Вебер повернул в двери ключ, открывая и входя.

Тимур стоял посреди комнаты, точнее, хаоса, который он умудрился учинить даже со связанными руками. На нем была голубая футболка, прикрывающая попу, и все. Постель полностью сбита, сброшена на пол, две тумбочки перевернуты, небольшой круглый стол из толстого стекла вымазан в крови, так же, как и лоб омеги. Он рассек себе бровь, очевидно пытаясь разбить себе голову об этот самый столик, но стекло оказалось прочнее кожных покровов. Кровь заливала лицо омеги и футболку, пятна крови были и на полу, и на сваленной в кучу постели. Распорка все еще была во рту, и слюни текли по его подбородку, как у сенбернара. Тилли восторженно посмотрел на Вебера.

— Теперь я понимаю, о чем вы говорили, босс. Он нечто. Это точно омега?

Тилли скосил взгляд на Тимура, который шатался, но не шарахался от ауры сильного альфы.

— Омега, — подтвердил альфа. — Нравится?

Тилли окинул взглядом Монти.

— Определенно. Жаль, что не в мою кормушку залетела такая ласточка. Вам, как всегда, достается лучшее.

— Мышонок, ты, как я погляжу, решил мне помочь? Не терпится замуж за меня? — альфа просто сиял, этот бардак только придаст вес его словам. Тимур сам помог ему в этом. Дурачок.

Монти, прикрывая один глаз, который заливало алой кровью, рухнул на колени. Он идиот. Чего только хотел добиться подобной выходкой?

— Иди ко мне, мышонок, — ласково позвал его Вебер. — Я помогу.

Альфа встал рядом с омегой, буквально в одном шаге и слегка протянул к нему руки, приглашая. Внутри у Тимура все вопило, рыдало, болело. Душу словно отщипывали по клочку раскаленными щипцами. Он поднял к Веберу лицо. Долго смотрел на него невидящим взглядом, а потом вновь опустил глаза. Бриар его снова принуждает. Принуждает к выбору, заставляет сделать шаг в пропасть, над которой завис.

Тимур дернулся, словно от резкой боли, в сердце впился шип, Бриар. «Как ему подходит это имя. Такое же острое, как и шипы, — подумал омега, его душило отчаяние. — Хочу домой… Отпустите…»

— Ну же, малыш. Иди к папочке, — все тот же сладкий голос альфы. Полный фальши и лжи голос.

Тимур отрицательно покачал головой, чувствуя, как дышать стало труднее из-за феромонов альфы. Как запах начинает липнуть к его телу, пытаясь спровоцировать рецепторы. Но Тимур лишь снова покачал головой.

— Сучонок, — прошипел Вебер, резко поднимая омегу за руки и нагибая раком.

Одно движение и анальная пробка отброшена в сторону. Монти дернулся. Пробку быстро подобрал слуга, убирая в коробочку, которую держал в руках. Шлепок по заднице, по не прошедшим синякам. Тимур вскрикнул, а потом еще раз только громче, ладонь альфы сдавила у основания яйца, оттягивая мошонку.

— Нужно было послушаться, — шепнул альфа, намеренно причиняя боль. Тимур задергался, закричал, только крик из-за распорки больше походил на мычание.

«Воспитательный процесс» прервал звонок в дверь. Альфа повернул голову к слуге, приложил палец к замку на ремнях на затылке у омеги, грубо снял распорку и, швырнув ее слуге, стал развязывать Монти руки.

— Иди, открывай, не будем заставлять органы контроля ждать, — ехидно заметил Вебер.

Тимур наконец попытался закрыть освободившуюся челюсть. Слюни все так же лились, а рот не закрывался, онемев. Покалывание пронеслось по каждой клеточке его лица, вызывая волны боли и дрожи. Альфа развязал руки, спрятав остатки веревки в карман пиджака, и удерживал одной рукой Монти выше предплечья.

— Пусти, — прошептал омега.

— Никогда, — тихо ответил ему альфа, растягивая губы в улыбке, встречая вошедших в комнату медэкспертов.

Тимур повесил голову, наблюдая, как кровь капает ему под ноги.

— Вечер добрый, — поздоровался Вебер, не выпуская локоть Тимура. — Это Тимур, — альфа продемонстрировал омегу медикам.

— Что с ним? — два медика-беты оглядывали скептически перевернутую вверх дном комнату и омегу в крови.

— Это следствие его нестабильного поведения. Полюбуйтесь, — альфа указал рукой на стол.

— Дорогой, иди-ка сюда, — один из медиков протянул Тимуру руку.

Омега поднял на него залитое кровью лицо и почувствовал, как Вебер разжал пальцы, подталкивая его.

Тимур подошел, и бета стал всматриваться в лицо парня, стирая кровь. В их чемоданчике было полно разнообразных препаратов и колбочек, бинтов и пластырей, медики были готовы оказать помощь в любую минуту. Второй медэксперт взял руку Монти и уколол ему палец, Тимур дернулся, но крепкая хватка не позволила выдернуть руку. Монти посмотрел вниз и увидел, как бета собирает с его пальца кровь, отмечая на руке следы от инъекций.

— У тебя сильное рассечение, — обратился к омеге медик, вытирающий его лицо. — Нужно зашивать.

Тимур молчал, в его глазах отразилась паника. Из ануса потекла сперма альфы, смешанная с его выделениями. Сердце от унижения ухнуло где-то в ушах, омега закусил губу. Второй медэксперт опустил взгляд на бедро омеги, по которому стекали выделения.

Тилли громко выдохнув, схватился за член, старательно его поправляя в ставших тесными брюках.

— Боги… — одними губами сказал альфа, но Вебер, стоявший рядом, его услышал и довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Нравится? — шепотом переспросил он.

— Это очень вызывающе и эротично… — ответил адвокат, сверкая глазами.

— Тилли, перестань дергать себя за член, этот мышонок мой.

Адвокат в очередной раз поправил стояк, пиджак и сглотнул скопившуюся слюну.

— Да. Ваш. Безусловно, — справляясь с пляшущими в голове картинками, прошептал он.

Закончив с кровью из пальца, медик приподнял край футболки, отмечая испачканные бедра, потом надел перчатку и провел пальцами между половинок, собирая содержимое ануса. Тимур готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Он был на грани истерики, такого унижения он еще никогда не испытывал. Его осматривали, прилюдно, без стеснения, ощупывая везде, где хотели. Это было ужасно гадко, противно, унизительно. Он впал в такой ступор, что не мог выдавить и слова, кроме всего, кожей ощущая жадные взгляды альф, особенно хищный, подчиняющий Бриара Вебера.

Медик бесцеремонно раздвинул ему половинки и всунул палец в анус, Тимур дернулся, едва не напоровшись на иглу в руке другого медика.

— Не дергайся, или я тебя пораню. Мне нужно зашить твою бровь.

Но Тимур резко развернулся, напоролся на недовольный взгляд беты, который всовывал в него палец.

— Не двигайся, мне нужно тебя осмотреть, — палец снова резко вошел в попу, Тимур отшатнулся.

— Не трогайте меня.

— Ну чего ты, не бойся, это просто осмотр.

Тимур отрицательно качал головой. Медэксперт взглянул на застывшего с иглой коллегу, а потом на бровь, рассечение сантиметров пять, довольно большое. Нужно зашить. Потом перевел взгляд на экспресс-тест.

— Он под кайфом, — констатировал медик.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Тимур. — Это все он! Он! — омега указывал на Вебера, который обескуражено разводил руками. Мол, смотрите — он неадекватный. Лопочет не пойми что. — Я не наркоман.

— Все так говорят, — хмыкнул бета, незаметно поднося к бедру омеги пистолет-инъектор. Секунда и Тимур отпрыгнул от него как ужаленный.

— Не подходите! — закричал Монти.

Во взгляде проступила паника. Он ведь не верил до последнего, что все будет именно так, как сказал Вебер. Почему он сомневался? Наивный, глупый омега! По венам несся дурманящий сознание коктейль, душу рвали на части дикие собаки — цепные псы, приговорившие его на «смерть». Они вгрызались своими ядовитыми клыками в искалеченную плоть, а щупальца давно канувшего в лету Ктулху опутывали сердце, впрыскивая внутрь дрогнувшей мышцы свой чернильный коктейль из зависимости и предательства. Нет справедливости в мире. Его жизнью распоряжались, будто он и не живой, а так… Марионетка, безжизненной игрушкой послушно висящая на ниточках.

Тимур заметался. Голова закружилась, пуская в безумный пляс тяжелые мысли. Многотонными валунами они скакали под скрипяще-свистящие звуки музыки, пуская трещины по своей стеклянной камере — сознание омеги дробилось, расслаиваясь, теряя плотность и истлевая. Несколько шагов по комнате, прочь от этих страшных людей. Вот он даже кого-то толкает, но тело ведет в сторону, голова как не своя, не живая, резко потяжелевшая, обернувшаяся в гранит, тянет его к полу, заваливая на бок. Бессилие. На Тимура словно навесили кандалы и пудовые цепи, он так и падал, стремясь добраться до двери. «Выхода нет», — мигнуло в треснувшем осыпающемся сознании. Он предан. Собственным телом. Снова.

— Быстродействующий транквилизатор. Кратковременный паралич мышц, — равнодушно ответил медик, подхватывая оседающего омегу. Монти был в сознании, но только тело не слышалось, окаменело.

Уложив омегу на кровать, наскоро накрытую плотной медицинской пеленкой, один из бет стал зашивать бровь, а второй, раздвинув широко ноги, согнув их в коленях, полез к нему ощупывать анус. Сперва один палец, за ним второй, потом и третий. Удовлетворившись обследованием, бета быстро сделал пометки в карманном электронном компьютере в досье, открытом на имя Тимура Монти.

— Сперма, как я понимаю, ваша? — взгляд на альфу.

— Да. А чья еще? Он мой жених. И мы регулярно занимаемся сексом.

— Я заметил, — бета сделал несколько пометок.

— А вас не смущает, что ваш жених наркоман? — спросил тот, что зашивал бровь.

«Фарс», — скользнуло в голове у Тимура быстро растаявшей каплей, он медленно моргнул, ощущая жуткую боль в глазах.

— Нисколько. Он известный фотограф, а с творческими личностями такое бывает, они подвержены психическим расстройствам, чужому влиянию. Мы встречаемся уже два года, я его не оставлю. Это же любовь, он мой омега. Вы понимаете, о чем я? — Вебер растянул губы в издевательской улыбке. Медики переглянулись и кивнули. — Я прошу только дать мне законное право ему помогать, представлять его интересы, когда он в таком состоянии, как сейчас, когда не отдает отчет своим действиям.

Медэксперт отложил свой планшет и, задрав футболку, принялся мять член омеги. Тимур глухо простонал.

— Вот, если вам необходимо — документы о его физическом здоровье, медкарта, выписки, — альфа протянул пластиковую карточку бете.

— Спасибо. Не нужно.

— Тогда перестаньте мять его член, — немного раздраженно ответил Вебер, чем вызвал легкую улыбку на губах медиков.

— Конечно. Я закончил, — доктор стянул перчатки и выбросил их в подставленное слугой ведро. — Откуда у него синяки? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался бета, смотря в глаза Веберу.

— Он предпочитает БДСМ, — альфа широко улыбнулся. — Вам рассказать, как он просит его трахать?

— Нет. Спасибо.

Тимур не мог произнести ни слова, только бессвязно мычал, осознавая смысл сказанных слов. «Ну почему он?», хотелось забиться в угол, вспомнить, что ты всего лишь омега, и позволить себе оплакать себя. Поруганную честь, испачканное тело, треснувшее сознание.

— Через тридцать минут парализующее действие пройдет, — второй бета-медик уже выбросил иглу и остаток ниток в мусор, складывая свои инструменты в чемоданчик. Потом он принял от коллеги планшет и электронную ручку. Последовав его примеру, он также расписался на экране, и через минуту они выдали Бриару Веберу чип с документами на признание омеги эмоционально-неустойчивым.

— Вот, — протянул первый, — мы не можем его признать наркоманом, так как концентрация наркотического вещества нестабильна, но признаем за вами право стать его представителем и опекуном. Увиденного нам достаточно. Он не в состоянии принимать самостоятельные решения, так что он ваш, господин Вебер.

Альфа вежливо пожал руку экспертам, вручая каждому чек на кругленькую сумму. Беты сдержанно улыбнулись и удалились.

— Забирай чип, — Вебер протянул его адвокату. — И готовь документы. Завтра в час дня у меня свадьба.

Альфа хищно улыбнулся, проводя пальцами по ноге почти своего омеги.

— Будет сделано, босс.

Адвокат тоже поспешил удалиться. В штанах все еще было тесно, член стоял, а вид дрожащего, смущенного Монти с перемазанными выделениями задницей и бедрами не давал ему трезво мыслить. Нужно срочно сбросить где-то напряжение.

— Ну, вот и все, мышонок, — Вебер наклонился и поцеловал в онемевшие губы Монти, — ты мой.

Альфа стал покусывать побледневшие губы омеги, обводя их языком, наслаждаясь их бескровным видом и вкусом. Тимур вздохнул, тело моментально покрылось гусиной кожей.

— Ты так чудесно выглядел сегодня, Тимурка, так трогательно, напугано. А твой погром… — альфа обвел взглядом комнату, — так кстати. Спасибо, — Бриар победно улыбнулся и чмокнул омегу в лоб.

«Тимур Монти завтра перестанет существовать», — завертелось волчком в сознании омеги. Тимур захрипел, голосовые связки плохо слушались.

— Нееет… — полустон, полухрип.

— Завтра ты мне скажешь «Да», мышонок, — альфа закинул одну ногу омеги себе на плечо и ввел в его анус сразу три пальца.

Тимур беспомощно смотрел в потолок, испытывая чувство начинающейся паники. Он старался пошевелиться, но транквилизатор еще действовал, и он послушной куклой раскинут перед ненавистным ему человеком — Бриаром Вебером, властным ублюдком, ломающим жизни.

— Я… — выдохнул Монти, — не хоч…чу…

— Сладкий мой, — альфа резко двинул рукой вперед, омега бы дернулся от боли, но эмоции смогли передать лишь глаза и судорожный вздох, — мне уже не нужно твое согласие, — язык обвел мочку уха, а потом зубы сомкнулись на ней, оттягивая.

Монти сдавленно всхлипнул.

— Завтра, мышонок…завтра, — альфа укусил его за ухо, потом за щеку и, быстро освободив из плена одежды член, приподнялся и заменил пальцы своим истекающим соком достоинством.

Тимур вздрогнул, по коже побежали диким табуном мурашки. Омега судорожно застонал, не в силах даже отвернуться. Ему хотелось сдохнуть, он думал, что достиг своего предела. Тимур зажмурился. Он не хотел смотреть на перекошенное похотью лицо альфы, не хотел видеть его пальцы, сдавливающие до синяков бедра, не хотел чувствовать толчки большого потного тела, не хотел дышать с ним одним воздухом. Ему казалось, что он хлебнул уже столько жестокости и низости, что дальше просто некуда. Как же он ошибался…


	7. Глава 6

Тимур стоял в душе, собственноручно оттирая от себя запах Вебера, грязью осевший на теле. Сегодня он проснулся сам, его немного мутило, но руки и ноги были свободны, и никто еще не успел его потревожить. Этим и воспользовался Монти, заползая в душ. Его немного трясло, движения были дерганными, но он продолжал тереть себя мочалкой, прикусывая губы и думая о том, что вчера его лишили всего, а сегодня…сегодня Вебер его уничтожит.

«Бежать», — отзывалось сознание.

— Бежать…- шептали бледные губы.

Монти выглядел затравленным, что-то поселилось в его душе… Страх? Не похоже, но он уже не был так слеп и наивен в отношении Вебера. Он его опасался, чувствуя реальную угрозу.

Тимур уперся взглядом в стену, по лицу текли струи теплой воды, размывая картинку перед глазами. Рука уперлась в стену, омега глубоко вздохнул. «Выхода нет». Ему нужно выбраться из этой коробки без окон. Только тогда, возможно, появится шанс на побег. Вчера зашитую рану щипало, пластырь между лопаток намок, но Тимур не мог до него дотянуться, как бы ни пытался.

Монти резко обернулся, он почувствовал скользящий по его телу взгляд. Слуга. Он бесшумной тенью проник в душевую, останавливая взгляд на каждом синяке омеги. Они посветлели, мази хорошо справлялись с поставленной задачей, кое-где даже полностью сошли. Волос на теле практически не было, слуга вздернул уголок губ вверх.

— Бери бритву, — приказал слуга, а Монти впился в него недовольным взглядом. Вот уж кому подчиняться он точно не собирался, так это этому заносчивому верному псу.

— Мне помочь? — слуга ступил ближе, угрожающе глядя на омегу.

— Пошел вон, п-псина, — трясущимися губами сердито бросил Тимур.

Слуга-альфа только улыбнулся.

— Я может и псина, а вот ты — подстилка, — мужчина схватил Монти за шею, хватая с подставки бритву и приставляя к горлу омеги. — Причем, не самого высокого класса, — прозвучали унизительные слова, цепляя крючьями Тимура. — Не представляю, что в тебе босс нашел… Не дергайся, а то пораню, — любезно заметил слуга.

— Будь любезен… Хнн… сразу горло мне перережь…

— Дерзкий? Еще прыти не убавилось? — альфа принялся сбривать свежую щетину. — Ничего, босс сделает из тебя послушную сучечку. Скоро сам будешь ему руки лизать.

Слуга свистнул, и в душевую вошли старые знакомые альфы — охранники и конвоиры в одном лице.

— Подержите-ка нашего принца, — издевательским голосом попросил слуга, и Монти тут же прижали к стене, зафиксировав руки и ноги, позволяя слуге выполнить свою работу и выбрить омегу. Затем нанесение мазей, обрабатывание ран и смена пластырей. Стоило Тимуру начать сопротивляться, как он получал удар в живот, или его голову оттягивали за волосы, вынуждая не двигаться. В конечном счете, Монти подали завтрак. Одежду ему так и не выдали, так что Тимур завернулся в одеяло.

Сегодня, впервые за несколько дней, он пребывал в ясном уме, ему не кололи наркотик с самого утра, отправляя в нокаут. Но тело вело себя странно, оно желало ощутить расслабленность, отрешенность. Это пугало Монти, такими темпами он и вправду станет зависим. Но то, что расслабляло мышцы, повергало его в пучину боли и страха, отправляя на встречу с кошмарами. Он понимал, что пропадет там, связанный нитями наркотических отравлений.  
Ковыряясь в тарелке и совсем не ощущая вкуса еды, к чему, собственно, Монти давно привык, он отчетливо видел встающую в памяти картину.

Он, прижимающий колени к подбородку, словно маленький ребенок, сжавшийся в углу у кровати, смотрит в противоположный угол комнаты бессмысленным пустым взглядом. Смотрит туда, не отрывая широко раскрытых глаз, затаив дыхание и пропуская удары собственного сердца. На него из угла комнаты, частично погруженной в полумрак, смотрит пустота своими бездонными провалами глаз. Смотрит и молчит, безликая, убивающая. Ее «слащавые» слова упорно лезут в голову, сеют там свои семена. Ее серые безжизненные покрывала укутывают с головой, не пропуская ни крупинки воздуха. Она не показывает тебе свое безжизненное лицо, но ты четко видишь оскал ее кривых зубов, чувствуешь ее затхлое дыхание и морозящие душу прикосновения.

Тимур боялся до жути того, что скрывает пустота, того, что принадлежит ее бездушному миру — одиночества. Он, брошенный, оставленный под дверями приюта ребенок, не принявший веры, точнее, ее корявого проявления, не стремящийся к людям, а избегающий их, замкнутый и молчаливый, всегда ощущал ее незримое присутствие за своей спиной, ее вылепленные из пепла крылья и впивающиеся в кожу пальцы-крючья. Одиночество. Неприятие. Косые взгляды других детей. Алчные взгляды альф. Порицательные взгляды пастырей, равнодушные учителей.

Интересно, когда в нем впервые что-то сломалось? Тогда, когда его избили дети после того отказа ложиться под альфу? Или тогда, когда согласился переспать с альфой перед отъездом в азиатский округ? Из интереса, просто чтобы попробовать, каково это принадлежать другому. Что в нем засохло, что он так потянулся к отвратительной реальности современности? К ее грехам и грязным правилам, к выцветшей морали? Почему его потянуло пойти именно этой стезей? Почему он не фотографировал пейзажи? Почему его тянуло в трущобы, в вонючие канализации, в мертвые города, в порочные переулки узких дышащих развратом и смертью улиц? Это был его способ бороться с кошмарами — заглядывать под пышные юбки «Великих Городов»? Прятаться от того, кто все время сидит в углу его комнаты и смотрит на него провалами глаз? Способ спрятаться от одиночества, пережить его, переждать?

«Глупый, это невозможно. Я вечен, — шептал в голове слащавым тоном голосок, продолжая опутывать дымом своих бестелесных волос его самого и пространство. — Я — везде. Беги — не беги, я останусь за твоей спиной. Если я в твоем сердце, меня не вытравить, не извести».

Тимур боялся не альфы, крушившего его жизнь, как шторм хлипкую лодочку, он боялся пустоты, что цвела в его душе, одиночества, которое она держала за руку. Он боялся остаться один. Забытый. Одинокий, как в младенчестве в приюте, как на больничной койке в госпитале, как в институте, на работе, во всей его жизни. Он так старался кому-то что-то доказать, вписать свое имя неизвестного, никому не нужного омеги в Книгу Живых, в историю.

Ради чего он преодолевал весь этот бег с препятствиями? Чтобы в один прекрасный день очнуться в цепях Бриара Вебера и понять, что он задыхается? Понять, что ему противно дышать и смотреть на то, во что складываются крылья бумажного самолетика его жизни? С Вебером одиночество только росло, как и осознание того, кого действительно стоит бояться. Ведь сейчас что-то абстрактное стало осязаемым, и пустота внутри приобрела очертания — руку протяни, коснешься. «Бояться нужно живых», вспомнил так не к месту Тимур и горько усмехнулся.

Действительно, он гнался за призраками прошлого, упустив из виду монстров настоящего. Теперь в руках одного такого чудовища ключ от его клетки. И пустота, больше не казалась безжизненной, она заполнялась его неощутимым, но присутствующим запахом, как и одиночество, которое крепло, вставая с колен и расправляя плечи, отряхивая надоедливую пыль, которой присыпал Тимур ее все эти годы.

Монти почти ничего не съел, продолжая возить вилкой по тарелке. «Зачем ему такой ничтожный пленник, как я? Есть тысячи других, более привлекательных, соблазнительных омег. Зачем именно его жизнь должна разбиться на кусочки?» Отложив вилку, Тимур вздохнул, обвел взглядом комнату. «Даже удавиться нечем», — подумал Монти, покрутив вилку в руке. «Острая, наверное». Дверь комнаты открылась, и слуга, которого Тимур уже искренне ненавидел за его холодные безликие глаза и точность робота, внес ему белую длинную сорочку.

— Пора, — коротко сказал слуга, следом за которым встали два охранника.

Реальность наступала ему на пятки, не позволяя забыть о себе ни на минуту. Тимур сжал в руке вилку, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как один из альф оказался рядом, сдавив до боли его запястье. Вилка выпала из руки. Тимур поморщился.

— Будешь есть ложками, — отрезал слуга, смерив Монти взглядом.

Тимур лишь удивился такой скорости, в его голове еще четко ничего не успело сформироваться, как его лишили даже вилки, предугадав возможный исход. «Наверное, он не первый», — подумал Монти.

— Что, были прецеденты? — глумливо спросил омега, — Хозяин по головке не погладил, из-за испортившейся игрушки? — пощечина обожгла лицо.

— Побеспокойся лучше о себе, мышонок, — хищный оскал слуги заставил Монти вздрогнуть. — Ведь это не меня будут насиловать до потери сознания. Одевайся, сладенький, босс ждет.

Слуга протянул ему сорочку.

— Я не надену.

— Я помогу, — любезно отозвался слуга.

Белая сорочка достигала Монти колен, она была расшита красными и черными нитками, цветочными мотивами. Если бы не предназначение этой самой рубашки, то Тимур мог бы назвать ее красивой. Белье ему не дали, а волосы заплели. Теперь передние пряди не спадали на лицо, а свисали аккуратными узкими косичками, остальные волосы были собраны в кроткую толстенькую косу. Тимуру не нравилось, как он выглядел — слишком беспомощно, по-омежьи. Тонкая белая ткань не скрывала вообще ничего, только подчеркивала особенности красивой фигуры. Торчащие, крупные соски, как у всех омег, притягивали к себе взгляд, узкие бедра и крепкая, не по-омежьи упругая задница привлекала к себе внимание. Он отвернулся от зеркала, из которого на него глумливо смотрели глаза слуги.

— Время, — сказал слуга, и охрана, став позади Монти, подтолкнула его к выходу.

Тимур не пошевелился, в душе вырастала гранитная стена упрямства.

— Давай только без истерик, — заметив заминку, обернулся слуга. — Ты либо пойдешь сам, либо тебя потащат. Выбирай.

Тимуру хотелось сопротивляться до последнего, продолжать отрицать факт своего пленения и несогласие с действиями альфы. Монти понимал, что технически связан по рукам и ногам. Вебер его и сильнее и, судя по всему, могущественнее, потому что многие показные жесты смахивали на официальную, или легальную, отмазку, удобное прикрытие, не более. Даже эта треклятая церемония…очередной фарс и его, Тимура, унижение. Зачем это все Веберу? Он получает от этого извращенное удовольствие? Определенно. Даже сейчас, он глядел на согнутого Тимура, которого вели охранники, заломив за спину руки, с алчным желанием, облизывая его своим взглядом, стремясь запачкать еще больше.

Монти не запомнил совсем ничего, пока его вели к Веберу, словно овцу на плаху. Из-за устроенной им сцены охранники таки волокли его, а сам Тимур сопротивлялся до последнего — дрался, кусался и даже царапался. В итоге, он схлопотал несколько сильных ударов в живот и разлохмаченную прическу. Заломив ему, Тимуру, руки за спину, они вынудили его немного согнуться, он шел и смотрел только себе под ноги, точнее, его практически несли, а он едва ли успевал переставлять ноги, альфы выглядели раздраженными и злыми. Устали, наверное, за ним бегать, осторожно бить, дабы сильно не покалечить, а то ведь от босса по голове достанется, выносить выпады в их сторону и вообще терпеть настолько неправильного омегу, который даже не теряется и не дрожит от запаха самцов, как все. Одним словом, странный и неудобный пленник.

Только когда Тимура поставили рядом с Вебером и отпустили, позволяя разогнуться, омега поднял голову, растирая ноющие руки, и бегло огляделся. «Кабинет». Его привели в кабинет. Большой, просторный, светлый, дорого обставленный, в коричнево-молочных тонах, с использованием кожи и дорогих древесных пород. Да, это место было под стать хозяину — роскошное, сильное и впечатляющее. Кроме Бриара в кабинете присутствовал его адвокат, с которым Тимуру уже посчастливилось познакомиться, представитель органов регистрации брака, омега средних лет с бегающим взглядом, и еще несколько человек, судя по облепившим его взглядам, все собравшиеся были альфы.

Тимур встретился взглядом с Вебером, который сжал его руку выше локтя, подтягивая ближе к себе, демонстрируя право на него. Монти дернулся, пытаясь вырвать руку, но альфа сдавил пальцы сильнее, и по лицу Тимура пронеслась тень, немного искривившая красивые черты.

— Можем начинать, — улыбнулся альфа, прижимая к себе омегу.

— Да пошел ты, — Тимур дернул рукой, но в ответ лишь застонал от боли.

— Хорошо спал? — растянул губы в улыбке Бриар, заглядывая в глаза Монти. — Попка не болит?

Тимур почувствовал, как у него нервно задергались брови. Он чувствовал взгляды присутствующих, скользнувшие по его телу и остановившиеся на его бедрах и попе, очертания которой были заметны сквозь ткань. Тимур неосознанно сдвинул ноги.

— Я был слишком нежен? — Тимур не выдержал прямого зрительного контакта с Бриаром и отвел взгляд. — Начинаем, господа.

— У тебя строптивый омега, Бриар, — заметил один альфа в сером костюме, улыбнувшись. Это был Реми Ламбер, один из глав Минакса и его подпольной империи.

— Согласен с Реми, Бриар. Странный выбор. Очевидно же, что мальчик тебя не хочет, — въедливо подметил альфа. — Может, просто разделим его на троих, как обычно делали, и отпустим на все четыре стороны? Потом. Если выживет, — пахабно улыбнулся Самюэль Дюка, третий глава Минакса и король проституции.

Тимур вздрогнул. «На троих? Как обычно?» — запульсировало в голове, а тело непроизвольно напряглось.

Вебер это почувствовал, довольно улыбнулся и, притянув Монти ближе к груди, обхватил его за талию, пряча лицо фотографа.

— Не в этот раз, Дюка. Этот мышонок мой. Кстати, знакомьтесь, Тимур Монти, известный фотограф, его выставка сейчас в «Фавро», можете оценить уровень его мастерства.

— Я бы оценил уровень другого мастерства, — пошло заметил Дюка. — Одолжишь на разок? Перед свадебкой? Я быстро.

Тимур сглотнул, быстро покрываясь мурашками, холодком обволакивающими тело. В голове завертелось волчком понимание того, что Бриар Вебер может согласиться. Перед глазами встала распорка и альфы, грубо толкающие свои члены ему в рот. Он вспомнил, как задыхался, как его рвало, как слюни и сперма текли по лицу. Вебер все-таки посеял семена страха в его душе, кровь мгновенно отхлынула от лица и конечностей, руки заледенели.

— Дюка, тебе следует выразить мне поздравления, а не нарываться на скандал.

Альфа замолчал, продолжая ощупывать омегу взглядом.

— Начинайте уже, — немного раздраженно повторил Бриар.

Тимур слушал монотонную речь церемониймейстера, приглашенного засвидетельствовать брак.

— Согласны ли вы, Бриар Вебер, взять на себя ответственность за омегу Тимура Монти…

— Согласен.

— А вы, Тимур Монти, согласны ли вы….

— Нет! — выкрикнул Тимур, пытаясь отлепить себя от тела альфы. — Нет, не согласен! Пусти!

— Он согласен, — ответил Вебер выдерживающему паузу работнику органов регистрации.

— Нет! — Тимур вырвался и тут же оказался прижатым спиной к Веберу с накрытым ладонью ртом.

— Он согласен, — опять повторил Вебер, и церемониймейстер закончил свой монолог, повернув к альфе планшет с раскрытым на нем бланком.

— Ваша подпись, господин Вебер.

Альфа быстро поставил росчерк электронным пером.

— А теперь и… — мужчина посмотрел на Тимура, повисшего на руке альфы и что-то мычащего в заткнувшую его руку.

— Я подпишу, — ответил Бриар.

— Ааа… — не закончил свою мысль мужчина, как ему в руки легли бумаги на подтверждение права Вебера быть его представителем.

Кивнув увиденным документам, которые тут же исчезли в сумке адвоката, мужчина подписал документ, заверяя его легитимность. Потом протянул планшет Реми Ламберу и Самюэлю Дюка:

— Заверьте со своей стороны законность брака.

Альфы подписали, искоса поглядывая на Вебера.

После того, как официальная часть процедуры была завершена, и адвокат Вебера получил оригиналы бланков, мужчина удалился в сопровождении адвоката.

— Видишь, мышонок, как все просто, — пальцы альфы повернули к себе сердитое лицо омеги. — Ммм, — протянул альфа, — мне даже нравится, как пахнет твоя злость. Возбуждающе, — Вебер лизнул плотно сжатые губы Монти.

— С-сволочь, — выдохнул Тимур.

— Бриар, мы хоть и конкуренты, но все же делим один город в равных долях, словно братья. Неужели мы не заслужили узнать правду? — спросил Реми, отпивая из поданного прислугой бокала. — Мы выполнили то, что от нас требовалось. Утолишь любопытство?

— Я просто влюбился в него сразу, как увидел, — альфа опустился в кресло напротив Реми и отпустил Тимура. Тот, отпрыгнув в сторону и тяжело дыша, затравленно оглядывался. Ему хотелось сбежать, но вот незадача, некуда. В дверях истуканом замер бессменный цепной пес, слуга дома Вебера, а в комнате присутствуют другие альфы. Тимур переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, прикидывая, что же делать. Опуститься на колени и разрыдаться? Признать себя побежденным?

Реми не сводил с Монти заинтересованного взгляда, оценивая диковинку, представшую перед глазами.

— Что с ним не так, Бриар? — мужчина еще сделал глоток. — Незаметно в его глазах обожания, — насмешливо бросил альфа.

— Это временно, Реми, — Вебер взял бокал и пригубил поданный ему коньяк. — Иди сюда, мышонок, — ласково позвал Тимура Бриар. Но омега только прижался к стене, к которой уже отступил, оглядывая собравшееся общество и сжимая в бессильной злобе кулаки.

— Непослушный, — констатировал Самюэль Дюка, пожирая просматривающееся тело омеги через белую ткань, и опрокидывая в себя уже второй бокал коньяка.

— Поэтому он мне и нравится, — оскалился Вебер. Бриар выжидающе смотрел на Монти, а Тимур чувствовал себя загнанной в угол мышью.

Неожиданно чья-то рука обвилась вокруг его запястья, не такого уже и тонкого по меркам омег. Тимур, не ожидавший подобного и на секунду потерявший бдительность, столкнулся нос к носу с Дюка, который прищурившись, всматривался в его лицо. Тимур дернул руку на себя, но альфа совершил ответный маневр, и омега оказался прижат к широкой груди альфы, уткнувшись ему в грудь лицом и обвитый чужими руками, словно цепями. Альфа, не теряя времени, уронил голову к шее омеги и втянул носом воздух. Тимура пробрало, он стал вырываться так отчаянно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Но Дюка, на удивление, оказался сильным, Монти чувствовал, как под рубашкой мужчины перекатываются мышцы на его широкой груди. Самюэль Дюка не был рослым, как все альфы, он был практически одного роста с Тимуром, но его недостаток компенсировало широкое, мускулистое, тренированное тело. И это тело все еще было великолепным, несмотря на возраст Дюка в пятьдесят два года.

— Пустите! — сорвавшимся голосом пискнул Тимур, не ожидая от себя такого тембра.

— Непослушный, дерзкий, — руки альфы накрыли задницу омеги, и Тимур вцепился зубами в рукав пиджака, отбрыкиваясь. — Дикий. Не спорю, пахнет он притягательно, но чем он такой особенный? И не заливай нам тут про любовь внезапную, не поверим, — альфа ловко справлялся с выкручивающимся в руках омегой.

Дюка отвлекся и неосторожно подставил ладонь Тимуру, чем тот сразу и воспользовался, сомкнув что было сил на ней зубы. Альфа вскрикнул, отдернул прокушенную ладонь и с яростью глянул на оказавшегося на полу омегу. На губах Тимура красовалось несколько капель крови Дюка.

— Ах ты, дрянь! — вспылил альфа, позабыв, по какому случаю он тут оказался, и подлетел к Тимуру. Но его остановил вовремя вставший рядом Реми, придержав за руку.

— Реми! Эта тварь меня укусила! — пылал праведным гневом Дюка, заметив на губах у того легкую улыбку.

— Ты выпил лишнего, Сэм, он не одна из твоих блядей. Его нельзя трогать. Не теперь, — спокойно напомнил ему Реми Ламбер.

— Извинись, — стальным тоном приказал Бриар, схватив Тимура за волосы и ставя на колени перед альфами.

— Хахахаха, — захихикал Монти, вцепившись в пальцы Бриара на своих волосах. Он обвел языком зубы, демонстрируя слизываемые капельки крови.

— Ах ты…! — Реми вновь придержал Дюка.

— Я смотрю, Бриар выбрал себе в мужья своенравного омегу, — хитрый прищур зеленых глаз не отрывался от Монти. А потом добавил: — Ты не чувствуешь наши запахи, да?

Тимур только шире улыбнулся, как безумец. Безусловно, он пожалеет о таком поведении, Бриар Вебер этого ему не подарит просто так, но мириться со всем он не намерен. Пусть он и омега, но не бесправное существо — у него есть достоинство, даже если нет закона на своей стороне. Если Вебер так его хочет, пусть берет силой! Он будет сопротивляться ему, пока не умрет.

— Действительно, Бриар, интересного ты себе паренька отхватил. Даже зависть немного берет, — с показной грустью в голосе добавил Реми. — Но как бы там ни было, мы традицию почли, заверили твое право собственности и в случае его исчезновения наша поддержка тебе обеспечена. Пойдем, Сэм, — альфа развернул своего «компаньона», намереваясь уйти.

— Стоять, — резче, чем хотелось, бросил Вебер. — Сэм получил оскорбление в моем доме, я не могу это так оставить. Мне не нужно начало очередной дележки территории. Омега принесет извинения, — альфы замерли, Дюка принимал первую помощь от подоспевшего слуги, уже обрабатывающего рану. — А я выпишу тебе чек на оказание «медицинских услуг».

Он дернул Тимура за волосы с такой силой, что у того на глазах выступили слезы, и подтянул его к ногам Дюка. Он уткнул омегу лицом в пол, удерживая.

— Проси, — скомандовал альфа.

— Гори в аду… Ненавижу тебя! — прошипел Монти, и тут же Вебер сильно приложил его носом об пол. Перед глазами омеги оказались алые капли крови. — Нннгг…

— Ну! — потребовал альфа, хватая одну руку и сильно заламывая ее назад.

Тимур закричал:

— Прости! Прости!

Вебер удовлетворенно улыбнулся и немного ослабил хватку, Тимур закусил губу. «Я настолько слабый? Почему омега?!» — кричало сознание внутри.

— Извинись, как подобает супругу Бриара Вебера, Тимурка, — сладко проговорил Вебер, поднимая парня за волосы.

— Хнн… — альфа вновь выкрутил ему руку, и Тимур вскинулся, демонстрируя Дюка и Ламберу свое лицо.

— Прош-шу прощения! — выкрикнул омега и сцепил зубы, выдерживая боль в плече.

— Полностью, — мстительно потребовал Дюка. — Такой паршивец нуждается в строгом воспитании. «Тимур Вебер приносит вам свои глубочайшие извинения, господин Дюка». Повтори.

Тимур скрипнул зубами, но боль в плече клевала его стаей стервятников, еще немного и Бриар сломает ему руку.

— Тимур Монти!.. принос-сит вам… свои глубоч-чайшие! Извинения, господин Дюка!

— Займись его воспитанием, Бриар. Пусть он и не чувствует наши запахи, но такое поведение отвратительно, — Дюка слегка приподнял уголки губ, намечая снисходительную улыбку. Хотя Ламбер и Вебер прекрасно знали, как сам Самюэль любит воспитывать своих шлюх и любовников. Они ведь втроем периодически делили ценные дары в виде хорошеньких омег, укрепляя добрососедские отношения, так сказать. И Ламбер, как и Бриар, сейчас прекрасно понимали, что Дюка хотел бы так же разложить и этого упрямого и дерзкого мальчишку, который не трясется от запаха альфы, а огрызается в ответ.

— Не беспокойся, Сэм, скоро он будет шелковый, — и, чтобы Тимур ничего не вякнул, снова надавил на руку, вырывая из груди того глухой стон.

— Мои поздравления, Бриар. Уверен, он сможет тебе подарить много счастливых минут. А может быть, даже и наследников.

— Возможно, Реми. Все возможно.

Ламбер вынул из кармана свой носовой платок и приложил к разбитому носу Тимура, вытирая кровь.

— Ты должен быть покорным, как хороший муж, — Реми заглянул в полные слез и ненависти глаза. Губы против воли растянулись в улыбку. Монти молчал, плотно сжав губы. — Глупый наивный ребенок. Мои поздравления, Тимур Вебер.

При этих словах Тимур метнул в альфу такой взгляд, что будь у него сила убивать взглядом, Реми уже лежал бы пронзенный этими глазами.

После того, как секретарь Вебера вышел следом за альфами и от лица босса выписал Дюка чек на хорошего такого врача, у Тимура все самое интересное только начиналось.

***

Вебер был в бешенстве. Он швырнул Тимура на пол и сдавил его горло, придушивая.

— Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, Тимууурка! — прорычал альфа ему в лицо, облизывая щеку. — Это поправимо.

Альфа рванул ворот сорочки, Тимура оглушил треск рвущейся материи, а потом резкая пощечина прилетала в скулу.

— Я ж тебе еще не вручил свадебный подарок, — прорычал альфа, и словно от стены, отделился невысокий мужчина с маленьким чемоданчиком.

Тимур с недавнего времени стал опасаться людей с чемоданчиками и стал пытаться сбросить с себя Бриара. Внезапно его руки сдавили в запястьях и подняли над головой. Слуга, верный пес господина.

— Пусти меня! — пинался Тимур.

Вебер быстро закрепил его ноги любезно предложенной распоркой, а потом и руки. Когда Тимур оказался распят на полу кабинета альфы, Вебер с хищным выражением лица взглянул на Монти.

— Я сделаю так, что ты будешь стесняться своего тела, — промурлыкал Бриар, отступая на шаг от зафиксированного тела омеги.

— Ненавижу тебя! Ублюдок! Сволочь! Отпусти!

— Как вы и говорили, босс? — задал вопрос мужчина, надевающий одноразовые перчатки.

— Приступай.

Мастер заправил краску в пистолет, надел маску и склонился к соскам Тимура. Через пятнадцать минут татуировка была готова. Вебер, наблюдающий за процессом, остался доволен результатом. Процедура быстрая, безболезненная, поэтому насладиться криками омеги он не успел, но их свадебный вечер только начался, и Бриар сделает все, чтобы Тимур не забыл его до конца своих дней. По контуру ореолов сосков было написано: вокруг правого — «Собственность», а вокруг левого — «Бриара Вебера». Он его подписал! Тимур едва не задохнулся от негодования! Как вещь! Теперь его тело словно кричало: «Если потерялось, верните хозяину, Б. Веберу».

— Сука! — зарычал омега.

— Не нравится? — притворно удивился альфа. — А по-моему, романтично. Но это еще не все, — лукаво заметил альфа.

Следом Тимуру прокололи сосок — омега даже не успел испугаться, как его крупный, как у всех омег, сосок пронзила боль. На правом соске осталась болтаться небольшая круглая сережка. Тимур обессиленно повесил голову, слезы душили, забивая горло унизительными комками.

— Восхитительно, — завороженно выдохнул Бриар, пожирая глазами капельки крови и полукруг белого металла.

Альфа наклонился к лицу Тимура, наблюдая за молчаливыми слезами, капающими на пол с переносицы. Бриар сжал лицо парня, лизнул бледную щеку, прикусил мочку уха.

— Каждая клетка твоего тела должна запомнить меня, — обожгло ухо. — Я выжгу свое имя у тебя как снаружи, так и внутри.

Внезапно Тимур почувствовал, как его ноги вздернули вверх, как задралась его рубашка, открывая голую задницу, но никак не отреагировал, обессиленно пялясь в пол. Лишь когда в руках мастера он заметил штангу-банан, то напрягся. Что еще хочет сделать Вебер? Тимур громко замычал, когда рука мастера обработала место под яичками, а мужское достоинство с перепугу практически втянулось внутрь. Тимур замер, натянувшись тетивой, и игла проткнула кожу. Ее место занял пирсинг, изогнутая штанга-банан, и, закрутив заглушки, мастер стер остатки крови. Встал, стянул перчатки и взглянул на Вебера.

— Я закончил, босс.

— Хорошая работа. Можешь идти. Возьмешь у Бэзила чек, он ждет тебя внизу.

Коротко кивнув, мужчина удалился.

Тимур беспомощно лежал на полу, наблюдая за альфой. Они остались одни, и по довольно оскалившемуся лицу Вебера можно предположить, что они только на средине представления. Брови Монти нервно подрагивали, в глазах стояли слезы. Не столько боли, сколько унижения. Его подписали, подписали…

— Продолжим, мышонок? — альфа сбросил свой пиджак, ослабил галстук, затем потянул его, и он с характерным «шшшшуухх» упал под ноги. «Звяк» клацнула «пасть» ремня, и Бриар спустил брюки, показывая свою возбужденную плоть. Тимур прикрыл глаза, молясь о том, чтобы этот день поскорее кончился. Хотя поможет ли ему это?

Вебер убрал металлические распорки с рук и ног своего омеги. Тимур сразу же попытался встать, даже успел сделать несколько движений от альфы, который заполнил своими феромонами весь кабинет. Тимур чувствовал привкус его, Бриара, запаха на языке, слизью на своем теле, он проникал в его поры, оседая грязью, порываясь добраться до рецепторов и пленить омегу еще больше. Покорить и без того исстрадавшееся тело парня.

Бриар схватил Тимура, который нетвердо стоял на ногах, ощущения были странными, неприятными, тупая боль в промежности, онемевший сосок… Голова странно кружилась, словно он был пьян. Монти тут же оказался прижат к столу Вебером, который одним резким движением все лишнее сбросил на пол, укладывая омегу на него грудью. Тимур невнятно мычал, но альфа, сжав ладонь на шее омеги, грубо вошел и принялся размашисто его трахать. Монти стонал, боль раскрывала его себе, лепесток за лепестком, а альфа плотоядно облизывался, порыкивал и сжимал крепкое тело Тимура до синяков.

Омега извивался, впивался пальцами в столешницу, кусал губы, изнывая от жесткого вторжения, терпя боль, пока рука, беспорядочно шарившая по столу, не напоролась на нож для писем и ладонь уверенно не сжала его. Монти выдохнул и скривился от очередного мощного толчка, а потом замахнулся и полоснул ножом, куда сумел достать из своего положения. На предплечье Вебера образовался порез, альфа дернулся, моментально трезвея, пелена похоти слетела с глаз и он рефлекторно зажал рану на руке. Тимур выставил перед собой нож, отходя от стола. Омега сплюнул, выказывая свое отношение к находящемуся в комнате мужчине, его немного пошатывало, но в глазах горела уверенность.

— Тимууур, — прорычал альфа, зверея. Аура вокруг них быстро уплотнялась, словно вытесняла воздух из помещения. Тимур даже не хотел представлять, какой запах сейчас его окружает, он и так инстинктивно чувствует опасность. — Ты за это ответишь.

— Не подходи, альфа.

Бриар следил за ним несколько секунд свирепо суженными глазами, а потом, словно дикий зверь, в один прыжок преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, вцепившись в омегу. Тимур успел еще раз зацепить ножом Вебера, расчертив длинную полосу поперек груди. Бриар выкрутил запястье омеги и нож с глухим стуком упал на пол. Тимур согнулся, получив сильный удар в живот. Омега зашипел, а потом отлетел к стене, от резкого броска альфы. Бриар подлетел к не успевшему подняться Монти и наступил ему на пальцы руки. Тимур вскрикнул и, сцепив зубы, зашипел.

— Я переломаю тебе пальцы, гаденыш, — рычал альфа, надавливая.

Вебер схватил его за руку, мотнув, как куклу, и швырнув спиной на стол. Тимур был и ниже, и уже в плечах, и тоньше, чем высокий, широкоплечий, мощный альфа, больше напоминающий медведя. Навалившись на омегу, альфа отвесил ему несколько пощечин, схватил за лицо, разворачивая к себе, и смял плотно сжатые губы омеги властным поцелуем. А затем, вместо члена, Бриар вогнал в него сразу два пальца. Тимур дернулся, глаза широко распахнулись, он руками уперся в плечи альфы, а потом, когда Вебер оторвался от его губ, он судорожно вздохнул. Охнул и застонал, альфа грубо всунул третий палец. Бриар резко и жестко всовывал и высовывал пальцы из узкого нутра омеги, намеренно оцарапывая внутренние стенки ногтями. Тимур дергался, не в состоянии сбросить ладонь альфы с шеи и вытолкнуть пальцы из ануса. Омега вскрикнул, а Бриар злобно оскалился, наслаждаясь гримасами боли на красивом лице.

Альфа продолжал жестоко насиловать омегу пальцами, шипя и облизывая его лицо. Выдернув пальцы, Бриар буквально столкнул парня на пол, наваливаясь следом и впиваясь зубами в плечо. Тимур вскрикнул, а альфа только старался укусить сильнее. Нащупав свежий пирсинг под яичками, он дернул его на себя. Омега взвыл. Боль электрическим разрядом пронзила промежность, а потом и все тело. Тимур попытался приподняться на локтях и коленях, ему нужно найти тот злосчастный нож, но боль вытесняла собой сознание.

Вебер схватил омегу за ногу и потащил за собой. Наступив на руку омеги, прижав того к полу, Бриар хищно оскалился. Выдернув ящик стола едва ли не на пол резким движением, он взял заранее заготовленный инъектор, и с размаху всадил Тимуру в бедро. Отшвырнув пустой инъекционный пистолет в сторону, альфа перевернул омегу на четвереньки и шлепнул по ягодице.

— Добро пожаловать в страну кошмаров, мышонок, — прошипел альфа, насаживая Монти на свои пальцы.

Альфа пихал все четыре пальца в омегу, но тугие стенки ануса не поддавались. Бриар зарычал, выругался, но не остановился. Он стал размашисто трахать парня тремя пальцами, растягивая его, удерживая в колено-локтевой позиции и не позволяя сместиться. Быстрый темп руки альфы доводил Тимура до безумия — боль стягивала ему руки и ноги своим саваном, не отпуская, анус горел огнем, словно Вебер задался целью его разорвать на кусочки, не помогала даже природная смазка, которая при таком напоре быстро высыхала, а при сильной болевой стимуляции вырабатывалась крайне скудно.

Тимур чувствовал, как в крови облаком тумана растворяется наркотик, его член, вопреки всему, стал твердым и сочился, виски давило, а дырка трепетала от похоти и боли. Монти не мог это контролировать, из глаз брызнули слезы. Тимур не переставал громко стонать, терзаемый пальцами Бриара. Вот обезумевший альфа начинает впихивать в Тимура пятый палец. Омега забился, закричал, пытался отстраниться, но безрезультатно. Вебер быстрыми и резкими движениями стремительно впихивал палец и вот, когда все-таки ему это удалось, Тимур постыдно кончил. С отчаянным криком он излился на пол, роняя слезы боли и унижения.

Но Веберу этого показалось мало, он толкнул пятерню глубже. Тимур взвыл, а потом просто кричал в голос между полными мук стонами. Ладонь скользнула внутрь, повредив стенки ануса, но альфа с утробным рыком все-таки погрузил в омегу пятерню, сжав кулак. Тимур обезумел от боли, в глазах уже не отражалось ни сознания, ни понимая, он уничтожено ронял горькие слезы и крики боли.

Именно так сегодня Тимур Монти перестал существовать. Его уничтожили, стерли руками Бриара Вебера. Сейчас существовал только кулак альфы, в который превращалась его раскрытая ладонь, вторгающаяся в тело, и боль, которой он любезно и щедро одаривал.

Тимур снова кончил, протяжно закричав и уронив голову на руки. Он не различал ту ересь, что слетала с губ альфы в его адрес, он заблудился в ощущениях, в тех узлах, что стягивали тонкую шею. Крики омеги достигали потолка и опадали разбитыми стеклами ему на голову, впиваясь в горящий огнем затылок. Словно все его вены разом закупорили тромбы — ни одна капелька плазмы не могла преодолеть ненавистное препятствие, приводя омегу к медленной смерти, вдохи застряли в горле, вырываясь некрасивыми хрипами и свистом, словно легкие схлопнулись, отрезав го от жизни. А хлюпанье и чавканье добавляли всей атмосфере похабной пошлости и разврата, мерзости и форменного жестокого насилия.

— Больно! — иногда вырывалось с хрипом, но альфу подобным не остановить. По крайней мере, не этого альфу.

Тимур не мог сказать, сколько времени Бриар издевался над ним подобным образом, но на полу уже образовалась лужа из крови и спермы омеги, которую перепуганный до смерти организм продолжал выплескивать, подгоняемый беснующимся в крови афродизиаком. Под конец полностью выдохшийся, доведенный до предела, почти отключившийся от насилия, Монти описался, стоило руке альфы с громким чвакающим звуком покинуть растерзанный анус. Тимур повалился на пол безжизненной куклой, прямо в лужу под собой.

В остекленевших глазах Монти отпечаталась ухмылка Вебера. Альфа приподнял голову омеги и воткнул свой подрагивающий от сумасшедшего возбуждения член в рот Тимуру. По комнате прокатился глухой стон альфы. Ни о каком сопротивлении уже не было и речи, Вебер просто сжал голову в тисках своих ладоней и грубо стал насаживать ее на свой член. Слюни лились по подбородку, а из уголков глаз соскальзывали редкие слезы. Тимур подавился, закашлялся, горло конвульсивно сжалось, и Бриар обильно кончил, уже и без того пребывая на грани.

Громкий стон альфы упал на голову растерзанного Тимура, сам же мужчина, запрокинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза, «улетал» от запредельного удовольствия. Оргазм оглушил Вебера, заставив сотрясаться все тело. Давно ему не было так хорошо с любовником.

Отпустив голову Тимура, альфа переводил дыхание, оценивая свои труды. Да, свадьба удалась. Вебер плотоядно улыбнулся, рассматривая красноватые следы на лице и теле омеги, оставленные его рукой. Анус был разорван и раскурочен, продолжая сочиться кровью и подрагивая, стенки никак не могли сомкнуться. Голова повернута на бок, из приоткрытого рта стекает непроглоченная сперма. Бедра и ноги измазаны потеками крови. И кукольный застывший взгляд. Тело Тимура сотрясала остаточная дрожь, дыхание было прерывистым и не равномерным.

Вебер взглянул на часы. Долго же он наслаждался своим молодоженом. Похабная улыбка расползлась на лице альфы. Он подошел к валяющемуся на полу ножу для писем, тому самому, который оставил две раны на его теле. Этот омега вновь его немного удивил.

— Я — твоя виселица, омега, — сказал альфа в повисшей тишине, изображая на лице удовлетворение.


	8. Глава 7

Сознание вернулось к Тимуру внезапно. Он лежал на полу в кабинете, а тело выло, как в припадке, находясь в шаге от агонии. Тимур тяжело перевернулся на живот, морщась от тлеющих искр боли в анусе, и застонал. Смутное понимание того, что с ним делал альфа, показалось где-то на отдаленных слоях памяти, приветливо махнув рукой. Монти не стал даже лезть туда пальцами, чтобы проверить, что от него осталось. Не хотел знать, насколько все плохо. А то, что плохо, он понимал очень ясно, бедра и задница со следами подсохшей крови, были тому красноречивым подтверждением, равно как и боль, продолжавшая кусать его, заставляя морщиться. Омега в отвращении скривился. «Зачем? Зачем?» пульсировало в голове. Он провел ладонью по губам, стараясь вытереть слюни, и почувствовал под рукой засохшие следы, неприятно стягивающие кожу. Пришло понимание того, что с его лицом. Следы засохших выделений. Тимур скривился.

Снова издав слабый стон, Тимур попытался приподняться на локтях и осмотреться. Кабинет был погружен во тьму, это наталкивало на мысль, что уже ночь. Часы искать не было никакого желания, омега лишь прислушался к тишине. Дом был погружен в состояние покоя, ни посторонних звуков, ни шагов, ни-че-го. Сплошная тишина.

Тимур отметил странный шум в своей голове, он догадывался, что это может быть — последствия наркотика и стимуляторов. Его организм уже начинал испытывать легкий намек на жажду, и это пугало омегу до жути. Он сталкивался с подобным — с зависимостями не столько от наркотиков, сколько от стимуляторов и афродизиаков. Это иногда вызывало куда более страшные последствия, чем просто очередной синтетический наркотик, коими кишили рынки нового мира. От легких до тяжелых, от вызывающих привыкание до одноразовых стимуляторов.

Но вот как раз в стимуляторах-то и проблема. Именно на них человек подсаживался намного быстрее, привыкая к тем ощущениям, что они дарят, настолько быстро, что «соскочить» уже не получалось. Если наркотическую зависимость сейчас вылечить относительно просто, были бы деньги, то с зависимостями от любого рода стимуляторов бороться крайне сложно.

В свое время Монти посещал несколько таких клиник — для наркоманов и для стимуляторозависимых. Его фотографии тогда произвели настоящий фурор, как всегда показав не красивые кадры новомодных отполированных зданий с искусственными улыбками любезного персонала, а настоящие ломки и истерики пациентов, жестокие терапии, пустые глаза потерянных людей. Он посвятил этой теме две выставки — показав контраст «счастливого» человека «под кайфом» и то, что наступает после — ломка и реабилитация.

Тимур видел тех несчастных, которых увозили в морг, которые не смогли себя контролировать и кончали жизни самоубийствами — в те минуты фотоаппарат в его руках дрожал. Смерть он так и не смог сфотографировать. Представив последним в своей выставке просто черный лист.

Именно «Пустота» висела последним снимком в ряду «Упавшая империя». Столь пафосное название серии фотографий Тимур дал не случайно. Он словно вскрыл гнойники на оставшихся клочках суши, которым суждено было стать последними оплотами человечества. Он выдавливал из них гной, который реками течет по улицам «великих» процветающих городов современности, кровью наполняет сосуды «фениксов», восставших в постапокалиптической реальности. Фотограф показал контраст между выгнивающим человечеством и их напускным лоском. «Упавшая империя» взорвала мир, собрала сумасшедшее количество отзывов, пробила в головах «несмышленых» людей дыру размером с бильярдный шар, оголяя вульгарность и ничтожность общества, заставила задуматься и сделать первый шаг.

Не то чтобы Тимур стремился что-то изменить в глобальном масштабе отстроенного мира, ему просто нравилось «открывать людям глаза» на вещи, которые они предпочитали не замечать. Он мыслил иначе, видел мир иначе — грязным, уродливым, жестоким. Его не привлекала наштукатуренная и наглаженная красота, нет. Всех, многих, но только не его, не Тимура Монти.

Его снимки принесли ему популярность, деньги и имя. Свободу, к которой Монти так стремился. Независимость, которую жаждал. К сожалению, о последствиях своих крышесносных и скандальных снимков он не думал. Хотя, вероятно, следовало бы…

Именно поэтому, зная, что будет дальше, Тимур и боялся. Этот страх перерастал в ужас, чтобы вскоре смениться паникой. И фотографу не нравились его ощущения, сладким сиропом стягивающие сознание, омеги всегда привыкают быстрее, к чему бы то ни было. Словно инстинкты наглухо забивают глас разума, всегда требуя подчиняться — альфе, отцу, наркотику — всему, что сильнее. Он знал, сколько ни умоляй Вебера остановиться, тот не послушает. И Тимур продолжит медленно умирать.

Уронив голову на руки (она безбожно кружилась, причем настолько, что комната перед глазами ходила ходуном), Монти словно током ударило, в голове всплыло имя Бриара Вебера, ведь омега слышал его еще тогда, когда готовил свою выставку, посвященную наркотическим веществам. Он — глава одного из синдикатов, руководитель Канадско-Американской магистрали сбыта, да и самого округа. Как он мог не вспомнить? Хотя, неудивительно, и Тимур горько вздохнул. Он не запоминал имена и лица, он помнил только свой объектив. «Черт». Тогда, получив толчок с помощью фотографий Монти, еще только начинающего фотографа, волна протестов прокатилась по всем округам выжившего мира. Картели, стоящие во главе каждого сектора, были вынуждены соответственно реагировать, не помогала даже непосредственная власть в городах.

Тимур не помнил, чем в итоге все закончилось, но теперь он уже не сомневался в не случайности его встречи с Вебером. Месть? Перестраховка? Что? Тимур снова влез, куда не просили? Но в памяти не всплывало ничего подходящего. Ну лазил он по узким каналам трущоб со своей камерой, как, впрочем, и всегда. Ну попался ему Вебер в объектив. Но ведь ничего больше. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, просто сделал понравившийся урбанистический кадр. Это за него он сейчас так расплачивается? По телу проскользила шероховатым языком дрожь.

Тимур попытался согнуть ноги в коленях, чтобы привстать, но, сцепив зубы под напором боли, рухнул обратно. Тишина обступала со всех сторон, а огрызок луны, заглядывая в окно, отбрасывал кривые тени. Ему стоит поторопиться. Он, как последний глупец, надеялся на то, что сумеет выбраться из этого дома. А что? Дуракам, как известно, везет. Губы дрогнули в пренебрежительной улыбке, и Тимур все-таки пополз к двери. Лишь когда рука уперлась в стену, он, поддерживая себя, стал карабкаться вверх, силясь поставить себя в вертикальное положение. В итоге, постанывая сквозь зубы, опираясь спиной о стену, превозмогая боль, колом пронзившую анус и поясницу, на полусогнутых ногах, с срывающимся хрипами дыханием Тимур дернул дверную ручку, надеясь… Да он и сам не знал на что, просто надеясь, что его тут не заперли. Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и он не смог сдержать довольного выдоха, ступая босыми ногами, в разодранной рубашке, которой Тимур не придал значения, на мягкий ворс длинного ковра в коридоре.

Ноги дрожали, как и все тело, но опираясь о стену, омега упрямо двигался вперед, не обращая внимания на вспыхивающие очаги боли и тугие ее тиски на висках. Вот так, шажочек за шажочком, Тимур доковылял до лестницы. Спуск вниз и сердце забилось быстрее, впереди показалась входная дверь. Стоп. Тимур внезапно замер, переводя тяжелое дыхание. Входная дверь должна быть заперта, и вряд ли он сможет ее открыть. Должен быть черный вход, для слуг. Тимур обернулся предположительно туда, где располагался уже обжитый им подвал. «Должен быть черный ход», — вибрировало в голове, и Монти, согнувшись, поплелся в противоположную от парадной двери сторону.

Плохо соображая, совсем не ориентируясь в обстановке, да еще и двигаясь на ощупь, он медленно двигался на найденной кухне, стараясь ничего не перевернуть. Впереди он видел дверь. Дверь с небольшим стеклянным окошком, в которое попадал блеск ночного неба. Он положил руку на круглую рукоять, металлический шарик дверной ручки обжигал пониманием того, что там, в шаге, его свобода, и повернул. Заперто. Дернув несколько раз, Тимур со злости пнул дверь, наваливаясь на нее своим измученным телом. «Будь ты проклят, Вебер!» — стонал про себя омега. Тяжело дыша, горько закусывая губы, Монти не сразу заметил большое и широкое окно. Когда наконец его взгляд наткнулся на окно, слезы, предательски показавшиеся в глазах, скатились по щекам, зацепившись за дрогнувшие в улыбке губы. Он доковылял до окна, из последних сил потянул створки рамы и, раскрыв его настежь, вдохнул холодный осенний воздух. Выбив ногами тонкую сеть от насекомых, Тимур вылез из окна, не переставая морщиться и шипеть от боли, она верной спутницей ступала след в след за омегой.

Ночной холод окутал голое тело Тимура, пробрав до костей порывом ноябрьского ветра, но Монти был рад как ребенок. Он покинул стены этого мрачного особняка, превратившегося в тюрьму. На его лице заиграла улыбка. Тимур огляделся и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Идти к центральным огромным кованным воротам смысла не было, нужно попытаться отыскать какую-нибудь калиточку. Продолжая свое движение в противоположную от центрального входа сторону, Тимур, уже не имея возможности придержать себя стеной, немного замедлился. Ему пришлось также спрятаться за одну из колонн, как только он увидел патрулирующую периметр дома охрану. Воспользовавшись тем, что его не видно, омега оперся о холодный мрамор и переводил дыхание. Состояние было отвратительным. Он чувствовал себя так, словно только недавно родил — ноги тряслись, анус болел так, словно там пылала огненная Геенна, промежность прошивали иглы тупой боли, его немного вело из-за головокружения, и само тело было таким, словно его сбил поезд, проехавшись по каждой клеточке тела своими двенадцатью вагонами. И это только боль физическая. Если сюда еще прибавить отвращение к себе и сломанные крылья у его и так повидавшей жизнь души, то хотелось просто сдохнуть.

Кстати, Тимур даже пытался разжиться ножом или тесаком на кухне, чтобы прервать свои мучения, но, как назло, все ящики с инструментами были под замком. Мудрое решение, что тут скажешь. Поэтому сдохнуть у него сегодня не получилось. «Поживем еще немного?» — тоскливо подумал омега, оглядываясь. Нет, ну он и правда дурак, если надеется уйти от такого человека, как Вебер.

Монти не имел представления, где искать второй выход, то, что калитка для слуг должна быть, он не сомневался, только вот в темноте и без знания расположения дома и окрестностей он совсем не знал, где этот выход искать. Тимур плелся по заднему двору, не слишком различая дороги из-за одинаково подстриженных кустов и деревьев.

Вот он, наконец, вышел к высокой стене. Забор. Хоть какое-то просветление в бесцельном блуждании. Теперь Тимур наугад выбрал направление и потопал в ту сторону, опираясь на стену. Силы, как назло, таяли, словно снег под палящим солнцем, а предательская дрожь проявлялась сильнее. Анус уже не просто пылал, он ощущался так, словно каждый шаг превращается во взрыв в том самом месте, которое и жгло, и горело, и щипало и зудело… Омега сцепил зубы, укусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, мысленно приказывая себе идти дальше.

Ночное небо стало светлеть. Тимур поднял глаза вверх и увидел росчерки первых лучей солнца, которое просыпалось за серо-белыми осенними облаками, окрашивая небо в предрассветные краски. Взгляд Тимура зацепился за вторые ворота, показавшиеся впереди. Они не были такими шикарными, как первые, и у Монти была надежда, что охраны не будет. Зря. Не успел Тимур сделать и шага в сторону обнаруженной находки, как навстречу ему вышел очередной охранный патруль с собаками.

Тимур прижался к стене, присев за полосой аккуратных кустов. Но ведь собак не проведешь, да и альфы — те еще ищейки, унюхивающие следы людей не хуже гончих. Но Тимур надеялся, что на него не обратят внимания именно потому, что от него разит за километр Бриаром Вебером. Вот охрана как раз на это и повелась, а псы — нет. Они соляными столбами замерли напротив того места, где присел омега, закрывая себе рот руками, чтобы ни выдать своего тяжелого неровного дыхания.

Псы, больше похожие на огромных волкодавов, выведенные двести лет назад специально для спецслужб, оскалились и зарычали в сторону кустов. Росточком каждая такая тварь в холке была почти метр двадцать, с сильным мощным телом и клыками по пять сантиметров каждый. Единственное, что отличало это зверье от других — наличие интеллекта несколько выше, чем у обычной дворовой шавки. Альфы среагировали моментально на реакцию своих питомцев, вскинув оружие и спустив псов с поводка, которые, несмотря на свой внушительный размер, ловкими змеями перемахнув кусты и обогнув высокие деревья, приземлились прямо перед Тимуром, предупредительно зарычав и клацнув пастью прямо у его лица. Тимур вздрогнул, но руки от лица так и не убрал. Он с легким оттенком страха смотрел на капающих слюной зверей и не мог понять, чего он боится больше — Бриара Вебера или этих псов почти с него ростом?

Ответ оказался очевиден. Возвращаться в руки Бриара он не хотел. Попытавшись сместиться в сторону, он лишь спровоцировал псов, которые зажали его в тиски и рычали, обнажая клыки, как бы намекая: «Даже не думай!». Тимур поднял взгляд на нацеленное на него оружие. Охрана, закованная в черную тонкую подвижную броню, держала его на мушке. Один из альф сразу нажал на микрофон в ухе, докладывая хозяину о беглеце, мужчина втянул носом воздух, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Тимура. Монти вздрогнул и буквально упал в ноги охране, цепляясь за их штанины руками. Альфы замерли как вкопанные, не ожидавшие подобного от омеги, а псы удивленно переглянулись между собой.

— Убейте… лучше убейте… — он отрицательно качал головой с перекошенным страхом лицом. — Не возвращайте меня ему! Лучше убейте! — говорил он, конечно, еще не очень четко, но вполне понятно, язык быстро заживал.

Альфы презрительно стряхнули его руки и оттолкнули ногами Тимура, который затрясся еще сильнее и стал вжиматься в стену, затравленно оглядываясь.

Было холодно, утренний морозный воздух пробирался под кожу колючим ветром, но омега словно не замечал этого, как и своих посиневших губ и побелевших же от холода конечностей. Солнце поднималось выше, и небо стремительно светлело, но вот на душе у Монти становилось все чернее с каждым мгновением. Один из псов стал обнюхивать Тимура, но омега, казалось даже не реагировал на большую морду животного, продолжая шарить взглядом по охранникам и поджимая к себе ноги сильнее, с губ срывалось тихое бормотание:

— Не возвращайте ему… не хочу…

Шаги приближались, и Тимур невольно напрягся.

— Тимурка, а что ты разгуливаешь без разрешения? — Бриар стоял перед ним в компании слуги, в руках которого был плед.

Монти не повернулся в его сторону, чувствуя подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Живот свело судорогой, Тимур скривился и обхватил себя поперек талии.

— Непоседливый ребенок, — снисходительно улыбнулся альфа, доставая из кармана своего пальто, наброшенного поверх халата, маленький брелок как от машины и нажимая на кнопку. Тимур вскрикнул, между лопаток что-то его ударило током.

Монти непонимающе поднял глаза на Вебера, которого все это время старательно игнорировал. Альфа повторил свой фокус, и Тимур упал ему под ноги, подставив ладони и не столкнувшись лицом с землей. Место между лопаток было тем самым источником боли, которая электрическим импульсом пронзала все тело, словно поднимала его на дыбы. Он почувствовал, как из глаз посыпались искры, а пальцы на руках и ногах скручивает судорогой.

— Что… — прохрипел Тимур внезапно осипшим голосом.

— Я вшил тебе маленькое следящее устройство с шокером, — улыбнулся альфа. — Тебе не сбежать, омега, — грудным глубоким голосом проговорил Вебер, сверкая глазами. — Я всегда буду знать, где ты находишься. И всегда верну тебя обратно, — хищный оскал.

Бриар снова нажал на кнопку, увеличивая мощность разряда. Тимур закричал и забился от удара током.

— Я могу быть очень убедителен, Тимууурка, — протянул Вебер, рассматривая корчащееся тело. — Вставай, — приказал Бриар, раздраженно сузив глаза.

Тимур попытался приподняться на локтях, руки тряслись. Он прикрыл глаза, сдерживая наполнившую глаза влагу. Почему? Почему он? Омега закусил губу, приподнимаясь на колени. Слуга указал Бриару на землю с несколькими свежими каплями крови под омегой.

— Подними его, — отчеканил Вебер, и слуга быстро подхватил омегу за руку, ставя в вертикальное положение и придерживая, чтобы тот не свалился.

Взгляд Вебера впился в Тимура, ощупывая его. Действительно, по бедрам стекала свежая кровь и на земле тоже было несколько крупных ярких капель. Большая капля медленно катилась по внутренней стороне бедра, а затем словно сорвали клапан, вторая, третья, четвертая… все быстрее и быстрее… Кровь тонкими змейками заскользила по ногам Тимура, оставляя на них свои причудливые линии.

— Он горит, — отрапортовал слуга, смотря на босса.

— Вызывай сюда Шина, живо! — Вебер схватил Тимура, подхватывая его на руки. Омега уже даже не сопротивлялся, привалившись головой к широкой груди альфы и теряя сознание.

Бриар спустился в подвал, в приготовленные для его омеги апартаменты. Он стоял рядом с кроватью, на которой лежал Тимур, и действительно отмечал его горячие красные щеки и чертову кровь, пачкающую его бедра, впитывающуюся в простыни, подчеркивая своей яркостью недавнее свершившееся насилие.

— Что ты с собой сделал, а? — прозвучал вопрос в тишине комнаты.

Ему не было жаль Тимура, он находил его прекрасным в кровавых одеждах и ожерельях из синяков и укусов, но так скоро терять игрушку он был не намерен.

Альфа повернулся на звук открывшейся двери. Слуга.

— Приведи мой кабинет в порядок.

— Уже распорядился, босс.

— Хорошо. Когда будет док?

— Сказал, что минут через семь. Охрана предупреждена, его пропустят.

Доктор и правда прибыл достаточно быстро. Бегло осмотрев омегу и отодвинув Вебера подальше, доктор стал разбираться с тем бедламом, который ему предоставил Бриар. Буквально через пятнадцать минут док, быстро собирая свои инструменты, поставил Вебера перед фактом:

— Мы едем в больницу. У него выкидыш.

— Что? — Бриар подумал, что ослышался. — Выкидыш?

— Да, босс, вам не послышалось, — мужчина захлопнул свою сумку. И стал закутывать Тимура в простынь. Вебер молча взял Монти на руки и вышел следом за спешащим доктором.

Они мчались по полупустым из-за раннего времени улицам в направлении больницы.

— Почему обязательно больница?

— Да у меня просто нет необходимого оборудования, — раздраженно бросил док. — Его нужно вычистить от остатков мертвого… кхм… плода. И пусть срок совсем крошечный, если останется что-то внутри… кхм… он может умереть от заражения. Если вы намерены его прикончить сейчас, тогда давайте развернем машину домой, и вы насладитесь тем, как ваш супруг, — док выделил это слово намеренно, — скончается. Если же он вам еще для чего-то нужен…кхм… это, не мое дело, конечно… то тогда позвольте спасти ему жизнь.

Альфа промолчал, смерив доктора внимательным взглядом.

— Тебе его жаль? — внезапно спросил Вебер, входя в разъехавшиеся двери больницы.

— Я врач. Моя задача спасать жизни, если вы не приказываете мне обратного.

Доктор спешил, на ходу раздавая указания, скидывая сумку, верхнюю одежду и облачаясь в тут же поданный медбратом халат и маску. Как по мановению палочки появилась и каталка, на которую аккуратно уложили Тимура и увезли.

Все произошло так быстро, что Бриар толком и не понял, как это все завертелось вокруг него. Он остался в приемном покое в сопровождении нескольких человек его охраны. Плюхнувшись на удобный диванчик, альфа откинул голову назад, всматриваясь в лазурного цвета потолок.

— Выкидыш… — одними губами повторил альфа. — А ты быстрый, мышонок, — хмыкнул он. Что ж, над этим стоило подумать.

***

В свои сорок два года Вебер имел все: и клан, который управлял Минаксом при свете дня, и не только его. Но он никогда не задумывался о наследниках. Нужно ему это? Или все-таки нет? Вебер поменял сотни любовников, некоторые из них даже уже не дышат пропитанным развратом воздухом Минакса. Но ни с одним он не позволял себе таких оплошностей, как визжащие комки плоти. Дети всегда были табу. А сейчас? Он ведь до этого и не собирался обзаводиться супругом, а в этого ущербного омегу вцепился как пиявка. Связал с собой всем, чем только мог — брачным контрактом, следящим устройством, подписями на теле, стимуляторами, насилием. Это было странно и не похоже на него.

Альфа вышел на крыльцо и вытряхнул из пачки сигарету. «Темный Макларен» знакомо лег между губ, и его вкус с первой затяжкой наполнил легкие. Ему нужно все обдумать. Он точно знал одно — он не отпустит от себя Монти, уже Вебера, и эта поправка приятно согрела душу живым теплом. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он хочет этого упрямого омегу. Очень. Веберу не оставалось ничего, кроме как признаться себе в этом.

И снимки с его участием действительно были сделаны Монти случайно, он не являлся чьим-то заказом, просто этот ненормальный фотограф оказался не в том месте и не в то время, но, черт его дери, облюбовал ракурс. Альфа перепроверил эту информацию по нескольку раз. МакКинли даже поднял свои уши в Европе и Азии. Ничего. Случайность. Альфа растянул губы в ироничной улыбке. Случайность, которая стоила фотографу свободы.

И ведь сперва Вебер действительно крутился рядом с омегой, пытаясь всего-навсего прояснить для себя информацию, во избежание очередного мирового скандала с их синдикатом, и не только в Минаксе, но и на других континентах. Никому не нужна была новая волна недовольных, которую в прошлый раз, кстати, умыли кровью, чтобы остановить и указать на главных и сильных игроков мира сего. После тех происшествий все синдикаты держат руку на пульсе, четко контролируя и дозируя информацию. Но теперь, удостоверившись в этой нелепой случайности под именем Тимур Монти, глава Торна не хочет отпускать эту тугую задницу от себя. Словно наркотик, распробовав который, Вебер не желает соскакивать.

Альфа жадно затянулся. Тимур не его пара или что-то в этом роде, просто он охренительно подходит Бриару. «Идеальная жертва». Непокорный, упрямый, сопротивляющийся, отталкивающий его, такого хочется покорить, как самую опасную вершину. А понимание того, что этот мальчишка был непокоренным до него, подстегивает интерес хищника и самца, гоня его на охоту. Альфа раздавил окурок и отшвырнул в урну, выдыхая тонкую струйку дыма через нос.

Вернувшись в зал ожидания, он плюхнулся на кресло и достал мобильный. Нужно было раздать распоряжения. Буквально на третьем звонке в зал вышел доктор — его звали Шин — на ходу стягивая перчатки, и маску.

— Все. Я закончил. Эмбриону было четыре дня. Вы могли бы стать отцом, босс, — Шин посмотрел на альфу. Не прочитав никаких эмоций, он продолжил: — Забрать его сможете через четыре часа. Я вколол ему антибиотик, который уберет последствия, но его можно продолжить колоть в домашних условиях. Вы его порвали, так что я обработал разрывы, выпишу вам мазь, если не хотите, чтобы у него образовались рубцы. Это может негативно сказаться в будущем при родах. Язык заживает хорошо. Пирсинг и тату — в порядке. Вот ваше предписание на антибиотик и противозачаточные, на всякий случай, — доктор Шин протянул ему листок. — Я вижу, что вы его подсаживаете на стимулятор, — он взглянул альфе в глаза. — Это не мое дело, босс, но если он втянется, вы же знаете, ему будет сложно «соскочить».

— Ты прав, Шин, это не твое дело, — подчеркнул Вебер, беря бумажку. — Через четыре часа отдашь его моим ребятам.

Бриар сунул листок в карман и вышел, слегка раздраженно дернув плечами. Ему не понравился тон доктора. Очень не понравился.

***

Тимур очнулся в клетке. Он лежал на животе в узкой клетке, решетки которой были перетянуты несколькими поперечными прутами. Было неудобно, поэтому Монти постарался приподняться, но уперся в верхнюю решетку головой. «Что за…?» — пронеслось в голове, и Тимур, наконец окончательно сбросив с себя пелену то ли сна, то ли забвения, постарался оглядеться и восстановить последнее свое воспоминание.

Узкая прямоугольная клетка стоит на полу, а он, собственно, заперт внутри. Потом Тимур вдруг осознал, что вокруг темно. Почему? Кое-как сложив картинку в голове, он пришел к выводу, что клетка стоит под кроватью, и ему открыт вид на входную дверь, точнее, на низ входной двери и кусок стены, больше ничего из его положения не видно. Развернуться возможности не было, он только и сумел, что немного вытянуть вперед руки и сжать в ладонях прутья клетки. «Что за черт?» — подумал Монти, оценивая окутывающую его темноту. Он выдохнул и прислушался к своему телу. Оно болело, но уже не так, как в последних воспоминаниях. Интересно, сколько прошло дней с тех событий? И который час? Если это «его» пыточная комната в подвале, то ему никак не определить хотя бы время суток. Это просто каменный карман без окон. Монти вздохнул. Он по-прежнему был голым, и член его стоял, вероятно, его опять накачивали той дрянью. Дрочить не хотелось из принципа, несмотря на шум в голове и тянущую боль в члене. Выхода не было. Пришлось просто смириться с тем, что его этот ублюдок, Бриар Вебер, запер в треклятой клетке, и ждать, пока альфа к нему не придет.

Время шло, тянулось медленным вязким сиропом через мелкое сито… Тимур буквально чувствовал, как оно, время, натужно просачивается сквозь преграду, меееедленно падает на донышко своего сосуда, словно играет на его нервах заунывную мелодию. Ничего не происходило. В душе стал ворочаться страх. А вдруг его забыли? То, что это наказание, Тимур уже не сомневался. Он знал, что альфа не спустит ему с рук попытку сбежать от него. И тут в сознании словно разорвался снаряд — Вебер обещал, что в следующий раз при попытке сбежать отдаст его охране. Омегу затрясло. Он вцепился в прутья и стал дергать со всем остервенением, на которое был способен. По позвоночнику пополз холодный пот. Он вновь всмотрелся в темноту перед собой, туда, где мог различить низ входной двери. Хотя бы лучик света, шевеление, голоса. Ему с одной стороны хотелось, чтобы дверь открылась и вошел хоть кто-то, а с другой, был страх, что если сюда войдут, он об этом пожалеет.

Вот так, разрываемый противоречивым страхом Тимур и провел еще несколько часов. Он не знал точно, несколько или много, но тишина лезла в уши все настойчивее, рисуя жуткие картинки в сознании. Член все не падал, даже несмотря на то, что Тимур, даже наплевав на гордость, стал его гладить, лишь бы он перестал мучить его своим напряжением. Вот так, тихо постанывая, лаская свой член, опасливо вглядываясь в темноту, из которой, как ему казалось, все так же смотрит его «кошмар», Тимур и погрузился в сон. Просто отключился от изнеможения и боли, скопившейся в паху. Кончить не получалось, тело прошивали странные импульсы, голова наполнилось ватой, а тишина затягивала на шее свою удавку. Тимур уже всхлипывал, а потом и вовсе, просто провалился во тьму.

В следующий раз, открыв глаза, он отметил, что ничего не изменилось. Темнота, тишина, легкое головокружение, к которому присоединилось желание курить и пописать. Он вспомнил, когда в последний раз курил, и задумался. Тело била дрожь, а сознание начинало погружаться в панику. Сколько ему еще вот так ждать непонятно чего? Но время продолжало ползти, выцарапывая у омеги последние нервы. Тело с каждой минутой начинало болеть все сильнее. Руки, ноги, шея, голова. Ему срочно нужно поменять позу! Да хоть бы перевернуться на спину, пока еще он в состоянии терпеть эту выкручивающую конечности боль.

— ЭЙ! ЭЭЭЙ! — закричал Тимур, не особо надеясь на чудо. — Кто-нибудь!

Уронив голову на прутья, Тимур вновь поерзал, стараясь размять затекшее тело. Тик-так. Тик-так… Монти уже скулил в голос от игл, впивающихся в конечности. С каждой минутой импульсы становились продолжительнее и сильнее. Тело немело, взывая спасти его, но Тимур мог только сцепить зубы и скулить, чувствуя, как мочевой пузырь давит на крохи сознания. Теперь к ощущениям добавился голод и жажда. Тишина уже не казалась безликой и пустой, она убивала своим громким молчанием. Она звенела в ушах, вонзая в сознание длинные красные ногти. Когда терпеть стало невыносимо, Тимур завыл, он просто орал от боли в каждой клеточке тела. Это была другая боль, не такая, как от насилия, но нельзя сказать, что она была слабее. Тело онемело настолько, что Тимур не мог уже и пальцем пошевелить, просто безостановочно кричал. А потом к крикам прибавился еще и плач. Горький, надрывный. Он захлебывался слезами, не зная, куда деть свое одеревеневшее тело, не в силах пошевелиться или развернуться. Он описался, терпеть уже не было сил, как и беспокоиться о таких вещах, как стыд. Тимур чувствовал, как боль сводит его с ума, завязывая тело узлом, разрисовывая стенки сознания скрипучими цветными карандашами, разбивая последние барьеры терпения и штурмуя последние крохи самоуважения. Еще немного и колючие ленты нейронной сеткой обтянут все его тело. Он кричал так отчаянно, что даже каменные своды сочувствовали его начинающемуся безумию.

— Бриар. Бриар! — Тимур не осознавал, что с ним, просто хотелось освободиться, прогнать подступившее слишком близко к границам разума безумие. И он кричал. Звал единственного короля в этом доме и, вероятно, в его разбитой на кусочки жизни.

— БРИАР! БРИАР! БРИАР! — как умалишенный он орал, заливаясь слезами, пока не охрип и не потерял сознание от боли.

Следующее пробуждение было словно в аду. Он проснулся от собственного крика. Ему казалось, что его конечности уже отмерли, так как кровь перестала в них циркулировать еще… несколько часов назад? Дней? Боль распинала все тело на незачищенных крестах, выливала кислотные дожди на бьющееся в путах сознание, ввинчивала прутья в суставы и проводила трепанацию кухонными ножами. Ему казалось, что онемели даже глаза, даже ногти и волосы. А черти на его несчастном теле отплясывали свои ритуальные танцы. Он выл на одной ноте, чувствуя, как дергается глаз, как сводящая с ума боль всверливается в виски, а тишина забивает собой каждую пору.

— БРИАР! БРИАААР! БРИАААААР! — продолжал мучительно тянуть омега.

Наконец дверь открылась и в комнату проникла полоса света. Тимур еще никогда не радовался чему-то так, как этой полоске света, ознаменовавшей появление его личного бога. Он, как щенок, сейчас готов был махать хвостом и лизать руки хозяину, который пришел спасти его от безумия. Глаза горели фанатичной надеждой, а тело задрожало сильнее. Щелкнул выключатель и комнату залил свет. Душа Монти ликовала. Он смотрел на туфли перед его тюрьмой. Он знал, кто это. Слишком хорошо они ему запомнились, дорогие черные тисненные туфли Бриара Вебера. Монти продолжал выть, но уже тише, лишь для того, чтобы обозначить, что он тут, в сознании, и просит его освободить. Душа билась в кандалах страха, который позвякивал цепями. Тело билось в капкане боли, жаждало свободы.

— Бриааар! — протянул омега, смаргивая слезы. — БРИАААР!

Вот показалась мужская рука, она схватила край клетки и резко потянула на себя. С противным скрежетом клеть выскользнула из-под кровати, и Тимур зажмурился. Свет больно резанул по глазам после длительного пребывания в темноте. Но, тем не менее, Монти, распахнув широко глаза, смотрел на своего «спасителя». Бриар Вебер стоял перед ним в дорогом костюме и снисходительно улыбался.

— Бриар… — проскулил омега, содрогаясь в очередной судороге.

Альфа не спешил, он скользил взглядом по одеревеневшему телу Тимура, который скулил, едва сдерживаясь, что бы не начать орать в голос. Он опустил взгляд на его задранную кверху голову и встретился с полубезумными глазами, полными немой мольбы и боли.

— Бриааар… — вновь протянул омега.

— Что?

— Б-больно… — всхлипнул Тимур, стиснув зубы и проглотив стон.

Бриар присел, щелкнул замками на клетке и помог выбраться из нее Монти, который не мог даже нормально стоять. Альфа бросил омегу на кровать и первым делом всунул в рот несколько таблеток.

— Глотай, — приказ, и Тимур дернул кадыком, облившись поданной водой.

Тимур закричал, боль выкручивала суставы. Альфа принялся быстро и сильно растирать затекшие конечности. Тимур заверещал сильнее, ему казалось, что он сейчас умрет от этих манипуляций, которые посылали реки едкого пламени по мышцам.

— Бриар!

— Больше не пытайся уйти от меня! Никогда! — прорычал альфа, заваливая омегу на спину и сгибая его ноги в коленях, задирая их кверху.

Бриар нашел взглядом бусины пирсинга — он должен был признать, смотрелись они великолепно. Облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы, альфа быстро расстегнул ремень и вытащил на свободу свой истекающий желанием член. Без промедлений альфа приставил головку к подрагивающему отверстию и грубо проник внутрь.

Увы, войти с наскока не вышло, и Вебер стал проталкиваться дальше с каждым уверенным толчком. Тимур закричал, застонал, а потом в потемневших глазах мелькнуло что-то… желание? похоть? И Монти протяжно и сладострастно выдохнул, чем едва не довел альфу до оргазма. Таким… Таким сексуальным Вебер его еще не видел. Да что Вебер, таким чувственным Тимура никто не видел. Альфа облизнулся второй раз и стал методично вбиваться в его тело.

— Ааах! АА! Аааах! — стонал Монти, содрогаясь от каждого движения Вебера и от судорог, которые все еще сковывали его тело. — Бриар! Ах!

Вот тут альфа уже сорвался. Он зарычал, как дикий зверь, и стал драть Тимура с такой силой, что из глаз посыпались звезды. Он просто сошел с ума, когда его имя сорвалось с губ омеги, произнесенное настолько возбуждающим тоном, что слетели тормоза.

А ведь после возвращения Монти из больницы прошло всего двое суток, и альфа не хотел быть грубым, даже хотел дать ему передышку после выкидыша и выскабливания. Но увидев сегодня такого удивительно покорного, с затравленным, помутневшим взглядом, зовущего его, просящего одними глазами и, черт подери, сексуального, потерял остатки мозгов.

Тимур напоминал щенка, который радовался встрече с хозяином, еще немного и омега бы завилял невидимым хвостом. Это было… прекрасно. Невероятное ощущение! В его глазах было столько благодарности, а тело было настолько непослушным, что омега даже не сопротивлялся ни его прикосновениям, ни голосу. Просто не мог, продолжая сгорать на острых пиках, на которые был нанизан последние сутки. А когда альфа вложил ему в рот ту таблетку, стимулятор, Тимур безропотно принял ее, даже коснулся языком пальца альфы, немного облизав его. Это была почти победа. Сегодня в Тимуре сломалось что-то еще, клеть и заточение длительностью почти двое суток сделало свое дело — Монти ступил на узкую тропинку безумия, поскальзываясь на ней, но видя ее изгибы и повороты.

Альфа сейчас признавал, что решение использовать клетку было правильным. Глядя на то, как Тимур скрюченными пальцами цепляется за руки Вебера, выдыхает его имя, кричит и плачет в его руках, альфа испытывал невероятное наслаждение, полностью отдаваясь бившейся в висках страсти.

После того, как Монти привезли из больницы, он ровно сутки оставался в бессознательном состоянии. Наверное, Шин что-то вколол ему, поэтому альфа не трогал парня, дав ему эти сутки на восстановление. Белый как мел омега с залегшими под глазами тенями смотрелся несчастным и невероятно трогательным. Ему, Тимуру, как и положено, вкалывали антибиотик, но в себя парень пришел лишь на вторые сутки пребывания дома. Да, это место уже было домом для Монти и Вебер никуда его не собирался отпускать. Ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей.

Сам Бриар любил использовать клетку время от времени, на краткий срок, лишь для усиления ощущений и наказания строптивых омег. Было что-то в этом пикантное, запредельное, вызывающее у альфы страстное желание. Но с Тимуром он решился на эксперимент. Сонного, он уложил его в клеть и оставил под кроватью в темной комнате подвала. Он оставил его на сутки с небольшим — впервые на такой длительный срок.

Но, трахая сейчас Тимура, который так сладко стонет и отдается ему весь, без остатка, альфа ни о чем не жалел. Он уже понял, что Монти из тех, кого нужно ломать снова и снова, заставлять, вынуждать идти на сделку с самим собой, ставить на колени. Раз за разом, пока он сам не попросит «еще», опустившись перед альфой в глубоком поклоне и удерживая на вытянутых руках кнут. Только тогда этот упрямый омега будет его — весь, с потрохами. А сейчас он наслаждался маленькой победой, первой преодоленной ступенькой и первой сломанной защитой Тимура.

Сколько их у него всего? Не много…как у любого человека, их не много. Человек слаб по своей природе, ущербен. Альфы, омеги, беты…не имеет значения. Ты все равно обрастешь слабостями, выстроишь призрачные стены и закроешься на фиктивные замки, которые легко взломают такие «уроды», как Бриар, такие города, как Минакс. «Ничего, — повторял себе альфа, — скоро ты будешь есть с рук, маленький упрямый мышонок».

Тимур выл и скулил, боль смешивалась с толчками, которые достигали заветной точки и распутывали узлы удовольствия. Тело радовалось любому изменению положения, вновь проталкивая в одеревеневшие мышцы энергию, а в иссохшие сосуды — кровь. Но боль…боль была повсюду, ее было много, Тимур едва различал происходящее, проваливаясь в уродливое удовольствие и похоть, отражающуюся в жадных глазах Вебера. Было приятно чувствовать себя живым, чувствовать приток силы в конечностях, и пусть иглы импульсами еще рвали тело, но с каждой минутой все слабее. И Тимур был счастлив, как пес, подставляющийся под ласку хозяина. Вебер не был нежным, отнюдь, но та сила, с которой он долбился в тело омеги, вливала в него полноценное чувство жизни, выдавливая ту пародию, которая выливалась криками убийственной боли.

Тимур задыхался под мощным телом Вебера и продержался недолго, обильно кончив, заляпывая себе грудь семенем. Вебер расплылся в похабной улыбке, ему польстило то, что омега кончил, даже не притронувшись к себе, только от толкающегося в его задницу члена альфы. Бриар не выдержал, припал губами к мокрой от слез щеке, потом нашел губы, приоткрытые и искусанные, они манили его, притягивали, и альфа властным поцелуем припечатал их, утверждая в очередной раз право собственности. Тимур глухо застонал: глаза прикрыты, а руки, ослабев, упали вдоль тела — оргазм накрывал его второй волной, выгнув слегка тело судорогой.

Альфа, поглощая рот омеги, почувствовал на себе мокрое пятно от второй эякуляции Тимура и усмехнулся. «Превзошел все ожидания…» — загорелось в голове Бриара. Порция стимуляторов уверенно разгоняла кровь, кроме того, вчера, изнывая от мучительного желания, продиктованного все тем же наркотиком, Монти так и не смог кончить, а сегодня — уже дважды. «Скорострел… Мне нравиться…».

Тимур полубессознательно раскинулся под альфой, и через несколько мощных и особенно глубоких толчков Бриар поменял позу на более удобную для глубокого проникновения, альфа с утробным рыком кончил, изливаясь внутрь плотно обхватившего его тела. Альфа тяжело дышал, уронив голову на плечо Монти, даже не думая выйти, полностью отдаваясь ощущению набухающего узла. Он развернул бесчувственное тело Тимура на бок, пристроившись сзади, и обнял, притянув к груди. Расслабленно подняв руку, он взглянул на часы — 22.13. По-хозяйски пробежав рукой по бедрам Тимура, он опустил ее под мошонку, нащупывая пирсинг. Улыбка растянула губы, ему нравилось. Черт возьми, как же Бриару это нравилось — вызывающе, сексуально и пошло одновременно, воистину гремучая смесь для альфы.

Тимур спокойно лежал на боку, плотно прижатый к груди Вебера, и спокойно дышал, периодически вздрагивая. Да, боль, мучившая тело, еще не ушла, но ее становилось меньше. Хмыкнув, альфа провел пальцами по соскам, не отказав себе в удовольствии приласкать их. Ему нравился Тимур таким — мирно спящим в его руках, доверчивым и красивым. Нет, что вы, это не любовь или нечто подобное, не подумайте. Просто… Просто… Вебер и сам не знал, что это за чувство, но запах, который окутывал сейчас их, как любовников, был волшебным. Альфа вдыхал его, жадно раздувая ноздри, но не мог надышаться. Что-то такое об истинных парах мигнуло в сознании, но погасло, так и не оформившись в связную мысль. Так Бриар Вебер и заснул, прижимая к себе вздрагивающее тело омеги, не соизволив даже расцепиться.

***

Пробуждение было болезненным, но смешавшимся с какой-то странной истомой. Тимур разлепил глаза и поерзал, стараясь развернуться. Неожиданное понимание вкрадчиво постучалось в голову — он в кровати не один, да еще и анус постепенно растягивается. Невольно простонав, он ощутил, как его прижали крепче к большому телу. Шею обдало горячим дыханием. Монти вздрогнул.

— Еще не поприветствовал своего супруга как подобает, а уже куда-то собрался?

— … — Тимур стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как в памяти колышутся воспоминания. На языке осадком чувствовалось отвращение к себе.

Он стонал под ним. Стонал и кончал. Захотелось закрыть лицо руками и удавиться, но Монти только скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, что плотно насажен на член альфы. В памяти заскреблись картинки его припадочного состояния, когда он серьезно думал, что его приговорили к мучительной смерти, когда звал Вебера так отчаянно, что сжималось сердце. Омега снова вздрогнул.

— Где мой приветственный поцелуй, мышонок? — приторно сладкий голос обволакивал Тимура. Но омега не ответил, попытавшись вжаться в простынь лицом и отстраниться. Над ухом послышался раздраженный скрежет зубов. — Ты что, сученыш, продолжаешь ломаться?! — зарычали в ухо, а потом впились зубами в шею. — Сколько мне нужно преподать тебе уроков, чтобы твоя несносная задница наконец поняла, на чей член должна молиться?!

Альфа навалился на засопевшего Тимура, вынуждая перевернуться на живот, и, властно ногами раздвигая бедра Тимуру, устроился удобнее. Ладони альфы быстро перехватили руки Монти, сжав их над головой, а потом Вебер быстро заработал бедрами, даже не пытаясь доставить Тимуру удовольствие, просто стремительно доводя себя до разрядки. Тимур тихо постанывал, закусив простынь и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Умолять бессмысленно, проще перетерпеть. Кончив, альфа сразу вышел и стащил за собой Тимура, уронив того на пол, ноги у Тимура подогнулись сразу, мышцы еще не до конца восстановились.

Поставив Монти на колени перед кроватью, удерживая его за волосы, альфа, гневно сверкая глазами, рассматривал вновь тот самый, непокорный блеск в глазах. Пусть омега молчал, стискивал зубы, но неприязнь отчетливо просматривалась в озерах его глаз. Вебер вздохнул, искривив губы в улыбке.

— Ладно, давай попробуем еще раз. Ты вчера был таким прелестным, страстным, что я закрою глаза на этот каприз, — альфа коснулся пальцем щеки Тимура, омега попытался дернуться в сторону. Не получилось. — Давай, повторяй за мной: «Доброе утро, любимый».

Тимур скривился.

— Ты мне не любимый, — выплюнул омега, смотря в глаза Бриару.

— Ну что ж ты… такой момент испортил, — печально вздохнул альфа и влепил Тимуру пощечину. — «Доброе утро, любимый»! — с нажимом повторил Вебер.

— Иди к черту! — еще одна пощечина обожгла лицо.

— Тебе что, так нравится ходить в синяках? — альфа притянул лицо омеги ближе, и когда их разделяло несколько сантиметров, накрыл его губы поцелуем.

Тимур дернулся, попытался укусить Бриара, но альфа дернул его от себя и резко согнул в глубоком поклоне, до пола.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему? Тогда, может быть, вновь запереть тебя в клетке? Без еды, воды, света, в абсолютной разъедающей сознание тишине… и предварительно накачать наркотиком?! под завязку?! — рыкнул Вебер. — Сколько ты выдержишь во второй раз, прежде чем свихнешься?! — в глазах альфы вспыхнуло маниакальное возбуждение.

Тимур задрожал. В глазах мигнул ужас: в памяти всплыла абсолютная тишина, забивающая уши, погружающая его в вакуум. Вакуум, в котором он говорил сам с собой, лишь бы как-то развеять облепившее его давление, вакуум, в котором он кричал от боли, разбивая тишину на куски, осколками осыпающуюся ему на голову. В глазах потемнело, губы дрогнули, улыбка искривилась, Тимур не смог удержать лицо, и Бриар это заметил. Он заметил тень, накрывшую красивое лицо омеги, и страх, упавший на дно его бездонных притягательных глаз. Альфа гадко ухмыльнулся.

— … — Тимур сглотнул и дрогнувшим голосом произнес:

— С… с добрым у…утром.

Монти скрипнул зубами, ненавидя себя за слабость, но ему совсем не хотелось в клетку. Там его сознание распадалось на куски, а потом на молекулы, которые расщеплялись на атомы. Он отметил ликование во взгляде альфы.

— «Любимый», — повторил альфа.

— Нет.

— Повтори полностью.

— Подавись! — выплюнул Тимур и упал навзничь от удара.

Альфа злобно рыкнул и схватил Тимура выше локтя, оставляя на коже омеги синяки. Рывком он поднял парня и толкнул к клетке, которая так и стояла раскрытой. Монти приложился грудью о металлические прутья и отдернул от нее руку, будто обжегшись.

— Так не пойдет! Говори правильно, бесполезный кусок дерьма! — зарычал альфа. — Невоспитанные омеги жестоко наказываются.

Вебер стал заталкивать сопротивляющегося омегу в клеть. Монти вцепился в края решетки, упираясь, но альфа быстро справился с ним — зажав нос и рот своей широкой ладонью. Тимур забился, задыхаясь, руки сами разжались и вцепились в пальцы альфы на лице. Вебер ударил его в спину и, затолкав в клетку, захлопнул дверцу.

Только сейчас Тимур заметил чип-замок, привязанный к пальчикам Вебера. Потом к ягодице прикоснулся инъектор и через секунду в кровь была впрыснута очередная доза наркотика и стимулятора. Тимур застонал.

— Нет! Не надо! Пожалуйста! — взмолился омега, снизу стараясь заглянуть в лицо альфы, который уже намеревался затолкать клеть обратно под кровать.

— Нет, Тимурка, надо, — рука омеги высунулась через решетку, попыталась ухватить Вебера за руку, но не вышло. С характерным «вжух» клеть заскользила под кровать, и альфа поправил ее, пнув ногой, лишний раз подчеркнув место Тимура. Тимур что-то кричал, но Бриар его не слушал, его съедала злость на этого несносного мальчишку.

***

Новость о том, что Бриар Вебер обзавелся супругом, уже разрывала местные таблоиды на куски: «Самый завидный жених разбил надежды всех свободных омег! Рыдайте, безутешные!». Общество жаждало увидеть пару, чье имя пока не появилось в прессе. Но Вебер знал, что появление Монти вызовет не меньший фурор. «Ледышка», как в шутку прозвала художника светская хроника, всегда оставался за кадром личной жизни, о нем не ведали ничего, и все, кто пытался сблизиться с омегой, так или иначе, терпели неудачу. А тут… Сам Бриар Вебер завалил «холодного красавчика».

Альфа улыбнулся в предвкушении, взглянул на часы. 10.20. Самое время отправляться на работу и готовить почву к их появлению в обществе. Тимур его не забудет, уж Бриар-то постарается.

Кстати пришлось очередное желание Бэри заставить Тимура появиться в обществе — у старого альфы был юбилей, который он отмечал в своем загородном доме, в окружении прессы и важных персон Минакса. Он названивал вчера омеге на телефон, который давно уже в руках Вебера, и засыпал омегу электронными письмами о том, куда пропал его любимый фотограф, и все ли у него хорошо. Альфа вчера соизволил провести с ним переписку от имени Тимура Монти и согласился прийти на его юбилей. Торжество состоится через неделю. Времени предостаточно. Несколько дней в клетке сделают из Тимурки ручного мышонка, альфа улыбнулся своим мыслям. Вебер был собой доволен. Таблоиды, Бэри, чертов Кассиан, который получил от Бриара предупреждение не трогать его вещей, — все будут там. Будут наблюдать и прожигать Тимура жадными взглядами.

Альфа замер перед зеркалом и оглядел свой идеальный образ в дорогом костюме серого цвета. Взгляд в зеркале переместился на слугу, возникшего за спиной.

— Распорядись подготовить моему супругу, — Вебер словно пробовал слово на вкус, перекатывая его на языке. Звучало непривычно, но альфе понравилось, — костюм. Белый, с воротником-стойкой. Гийом знает мои предпочтения. Не забудь про туфли и кружевное белье.

— Будет исполнено. Но, я хотел вам сказать, что ваша игрушка… — альфа бросил на слугу раздраженный взгляд, — ваш супруг кричит и кроет матом все на чем свет стоит.

Альфа улыбнулся, взглянул на часы — 11.45. Он очень задержался сегодня. А дела без него не сделаются.

— Пусть. Никому к нему не входить. Я сам, — отрезал альфа и поспешил вниз, к машине, его уже ждали дела, которые, как и омега, никуда не денутся, если их не решить.

***

Так продолжалось еще три дня. Его держали в клетке, трахали и вновь запихивали в клетку. Потом снова секс, который униженно выпрашивает сам омега, лишь бы разорвать порочный круг из тишины и темноты. Сводящая с ума боль в каждой клеточке тела, отсутствие еды, наркотик и стимуляторы, которые высасывали последние крохи сил и здравого смысла, костедробильное желание обкончатся, которое длится по несколько часов, и невозможность расслабиться.

Тимур регулярно в минуты просветления выдавал свою гневную тираду, уставая от крика, молясь о забвении.

Так и сейчас он устало уронил голову на прутья. Думать о том, что он вновь заперт в клетке, которая моментально свела судорогами мышцы и суставы, так и не успевшие до конца прийти в себя, ему не хотелось. И злость сейчас помогала ему с этим справиться, отгоняя ненавистную тишину и темноту. Минуты складывались в часы, а наркотик уже вовсю вошел в право владения его рассудком и телом. Член стоял и мучительно ныл, вытягивая из памяти картинки секса с Бриаром, подсовывая ему их под нос и заставляя бесцельно мастурбировать, ведь разрядки это не приносило — даже если он кончал, член не падал. Рассудок трещал по швам, вены выжигал наркотический угар и голод. Тело выкручивало от боли, размазывая по клетке, не давая изменить положение. Темнота проливалась ядом, раскрашивая реальность серыми и черными карандашами, угрожая свести с ума. Тишина образовывала вакуум и словно забивала своим абсолютом гвозди в крышку его гроба. Тимур начал поскуливать, затем выть, а потом и голосить, срываясь криками до хрипоты. Голову распирали обрывки мыслей, сексуальных сцен, желание кончить.

_«Почему ты не сказал то, что тебя просили?!»_

_«А почему должен?!»_

_«Он бы нас не запер тут снова! Мы бы не подыхали от отравившей тело боли!»_

_«Я не встану перед ним на колени!»_

_«Да куда ты денешься?! Он тебе ноги до колен отрежет, и ты только на коленях перед ним стоять и будешь! Член его сосать будешь и причмокивать!»_

_«Да я лучше сдохну!»_

_«Так чего тогда воешь тут, Тимурка?! Подыхай! Да тебе что, дырку свою жалко? Дай ему уже, пусть попользуется! Авось не так плохо и поживем…а трахать нас ему нравиться…»_

_«Да-да. И нам нравиться, чего уж тут…»_

_«НЕТ!»_

_«Да ладно! Ври больше! Мы слишком долго были одни, Тимурка! Тебе нравится его властность! Никто еще себя с тобой так не вел! Все нежничали, обхаживали, как петухи! А нам ведь другое по душе, правда?!»_

_«ДА! Тебе ведь нравится, что он просто решил все за тебя! Просто взял то, что хотел! Подписал тебя!»_

_«От тебя им воняет за версту! Мы не чувствуем, но знаем!»_

_«Ага-ага! Этот запах облепил нас, как вторая кожа… Мммм»_

_«Разве ты не видишь его в своих эротических снах, Тимурка?!»_

_«Я вижу его в кошмарах!»_

_«Хахаха! Это одно и тоже!»_

_«Ты по всему миру собирал осколки грязи! Тимур, тебе нравится это, признай. Будь мужиком!»_

_«Ты конченный мазохист! Тебе нравится игра в принуждение! Как вся грязь постапокалиптической современности! И член Вебера, вырывающий тебя из реальности!»_

_«Нет»_

_«Ты маленькая шлюшка, Тимур. Признай!»_

_«Замолчите!»_

_«Тебе ведь хочется ему подчиниться…»_

_«Заткнись! Замолчи!»_

_«Слышь, шлюшка, нам бы таблеточку!»_

_«Да-да! Таблеточку или укольчик… Совсем уже не могу терпеть эту боль! Это ты виноват, что у нас не тело, а оголенный нерв!»_

_«Дозу хочу!»_

_«Заткнитесь! Все заткнитесь! Не хочу вас слушать! Прочь! Прочь из моей головы!»_

_«Нас уже прогоняют…»_

_«Да куда мы уйдем?»_

_«Дозу! Дозу! Дозу хочу!»_

_«Умолкните! Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, умолкните!»_

Тимур застонал, закрыл глаза, сцепил зубы. Мир растекался мутной лужей пред глазами. Его уничтожают каждый день, словно откалывая ненужные части, стремясь создать изваяние. Тимур бы назвал его «Падение». Ведь именно это с ним и происходит. Он падает на дно холодного колодца, надеясь обнаружить в конце своего полета вниз штырь, который любезно нанижет на себя тело молодого парня, оборвав его жизнь. «Началось», безумие вписывает его имя в свою книгу потерянных душ. Голоса в его голове звучат все громче, а слова, что они говорят, плетьми бьют Монти, наказывая. Его трусило. Трусило от боли, от болезненного желания кончить, от жажды новой дозы. Все это завязалось морскими узлами, безжалостно сдавив надломленную частичку Монти. Он еще сопротивлялся, но голоса… Голоса настойчиво уговаривали сдаться, подчиниться.

_«Бедненький… Слабенький, маленький омега… — елейным голоском обволакивая мысли, растягивало слова безумие. — Податливый и ранимый… Иди ко мне, я тебя пожалею… Сотру твои плохие воспоминания… Зацелую твои красивые глазки…»_

А потом, словно из Преисподней, в мозг впивается раскаленной иглой голос, словно выстрел произведенный в упор:

_«ПОКА ТЫ НЕ ОСЛЕПНЕШЬ!!!»_

Тимур нервно закусывал губы, царапал ногтем пол, теребил серьгу в соске, то намереваясь ее выдрать, то жалея самого себя. У него начиналась истерика — в голове все перевернулось, раскрошилось и продолжало вертеться, закручиваясь водоворотом.

Вебер выжигал его. Он испепелял его своим присутствием, и своим отсутствием выжигал не меньше. Замкнутый круг, из которого ему не выбраться, а если послушать пчелиный рой мыслей, жужжащий в черепной коробке, то можно подумать, что какой-то части его и не хочется выбираться. Что-то сломанное в нем тянулось к Веберу, как к создателю и освободителю. Жаждало его и шептало своим мерзким голоском о том, что каждому омеге нужен альфа, а такому искалеченному ничтожеству, как Тимур, стоит радоваться тому, что его имя теперь изменилось на гордое «Вебер».

Только вот почему-то радости Тимур не испытывал. Страх — да. Отвращение — конечно. Сожаление — несомненно. Радость — нет.

Пока его еще не унесло окончательно в мутные, вонючие воды наркотической зависимости, он должен что-то сделать, остановиться, сбежать. Голова дико заболела, словно в нее забили гвоздь, прибив одним ударом к полу. Монти должен собраться, пока еще хоть часть сознания борется, пока еще крохи разума способны кричать «НЕТ». Сколько он знаком с Вебером? Восемь дней? Восемь чертовых дней, проведенных в аду! «Ему все равно, в каком состоянии совать в меня член, — подумал Тимур, чувствуя, как за кулисы уползает выдержка. Занавес. — А мне нет!»

Вебер за такой короткий срок очень постарался сломать Тимуру жизнь, как будто у него все было подготовлено заранее. Слишком стремительным оказалось его вторжение: Тимур еще не успел ничего понять, как очутился в плену, да еще и с новым именем. Блицкриг, господа. Фанфары. Цветы, летящие в зал. Аплодисменты. Все на поклон.

Монти дернулся, судорога скрутила его тело. Громкий протяжный стон и единственная мысль отбилась в угасающем сознании: он попробует ему подыграть и избавиться хотя бы от наркотиков. Иначе… Последствия он видел, впереди будет только смерть, а до этого такое унижение, которого Тимур просто не вынесет. Не сможет…


	9. Глава 8

Вебер посетил Тимура за полночь. Он вынужден был задержаться: возникли неприятности с трафиком в одном регионе и ему следовало разобраться с крысой. Альфа был возбужден. Он несколько часов кряду мучил доставленного в пыточную картеля альфу, которого подозревали в сливе информации конкурентам. И сейчас, стоя на пороге «комнаты» с омегой, Вебер едва ли не трепетал от предвкушения. Насилие всегда заводило альфу сильнее любого стимулятора.

Он мчал по ночным улицам Минакса, завлекающего к себе «под юбку» искателей развлечений. Минакс манил своими яркими вывесками и неоновыми огнями; как раскрашенная проститутка в ожидании клиента, он стремился показать свои прелести всем встречным-поперечным, вульгарно выпячивая их едва ли не под нос прохожим. Но Бриар в этот раз игнорировал игривый тон Минакса и его пошлые виляния задницей, он гнал авто домой, стремясь скорее попасть туда, где его ждет непослушное, но такое страстное тело одного омеги, плотно оккупировавшего мысли Вебера.

Член нетерпеливо подрагивал в натянувшихся спереди штанах, но альфа сделал вдох и открыл дверь. Ему нельзя самому набрасываться на Тимура. Нет. Сейчас мышонок сам должен заползти в мышеловку. Губы Вебера дрогнули в хищной улыбке.

Дверь открылась, впуская узкую полосу света в комнату. Омега жалобно скулил и постанывал, спеленатый болью. Резким движением Вебер вытащил на свет клетку. Тимур открыл полные боли и мольбы глаза. Из уголка рта тянулась слюна, глаза покраснели, тело натянуто, как струна.

— Бриар… — выдохнул Тимур, и сердце альфы пропустило удар. Боги, как же этот парень сексуален в своей беспомощности. — Бриар…

Снова щенячий восторг омеги зацепил самовлюбленную сущность альфы. Тимур действительно был рад, ведь если Вебер тут, то тишина перестанет уродовать его мысли и голоса в голове заткнутся. Ведь вот он, альфа, настоящий, во плоти.

— Что ты должен мне сказать, мышонок? — почти ласково проговорил Вебер.

Игла боли пронзила тело омеги, и он зажмурился, сцепив зубы и выдохнув стон. Гримаса была изумительной, член альфы дернулся в ответ, а Бриар уже пожирал глазами крепкое тело Тимура.

— С…С возвращением… — выдохнул Тимур, тихо ненавидя себя за это, — лю…любимы…й.

Альфа расплылся в улыбке. Щелкнул замок на клетке и, открыв дверцу, Вебер помог выбраться Монти, мышцы которого не гнулись и окаменели.

Прижав тело омеги к себе, Бриар прошептал:

— Хороший мальчик, — и погладил волосы Тимура.

Тимур зажмурился, закусил губу. Хотелось откусить себе язык, но не произносить больше подобных слов. Но Тимур должен постараться убедить альфу в своей покорности, иначе его так и будут накачивать наркотой и стимуляторами.

Альфа удержал оседающего Тимура и положил на кровать. В руке у альфы оказалось две желтые таблетки.

— Не надо… — простонал Тимур, вскрикнув и дернувшись от боли.

Вебер проигнорировал его слова и впихнул пальцы в рот Монти, надавливая на язык.

— Пей, не бойся, — альфа стал сжимать ноги Тимура, растирать одеревеневшие мышцы, а Монти извивался как змей на кровати, истошно крича. — Ты как кукла, Тимур, — выдохнул Вебер и, согнув ноги Тимура в коленях, навалился на него, припадая губами к искусанным губам.

Быстро освободив свой член, Бриар приставил головку к входу неподготовленной дырочки и заметил, как у Тимура задрожали губы. Один толчок и альфа проталкивается внутрь напряженного тела.

Тимур застонал, чувствуя, как к покалывающей боли примешивается и боль в анусе. Он не мог понять, почему у него внутри все так болит, неужели от секса с Вебером? Но толчки альфы, умело задевающие сладкий узелок желания, разливали по телу уже не только боль, но и сладость. Тимур постанывал, а Бриар перевернул омегу на живот, выпятив его попу. И пульсирующая в висках боль медленно отступала под натиском Вебера. Рука альфы скользнула к члену омеги, сдавила у основания, потом сделала несколько резких движений вдоль ствола. Тимур заскулил, пальцы сжали простынь.

Вебер утробно стонал, вбиваясь в тело омеги, на его лице выступил пот, а глаза были затянуты похотью. Альфа дернулся всем телом, прикрыл глаза, глубоко выдохнул и излился внутрь Тимура, чувствуя, как оргазм крошится на куски. Но Веберу было мало. Он смотрел на лежащее перед ним тело, член Тимура Бриар так и не выпустил из сжатых рук, и омега не кончил, поскуливая.

Тимур чувствовал испепеляющую его боль и желание кончить. Таблетки — скорее всего, опять наркотик — возносили его на вершину похоти, но не давали с нее упасть, удерживая на грани реальности. Его член уже болел, а в сознании стало белым-бело, до рези в глазах.

— Хочешь кончить, Тимурка? — Тимур дергано закивал, а потом выгнулся в очередной судороге, ощутив, как тисками сжались пальцы альфы на его члене. — Проси.

Тимур открыл обезумевшие глаза и уставился в простыню перед собой, он упирался лбом в кровать, стараясь успокоить срывающееся дыхание. На глаза навернулись слезы, но ему очень хотелось избавиться от блуждающей по телу боли.

— П-пожалуйста… пожалуйста, дай мне…к-кончить…

— Плохо просишь, — альфа дернул рукой несколько раз и вновь сдавил основание, вырвав из уст омеги стон.

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, Бриар! Дай кончить! — закричал омега, забившись на кровати.

— Уже лучше…

— У-умоляю…трахни меня… Вставь мне, пожалуйста! Разреши кончить! — прокричал Тимур, ничего не соображая.

Альфа расплылся в улыбке. Он сел на кровать и притянул Тимура к себе, усаживая его сверху. Тимур зажмурился, смотреть в глаза альфе не хотелось, в полной мере представляя степень своего унижения.

— Ты после клетки такой послушный, — протянул Вебер, — мягкий, трепещущий…

Бриар толкнулся в омегу, крепче насаживая его на себя, потом опустился губами к соску и потянул за пирсинг. Монти замычал, стиснул зубы. Тимуру было одновременно противно от себя и невыносимо, он закусил губу, стараясь изгнать из памяти свое униженное, уничтоженное поведение. Рука альфы стала не спеша поглаживать член омеги. Тимур обвил руками шею Вебера, уронив свою голову ему на плечо и собирая осколки реальности, совести, уважения, разнесенные его же мольбами в пух и прах. Ладонь Бриара увеличивала ритм, быстро доводя Тимура до разрядки. И вот, тело дернулось, выгнулось в напряжении, сперма испачкала грудь омеги, зацепив и альфу.

Тимур тяжело дышал, все еще чувствуя глубокие толчки Вебера и его ладонь, сдавливающую ягодицу. Бриар пальцем зацепил сперму на своей груди, а потом поднес палец к губам Тимура. Омега смотрел на него неопределенным взглядом, поэтому Вебер, недолго думая, просто приложил палец к губам и протолкнул в рот Тимуру. Повторив действие несколько раз, он «скормил» Монти его собственную сперму, а потом, уронив Тимура на спину и встав перед ним на колени, альфа высоко поднял бедра Тимура и, удерживая их на весу, несколькими особенно глубокими толчками довел до пика и себя. Упав на измученного омегу, Бриар развернулся с ним на бок, не покидая его тела и позволяя себе сцепку. В таком вот положении их и сморил сон.

Утро наступило вместе с трезвоном будильника на телефоне альфы. Тимур вздрогнул, чувствуя на себе тяжелое тело альфы. «Дежа вю», — подумал омега и постарался собраться с мыслями, разбежавшимися, словно тараканы, от дневного света. За свою слабость вновь стало противно. Но, он отчаянно хотел избавиться от топившей его боли. Он уже несколько дней испытывает одну лишь боль. Он больше не хочет…

— Мммм, — протянули за спиной, и Тимур вздрогнул.

Он попытался соскользнуть с постели, но его не отпустили.

— Далеко собрался? — недовольный тон моментально отрезвил.

— Д-доброе утро…лю…любимый, — прошептал омега, но Вебер услышал.

Альфа вопросительно выгнул бровь, привстав на локте. Потом развернул к себе лицом Тимура, впившись в его лицо плотоядным взглядом.

— А ну повтори, — стало как-то не по себе от подобной резко брошенной фразы.

— С…С добрым утром, любимый, — на выдохе пролепетал Тимур, смотря в глаза Веберу. И почему Тимуру кажется, что альфа не поверил…

— Славно, — протянул Бриар. — Я думал, ты будешь дольше артачиться. На колени, — скомандовал альфа, вставая с кровати.

Тимур вздрогнул, не отрывая взгляд от альфы, он сполз с кровати и упал на колени. В глазах омеги не было покорности, там отражалось что-то другое. Вебер еще не разобрал. Он подошел к Тимуру вплотную, едва не касаясь его губ своей вставшей плотью.

— Соси.

Короткое слово мазнуло по лицу Тимура, как пощечина. Губы плотно сжались, кадык дернулся вниз, сглатывая. Вебер отмечал малейшие изменения в состоянии омеги. Он не верит в его капитуляцию, что вы. Борясь с собой, Тимур закусывал и облизывал губы, но когда он увидел, как в руке альфы снова оказался инъектор, Монти вцепился в бедра альфы пальцами и припал к его члену, как изголодавшийся по воде в пустыне путник. Вебер даже немного удивился, но тут же отбросил бесполезную эмоцию, отдаваясь теплому рту Монти.

Тимур сосал старательно, но неумело. Альфа хмыкнул этим своим мыслям, он у Тимура, можно сказать, единственный партнер, конечно этот взрослый парень не имеет представления, как качественно отсосать. Ему до опытной шлюшки еще далеко, но, несмотря на это, альфа чувствовал приближение оргазма. Он накрыл затылок Тимура ладонями и, удерживая голову омеги, стал быстро двигать бедрами. На глазах Тимура выступили слезы, он часто дышал, несколько раз давился, но дотерпел, пока Вебер не кончит, затолкав ему член в самое горло.

Откашлявшись, Тимур стер с лица остатки спермы альфы и свои скатившиеся слезы. Было ужасно противно себя чувствовать использованным и испачканным. Бриар громко сопел, рассматривая омегу у своих ног, восстанавливая в сознании картину реальности. Оргазм получился знатным.

— Иди в душ, — скомандовал Вебер, наблюдая, как Тимур на нетвердых ногах поплелся в душевую.

***

Бриар Вебер вновь стоял на пороге «комнаты» своего супруга. На часах было восемь утра, и он в своем неизменно шикарном костюме готовился уезжать на работу. Тимур сидел на кровати с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем. Одежды у него не было. После душа омега уже не выглядел настолько замученным.

Бриар улыбнулся и подошел к Тимуру. Парень тут же встал. «Нравится разговаривать на равных», — подумал альфа.

— Пей, — Бриар протянул Тимуру две желтые таблетки.

— Нет, пожалуйста, — взмолился Тимур, падая перед альфой на колени. Он просто не знал, что сделать, чтобы Вебер перестал совать ему таблетки и инъекции. Он просто упал на колени снова, четко осознавая, что Бриару нравится видеть его именно в такой позе — коленопреклоненного, как низшего, покорного. — Я не хочу наркотик. Бриар, пожалуйста.

Альфа сузил глаза, сверля Тимура хищным взглядом. Теперь понятно, с чего внезапная покладистость. Малыш просто не хочет привыкать к наркотикам и стимуляторам. Альфа оскалился.

— Ты меня умоляешь? — выгнул бровь Бриар.

— Да. Да, я умоляю. Что угодно, только не нужно больше наркотиков. Прошу, — Тимур стоял на коленях, заглядывая в лицо Вебера.

— Открой рот, — потребовал Вебер.

Тимур скрипнул зубами, в глазах мигнула неприязнь и раздражение.

— Ну?

Альфа не стал больше ждать, он схватил Тимура за лицо, раскрывая ему рот и впихивая таблетки едва ли не в глотку. Затем, зажав двумя руками голову парню, альфа процедил:

— Глотай.

Тимур задергался, пытался расцепить руки альфы, но таблетки быстро растаивали на языке. Слюны становилось больше, и Тимур таки дернул кадыком, глотая. Альфа отпустил парня, который упал на руки и метнул в альфу полный ненависти взгляд. Монти закашлял, пальцами оттирая язык от желтого налета, чем очень позабавил Бриара.

— Это противозачаточные, — противно улыбнулся альфа.

Тимур так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Внезапно до него дошел смысл слов, и он прикрыл рот ладонью, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. В глазах застыл ужас. «Противозачаточные». Он никогда подобное лекарство не использовал, ведь всячески избегал отношений с альфами. А тут… Не хватало еще забеременеть… И от кого?! От монстра! Он растерянно глянул на альфу.

— Мы же не хотим повторить выкидыш, правда? — притворно заботливым тоном спросил Вебер, а Тимур почувствовал, как его замутило сильнее. «Повторить?» — врезалось в сознание. «Выкидыш?», — Тимуру показалось, что эта фраза навечно отпечатается в его мозгах, даже если сейчас они разлетятся брызгами по комнате.

— Ч-что? — переспросил Тимур.

— Выкидыш, мышонок, — он посмотрел на Тимура как на идиота. И словно ребенку стал объяснять: — Это когда после секса альфы и омеги у омеги начинается БЕРЕМЕННОСТЬ, — выделил он последнее слово. А Тимур нервно сглотнул. — А потом в положенный срок рождается ребенок. Но иногда бывает иначе, — глаза альфы пугающе блеснули. Он схватил Тимура за руки, приближая парня к своему лицу. — Нашему малышу было четыре дня, — прошептал в ухо Тимуру Вебер. Тимура затрясло в руках альфы. Бриар провел языком по щеке омеги, поднимаясь вверх, к брови. — Ты мне подходишь, Тимуууурка…

Вебер поволок омегу в угол «пыточной комнаты», где располагался иксообразный стенд.

— Пусти, сука, — шипел Монти, смаргивая выступившие слезы.

— А куда делся «любимый»? — Альфа впечатал парня в стенд, быстро справляясь с зажимами, и через несколько минут Монти оказался распят буквой икс. Альфа игриво дернул кольцо в соске, Тимур зашипел от боли.

— Покажи мне свой язычок, Тимурка, — язык альфы очертил дорожку на щеке омеги. Тот скривился. Схватив Монти за челюсть, альфа грубо втолкнул пальцы в его рот и нащупал язык. Немного поиграв с ним, он вынул пальцы и вытер их об живот омеги. Унижение сиропом щедро лились на голову омеги.

В руке альфы возник инъектор. Тимур гневно посмотрел на Вебера, который прижал к губам «дуло» инъекционного пистолета.

— Если хочешь соскочить, — альфа сверлил Тимура взглядом, — советую быть со мной поласковее.

Молниеносное движение руки и очередная порция наркотика уже несется в крови Тимура, прокладывая свой маршрут все увереннее.

— Что должен сказать супруг своему мужу, спешащему по делам? — альфа закатал рукав пиджака, отмечая время. Он вновь задержался. Черт. От этого упрямца никак не получается уйти вовремя.

— Гори в аду, — прошептал омега, повесив голову.

Альфа с минуту стоял, раздумывая над словами, а потом, резко ударив его в живот, прижался к Монти всем телом, облизывая его ухо.

— А может, все-таки стоит заделать тебе ребенка? А потом избивать тебя до полусмерти, наблюдая, как ты, разрываемый инстинктами и наркотиками, будешь выбирать между дозой и своим пузом, — шипел альфа, прикусывая ухо омеги. — Это может быть забавно…

— Х…хорошего дня… — процедил Тимур, — л…любимый… — «Что бы ты сдох», — мысленно добавил Тимур, так и не подняв глаз на альфу.

Вебер на секунду замер, потом коснулся щеки омеги рукой, провел по ней, вроде бы даже нежно, и расплылся в улыбке.

— Спасибо, дорогой. До вечера, — Вебер чмокнул его в щеку и ушел.

Как только за Вебером закрылась дверь, Тимур истошно закричал. Альфа, остановившись, заслушался. Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Слуга стоял в нескольких шагах от Вебера, подавая ему пальто.

— К нему не входить, — коротко распорядился Вебер.

— Он не ел уже несколько дней. Вы не распоряжались приносить ему еду. Я только регулярно колол ему антибиотик, выписанный Шином.

— Не распоряжусь и сегодня, — альфа застегивал пуговицы на пальто. — Ему нужно научиться хорошим манерам, нам предстоит выход в свет.

Альфа направился к выходу, слуга следовал за ним, внимая распоряжениям босса. Дверца его машины уже была открыта, а водитель терпеливо его дожидался. Через несколько минут машина выехала из тяжелых кованых ворот, и направилась вглубь Минакса, вливаясь в его венозный поток.

***

Тимур висел на стенде и не мог сдержать соскальзывающие со щек слезы. «Черт! Черт! Черт!»  
Наркотический дурман вытягивал из души эмоции, раздевая их, выставляя на торги, словно шлюх перед клиентом. Эта эфемерная отрешенность буквально орала в уши Монти: «Посмотри! Посмотри на себя! Иди со мной! Уступи мне! И я уведу тебя в сладостную страну грез!». Но на единственном островке сознания и понимания реальности оставалось понимание того, что все это ложь. Грезы быстро осыплются пеплом, выгорев дотла, и откроют путь на дорогу кошмаров.

Тимур не мог поверить в услышанное. Душу и сердце разрывало на куски снежным бураном, возникшим в самой глубине сознания омеги. «Выкидыш… четыре дня…», внутренний зверь бился о грудную клетку, жалобно воя. Он терзался упавшими на него новостями, расцарапывая свежие раны в кровь. Не удержав очередной вопль, рвущийся из самих глубин треснувшего сознания, Тимур закричал, желая провалиться в беспамятство. Забыться… хотя бы на минуту…

***

Бриар вернулся домой около десяти часов вечера. Он успел поужинать, принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем спустился к своему мужу. Тимур выглядел совсем плохо — висел безжизненной куклой на стенде, не подавая признаков жизни. Альфа подошел ближе, погладил щеку молодого человека, наклоняя его голову к себе.

— Я дома, мышонок, — губы коснулись виска омеги, и Тимур раскрыл воспаленные глаза.

— С… с возвращением, — одними губами прошептал омега, но ладонь альфы требовательно сжала волосы в кулаке, взгляд поймал замученный потускневший взгляд Тимура. Монти сглотнул и добавил: — лю…любимый.

— Хороший мальчик, хороший, — как щенка альфа погладил Тимура и принялся теребить пирсинг в соске.

— Скучал?

Тимур поднял глаза на Вебера, облизал сухие губы. И кивнул.

— Голоден? — альфа медленно ослаблял крепления, выпуская Тимура на волю.

Омега кивнул.

Бриар подвел Монти к кровати, поставил возле нее на колени и приказал ждать.

Личность Тимура трещала по швам. Альфа умело разламывал пласты сознания омеги, вытаскивая на поверхность подчинение, которого после своей травмы Тимур оказался лишен. Пустой взгляд изучал пол, руки плетьми висели вдоль тела. Некогда молодой красивый мужчина с уверенным, немного равнодушным взглядом дышал жизнью — сейчас перед Вебером на коленях стояла его тень.

Альфа присел на кровать, в руках он держал собачью миску с собачьим же кормом. Отставив миску, он подтянул к себе лицо Тимура, приставляя к его губам свой полувозбужденный член. Тимур попытался отвернуться, но альфа удержал его лицо.

— Открой рот. Ты же голоден был? Открывай.

Альфа грубо втолкнул в рот Тимура свой член. Удерживая его голову, Бриар стал наслаждаться минетом. Резко отдернув голову Тимура, Вебер излился ему на лицо. Омега хотел было стереть сперму с лица, но альфа перехватил его руку.

— Не трогай. Тебе идет.

Развернув Тимура к себе спиной, ставя на колени, он сжал его член и стал надрачивать. Через секунду вялый член Монти встал, и он жалобно застонал. Тело, проклятое омежье тело, накаченное стимуляторами под завязку, предавало его. Спустя несколько минут Тимур готов был кончить, и альфа подставил миску с кормом под член, ослабляя руку и позволяя Тимуру спустить. Сперма закапала в миску, смешиваясь с собачьим кормом. Тимур уставился неверящим взглядом на предложенную ему еду, приправленную собственной спермой.

Альфа пахабно улыбнулся.

— Ешь.

Тимур поднял на Бриара затравленный взгляд и отрицательно мотнул головой. «Ешь!» — еще раз прозвучало над головой, и рука альфы заботливо легла на затылок, наклоняя над миской. Тимур уперся руками в ноги Бриара, но альфа был непреклонен, продолжая придавливать омегу. Едва Тимур коснулся губами корма, испачканного спермой, как резко дернулся и отвернулся. Вебер подхватил пальцами кусочек и грубо вложил ему в рот, до боли сдавливая челюсть.

— Глотай, — прорычал альфа, Монти мотнул головой, пытаясь выплюнуть. — Глотай, — припечатал рассерженно Вебер, и Тимур дернул кадыком, проталкивая «еду» в пищевод.

В глазах вспыхнуло унижение и неприятие, ненависть. Он напоролся на маникальный взгляд Бриара, полный молчаливого ликования и какого-то только ему понятного удовлетворения. А через минуту омегу вырвало, и он сломанной куклой повалился на пол, продолжая изрыгать комки желчи. Затравленный взгляд уперся в одну точку, Тимур скрутился калачиком, обхватывая себя за ноги и прижимая их к животу. Да лучше он сдохнет голодной мучительной смертью, чем вынесет очередное извращенное «угощение» Вебера. Тимур беззвучно шептал одними губами: «Ненавижу… Ненавижу…»

Альфа отставил миску и позвал слугу. Вышколенный альфа в сопровождении двух охранников и прислуги возник в дверном проеме.

— Приберите все. Его, — он ткнул пальцем на Тимура, — отмыть и накормить. В соседней моей спальне подготовь клеть. Принесешь его потом туда.

Слуга поклонился, и прислуга быстро прошмыгнула мимо выходящего Вебера, принимаясь за уборку. Сам же он попытался разогнуть Тимура, но тот лишь зажался еще больше. Дитрих хмыкнул и подхватил похудевшее тело омеги на руки, направляясь в ванную. Уж этот непреклонный идеальный ручной пес точно расслышал шепот Тимура: «Монстр».

***

Спустя час слуга привел Тимура в комнату, обозначенную Вебером. Альфа нетерпеливо ждал на кровати, перед которой висела узкая клетка, закрепленная цепями к потолку и полу, чтобы сильно не раскачиваться.

Тимур стоял в одном халате перед Вебером, отмечая, как защелкнулась за его спиной дверь. Душ и немного горячего супа освежили омегу и мысли, спутавшиеся клубком в голове. Он смотрел на альфу, как на чудовище, и Вебер это заметил. Он растянул губы в самой уничтожающей улыбке, на которую только был способен, то ли наслаждаясь выражением лица Тимура, то ли желая содрать с него кожу. Скрипнув зубами, альфа указал пальцем на клеть.

— Что выберешь, Тимурка? Я или она?

Тимур молчал и не двигался.

— Хотя, знаешь, выбора-то у тебя как раз и нет, — прорычал альфа, подлетая к Монти и хватая того за шею.

Тимур вывернулся и съездил альфе ногой в живот. Не ожидавший отпора Вебер не успел заблокировать удар. Второй ошибки альфа уже не допустил: перехватив руку Тимура и заломив за спину, он швырнул его на кровать.

— Мало я тебя драл, сученок? Силенок много? — шипел альфа, задирая халат и сдергивая пояс, который тут же оказался наброшен на шею омеге.

Тимур захрипел, вцепившись в белую полосу ткани, задергался. Вебер приподнял ягодицы омеги, прогнув того немного в спине, и грубо втолкнул член в Монти.

Альфа простонал, натягивая пояс:

— Оооо… Как ты меня сжимаешь…

Тимуру было гадко. Он цеплялся за пояс, но в то же время хотелось удавиться. Все, что говорил ему альфа, причиняло только боль и заставляло чувствовать себе еще ничтожней. А то, как вот уже… сколько дней? Тимур сбился со счета… Его используют просто, как шлюху, растаптывая, унижая, ломая, разбивая его сознание и личность на куски, перетирая его в песок и развеивая по ветру.

Гадко. Ему было гадко от себя. Он еще после того злосчастного случая в приюте возненавидел свою омежью сущность. Всегда старался походить на бет, но в итоге оказался просто постельной игрушкой одного альфы. Будь он альфой или бетой, такого бы не произошло, он бы мог себя защитить, а омега… омега, до сих пор не может рассчитывать на свободу.

Тимур резко, со всей оставшейся силы дернулся вперед, в противовес тянущему его назад Веберу. Махровая удавка натянулась, а Монти захрипел. У него был только один шанс. Увы, не вышло. Тимур потерял сознание от асфиксии, но не умер, повалившись на кровать без чувств.

Бриар успел отпустить «поводья», но не замедлился, утробно простонав, когда в момент потери сознания омега сдавил его особенно сильно. Следующими несколькими толчками он довел себя до оргазма и подтянул под бок бесчувственное тело Тимура, обнимая.

— Упрямый мышонок… Я тебе не нравлюсь, да? — хмыкнул альфа, обращаясь к тому, кто не мог ответить и даже не слышал вопрос. — А ты мне — очень.

Легкий чмок в щеку «своего» омеги, потом Вебер набросил на них покрывало и провалился в сон.

***

Утром следующего дня альфа ушел, оставив Тимуру спящим. Он распорядился вызвать к нему доктора Шина и накормить. Из комнаты не выпускать.

Тимура следовало привести в порядок, послезавтра их ждет в гости Бэри и толпа журналюг, которые стервятниками вцепятся в чету Веберов. Его супруг должен хорошо выглядеть. «Супруг», — альфа улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, как это звучало.

Доктор Шин прибыл в дом Вебера около одиннадцати часов утра. Слуга с порога отрапортовал, что омега господина Вебера не ел пять дней, вчера съел тарелку супа, сегодня еще не завтракал. Шин лишь вздохнул, выслушивая слугу. В этом доме он был не просто управляющий — тень босса и его правая рука. Но Шин предполагал, что так не только в особняке, но и за его пределами. Слуга — его редко называли по имени, но оно у него было — Дитрих, — был безумно предан Бриару, слепо выполняя команды, словно и не человек, а робот. Такого стоит держать при себе.

Дит открыл дверь, и Шин увидел лежащее на кровати тело лицом вниз. Доктор вошел, и за ним следом прошел слуга, прикрывая дверь и подпирая ее спиной. По-видимому, оставлять их одних он не намеревался. Шин откинул покрывало и стал осматривать омегу. Сразу отметив видимое истощение, он сделал экспресс-тест на беременность. От греха подальше. Облегченно вздохнув, он отправил отрицательный тест в мусорку. Анализ крови показал завышенное содержание наркотических веществ и стимуляторов. Поэтому доктор, не обращая внимания на Дита, быстро набрал в инъектор коктейль и смешал его с глюкозой. «Коктейль» сможет нейтрализовать действие этой дряни хоть немного.

— Что ты ему колешь?

Шин не сомневался, что услышит подобный вопрос, поэтому аккуратно сбросил нежелательные взору ампулы в свой чемоданчик.

— Коктейль с глюкозой. Он совсем истощен, а это его немного поддержит, — он быстро впрыснул «лекарство» и убрал инъекционный пистолет.

Он надел перчатку и полез осматривать повреждения дальше. Анус был опухшим, с трещинками, но не порванным, как в прошлый раз, и это немного порадовало доктора.

Тщательно обработав его лекарством, он услышал, как омега заворочался и застонал.

— Эй, эй, — осторожно позвал доктор, похлопывая по щекам. — Проснись. Как ты?

Шин смотрел в повернувшееся к нему лицо Тимура. Глаза его словно постарели на несколько лет, потеряли свою яркость.

— Док? — протянул Тимур.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Плохо… — протянул омега и вдруг вспомнил: — Я…был… беременный?

Тимур странно склонил голову, глядя на Шина.

— Был, — после небольшой паузы признал доктор.

— Ублюдок, — Тимур отвернулся, утыкаясь в подушку.

— Голоден?

— Нет.

— Дит, принеси, пожалуйста, ему завтрак.

Слуга внимательно посмотрел на доктора, затем на омегу и вышел.

— Почему вы еще здесь? Уходите, — сказал Тимур, садясь на постели. Он скривился и прикоснулся к горлу, на котором остались следы удушения. Вдыхать было немного тяжело, словно горло все еще было обвито узким белым куском материи.

— Я же тебе сказал, я твой единственный друг.

— У меня нет друзей, да и врагов до определенного момента не было.

— Ну что ж, будет совсем плохо, зови. В докторе тебе Бриар не откажет.

Шин встал и подошел к двери. Слуга как раз принес Тимуру завтрак.

— С ним все в порядке, Дит. Просто кормите его, а то скоро начнутся голодные обмороки. Я ушел.

***

Тимур был заперт в комнате весь день. На окнах предусмотрительно установлены решетки, дверь запер слуга, приставив двух, уже знакомых альф. И то охрана появилась после того, как Тимур все-таки предпринял попытку выломать дверь. После того в комнате дверь подпирали каменные изваяния охранников, неотрывно следуя за Тимуром взглядами. Ей богу, как мышь перед котами. В комнате ничего не было. Вот совсем ничего. Большая кровать, клетка, закрепленная перед кроватью, и все. Решетка на окнах и охранники-шкафы в качестве дополнительной мебели.

Клетка жутко нервировала. Монти то и дело бросал на нее испуганные взгляды, словно в тот момент в его голове вспыхивала какая-то картинка. Он провел слишком много времени в ее подружке. Можно сказать — достаточно. Достаточно для того, чтобы выкручивающая суставы боль, звенящая тишина, тьма и наркотик расщепили защитные пласты Тимура, ломая его внутренний костяк, пододвигая омегу к «точке невозврата».

К сожалению, Монти не был бойцом по натуре. Упертым — да, свободолюбивым — безусловно, но сильным… Нет, сильным его назвать было нельзя. Он не считал необходимым укреплять свои защитные пласты и выстраивать вокруг себя каменные неприступные башни. Он просто спрятался за своим «недугом», радуясь, что альфы не имеют над ним власти, что он может спокойно смотреть в их глаза, не дергаясь, не падая на колени, не желая запрыгнуть на их член. Он полюбил это ощущение свободы, которое так неожиданно приобрел. И довольствовался этим. Не распространяясь о себе и своей личной жизни, о прошлом.

Монти, урожденный Монтессори, предпочел все забыть, вычеркнуть из памяти. Именно поэтому его персона и была окутана некой тайной, сплетнями, распущенными СМИ, ведь правды никто не знал, все строили предположения. А сам Тимур лишь поддерживал сдержанный образ немного равнодушного и эксцентричного фотографа. Кто же знал, что жизнь-проказница сведет его с Бриаром Вебером, человеком, покрывавшим часть Минакса своим влиянием.

Тимур мерил комнату шагами, завернувшись в простыни. Ему так и не выдали ни одежды, ни хотя бы белья, а щеголять голышом перед альфами не хотелось. Он все-таки омега, и то и дело ловил на себе их неоднозначные взгляды. Тем более, это те двое, которые его насиловали в рот по прихоти Вебера. Поэтому они позволяли себе липкие и иногда более долгие взгляды, чем положено. Тимур чувствовал, как тело покрывается мурашками всякий раз при взгляде на этих двоих. Было страшно. Монти не хотел повторения того унижения и кошмара, поэтому лишь плотнее оборачивался в ткань, пытаясь согреть покрывавшееся «гусиной кожей» тело, и старательно не пересекался взглядами с альфами.

Он вынужден был признать, что чувствовал себя намного лучше — вероятно, это заслуга доктора. И, признаться честно, он был благодарен за это уже немного позабытое чувство ясности, что поселилось в голове. Ломка отошла на задний план, в висках не стучали молотками мысли, требуя дозу или таблетку. Да, боль не ушла, уж слишком старательно его обрабатывает Бриар, но стараниями доктора ему легче. Во всех смыслах.

Запоздало в голову пришла мысль о том, что если слуга, как выяснилось, не безымянный, а Дит, прознает, что тягу Тимура к наркотическому дурману сбили, то все может обернуться только хуже для самого Тимура. Бриар производил впечатление жестокого человека, он не закроет на это глаза, если учесть то, с какой регулярностью он пичкает его таблетками или инъекциями. Он хочет сделать его послушной куклой, затягивая на шее омеги удавку из наркозависимости. А если взглянуть на тело омеги сейчас, подписанное Бриаром Вебером, то скатись Тимур на дно обманчивого дурмана наркотиков, ему путь заказан только в личные игрушки Вебера, даже если он сбежит каким-то чудом. С такими метками его не примет не то что бордель, даже панель закроет глаза, сделав вид, что он случайно тут оказался, быстро набирая пальчиками номер хозяина ночной жизни Минакса.

Монти вздохнул. Нужно попытаться хорошо сыграть свою роль. Хотя Тимур ужасный актер, он фотограф до мозга костей, который может проводить сутки в одной позе, всматриваясь в объектив камеры в поисках нужного ракурса. Он был болен своей работой. Она переросла из хобби в страсть, а из страсти в жизнь. Тимур — «художник», только в руках его не кисть, а камера. Без нее он словно и не живет. Сейчас, подумав об этом, Монти осознал ясным умом, насколько соскучился по своей аппаратуре. Сколько дней он на цепи, без возможности держать в руках объектив и слышать быстрые щелчки спешащих друг за другом снимков? Тимур не мог ответить. Подвал выдрал календарные листы с мясом, смешивая воедино дни и ночи.

***

За окном небо окрасилось в темный, тяжелые тучи наползали друг на друга, создавая оглушительный грохот и порождая в своих глубинах кривые электрические разряды. Вечер спустился на Минакс в компании грозы.

Тимур лежал на кровати лицом вниз, когда в комнату вошел Вебер. Тимуру не нужно было даже оборачиваться, он знал, что это альфа, привык за это время различать его шаги. Голову сдавило болью, как и всегда в его присутствии. За окном громыхнуло, вспышка молнии изуродовала небо, осветив комнату своим зловещим светом.

Кровать прогнулась под весом опустившегося на нее альфы, Монти сглотнул. Горячая рука альфы накрыла шею, слегка сдавливая, потом по-хозяйски прошлась по спине, легла на ягодицы, забралась под простыни, в которые Тимур оставался закутанным. Бриар прикусил ключицу.

— Скучал? — послышалось у самого уха.

Тимура так и подмывало съездить Бриару по роже, но силы были неравны.

— Не очень, — честно обронил Монти, не поворачивая в сторону альфы головы.

Вебер на секунду замер, удивившись такому ответу, но потом его губы расползлись в широкой улыбке.

— А я скучал, — приторный голос растекся по телу омеги. Вебер нащупал пальцем сжатое отверстие и принялся его разминать, немного проталкивая палец внутрь.

Тимур глухо замычал, мышцы напряглись против воли. Расслабленность играть не получалось, в висках Тимура рыбкой билось желание ударить Вебера, оттолкнуть и сбежать, навсегда забывая дорогу в этот особняк.

Бриар заметил, глаза приобрели опасный прищур. Вебер припал губами к своим инициалам между лопаток Тимура, VB — шрам, размером в три на три сантиметра, красиво украшал светлую кожу омеги. Альфа принялся его вылизывать, окружая засосами и заставляя Тимура вздрагивать от легких уколов боли. Содрав простыни, Вебер накрыл ладонью ягодицу Монти, следов его порки практически не осталось, альфа намеренно сильно мял попу Тимура.

Пальцы Монти вцепись в кровать, скомкав простыню, сквозь сжатые зубы он выдыхал мелкими порциями удушающий воздух. Зубы альфы в опасной близости от его шеи не давали ему покоя. А что если Бриару всего, что он с ним сотворил, покажется мало? Он отчаянно не хотел метку Вебера. И губы альфы, словно намеренно кружащиеся рядом с загривком, пускали по телу омеги нешуточные волны страха, сопровождающиеся дрожью.

Тимур резко развернулся на бок, сбрасывая с себя навязчивую «ласку» альфы, и столкнулся с хищным взглядом Бриара. «Он понял», — мгновенно всплыло табло в сознании Тимура, а в следующую секунду, не дав больше Монти сделать и движения, Вебер схватил его за руку, дергая на себя, заламывая и защелкивая на руках браслеты, наручники. Тимур попытался садануть альфу ногами, но Бриар перехватил его, сдавив в ладонях щиколотки и широко разведя ноги.

— Пусти! — крикнул Тимур.

— Как же с тобой сложно, но мне нравится, — сказал альфа, прижимаясь к промежности омеги своим стояком.

— Куда делся твой нюх? — внезапно спросил Вебер, сгибая ноги Тимура в коленях и припадая к его соску с серьгой. — Ты таким родился? Или это последствия травмы, болезни?

Монти замолк, недоумевая глядя на альфу.

— Какое твое дело? — раздраженно бросил он.

— Ты мой муж, я должен о тебе все знать, — пояснил Бриар, привязывая щиколотку Тимура к изголовью кровати. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сошел с ума от моего запаха, — альфа провел языком по тыльной стороне бедра привязанной у головы омеги ноги. — Чтобы он тебя душил… Чтобы даже мой запах испортил тебя, вгрызшись в сознание ядовитыми нитями.

— Да зачем я тебе сдался?! — не выдержал Монти.

— О? Тебе стало интересно, — альфа покусывал щиколотку свободной ноги Тимура. — Из-за одного фотографа наркокартели по всему миру несколько лет назад понесли колоссальные убытки, — он продолжал вылизывать его ногу.

Теперь, когда у Тимура на теле не осталось волос совсем, его тело стало более нежным и аккуратным, ведь омеги сами сбривают все лишнее, подчеркивая свою красоту, чего Тимур как раз никогда и не делал. Его способ выглядеть как бета, будучи омегой, был обсуждаем всеми омегами на земле. Ведь омега — просто дополнение к альфе или бете, не более. Он должен быть красивой игрушкой, которой можно похвастаться, и покорной, не смеющей перечить. Большего от них не требовалось. Но Тимур…отличался от всех, приводя слащавеньких богатеньких омежек в ужас своими манерами. Но теперь, когда Вебер его «обомежил», Бриар готов был облизывать это сочащееся феромонами тело сутки напролет, ведь оно стало нежным, мягким, чувственным.

— Это был ты, Тимууурка.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты… — Тимур скривился. Было противно. Он периодически дергал ногой, пытаясь оттолкнуть альфу, но все его попытки были нелепыми в его связанном положении.

— Конечно, не понимаешь, — альфа принялся за пальчики на ноге. Он их облизывал, посасывал и продолжал объяснять. — Тебя разве что-то кроме фотографии интересует? А вот наркокартели были по уши в дерьме, — он зло прикусил один палец. — Протесты, СМИ, демонстрации, активисты… Мы были вынуждены прибегнуть к радикальным мерам. В Минаксе, Танси, Миюки, Протосе, Фобосе, Барбатосе, Варлоки и И-Дзине… Мы умыли кровью центральные улицы, сравняв недовольных с землей… Случайные люди, Тимур, попавшие под влияние твоих работ о наркотиках и стимуляторах, поддались пропаганде «свободных», не смогли просто отмолчаться, захотев высказаться. А зачем? — альфа резко дернул ногу в сторону, широко ее разводя. Тимур вскрикнул, когда боль натянула мышцы и сухожилия. — Зачем пытаться избавиться от нас? — глаза полыхали дьявольским огнем. — Это твоя вина, мышонок. Твоя. Если бы ты не взорвал общественность своими выставками, провокациями и заявлениями, то, возможно, те сотни тысяч несчастных, убитых или пропавших без вести людей, стремящихся «изменить мир к лучшему, очистить его от наркотиков», были бы живы, а ты не лежал бы сейчас подо мной, — губы искривились в жуткой улыбке, острой как лезвие. — Хотя, может, и лежал бы…

Тимур не мог поверить. Да, что-то такое он слышал… Были гневные попытки избавиться от синдикатов, какие-то лозунги о «пресловутой свободе»… Но он и не предполагал, что в основе всего лежали его скандальные фото. Фото о зависимых людях…

Альфа достал из кармана маленькую коробочку, открыл ее и продемонстрировал Монти уретральный катетер — металлическую рельефную трубочку с колечком и крепежом на конце. Его перекосило, он что было силы выдрал ногу из захвата альфы и саданул его в грудь, второй удар пришелся в плечо, игрушка вылетела из рук Бриара, вызвав раздраженное рычание. Вебер быстро вернулся к привязанному к кровати Монти, сверкая злобным взглядом и сжимая в руке уретральное «украшение». Следующий удар он перехватил и привязал ногу таким же образом, как и первую, у головы Монти. Тимур нелепо задергался, заизвивался.

— Советую тебе возбудиться, будет не так больно, — хмыкнул альфа, пристально глядя на Тимура потемневшими глазами.

«Возбудиться?! Да он шутит, — Тимур был в гневе, а еще ему не нравилась та трубка в руке Бриара. — О каком возбуждении он говорит?!»

— Даю тебе одну минуту. Потом я вставлю. И поверь, — Вебер наклонился к самому лицу, коснувшись игрушкой носа омеги, — будет чертовски больно.

Не помогло. Тимур только почувствовал, как по позвоночнику заскользил холодный пот.

Вебер сверился с часами, хмыкнул, оскалился, облизал губы в хищном оскале и до боли сжал член у основания. Монти дернулся. Альфа несколько раз прошелся рукой вверх-вниз, продолжая следить за временем. Ровно через минуту Вебер сдавил все еще вялый член омеги. Возбуждение немного проступило, физиологию никуда не денешь, но член так и остался вялым.

— Я предупреждал, — сказал альфа, приставляя узкий кончик игрушки ко входу в уретру. По мере длины металлического приспособления к вершине, игрушка утолщалась.

Вебер ввел кончик, и Монти дернулся так, словно его ударило током, сильно выгнув спину, с губ слетел мучительный стон. Альфа сдавливал член у основания и продолжал вводить четырнадцатисантиметровую трубку. Да, если бы член стоял уверенно, было бы и легче, и не так больно. Увы… Монти закусывал губы, не зная куда деть тело, которое то наливалось свинцовой тяжестью, боясь шелохнуться, то дергалось от импульсов боли и само себе причиняло еще большую боль. Когда половина игрушки уже была введена, а Монти был мокрый от холодного пота с искусанными до крови губами, член таки соизволил затвердеть. Остаток пути преодолели относительно легко, только альфа специально проворачивал металлическую трубку, водил ей из стороны в сторону, вытягивая из Монти протяжные и болезненные стоны. Тело Тимура снова тонуло в адовом огне, эпицентр которого сейчас разгорелся в паху.

Утопив полностью в члене игрушку, Бриар опустил под головку кольцо-крепеж, фиксируя девайс. Тимура трясло. Вебер внимательно рассматривал перекошенное лицо омеги, его красные щеки, приоткрытый рот, влажные глаза, рваное дыхание.

— Больно… — простонал Тимур.

— Так и должно быть. Это твой первый раз.

Вебер посмотрел на отвернувшееся лицо Тимура, а потом подхватил серьгу в соске и протянул тонкую нить через нее, закрепив ее другой край на щиколотке Тимура, что была привязана к изголовью. Потом несколько раз нажав на ногу, опуская ее ниже и наблюдая, как при распрямлении ноги натягивается сосок, отрегулировал оптимальное натяжение, вынуждая омегу не расслабляться, а прижимать ногу к себе, иначе серьгу и сосок болезненно оттягивает вверх. Тимур простонал. Альфа приподнялся, вытащил свой жаждущий внимания член и, выудив из кармана две желтые таблетки, поднес их к лицу Монти.

— Хочешь? — голос заставил вынырнуть Тимура из своих мыслей и взглянуть мутным взглядом на Бриара. две желтые таблетки были зажаты между пальцами альфы.

«Противозачаточные», — вспыхнуло в голове у омеги.

— Да, — выдохнул Тимур, впившись взглядом в маленькие круглые объекты.

Альфа странно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, нам это не пригодится, — Вебер отшвырнул таблетки в сторону, и они покатились по полу.

Тимур перепугано оглядывался, пытаясь понять, куда отлетели таблетки. Они ему нужны. Нужны. В висках стучало: он не хочет беременеть, не хочет. Ладонь альфы поймала лицо Тимура, и Бриар всмотрелся в затравленный взгляд омеги, наслаждаясь разрастающейся паникой. А потом он впился в губы подчиняющим поцелуем, сплетая свой язык с раздвоенным языком Монти.

Утробно блаженно рыкнув, альфа приставил свой член к дырке Тимура и толкнулся в сложенное пополам тело. Тимур протестующе замычал, затрясся. Сосок оттянуло вверх, он снова дернулся, член пронзило губительной смесью боли и удушливого удовольствия, впившись в него электрическими разрядами, сознание пошло черными пятнами. Вебер страстно вбивался в Монти, вылизывая и обсасывая его рот, язык, припадал к ушам, шее, соскам. Это было такое же насилие, как и раньше, только более изощренное. Сердце Тимура бешено колотилось о грудную клетку, а сознание регулярно пронзали иглы боли. Он что-то мычал, выстанывал, вскрикивал, но альфа его не слушал, а сам Тимур настолько запутался в паутине боли, умело сотканной для него руками Вебера, что находился на грани помешательства. Тело терзали вспышки боли и удовольствия, губительного и коварного, болезненного, но так щедро предложенного.

За окном бушевала гроза, выкорчевывая деревья и срывая с земли грунт. В спальне тоже бушевал ураган, Бриар Вебер. Он разбивал на осколки фотографа, поднимая его изломанные части своими бездушными порывами ветра, бросая их на острые пики боли и подчинения, вынуждая остаться нанизанным на них. Вебер наслаждался лицом Тимура, кривящимся во вспышках молний, его глухими стонами, и расфокусированным взглядом. Он мучил его долго, просто не желая покидать его дырку, сменил несколько позиций, до боли выкручивая тело парня, потом, развязав его ноги, перевернул на живот, вслушиваясь в скулеж, член терся о постель, причиняя еще больше мучений. Он трахал его с остервенением, с какой-то животной страстью, злобой, оставляя яркие отметины от укусов и царапин.

— Скажи «любимый», — требовал Бриар.

— Хххнн…ммм…

— «Любимый», повтори!

— Люб…бимый…аааахх! АА! Ннн…

— Повтори.

— Любимый! — выдохнул омега.

— Еще.

— Любимый…

— «Я люблю тебя», повтори.

— Уууумм…ууууу! Мммм…

— Повтори! «Я люблю тебя».

— Я…я люблю…тебя…

— Еще раз.

— Я люблю…тебя…

— Еще раз.

— Я люблю тебя, — выстонал омега.

— Еще раз, шлюшка.

Вебер требовал повторять снова и снова, раз за разом то, что хотел слышать.

— «Сильнее», повтори!

— «Трахни меня сильнее». Еще раз.

— «Жестче». Повтори.

И Тимур повторял. Давился стонами, путался в полотнах своего кукловода, но повторял. Повторял этот калейдоскоп желаний альфы. «Еще! Сильнее! Люблю тебя! Жестче! Любимый! Трахни меня! Позволь кончить! Да! Да!» Тимур не различал ни вопросов, ни ответов, он просто повторял все как болванчик, балансируя на границе топи, рискуя сорваться в любой момент.

В итоге альфа сцеплялся с ним три раза, а Монти дрожал как осиновый лист, крохами сознания понимая, что с ним делает этот монстрообразный альфа. В сознание только вколачивались ударами молота четкие факты, заставляющие тело вздрагивать — сцепка, таблетки на полу. «Сцепка. Таблетки на полу». Омега стискивал зубы, молясь лишь об одном…

Когда альфа, наконец насытившись, сжалился над умоляющим его омегой, он снял удерживающее кольцо с головки члена Тимура и стал вынимать игрушку из уретры. Тимур мычал, стонал, почти что умирал от пульсации, ядом разъедающей член. Когда осталось вынуть последнюю «фалангу» игрушки, Тимур жалобно застонал, зажмурился и кончил, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, захвативших тело. «Будь ты проклят», — отбилось в темнеющем сознании Тимура, словно в его голове наступали сумерки, расползаясь плотным дымом. Довольно хмыкнув, альфа погладил еле дышащего Тимура по щеке и лег рядом, притягивая к себе полубессознательное тело, на запястьях которого по-прежнему были наручники.

***

Тимур открыл глаза в полной темноте, на миг испугавшись, что он снова заперт в клетке. Сердце пропустило удар. Потом, он ощутил на себе чьи-то руки, ровное дыхание и смог вдохнуть воздух, что застрял в горле. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, тело снова болело. Он уже забыл, когда чувствовал себя хорошо. Скатившись с кровати, он стал на коленях ползать по голому полу комнаты. Благо, в ней не было ничего, кроме кровати и висящей клети. Он искал противозачаточные. Ему были нужны эти таблетки как воздух, и он внимательно всматривался в темноту, обшаривая пол в поисках. Движения отдавались всплесками боли в каждой клеточке сознания и тела, но он продолжал ползать, жалея, что руки так и остались скованы за спиной. И вот ему улыбнулась удача — он нашел первую таблетку. Наклонился, подхватил ее губами и, быстро отправив в рот, проглотил. Оставалась еще одна.

— Это ищешь? — знакомый голос полоснул клинками тишину. Тимур замер, огляделся. Вебер показывал ему желтую таблетку.

— Д-дай, пожалуйста, — облизав пересохшие губы, прошептал Тимур.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Пожалуйста, дай мне таблетку. Лю-любимый, — Тимур заглядывал в глаза Бриара.

— А ты, оказывается, можешь быть и милым, мышонок.

Монти сглотнул.

— Любимый, пожалуйста, — альфа не двигался, — умоляю, Бриар, — омега медленно подползал к альфе.

Вебер аккуратно положил таблетку на пол, а потом раздавил ее ногой. Тимур сглотнул, но не остановился. Он наблюдал за жестким холодным лицом Вебера, а потом, надеясь, что его альфа не отпихнет, стал слизывать с пола крошки препарата. Раздвоенный язык не слушался, получалось не очень, но Тимур упрямо втягивал крошки таблетки. Вебер положил ему ногу на плечо.

— Там тоже осталось, — приказной, слегка возбужденный голос альфы быстро возвращал в печальную реальность. Бриар не зря носил свое имя — оно означало «шип» и впивалось в тело и душу Тимура, оцарапывая, опутывая своими колючками, создавая внутреннюю клеть, любое неосторожное движение в которой приводит лишь к тому, что ты сам насаживаешься на шипы.

Сглотнув, на секунду прикрыв глаза, отогнав от себя упрямство, Тимур заставил себя опустить перед альфой голову. Тимур начал вылизывать ступню Бриара, забирая остатки препарата и с нее. А затем он стал облизывать и посасывать пальцы на ноге, поднимаясь от ступни и возвращаясь обратно. Было гадко, но Тимур, дрожа от страха, старался угодить Веберу — не хотелось вновь быть распятым под этим жестоким человеком.

Дождь барабанил по стеклу, принося с собой мелодию успокоения, но не для омеги. Для Тимура гроза звучала плачем по его искалеченной душе, особенно сейчас, когда он был вынужден добровольно унижаться.

Вебер зевнул и приказал Тимуру вернуться в кровать, размещаясь под одеялом. Монти не рискнул ослушаться, опасливо забираясь на кровать. Бриар тут же закинул на него руку, вжимая в свое тело, и, положив голову на подушку, заснул. Тимур какое-то время лежал, боясь дышать и двигаться, а потом под монотонный звук дождя последовал примеру Вебера, забывшись спасительным сном. Если бы спасительным…

Тимуру снился кошмар. Легкие отголоски наркотической зависимости тянули к нему свои руки, пытаясь ухватить его за волосы или шею, оцарапать, пленить. Что-то внутри противным надоедливым голосом лепетало о новой дозе. Дозе, которая унесет с собой боль, заберет в страну грез, подарит забвение. Тимур тихо постанывал во сне. Его душил наркотик, тишина, темнота. Они уродливыми линиями распарывали его тело, посыпая солью и пеплом. Они всверливались в каждый сустав, стремясь пришить к нему свои нити. Пытались выдавить ему глаза, погрузив в еще большую тьму, окунув в безысходность. Вырвать его язык, хватаясь за него раскаленными клещами, чтобы окунуть в вечное безмолвие.

Ему снилось, что он лежит в гробу, молодой, изуродованный, с медяками на глазах, в компании держащих траур Наркотика, Тишины и Темноты. Их увядшие черные цветы опадали безжизненными атомами на его бледное, словно мраморное лицо. Они выпивали его сопротивляющуюся душу через тонкие трубочки, оставляли свои мертвые сковывающие холодом поцелуи на обескровленных губах Тимура. И шепот… Извечный шепот тишины, забивающий уши своим оглушительным грохотом. И темнота… Тьма, выкалывающая глаза, ослепляющая своей яркостью. И одиночество. Оно явилось на его похороны, хотя его и не приглашали. Одиночество смотрело на него провалами пустых глазниц из-под своей белой глиняной маски, замораживая и без того отмершие внутренности. Оно своей костлявой рукой выводило закорючки его, Тимура, имени на своих выцветших полотнах, подчеркивая его незначительность. Он — один из многих, съеденных им, одиночеством.

***

Когда Тимур открыл глаза, за окном по-прежнему шел дождь. Вебера уже не было, а у двери истуканами стояли альфы-охранники и смотрели в одну точку, которой был Монти. Потянувшись, Тимур попытался встать, но тут же рухнул обратно — мышцы отозвались острой тянущей сухожилия болью. Пах, поясница, руки, скованные за спиной. Тимур сдавленно застонал. Руки затекли, их нещадно покалывало.

— Уууммм…

Дверь в комнату открылась, и вошел слуга, тот самый, вышколенный, с армейской выправкой, которого доктор называл Дит.

— Проснулся?

— Который час?

— Полдень, — Дит подошел и расстегнул наручники. Тимур, смирившись с болью, медленно возвращал руки в естественное положение. Окинув взглядом омегу, Дитрих отвернулся к окну. — Вставай. Тебе нужно в душ.

— Да что ты? — съязвил Тимур, поднимаясь с кровати. Монти нравилось «трезветь», и он был искренне благодарен за это чувство доктору.

Встав, он почувствовал, как задрожали ноги. Пересилив себя, он завернулся в простыни и сделал несколько шагов в сторону ванной. Мышцы свело, Тимур оперся о стену, утыкаясь в нее лбом. Переводя дыхание, он почувствовал, как по внутренней стороне бедра потекла чертова сперма. Монти скривился. А потом возблагодарил богов за то, что это всего лишь сперма, а не кровь, как в прошлый раз.

Доковыляв до ванной, он опустился в нее и позволил себе несколько минут покоя, наслаждаясь шумом бегущей и наполняющей ванну воды. Мысли следовало освежить так же, как и пройти курс самоуничижения и самобичевания. Тимуру было от себя противно, а точнее, от своей слабости. Картинки его насилия аккуратными жемчужинами собирались в колье, обвязывая его шею красивой утонченной удавкой. Он посмотрел на свои руки.

Когда он выполз из ванной, посвежевший и чистый, его уже ждало блюдо с обедом.

— Курить хочу, — бросил Тимур, садясь на кровать возле подноса. Слуга вопросительно выгнул бровь, выражая одним этим жестом всю степень своего равнодушия. — У меня никотиновое голодание, — Тимур внимательно смотрел на Дитриха. Слуга вынул из кармана пачку «Темного Макларена» и швырнул на кровать.

Тимур быстро подхватил пачку и вытряхнул из нее сигарету с зажигалкой. Только сейчас он понял, как долго не курил, проваливаясь то в беспамятство наркотического угара, то в болевые обмороки. Руки предательски дрожали от предвкушения долгожданной затяжки. Чиркнув колесиком зажигалки, Тимур нетерпеливо затянулся, блаженно убирая огонек, лизнувший край сигареты. Никотин заполнил легкие, Тимур счастливо плюхнулся на спину, делая очередную жадную затяжку. Выкурив подряд две сигареты, он все-таки съел предложенную, нужно отметить, небольшую порцию еды. Взглянул на оккупировавших дверь альф и выдохнул. Никто его не выпустит из комнаты, можно даже не мечтать.

Подойдя к окну, он всмотрелся в тяжелое, охваченное мрачными тучами небо. Плаксивое, унылое, печальное небо. Оно роняло свои слезы, оставляя на стекле кривые мокрые дорожки, словно оплакивая что-то, что ведомо только ему. Ветер, который завывал вчера, утих, словно умер, выкричав все свое негодование, осев на мокрую землю пылью, прибитый дождливыми каплями.

Монти сел на широкий подоконник большого зарешеченного окна и коснулся пальцами холодного стекла. Он прочертил пальцем мокрую дорожку, вздохнул, откинув голову назад. «Что же делать?» — этот вопрос все острее его волновал. Он в клетке. И это совсем не метафора, вон она — висит прямо перед кроватью. Тимур вздрогнул. «Что сегодня придумает Вебер? Какой кошмар породит извращенная фантазия альфы сегодня?» Монти потянулся за очередной сигаретой, хотелось заполнить жажду в легких и пустоту в голове серыми клубами никотина. Так он и просидел на подоконнике до самого вечера, смотря в окно, впитывая в себя размытые пейзажи осени, заваливая пол окурками и думая о своем.

Тело медленно тлело целый день, вероятно, ему в еду таки подсыпали все той же дряни. И если поначалу омега не придал этому значения, то к вечеру, охваченный едким пламенем, разгоревшимся в паху, едва удерживал сигарету трясущимися руками. Сомнения отпали после нескольких никчемных попыток успокоиться и сбросить напряжение. Дитрих, этот преданный пес Бриара Вебера, подмешал ему все в еду. Тимур только удивился, почему не «в открытую», как раньше.

Ему хотелось секса до колик в животе, до призрачных игл, впивающихся в промежность. Тимур отгонял от себя эти постыдные мысли, понимая, к чему его подводит Бриар, но тело было слабым, податливым, изменившимся. Проклятое омежье тело. Омежье, которое он так не любил, стараясь выглядеть как бета.

Вебер приложил много сил, чтобы переломить омегу надвое, вшить ему под кожу низменные желания, который Тимур раньше всегда вырывал с корнем, запрещая себе даже думать об отношениях. Любых отношениях… Тело Тимура хотело альфу, требовало к себе внимания. И от этого было противно. Монти хотел трахаться как сумасшедший, но он не хотел, чтобы его касались руки Бриара. Только не руки Вебера, не его губы, не его пальцы, не его язык. Омега вымученно простонал, коснувшись стояка.

Он терпел весь день, не желая поддаваться стимуляторам, но когда на пороге показался Вебер, с двумя желтыми таблетками в руке, в его голове что-то щелкнуло, треснуло, накренилось. «Это неизбежно», — всплыло в сознании, и он, раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, с продолжительным стояком, подернутыми томной поволокой глазами, стащил себя с подоконника. В глазах отпечаталась мука, и он, не решившись сделать шаг навстречу Веберу, просто сполз у стены на пол, роняя голову на колени. В глазах плескалось желание растянуться под альфой, и жгучая ненависть к его персоне. Монти закусил губу.

Бриар Вебер стоял у двери. Они в комнате были одни, не считая большой узкой клетки. На альфе был махровый халат, мужчина только вышел из душа и источал свежесть и сексуальность. Феромоны растекались по комнате, но не возымели должного эффекта на омегу, что, с одной стороны, нравилось Бриару, а с другой жутко раздражало. Он желал видеть омегу пресмыкающимся перед ним, одуревшим от его запаха. Ему нравилось видеть слезы на лице Монти, но Тимур ему не часто их показывал. Он был сильным и упрямым омегой, оттого сломить его хотелось еще больше.

За эти несколько недель, что он играет с Монти в «кошки-мышки», Бриар решил для себя одно — этого парня он никому не отдаст. Убьет собственными руками, когда потребуется, но не выпустит из своей пасти. Почему? Ответ не находился. Вебер не тот альфа, который способен любить. Обладать — да, но не любить. И сейчас Вебер был готов променять всех любовников на одного — на фотографа. Все, что было до Тимура, сейчас казалось Бриару пресным, безвкусным. Наверное, именно поэтому он тогда с легкостью отдавал наскучившие игрушки охране, в бордели, на псарню и так далее… Но альфа не готов был утверждать, то позволит еще хотя бы одному человеку осквернить того, кого сам пачкает с таким удовольствием.

***

Была еще одна причина, по которой он прибрал к рукам Монти. После скандальной выставки его работ, только чудо спасло молодому парню жизнь — его едва не прикончили вместе с не нарочно поднятой им волной. Но с тех пор синдикаты слишком пристально следили за передвижениями фотографа на подконтрольных территориях. А тут, как говорится, рыбка сама приплыла в сети.

Ранее Бриар не особо интересовался Тимуром Монти как человеком и омегой. Но случайные фото сделали не случайный поворот в его судьбе, переплетая ее с судьбой Монти. Его желание им обладать вспыхнуло не сразу. Вебер оценил смазливую мордашку Тимура на фотографиях, но реальность его приятно удивила. Именно там, на выставке, в толпе других альф и бет, стервятниками кружившихся вокруг Тимура, он вдыхал слабый истаивающий шлейф его течки, отмечая такие же горящие и жадные взгляды «толстосумов», жаждущих отодрать его дырку. Там, холодный, спокойный, с остатками румянца на щеках, немного уставшими глазами, в строгом костюме и с длинной серьгой, которая подчеркивала правильный овал его лица, Тимур был сексуален и красив. Именно тогда альфа решил первым пометить тело, не подпускающее к себе альфу. Как охотник, он раздувал ноздри, втягивая запах своей жертвы всякий раз, когда парень оказывался рядом, шел по следу, зарисовывая в памяти каждое движение руки, спины, головы. Он нагонял его, как хищник, преследующий добычу, не переставая улыбаться своей стандартной фирменной улыбкой.

Опомнился Бриар лишь в туалете, когда грубо толкался в дырку Монти, захлебываясь его запахом, который еще вчера был намного острее и сильнее. Он представлял его в течку, как аромат Тимура будет кружить ему голову, а омега сам подставляться под ласки. Эти картинки будоражили воображение. Именно после того, как Монти, изнасилованный, но гордый, вышел из туалета, Вебер понял, что больше не позволит ему разгуливать самостоятельно. Пусть прошло два года после кровавой реки, омывшей 8 городов нового мира, но за фотографом Тимуром Монти все еще пристально следили синдикаты. И уж лучше Вебер его приберет к рукам, чем позволит другим прикоснуться к парню или навести на него дуло пистолета. Эта мышка для него. Вебер растянул губы в улыбке.

— Завтра мы приглашены на юбилей владельца галереи, где ты сейчас выставляешься. Константин Бэри, помнишь такого, Тимууур?

Монти поднял странный взгляд на альфу, который медленно приближался, словно хищник перед решающим прыжком.

— Бриар, — позвал его омега. Вебер немного удивился, но виду не подал. — Верни мне мою камеру.

— … — альфа встал перед Тимуром, вглядываясь в его очумевший взгляд, по лицу пробегали тени томившейся в котле боли. — Камеру?

— Я хочу мой фотоаппарат, — выдохнул омега, закусывая губу.

Бриар слегка вскинул брови. Он сейчас просит у него фотоаппарат вместо очередной дозы или члена. Занятно. Вебер оттянул уголок губ, намечая кривую улыбку. Взгляд быстро скользнул по полу, усеянному окурками.

— Что с тобой? — спросил альфа, поднимая рукой красное лицо Тимура и заглядывая в его глаза. Омега вздрогнул, сделав улыбку на лице альфы еще шире. — Проси, как следует, — выдохнул на ухо Вебер, коснувшись ушной раковины языком, скользнув за ухо, подхватив мочку.

Монти судорожно выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его вели на плаху, давая выбрать смерть — дыба или огонь. Он ощущал плотную ауру альфы, утопившую в себе комнату и его самого. Феромоны не могли пробиться к рецепторам, вскружить ему голову, раздавить, но они облепили его тело толстым слоем грязи, настолько осязаемой, что Тимур схватился судорожно за руки, расчесывая их. Ему хотелось содрать с себя кожу, под которой муравьями шагал запах альфы, покалывая каждую клеточку мускулов. В висках колотилась боль, стискивая его голову.

— Упрямишься? — альфа лизнул за ухом снова, присасываясь, чувствуя руки омеги, пытающиеся его оттолкнуть. — А я ведь не давал тебе наркотик сегодня. Пожалел, — а потом резко отстранился и впился взглядом в Монти. — Или дело в этом? Ломает?

Тимур вздрогнул, страх обернул сердце темным колючим покрывалом. Он отрицательно замотал головой, стараясь притупить отвращение к себе и альфе.

— Пожалуйста, — нашел силы, чтобы начать, Тимур, — верни мне мой фотоаппарат. Я не живу без него. Я фотограф…

— Ты омега, — грубо оборвал его Вебер, ухватившись за его лицо и мазнув губами по его дрожащим губам. — Твое дело послушно, по первому требованию раздвигать ноги и рожать, когда прикажут, детей. На большее вы не способны, — слова иглами впились в лицо Тимура, исказив его на мгновение раздражением.

— Я фотограф, а не твоя шлюха, — твердо повторил Тимур.

Альфа рассмеялся, скользнув по голой груди омеги другой рукой, пощипывая сосок и оттягивая пирсинг.

— Не раздражай меня, Тимур, — рыкнул альфа. — Не раздражай, — он качнул головой, обдав Тимура волной гнева. — Утоплю в наркоте, — процедил он, набрасываясь на губы омеги.

Тимур замычал, Вебер дернул серьгу в соске, пустив импульс желания по крепкому телу Монти.

— Проси, сука. Как следует, проси! — прошипел в рот омеге Бриар, на миллиметр оторвавшись от губ Тимура.

Монти потянулся руками к лицу Вебера, коснулся, вроде бы даже нежно, слегка провел по гладко выбритым щекам, подарив капельку ласки, а потом внезапно вонзил ногти в кожу щек альфы и, что было сил, резко опустил ладони вниз, расцарапывая лицо Бриару. Альфа зашипел, отпрянул, быстро коснулся горевшей щеки, проследовал за бороздками, оставленными пальцами Тимура, взглянул на следы крови, зарычал и залепил пощечину Монти такой силы, что омега упал на бок, сплюнув кровь. Внутренняя сторона щеки повредилась о зубы от неожиданности.

Тимур приподнялся, собирая осколки картинки перед глазами.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Монти, касаясь рукой губ, стирая кровь. — Ненавижу.

Альфа оскалился.

— Не желаешь по-хорошему? Зряяя, — протянул он, — Я мог бы быть не так жесток, возможно, даже нежен.

Монти вздрогнул, этот слащавый, приторный тон мазнул по лицу наждачной бумагой.

— Ты? — Тимур попытался изобразить насмешливую улыбку. — Да скорее ад заледенеет.

Монти дернулся от очередного удара, Вебер больше не стал бить его по лицу, завтра «блистать» перед камерами.

— Правильно говоришь, — он дернул бровью, скалясь. — Завтра все узнают, что ты принадлежишь мне! И никто тебе уже не поможет! — злоба тенью накрыла его лицо, а повышенный голос альфы пощечиной ударил наотмашь.

Альфа схватил Тимура за волосы, оттащил от стены. Царапины горели на лице, словно пропитанные ядовитыми соками, Вебер скрипнул зубами. Не обращая внимания на сопротивление Монти, он нагнул его раком, вжав лицом в кровать, навалился сверху, содрал простынь. Нащупав пирсинг под яичками, альфа потянул его на себя, слегка выкрутил, заслушавшись стоном Монти, потом вогнал в дрожащую задницу два пальца и принялся грубо его трахать. Вебер сыпал оскорблениями, но Монти его не слушал, его сознание снова запутывалось в пагубных отношениях, навязанных Вебером. Буквально через пять минут Тимур кончил, протяжно простонав и запачкав пол. Раздавленный эмоциями, он уронил голову на простынь, пряча отразившееся в глазах безумие.

— Нравиться трахаться, шлюха? — унизительно бросил Вебер и выдернул руку.

Оттянув за волосы голову Тимура, он впился в губы жадным поцелуем. Вылизывая его рот, он прикусил верхнюю губу, затем нижнюю. Тимур попытался отвернуться, но Вебер его остановил. Сунув ему под нос две желтые таблетки, он прошипел ему на ухо:

— Хочешь?

Монти попытался схватить кругляши, но Вебер отдернул руки и одним резким движением протолкнул пальцами таблетки в его анус.

— Нет, — выдохнул Тимур, испугавшись. Он его оставит без таблеток и сегодня, а если… Он даже думать не хотел. — Нет, Бриар!

Но альфа его не слушал, пристраиваясь к испуганно сжавшимся мышцам ануса. Толчок. Тимур вскинулся, в глазах мелькнула паника, но тут же погасла под напором грубых движений Вебера. Трахая Тимура, Бриар постоянно дергал его за волосы, вырывая из груди сдавленные вскрики. Монти закусил губу, сильно, до крови, желая прервать слетающие глухие стоны с собственных губ. Кончив, альфа избежал сцепки, а потом схватился за вялый член омеги и стал надрачивать, вызывая эрекцию. Тимур заскрипел зубами, а Вебер укусил его за шею, наслаждаясь запахом омеги. Как только член достаточно окреп, альфа надел на него кожаный ремешок, перетягивая его у основания и продолжая ласкать член, подравнивая размер. Потом грубо схватил Монти, уронил его на пол, повернул на бок и вновь стал неистово трахать, дергая за соски.

Тимур пытался оттолкнуть альфу руками, но схлопотал еще одну звонкую пощечину. В итоге, омега закрылся руками, спрятавшись от колючих, жестоких глаз альфы, и не желая показывать ему свою обиду и боль. Боль от того, что душа расслаивается, рвется, как тонкий лист бумаги. Словами было не передать, что чувствовал в моменты насилия Тимур, насколько отвратительные чувства в нем вызывали эти спаривания. Член Монти болезненно пульсировал, перетянутый ремешком, и Монти рвано выдохнул, чувствуя, как сердцебиение молотками колотится о стенки черепной коробки.

Насладившись вдоволь телом омеги, альфа грубо подтолкнул его к клетке. Тимур сопротивлялся. Заплетающимися ногами поднимался по подставленным ступенькам к клетке, отталкиваясь от альфы и от приближающейся «тюрьмы», но Вебер был непреклонен. Ударив Монти по затылку, чтобы не упирался, он сам затолкал его в цилиндрическоой формы клеть. Клетка была рассчитана на человека ростом до 190 сантиметров, с округлой, красиво расширенной вверху куполообразной крышей. Узкая, с небольшой деревянной круглой подставкой для ног внизу, на которой можно было только стоять или присесть на корточки, она не была слишком удобной.

Тимур схватился за прутья, как только его затолкали в клетку, и услышал, как альфа закрыл металлическую дверку. Метнув в Вебера полный неприязни взгляд, Тимур крепче сжал прутья в ладонях, клетку немного повело в сторону. Благодаря фиксирующим цепям вверху и внизу, клетка была подвижной, и Тимур вынужден был лавировать на небольшой деревянной подставке. Движения омеги напоминали танец. А когда в комнате зазвучала музыка, Тимур совсем сник, продолжая раскачиваться в клетке в такт музыки. Задница болела, член пульсировал, вызывающе торчал, притягивая взгляд, на теле светились засосы и укусы альфы, а душу рвало сожаление, отвращение. Ему не хотелось видеть удовольствие на лице Вебера, его скользкий облизывающий пошлый взгляд касался тела Тимура. Монти сжал в руке член, но ремешок, выдавливающий сознание, не снимался.

— Даже не пытайся, — Вебер впился взглядом в покачивающего бедрами Тимура, который держался за свой член. — Снять смогу только я. Все в этом доме подчиняется моим пальчикам, — слащаво протянул альфа, игриво помахав пальцами.

— Мммм…

Тимур схватился за прутья клетки, из-за резкого движения клеть дернулась.

— Сними, — прохрипел Тимур, удивившись своему тону.

— Не-а, — Бриар плюхнулся на кровать, вложил между губ сигарету и, щелкнув зажигалкой, с удовольствием затянулся.

По телу растекалась нега и удовлетворение, нравилось Веберу драть Тимура. Очень нравилось.  
Монти недовольно поджал губы и застыл, продолжая сверлить Вебера взглядом. Альфа выдохнул струйку дыма, разглядывая омегу через слой никотинового облачка.

— Ты потрясающе смотришься в клетке, — альфа откинулся на подушки, продолжая наслаждаться сигаретой и омегой, вид которого ласкал взгляд. — Такой порочный, сексуальный, горячий.

— Ублюдок, — выдохнул Тимур, клетка качнулась, и омега, вновь подхваченный ею, задвигался в такт музыке, нехотя, против воли. Сперма скользнула у него по внутренней стороне бедра, Монти смахнул ее с омерзением, продолжая раскачиваться в клетке и закусывая губы. Член ненароком соприкоснулся с прутьями, Тимур сдавленно выдохнул, вновь обхватил член, огладил. Кончить хотелось до звездочек перед глазами. Тимур распахнул глаза и встретился с горящим, полным желания взглядом Вебера. Мужчина пожирал его глазами. Монти судорожно вздохнул и скользнул рукой к яичкам, слегка их сжав. «Боги!» — вспыхнуло в голове, омега приоткрыл рот, выпуская из блестящих губ стон. Тело пробило дрожью, его возбуждала эта ситуация, как бы он ни отрицал. — Мммм… Ууунн… хнн…

Через какое-то время все мысли вытеснила из головы только одна — кончить. Тимур ощущал, как птицами разлетелись все мысли, уступив сознание черным воронам похоти. Улетело отвращение, ненависть, все. Он чувствовал на себе ласкающий взгляд альфы, сперму, которая размазывалась по ногам, и на которую Тимур больше не обращал внимания, запах сигарет, его любимого «Макларена», окутывающий их тонкими пепельными нитями, и музыку, которая походкой кошки, незаметно и безоговорочно подчинила себе его сознание.

Он наслаждался? Тимур не мог ответить, но стонал все чаще и громче, иногда переходя на всхлипы, член стоял колом, каждое прикосновение прошивало пах и промежность грубыми нитками, оставляя свой неровный шов. Боль разбивала тело на части, заставляя прикрывать глаза и желать разрядки.

Сколько прошло времени, Тимур не знал, он лишь почувствовал в какой-то момент прикосновение горячей ладони к бедру. Дернулся, клетка раскачалась сильнее, а он взглянул на альфу, который пожирал его взглядом. Ладонь Вебера коснулась ноги и потянулась вверх, коснулась изнывающего члена, еле-еле, подразнивая. Тимур выдохнул и толкнулся в руку Бриара, но альфа намеренно скользнул ей вниз по ноге. Он дразнил омегу специально, предлагая ему желаемое и тут же обрывая контакт.

— Мммм…

Бриар последний раз жадно затянулся и уронил сигарету на пол, раздавив ее ногой. Ладонь вновь нежно огладила тело. После нескольких попыток зацепиться дрожащим членом за руку Бриара, Тимур схватил его ладонь своей, судорожно сжимая. Вряд ли в тот момент он мог ясно отдавать себе отчет.

— Б…Бриар… — выдохнул омега.

— М?

Тимур сглотнул, губы пересохли, а здравый смысл, еще удерживающий последние рубежи, пал «смертью храбрых», его смела лавина показательной нежности альфы.

— Пож…жалуйста…

— М? — непонимающе выгнул бровь Вебер, невинно оглаживая бедро омеги, и как бы между делом запуская пальцы в ложбинку между половинками попы.

Тимур все еще не мог сказать это вслух, но перед глазами плясали цветные круги, а член болел с каждой минутой все сильнее. Тонкая паутинка реальности рвалась, как и сознание омеги.

— Помоги мне… — проскулил Тимур.

Вебер приблизил к себе рукой омегу, член парня оказался между прутьями, и альфа без промедлений вобрал его в рот. Тимур дернулся, выгнулся и толкнулся бедрами навстречу горячему рту. Голова закружилась, конечности закололо.

— Ммммм! АА! Ахх! Мммаах! — стонал Тимур, практически улетая от напористого минета альфы.

Вебер протолкнул палец в анус омеги, уверенно отыскивая заветную точку наслаждения. Тимур задергался, как в припадке, из глаз брызнули слезы, выкручивающее кости желание разъедало. Тимуру казалось, что он сейчас сгорит, потеряет сознание от боли. И в тот момент, когда ему подумалось, что мир сейчас рухнет в Ад, и он вместе с ним, прямиком на блюдо самому дьяволу, Бриар снял ремешок, глубоко вобрав член Тимура. Через Монти словно пропустили мощный разряд электричества, одновременно вышибая его мозги из двухстволки, такого сумасшедшего, оглушительного и всепожирающего оргазма он еще никогда не испытывал. Излившись в рот Вебера, Тимур рухнул на небольшой пол клетки без чувств. Бриар Вебер перешел границу его выдержки, отправив парня в «нокаут».

Вебер проглотил семя омеги, облизал губы и потрепал Тимура по пылающей красноватой щеке. Он присел на кровать, достал очередную сигарету и жадно затянулся. Взгляд скользнул по сгорбившейся, нелепо растянувшейся на небольшом пространстве фигуре Тимура. Этот парень был великолепен, Вебер вновь это отметил про себя: «Великолепен». Оставив Монти в клетке, альфа удобно растянулся на кровати, затушил сигарету, отключил музыку, что так эротично дополнила мизансцену и, наблюдая за своей «птичкой», медленно погрузился в сон.


	10. Глава 9

Ноябрь уверенно скатился к нулю — сегодня его последний календарный день, а завтра уже начнется зима. Сегодня Вебер впервые явит миру Тимура Вебера, его супруга и его собственность. День рождения Константина Бэри уже сегодня, в 18.00.

«Как быстро пролетело время», — подумал Бриар. Ему, правда, так казалось — с появлением в его жизни Тимура Монти время понеслось стремительнее. А точнее, после того как он стал полностью отдаваться сексу с этим неправильным омегой, он перестал замечать течение суток, желая поскорее возвращаться домой.

Вебер довольно осмотрел себя в зеркале. Высокий, холеный, в дорогом темно-синем костюме в некрупную клетку, в тон ткани. Уложенные волосы, выразительные глаза и губы, его можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не взгляд — цепкий, острый, порабощающий. Даже когда Бриар играл роль «нежного и заботливого», глаза выдавали его с потрохами, главное уметь смотреть. Застегнув последнюю пуговицу на пиджаке, он заправил руки в карманы, нащупал «Темный Макларен» и слегка сдавил пачку. Хотелось закурить, но альфа сдержался.

Дверь его комнаты открылась после легкого стука, и на пороге показался Тимур, за спиной которого оловянными солдатиками застыли приставленные к нему охранники. Дитрих, верный слуга Вебера, вошел в комнату, практически втаскивая омегу, которого стальные длинные пальцы Дитриха держали чуть выше локтя. Тимур был облачен в заказанный ранее белый костюм в тонкую, на тон темнее, строчку. Пиджак был укороченным и приталенным, подчеркивающим фигуру Тимура. Воротник-стойка и манжеты были цвета «кофе с молоком», выгодно оттеняли белый цвет и привлекали к себе внимание. Брюки, чуть зауженные, красиво сидели на длинных крепких ногах Монти. Черные смоляные волосы омеги собраны в высокий хвост, в проколотом ухе небольшая серьга с коньячным бриллиантом. Костюм не подразумевал рубашку, а завершали образ замшевые туфли в тон манжетам пиджака.

Вебер окинул Тимура придирчивым взглядом, но так и не нашел в одежде ничего, к чему можно было бы придраться. Все, как и всегда — идеально. Гийом, портной, сумевший завоевать расположение Вебера, оправдал ожидания полностью, еще раз доказав уровень своего мастерства.

Тимур наконец вырвал руку из цепких пальцев слуги, но движение получилось резким и скомканным. Дит пренебрежительно отвел глаза в сторону. Вебер ступил ближе к омеге, рассматривая его. Дрожь, немного воспаленные глаза, легкий румянец, сухие губы, — омега выглядел, будто в преддверии болезни. Бриар коснулся щеки Тимура, и тот отпрянул, пошатнувшись и прикрывая один глаз, явно от головной боли, внезапно сжавшей свои ладони на его висках.

— Мышонок, ты такой красивый, — ухмыльнулся альфа, резко подтягивая Тимура к себе.

Монти вцепился в руки Вебера, пытаясь отстраниться, но выходило из рук вон плохо. Тимур был вялый и явно чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, поэтому быстро сдался, позволив Бриару себя обнять и прижать к себе.  
Тимур уронил голову на грудь Веберу, оставаясь вплотную к нему прижатым. Тело тряслось, во всем теле слабость и головная боль. Чувствовал он себя преотвратно. Ему не нравилась природа его состояния, и эта проклятая дрожь… Тимур прикрыл глаза, испытывая отвращение от прикосновений Бриара, который плавно поглаживал спину омеги.

Вебер не пичкал его наркотиком последние дни. Стимуляторами, но не наркотиком, продолжая его жестоко насиловать, отделывая чуть ли не до крови и потери сознания. Его тело привыкло, Тимур поморщился, подумав об этом. Да, зависимость еще не выработалась, но она уже обозначила прозрачным маркером границы территории. Если Монти не найдет выхода из сложившейся ситуации, то сгинет в лабиринтах наркотических улиц.

— Поехали. Не будем опаздывать, — альфа чмокнул его в макушку, отодвинул от себя и подтолкнул к выходу.

— Бриар, — Монти заглянул альфе в глаза, — я не хочу…

— Ну что ты, Тимурка, — приторной патокой потекли слова альфы. — Мы приглашены, — он сжал плечи Тимура, — и ты будешь вести себя прилично, — пальцы усилили нажим, а одна бровь предупредительно выгнулась.

Губы Тимура вытянулись в линию.

Вебер сжал локоть Монти и повел его к выходу, уже у двери замерев на минуту и взяв у слуги противозачаточные таблетки, протянул Тимуру вместе со стаканом воды. Омега быстро выхватил дрожащей рукой таблетки и запил их. Тимур все еще опасался, что альфа передумает или не даст таблетки, как уже бывало. Он до сих пор иногда покрывается холодным потом при мысли, что в нем может развиваться плод.

Вебер был непостоянен в своих издевательствах, а чтобы от таблеток был толк, их нужно принимать регулярно. И именно этот фактор отсутствовал — систематичный прием препарата. Но Тимуру отчаянно хотелось избежать беременности, и он готов был выпрашивать у альфы противозачаточные, стоя на коленях и послушно виляя хвостом. Тимур не хотел ребенка от Вебера, прикосновения которого вызывают отвращение.

Бриар приподнял уголки губ, впитывая отразившиеся на лице омеги эмоции.

— Не хочешь от меня ребенка? — он выгнул бровь.

Тимур замер и недоуменно посмотрел на Вебера.

— А ты хочешь? — зачем-то спросил омега и тут же прикусил язык, сам не понимая, почему ляпнул нечто подобное.

Вебер наградил Тимура странным взглядом, от которого Монти стало не по себе.

Они подъехали к особняку Константина Бэри в 18.15. Очередь из машин быстро продвигалась к главному входу, где гостей ожидал сам именинник и голодные до сенсаций журналисты. Все ожидали появления, пропавшего около месяца назад фотографа — Тимура Монти, который скоропостижно стал «мистер Вебер». СМИ жаждали подробностей, горячих фактов и… правды или скандала. Никто не забыл, как Монти влепил Бриару Веберу по морде на своей выставке за поцелуй. Таблоиды смаковали эту «сенсацию» около недели — обсасывая ее и строя предположения. И вот такой подарок судьбы — появление новоявленного союза на публике, впервые после официально подтвержденной Вебером, главой Торн-банка и Геката-фармасьютикал, информации о супружестве.

Стоило только машине Бриара остановиться, папарацци, как взбесившиеся, кинулись к машине, неустанно щелкая камерами.

Тимур поежился. Не любил он журналистов, и папарацци не любил. Иногда ему казалось, что эти люди не боятся ни Бога, ни черта, не чураются ковыряться в твоем грязном белье, благоговейно вдыхая его не первую свежесть и желая накопать еще более «жаркие» подробности твоей личной жизни. Монти всегда был довольно закрытым, неразговорчивым, сдержанным, к нему было трудно подступиться, так как он не желал рассыпаться интервью.

Бриар глянул еще раз на Тимура — щеки так же хранят легкий румянец, глаза воспаленные, под ними залегли легкие тени, кожа будто стала на несколько оттенков светлее.

Бриар Вебер в отличие от фотографа Монти привык к назойливому вниманию журналистов, но всегда заставлял их играть по своим правилам. Вот и сегодня он бросит этим голодным шакалам кость в виде своего супруга. Пусть мировые таблоиды взорвет новость о том, что у одного из руководителей Минакса наконец появилась семья. И не просто рядовой мальчик-зайчик, а фотограф, получивший признание в мире и сомнительную славу в наркобизнесе. Картели должны понять, что Монти отныне под колпаком, и Вебер потребует снять с него наблюдение на законных основаниях.

Губы альфы дрогнули в улыбке. Он склонился к уху Тимура, чувствуя, как того пробивает редкая дрожь.

— Ты же будешь умничкой, Тимурка? Не хотелось бы воспитывать тебя при всех, но если ты меня об этом попросишь, я не откажусь, — альфа лизнул нежную кожу за ухом омеги. Тимур вздрогнул и зажался.

Монти последнее время все чаще думал о том, что не хочет ребенка. Страх настолько проник ему под кожу, что это превратилось в навязчивую идею. Он все высчитывал что-то в голове, вспоминал сколько раз его отымели без резинки, сколько сцепок было, сколько таблеток ему недодали. Эти мысли вызывали даже не страх, а панику. В памяти монументальным сооружением стояли слова подтверждения выкидыша доктором, и впервые за всю свою жизнь Тимур в полной мере осознавал, что значит быть омегой.

Тимур чувствовал вокруг плотный запах альфы, который буквально вышибал двери машины, потому что даже мухами облепившие авто журналисты отпрянули, позволяя водителю открыть им дверцу. Тимур не чувствовал составляющих его аромата, но на подсознательном уровне он испытывал неприязнь, отвращение. Они были несовместимы. И, наверное, если бы не отсутствие у него нюха, то омегу просто бы вывернуло от тошнотворного запаха Бриара еще при первой встрече. Почему-то именно сейчас в его голову пришла эта мысль — Бриар Вебер ему не подходит, он не его альфа.

Вебер вылез из машины первый и протянул Тимуру руку, приглашая выйти. Бриар широко улыбался своей властной покровительственной улыбкой, не обращая внимания на вспышки фотокамер. Тимур сглотнул и встал рядом с Вебером, который тут же притянул омегу к себе, обняв за талию. Тимур отвернулся от ослепившей его фотовспышки, неосознанно пряча лицо на груди альфы. Со всех сторон летели вопросы журналистов, которые пытались перекричать друг друга. Вебер же взглянул на терпеливо ожидавшего их Бэри и поднял руку вверх, призывая к тишине.

— Я с удовольствием отвечу на ваши вопросы чуть позже, минут через тридцать, до начала основного торжества, в саду нашего уважаемого именинника, если он позволит.

Все собравшиеся впились жадными взглядами в фигуру главы дома и сегодняшнего вечера. Тот лишь сдержанно кивнул, так как выхода ему не оставили.

— Благодарю, — спокойно ответил Бриар, не выпуская Тимура из рук. — Мы встретимся с вами в саду через тридцать минут.

Вебер быстрым шагом направился к Бэри, придерживая Тимура.

— Господин Вебер, — растянул губы в улыбке старый альфа, протягивая руку. — Рад, что вы посетили меня в мой день рождения. Признаюсь, я был удивлен, получив ваше подтверждение с запросом «плюс один». Никогда бы не подумал.

— Наши поздравления, Константин, — Бриар намеренно выбрал неформальное обращение, пожимая ладонь Бэри.

— О, нет-нет. Наоборот, это я вас поздравляю, — широко улыбнулся альфа. — Бриар, вы просто обязаны мне раскрыть секрет вашего обаяния. Как вы сумели заполучить нашего холодного фотографа?

Бриар широко улыбнулся.

— Как-нибудь я вам обязательно раскрою свой секрет успеха у омег, — и разорвал рукопожатие.

— Тимур, мальчик мой, — радушно раскинул объятия Бэри, намереваясь по обыкновению обнять фотографа.

Тимур дернулся, было, как обычно утонуть в теплых дружеских объятиях Бэри, но Вебер не позволил сделать и шага, крепче прижав его к себе.

Константин Бэри по-доброму, понимающе улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Я не знал, что вы настолько ревнивы, Бриар, — Тимур протянул руку для рукопожатия, бросив короткий взгляд в сторону Вебера. — Поздравляю, мой мальчик. Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив.

Искренние слова старого альфы, которого Тимур знал уже два года, с самого своего появления в Минаксе, словно впрыснули яд в одеревеневшие мышцы, каждую клеточку его тела закололо иголками. Тимур искривил губы в горькой улыбке, и это не укрылось от Бэри, как и немного «потрепанный» вид омеги. Улыбка быстро растаяла на лице Бэри, а в глазах мелькнуло беспокойство. Мужчина перевел взгляд на Вебера, который вновь притянул к себе Тимура, крепко прижимая его к груди, закрывая от посторонних взглядов и вопросов.

— Константин, мы недавно потеряли ребенка, — снизив голос, поведал Вебер, придавая взгляду волнение и боль. — Простите его, он все еще переживает.

От такой наглой лжи внутри у Тимура все перевернулось, и он в очередной раз задумался над тем, кто этот мужчина, пленивший его. Словно извечными компаньонами Бриара Вебера были «ложь» и «обман», а «предательство» уже успело выучить имя Тимура. Омега вздрогнул, ощутив, как сжались пальцы альфы на его плече.

— Ах… Конечно, Бриар. Тимур, уверен у вас все еще впереди, — мужчина деликатно пригласил их войти, указав жестом на дверь.

— Будь благоразумен, Тимурка, или я выдеру тебя перед фотокамерами этих стервятников, — прошептал Вебер на ухо Тимуру, заходя в большой пышно украшенный зал особняка.

Мимо сновали официанты с подносами, по периметру расставлены столы с закусками, небольшие зоны отдыха, отгороженные живыми изгородями, возле которых толпились прибывшие гости, пытаясь скрыться от назойливого внимания СМИ. Вебер подхватил с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта два бокала с шампанским и протянул один Тимуру. Взглянув на часы, он отметил, что его импровизированная пресс-конференция начнется через пятнадцать минут.

Окинув придирчивым взглядом Тимура, Вебер вновь поймал себя на мысли, что он очень красивый, даже несмотря на полное несоответствие канонам современной красоты. Было в нем что-то притягивающее взгляд. Губы, которые он неосознанно облизывал или закусывал, нервничая? Глаза, смотрящие из-под опущенных ресниц с вызовом? Бледная кожа, на которой так красиво расцветают следы принуждения? Черные волосы, притягивающие своим странным ароматом полевых цветов и горной равнины?

— Бриар, — к нему подошел Реми Ламбер, протягивая для приветствия руку. Вебер ответил на рукопожатие, немного удивившись его присутствию на празднике. В отличие от Вебера, Реми не был тем, кто часто светится на подобных мероприятиях.

— Какими судьбами, Реми? — альфа сдержанно улыбнулся. Кроме сфер влияния в Минаксе, их по большому счету ничего не связывало.

— Да вот, — Ламбер развел руками, — подыскиваю новые контракты для компании.

Реми Ламбер бросил незаметный взгляд на Тимура, едва коснувшись его слегка покрасневшего лица. Больше ему не позволено его разглядывать. Бриар продемонстрировал им, Дюка и Ламберу, своего супруга не зря — это своего рода граница, которую теперь им не перейти. Вебер подчеркнул, что делиться омегой не намерен, а значит и излишнее внимание «в открытую», ему проявлять нельзя. Бриар крайне ревнив.

— Ты пришел в сопровождении супруга?

— Я должен показать его обществу, пока невменяемые папарацци не облепили мой дом, как мухи.

Ламбер улыбнулся, а Вебер вновь глянул на часы и, подхватив Тимура под локоть, развернулся к выходу в сад.

— Реми, у меня сейчас блиц-опрос с представителями СМИ в саду. Увидимся позже.

Ламбер лишь махнул рукой с бокалом шампанского, выражая согласие.

Вебер уверенно повел Тимура к выходу, пресекая малейшие попытки того отстраниться, лишь крепче прижимая к себе его тело.

Ламбер сделал глоток из бокала и проводил пару взглядом. Лицо окаменело от количества нахлынувших эмоций. Хотелось сорваться с места, подбежать к Веберу, пустить ему пулю в лоб и отобрать омегу, присвоить себе. Сдерживая себя, он вновь отметил, что член охотно отзывается на присутствие Тимура, наливаясь болезненным стояком. А запах, который остался после омеги, приятно щекотал рецепторы Ламбера, проникая под кожу и еще глубже, вклиниваясь в беспрерывный кровеносный поток.

Альфа старался гнать от себя назойливые мысли, оправдываясь тем, что это неправда, фальшь. Но изученное от корки до корки досье, запрошенная дополнительная информация в Леоне заставляли его сомневаться, верить и желать. Рука дрогнула, поддавшись нахлынувшим эмоциям, и пальцы сдавили бокал сильнее. Допив одним глотком содержимое, Реми отправился в сад. Он тоже захотел стать частью фарса и послушать, чем же будет удивлять Бриар Вебер сегодня.

Став у одной из живых изгородей и геометрично собранных кадок с цветами, Реми вперил взгляд в лицо Тимура. Легкий румянец, тени под глазами, чувственные губы, слегка подрагивающий бокал в руке, и Бриар, который крепко держит парня за талию.

Вебер поднял руку, вопрошая тишины. Галдевшие журналисты быстро смолкли.

— Поскольку сегодня мы собрались отпраздновать день рождения дорогого Константина Бэри, я не буду отнимать много времени у именинника. У вас пятнадцать минут.

И тут понеслось. Журналисты наперебой стали сыпать вопросами, и фотовспышки защелкали с завидной скоростью. Ламбер заметил, что Тимур не смотрит в камеры, пряча глаза и избегая прямого контакта с представителями СМИ.

— Господин Вебер! Почему вы так внезапно обзавелись семьей? Никто вас раньше не видел в компании Тимура Монти!

— Мы хранили наши отношения в секрете, — спокойно ответил альфа, прикуривая.

— Как долго вы вместе?

— Ум… — Вебер выдохнул дым, взвешивая важность вопроса. — Несколько месяцев.

— Несколько месяцев?! — загалдела толпа, перекрикивая друг друга.  
— Почему такая спешка?! Почему брак?! Почему ваш супруг молчит?!

— Мы ждали ребенка, — невозмутимо припечатал альфа, делая очередную затяжку.

Тимур вздрогнул. Снова. Вебер торговал этим личным фактом, выворачивая его так, как ему было угодно. Реми выронил зажатую между губ сигарету. А крики журналистов моментально стихли. В воздухе буквально повисло напряжение, вызванное склонением в прошедшем времени — «ждали».

— Господин Вебер! Что случилось?! Вы потеряли ребенка?! Как самочувствие вашего супруга?!

Бриар не слышал орущую толпу, он глубоко затянулся, внимательно ощупав омегу взглядом, ощущая его униженное состояние, а затем взглянул на часы. Осталось еще семь минут.

— Мой супруг чувствует себя нормально, но все еще немного расстроен. Поэтому я попрошу больше эту тему не развивать.

— Господин Вебер! Господин Вебер! Когда фотограф Тимур Монти вернется к работе?! Несколько компаний изъявили желание работать с ним над рекламными проектами, позволите ли вы это?!

Вебер задумался. Он видел письма с предложениями и также рассчитывал сам отдать Тимуру съемку для его автоконцерна. Но это было раньше. Скрипнув зубами, альфа затушил сигарету.

— Как только его состояние здоровья улучшиться, — коротко бросил Вебер.

— Господин, Вебер! У вас лицо расцарапано! Это сделал ваш муж?! Это из-за ребенка?!

— Да, у нас необычайно страстный секс, — без тени смущения поведал альфа.

— Тимур, что с вами?! Вы больны?! Вы планируете еще детей?!

— Конечно.

— Ответьте на пару вопросов, Тимур! Вы любите Бриара Вебера?! Почему вы вышли за него замуж?! Как давно вы знакомы?! Как долго длятся ваши отношения?! Вы хотите ребенка от господина Вебера?! Тимур! Тимур! Посмотрите в камеру!

— Довольно! Опрос окончен, — резко прервал Вебер всеобщий галдеж и, взяв Тимура под локоть, увел обратно в дом, к гостям, подальше от щекотливых вопросов и внимания.

Реми стоял на месте, неотрывно смотря на омегу, и крутил между пальцами сигарету, пока наконец не раздавил ее, зло скрипнув зубами. Сейчас, с немного опущенной головой и покрасневшими щеками, Тимур был похож на себя прежнего, на мальчика из приюта, в которого был до безумия влюблен Реми. Тогда он ещё не носил фамилию своего отца-альфы — Ламбер, и имя его сократили до «Рем». Последние сомнения рассеялись прахом по ветру, это тот самый, тот самый мальчик, которому юный Ламбер не давал прохода, которого стремился покорить, завоевать, а в итоге — покалечил.

***

Рем рос в приюте в Леоне с шести лет. Его туда привел отец-омега, сказав, что в день его восемнадцатилетия за ним придет его отец-альфа. Рем до этого никогда не видел своего отца, знал лишь то, что этот альфа — глава одного из крупных городов. Он заделал его папе-омеге ребенка, будучи в командировке в Европейском округе, воспользовавшись тем, что у молодого переводчика, Гийома Тьери, который был нанят ему в помощь, началась течка. Так появился Рем. Но в возрасте шести лет Гийом привел мальчика в приют, и больше его Рем никогда не видел. Последнее, что получил от омеги Рем, было письмо спустя год, на его седьмой день рождения, в котором отец-омега в очередной раз извинялся перед сыном, намекнув на то, что вряд ли переживет еще один год. В письме также была фотография его отца-альфы и подпись — «Глава клана «Корвус», Минакс, Американо-Канадский регион».

Мальчик тогда не придал значения свалившейся ему на голову информации, но учиться стал исправно. Ведь если его отец — глава Корвуса, то Рем пойдет его стопами, а для этого нужен острый расчетливый ум. Да, уже тогда мальчишка был хладнокровным и расчетливым.

Но было одно «но» — Тимур Монтессори. Стоило молодому альфе, Рему, войти в пубертатный период, через его постель прошли многие подходящие по возрасту омеги, но как только его привлек запах еще не сформировавшегося и не вошедшего в полную силу омеги, Рем пропал. Его наваждением стал Тимур.

Около года — Тимуру тогда только исполнилось двенадцать — Рем обхаживал его, как петух курицу, но мальчик альфу совсем не замечал, не внимая феромонам и инстинктам, которые душили альфу, наступая ему на пятки обжигающей сознание реальностью. Последней каплей стал звонок от отца-альфы, который действительно сказал сыну, что приедет за ним в день его восемнадцатилетия. Рем почувствовал себя так, словно попал в зыбучие пески. Земля уходила из-под ног, утягивая в трясину, а желание близости от мальчишки Монтессори подводило его под монастырь. Он стал настойчивее, грубее, сил сдерживаться становилось все меньше, и когда Рем сорвется, стало просто вопросом времени.

Когда Тимур не захотел под него лечь, отказав в очередной раз в довольно грубой форме, Рем слетел с катушек. Он набросился на мальчишку младше себя на шесть лет и стал его избивать, а потом жадно припал к его губам, сминая их голодным ртом и беспорядочно сжимая маленькие соски под рубашкой, залезая рукой в трусы, в надежде почувствовать отклик на свои грубые прикосновения. Но дальше этого дело не пошло.

В игру «избиение» включились и остальные присутствующие, которые, подогретые первой свежей кровью и подначками лидера, как животные набросились на омегу. Удары, укусы, щипки и снова удары превратились в безумный водоворот. Пять человек, из них один возбужденный до безумия Рем, продолжали наносить удары и оставлять на маленьком омеге синяки.

Рем вытащил свой болезненно каменный член и стал дрочить. Парню хватило нескольких резких движений, чтобы охваченное пламенем похоти тело достигло вершины. Он кончил с глухим стоном на избитого омегу. Его примеру последовали и остальные, и если бы не появился учитель, то полуголого и окровавленного мальчика, которому, раздевая, сломали руку, чтобы не сопротивлялся, то Рем его бы изнасиловал, и возможно, даже не один. Учитель подоспел вовремя, если можно так сказать, чтобы отцепить от Тимура шипящего Рема, остервенело сжимавшего пальцы на его шее.

На следующий день явился представитель отца, член Корвуса, на день раньше срока, по звонку из приюта. С тех пор Рем Тьери стал Реми Ламбером и покинул Европейский округ. В тот момент, когда исчезла фамилия Монтессори, Реми потерял парня из виду. Потерял, но не забыл.

Сейчас ему было немного стыдно за прошлое. Он был не прав, он сломал Тимура, хотя хотел положить к его ногам мир. Если бы тогда мальчик не оттолкнул, не отказал, а покорно, как и многие до него, раздвинул перед ним ноги, он бы забрал его с собой в Корвус, главой которого он является сейчас, вот уже семь лет после смерти его отца-альфы. И Тимур бы никогда не переживал то, что переживает вместе с Бриаром Вебером.

Но глупо было перекладывать вину на одного Тимура. Рем вырос и повзрослел, теперь юнец, ставший мужчиной, прекрасно понимал, что в сложившейся ситуации виноват он. Если инстинкты ему не врали тогда и не врут сейчас, то Тимур должен принадлежать ему — не по прихоти, а по праву. Он его пара. И Ламбер это чувствовал сейчас очень остро, особенно наблюдая его рядом с другим мужчиной.

В нем проснулось желание защищать, оберегать, но под всем этим была подведена жирная линия — Вебер. Тимур — супруг Бриара по закону, и не важно, как альфа это провернул. Единственный способ забрать себе омегу — это сделать его вдовцом, тогда получится избежать громких клановых разборок. Ламбер потянет открытую войну, но хотелось сыграть тонко, не напугав парня еще больше, а расположив к себе.

И да, альфа собирался поступить эгоистично, но в этот раз он не намеревался отпускать Тимура. Четырнадцать лет — большой срок, и мальчик Рем многое понял и переосмыслил. Срок давности его преступления перед омегой истек. И в этот раз он постарается все сделать аккуратнее. Реми хищно растянул губы в улыбке.

***

Вечер прошел как обычно — скучно и помпезно, но Реми развлекал себя тем, что наблюдал за Тимуром, которого словно на привязи возле себя держал Вебер.

И вот, воспользовавшись тем, что Бриар отошел от Тимура, привлеченный беседой «не для ушей омеги» одним влиятельным альфой, Реми молниеносно возник рядом с Тимуром, подхватывая его под локоть и быстро направляясь на улицу, в сад. Тимур лихорадочно развернулся, открыв было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же захлопнул и отвернулся, позволяя себя увести.

Реми Ламбер был выше Тимура на полторы головы, он даже незначительно превосходил в росте Вебера, оставаясь широким в плечах, с потрясающе пролепленными мышцами, которые даже костюм не скрывал, а подчеркивал.

В тот момент, когда Тимур бросил взгляд через плечо и уткнулся им в строгий подбородок мужчины, внутри все затрепетало — Ламбер равнодушно смотрел вперед, продолжая вести перед собой омегу, и столько было в этом жесте силы и мужества, что против воли затряслись поджилки. Удивительным было другое — отсутствие страха. Вебер с первых минут вселял опасение, боязнь шевелиться под его маниакальным взглядом, с Реми Ламбером сейчас все было иначе. Тимур ощущал разлившееся внутри спокойствие, а место, которого касались пальцы мужчины, горело словно обожженное.

Реми провел их вглубь внутреннего дворика, окруженного большими кадками с цветами и живыми изгородями, которые извивались зигзагами, создавая незамысловатый лабиринт. Тут было тихо и безлюдно, основная часть гостей была сейчас в зале.

— Тимур, — произнес альфа, загоняя омегу в угол и отстраняясь.

Реми прикрыл глаза, на мгновение позволив вдохнуть запах Тимура и почувствовать, как приятно закружилась голова. «Да, это он. Мой омега».

— Тимур, перейду сразу к делу, — альфа выдохнул. — Прости, что без официоза, не думаю, что тебе понравится, если я буду обращаться к тебе «господин Вебер», — вклинил поправку Реми, заметив, что омега его внимательно слушает, заливаясь краской. — Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что не хочешь быть замужем за Вебером, я помогу от него избавиться, — на одном дыхании выпалил Реми, выдыхая в сторону и ослабляя немного галстук. Почему-то воздуха стало не хватать, и захотелось скинуть и пиджак, и ненавистную удавку.

Тимур молчал, пытаясь осознать услышанное. Ему тоже сперло грудь, и он чувствовал, как к щекам прилило еще больше краски.

— Не молчи, Тимур. У нас не так много времени на личную беседу. Одно твое слово и я помогу.

— ….

— Ты его любишь? Хочешь остаться с ним? — перешел в атаку Реми.

— Нет, — выдохнул омега. — Он…чудовище, — и отвернулся, сглатывая. Во рту пересохло. — Почему я вам это говорю? — Монти схватился за голову, чувствуя накрывающее его головокружение. — Проклятье, вы же его друг, — Тимур закусил губу.

Но Реми резко дернул парня к себе, разворачивая.

— Мы не друзья, Тимур. Мы враги, — альфа уронил голову Тимуру на плечо и жадно вдохнул его запах, затягиваясь, как от сигареты.

— Ч-что вы… Что вы делаете? — омега напрягся, попытался вырваться, отстраниться. И Реми, нехотя разжав руки, сделал шаг назад. Глаза пылали странным огнем.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать. Тимур, мы не друзья. Я…

Альфа запнулся на полуслове, подхватывая вскрикнувшего и заваливающегося вперед омегу. Тимур пытался зацепиться рукой между лопаток, достать источник боли, но безрезультатно. Тело вновь пробило колючей электрической волной. Тимур застонал сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы.

Реми быстро оглянулся, прекрасно понимая, что к ним идет Вебер, и попытался помочь Тимуру встать с колен, сам омега все еще бессмысленно цеплялся рукой за шею, стремясь спуститься ниже, к источнику мучений.

— Вот где моя мышка? — раздался знакомый игривый тон.

К ним вышел Бриар, сверля взглядом омегу, за руку которого придерживал Ламбер. Тимур, заметив направленный взгляд альфы, выдернул руку из захвата Реми.

— Реми? А что это ты делаешь с моим мужем? Измена? — словно в шутку предположил альфа, сверкая маниакальным нездоровым огнем в глазах.

— Мы просто разговаривали, Бриар, — невинно улыбнулся альфа. — Ему стало плохо, и я предложил выйти в сад. Ты не возражаешь?

Бриар смерил альфу внимательным взглядом, потом перевел его на сгорбленную фигурку Тимура, который побледнел еще больше.

— Тебе плохо? — поинтересовался Вебер.

Омега кивнул, тело покрылось мурашками, поднимая каждый волосок.

— Бриар, у меня есть предложение к твоему супругу, — Вебер изогнул бровь, слушая. — Я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты его одолжил мне на два месяца. Мне нужен толковый фотограф с нестандартным взглядом на жизнь, для рекламных буклетов и статей.

Бриар хмыкнул и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Вытряхнув одну, он щелкнул зажигалкой, подзывая рукой Тимура к себе. Монти замешкался. Одна рука Вебера сжимала сигарету, а вторая утонула в кармане, после чего омегу вновь пробила дрожь от электрошока. Несильная, просто демонстрация и напоминание его положения. Зашипев, Тимур побрел к альфе. Бриар смотрел неотрывно в лицо Реми, пытаясь прочесть его эмоции, понять, что же он упустил.

— На колени, — приказал Вебер, мазнув по Тимуру взглядом. — Мне повторить? — выдыхая серый дым, спросил, глядя на омегу, Вебер.

Тимур почувствовал, как по спине побежала волна холода, но он послушно опустился на колени, не поднимая взгляда на альфу.

— Отсоси, — холодный тон пощечиной отпечатался на лице Тимура.

Монти ожидал чего-то подобного, это же Бриар Вебер, но он надеялся, что его остановят собравшиеся на празднество гости. Альфа схватил Тимура за волосы, растрепывая его прическу, и притянул к содержимому своей ширинки. Тимур отвернулся, но альфа вдавил его лицо в пах, расстегивая ширинку и вываливая ее содержимое. Полувставший член потерся о его щеку, но Тимур скривился и вцепился в бедра альфы, отодвигаясь. Острый запах Вебера нагло оседал на коже, раздергивая «сонные» рецепторы. Тимуру не нравилось, желание сбежать становилось все острее. Но Вебер не оценил заминку, не отличаясь терпением, он залепил омеге пощечину, продолжая удерживать за волосы.

— Я сказал, взял в рот, членосос, — процедил Вебер, толкаясь в лицо Тимура, а потом и между приоткрывшихся губ.

Не убирая руку, альфа продолжал задавать темп неумелым движениям омеги, иногда натягивая его на член до основания.

— Так говоришь, что хочешь его нанять, — Бриар, как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Реми, глубоко затягиваясь.

Внешне Ламбер выглядел обычным, хоть альфа и разыграл эту сцену, чтобы вывести его истинные эмоции на поверхность. Бриар должен был признать, что даже немного разочарован, ему хотелось увидеть в глазах Ламбера похоть и желание, гнев и раздражение, неприязнь, на худой конец. Но в глазах Реми застыло равнодушие. Эта брезгливая гримаса отстраненности удручала Вебера до тошноты.

Между этими двумя главами кланов ведется давняя холодная война. Периодически возникают спорные ситуации на подконтрольных им территориях, в сферах их влияния, но пока одеяло не удается на себя перетянуть ни одной из сторон. А после урегулирования «конфликта» между ними снова восстанавливается строгий нейтралитет и фиктивная дружба, отпразднованная очередным разложенным омегой на двоих, или троих, включая Дюка. Это своего рода печать под «соглашением о ненападении и принесение обоюдных извинений», «акт доверия и признание добрососедских отношений». А Самюэль Дюка выступает негласным гарантом этого «дружелюбного» паритета.

— Да, — холодно подтвердил Реми. — Я как раз попытался обрисовать Тимуру поставленную задачу, как появился ты, — Реми вкрадчиво улыбнулся. — Я готов хорошо заплатить за его услуги. Снимать придется оружие в полевых условиях. Уверен, что такой фотограф, как Тимур, не сможет не заинтересоваться подобным предложением.

— Даже так? — Бриар вдавил в пах лицо Тимура, и через несколько секунд парень стал задыхаться, упираясь что было силы в ноги Вебера. Бриар будто и не заметил, что Тимур уже колотит его по ногам, а из горла вырываются хрипы.

На самом деле это было потрясающее чувство, когда глотка омеги вздрагивала и вибрировала, охваченная судорожными спазмами, а член Вебера, погруженный в нее как можно глубже, чувствует малейшие колебания нежных стенок и неба.

— Ты его задушишь, — постно заметил Ламбер, выуживая из пачки сигарету.

Реми оставался равнодушным и спокойным, вальяжно щелкнув зажигалкой и глубоко затянувшись. Но это была лишь вершина айсберга, то, что альфа показывал Бриару — каменное спокойствие. Внутри же, под темными водами ледяного океана, Ламбер едва сдерживал рвущуюся наружу дрожь, мысленно приказывая себе «хранить лицо». Его одолевала ярость — хотелось выхватить из наплечной кобуры, которую, к слову, глава Корвуса никогда не снимал, пистолет и пустить этому зажравшемуся ублюдку пулю в лоб.

Жадно затянувшись и продолжая не отводить взгляда от вызывающего выражения лица Вебера, Реми уже мысленно несколько раз жестоко расправился с главой Торна, который ему уже давно как кость поперек горла — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Само появление Тимура Монти с одной стороны выбило почву из-под ног Ламберу, но с другой…именно он давал такой чудесный шанс наконец избавиться от отравляющего ему жизнь одним своим существованием Вебера.

Желание отодрать от Бриара Тимура возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, пальцы, удерживающие сигарету, задеревенели, а в мозгу билась единственная мысль — остановить, спасти, удержать. И он это сделает, обязательно сделает. Он спасет своего омегу, а в том, что Тимур именно его — сомнений не осталось. Внутренний зверь рычал, скребся, хищно сверкал глазами, пуская слюни из оскалившейся пасти на внутреннее сознание, требуя вендетты. А Реми продолжал мысленно проговаривать, как заклинание: «Не сейчас. Потерпи. Спокойно. Мы убьем его, и омега будет наш».

Пальцы раздавили окурок, небрежно отшвырнув тот в сторону, из приоткрытых губ выскользнула последняя порция дыма. Взгляд мазнул по затылку Тимура, которого Вебер все же оторвал от себя, позволив дышать, но не отстраняя, а продолжая трахать в рот.

— Я щедро оплачу работу Тимура Монти, его имя сейчас залог успеха. Тебе ли не знать, — он уколол Бриара взглядом. Дернув уголком губ, он прошел вперед, оставляя Вебера. — Я свяжусь с тобой, Бриар. Обговорим детали.

— Я еще не согласился, — обернувшись, бросил вслед альфа.

— За тобой должок, — напомнил Ламбер и махнул рукой не оглядываясь.

Внутри клокотала злость, закипая и обжигая внутренности. Он хотел закончить все сейчас, но нельзя. Стоит помнить о последствиях, о репутации, о стольких вещах, которые сейчас казались неважными. Важным стал Тимур, его тоска в глазах, боль, глубокие раны на сердце и вскрытые вены в душе. Отчаянно хотелось вернуться, набить Веберу морду, выдавить масленые жестокие глаза, которыми он пожирал омегу, выдрать с корнем язык, которым он облизывал тело его мальчика. Но Ламбер перехватил нервно задрожавшую руку и не сбавил шага. «Нельзя. Не время».

Вебер заскрипел зубами. Этот молокосос, Ламбер, крепко взял его за яйца. Вебер действительно оказался в зависимом положении — свеж еще был скандал со всплывшим оружием из «закромов» Корвуса на его территории. Он тогда неслабо подставился, и Торн погорел на незаконной продаже оружием, а это не то что пощечина Корвусу и Ламберу, это пинок под зад. Именно Корвус курирует этот бизнес, и ни один огнестрел не может быть куплен в другом месте.

— Блядь! — выругался Вебер и оттолкнул от себя Тимура, сверля его испепеляющим взглядом. — О чем вы говорили?! — Бриар схватил Тимура за грудки и тряхнул. — Обо мне?! — желчь и злость сочились из него, подобно поту, так естественно и привычно.

— Нет, — Тимур попытался освободиться из захвата, — Все, как он и сказал. О фотографиях…

Тяжелый кулак впечатался в грудную клетку омеги, пальцы сдавили лицо Тимура в своих тисках.

— Убью, сука, — рычал альфа, кусая Тимура за губы.

Взгляд наткнулся на беседку, спрятанную в зарослях дикого виноградника и декоративных деревьев не выше человеческого роста. Через несколько минут расстояние до беседки было преодолено, и альфа грубо толкнул Тимура внутрь. Тот не удержался на ногах, споткнувшись на ступеньке, и упал. Бриар вошел следом, отрезая единственный выход. В руке материализовался быстро выскользнувший из брюк ремень, лицо Вебера стало жестким. Тимур смотрел на узкую полосу дорогой кожи в руке альфы и закусывал губы, шаря по небольшому помещению в поисках чего-либо для защиты или пути к отступлению. Словно предугадав мысли омеги, Вебер щелкнул ремнем в сантиметре от Тимура, привлекая внимание к своей персоне. Одна рука нырнула в карман и достала маленький брелок, как от машины. Нажав на него, альфа послал разряд электричества на передатчик, и Тимур дернулся всем телом, вытягиваясь в струну.

— Сколько ударов? — прошипел Вебер.

— Я ничего не сделал, — выкрикнул Тимур.

— Десять — за сучонка Ламбера, что это он в тебя вцепился? Что ты ему пообещал, шлюха?

— Н-ничего…

— Десять — за «ничего», — глаза альфы пылали уже знакомым маниакальным огнем, прожигая в омеге дыры.

— Считай! — выкрикнул альфа, замахиваясь.

Тимур развернулся спиной, сжимаясь и принимая первый сильный удар на бок и спину. Тимур застонал сквозь зубы, стерпев. Бриар подскочил к Тимуру, рывком поставил того на ноги и содрал с него штаны до колен. Он придавил Тимура грудью к резной стенке беседки, рука властно сжала яйца, погладила пирсинг в промежности и сдавила ягодицу. Отступив на несколько шагов, Вебер вновь замахнулся и со свистом окатил Тимура ремнем. Тот вздрогнул, напрягся, но стерпел.

— Считай! — зарычал альфа, замахнувшись снова.

После шестого удара Тимур вскрикнул, сдавленно, глухо, но больше сдерживать вгрызающуюся в ягодицы боль уже не мог. Хотелось бежать, но куда? Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, его примут за полоумного. «Просто омега не отошел от переживаний», «У него психоз, он ведь потерял ребенка», — Тимур буквально слышал вкрадчивые, едкие, сочувственные слова, колющие его со всех сторон пиками. Стоит ему раскрыть рот или броситься сейчас к Бэри, Вебер может еще приплести его к наркозависимым, и тогда все — жизнь и карьера Тимура будет кончены. Окончательно. Некуда бежать, не отсюда. Тимур прикрыл глаза, стиснул зубы и приказал себя терпеть.

Вебер хлестал Тимура все яростнее, распаляясь от укола Ламбера. Было чертовски неприятно осознавать, что его, Бриара Вебера, взял за яйца какой-то молокосос, с которым приходилось считаться. «Ублюдок! Сука!» — рычал про себя Бриар, стегая омегу так, словно он был в чем-то виноват. Хотя, да, — был.

Вебер оскалился, так и не удосужившись посчитать удары, отшвырнул ремень и дернул молнию на брюках, вновь обнажая свой стояк. Бриара сейчас мало заботило, что их могли увидеть, все его существо требовало расправы над этим сосунком, возомнившим себя «оружейным королем».

Порка завела альфу настолько, что на головке члена уже блестели капельки смазки, а на трусах красовалось мокрое пятно, намекающее на рвущиеся струны терпения. Одним резким толчком Вебер впихнул свой член в Тимура. Монти цеплялся пальцами за беседку, повесив голову, еле стоя на подрагивающих ногах. Наверное, если бы его не удерживали чужие руки, он бы уже просто повалился наземь, ощущение иссушения накрывало его с головой.

Бриар толкнулся еще раз, скользнул руками к груди омеги, разозлился — пиджак мешал прикасаться к голой горячей коже, к которой альфа привык за прошедший месяц. Он с остервенением рванул пиджак в стороны, потом снова, пока пуговицы все-таки не отлетели. Он вдавил Тимура в резную стену беседки, обхватив поперек груди, и стал двигаться рывками, вколачиваясь в узкий проход омеги. Хотелось придушить Ламбера сию секунду, но это было невозможно, и он вымещал всю скопившуюся злость на супруге, на Тимуре. Вебер опустил руку ниже, сжав у корня член Тимура и впившись в шею губами, стремясь оставить свой след.

Вот кто-то, привлеченный возней и звуками, появился в поле зрения беседки, Бриар воткнул свой взгляд в незваного гостя, и мужчина быстро ретировался, пряча взгляд. Альфа вгрызался в шею Монти и тут же зализывал свежие раны, вытягивая из омеги сдавленные вскрики и глухие стоны. Он накрыл рот Тимура своей ладонью, отлавливая редкие стоны, и заработал бедрами быстрее, приближая себя к разрядке. Бриар поднял руку немного выше, накрывая не только рот, но и нос Тимура. Вебер чувствовал, как от нехватки воздуха напряглось тело омеги, как внутренний жар пылающей лавой обволакивал его член, как стенки сжимались вокруг плоти альфы, выдаивая его до капли. Вебер кончил с глухим рыком, запрокинув голову назад и продолжая перекрывать Тимуру дыхание. Он не обращал внимание на беспорядочно заметавшиеся руки парня, на слезы, брызнувшие из глаз, на то, что его ладонь все так же стискивает так и не вставший до конца член Тимура у основания, Вебер полностью был поглощен своим оргазмом — тягучим, мощным и невероятно сладостным, как патока.

Когда волна экстаза отступила, и он разжал руки, Тимур рвано вздохнул и упал на колени. Разгоняя разноцветные точки пред глазами, он приходил в сознание, позволяя очумевшему от «голодания» мозгу надышаться.

Вебер прислонился спиной к стенке беседки и лениво посмотрел в декоративное импровизированное резное «окошко». Злость отступила, оставив после себя эхо страстного секса. Он достал пачку «Темного Макларена», вытряхнул один белый цилиндрик себе и кинул пачку Тимуру. Коробок упал рядом с ногой омеги, который бросил на альфу полный ненависти взгляд. Его трусило, он дергано заламывал руки, организм желал допинга, который Бриар пока не давал, только стимуляторы.

Тимур бросил взгляд на пачку сигарет, курить хотелось жутко. Сейчас он получал все дозировано, и его тяга к «потерянной» привычке только усиливалась. Монти, все же наступив себе на горло и отодвинув гордость, прикурил и глубоко затянулся, наслаждаясь растекающимся по венам и легким никотином. Но его больше заботило другое — альфа вновь в него кончил, а сегодня таблетки ему так и не дали. Руки затряслись сильнее, но он не рискнул заговорить, тело еще не отошло от жестокого обращения.

Реми Ламбер наблюдал за всем, что происходило в беседке, с самого начала. Он скрипел зубы, сжимал кулаки до побелевших костяшек, убивал взглядом альфу, прожигая в нем дыры, но не мог и пошевелиться. Не время. Сейчас он может только наблюдать, как Вебер издевается над Тимуром, к которому так рвалось его сердце, чувствуя привязку, над своим «супругом», чей брак был фарсом и принуждением с самого начала. Если бы он только встретил Монти раньше, он бы уже его не отпустил. Но злая судьба его уводила от Ламбера снова. Правда, в этот раз Реми уже не бесшабашный юнец, а прожженный закаленный волк теневого бизнеса. Он так просто не отступится от Тимура, не сейчас, когда все его существо рвет на части от невероятно притягательного запаха омеги, от мимолетного прикосновения, от глубоких миндалевидных глаз, не смотрящих на Реми. Он заберет его себе, сотрет въевшуюся в память татуировку с груди, залечит раны, обласкает и зацелует, пометит, привязав к себе «истинными узами».

Кое-как приведя Тимура в порядок, просто игнорируя оторванные пуговицы пиджака, Вебер набрал водителя, требуя подать машину. Вечер можно было заканчивать.

Бриар убрал мобильный в карман и взглянул на растрепанного омегу. Тимур облокотился боком о край беседки и тяжело дышал, румянец на щеках стал ярче, а глаза блестели. «Неужто правда заболел?» Вебер еще раз исследовал Тимура взглядом, втянул носом воздух и окаменел. Глаза потемнели, и альфа стал жадно глотать воздух вокруг. «Не может быть… Или может?» — альфа старательно пытался вспомнить, когда у омеги должна начаться течка. Шин ему давал всю информацию, Вебер ее даже читал, но совершенно забыл об этом, отмахнувшись от нее, как от ненужного мусора. А зря… Бриар схватил Монти за руку и дернул на себя, припадая носом к коже за ухом. Запах изменился. Вебер поднял на омегу замораживающий взгляд.

— Когда у тебя течка? — альфа встряхнул Тимура, как куклу.

— Что? Я…

— Когда?!

Тимур перепугался. Только не это, неужели цикл закончился? Он находился на границе реальности, регулярно насилуемый Вебером уже… сколько? Не видя ни дня, ни ночи, он потерялся в сутках, как слепец, ползающий в темной каменной комнате, без окон и дверей.

— Твою мать!.. — зарычал альфа, и поправил солдатиком вставший в штанах член. — Сучонок! — пробормотал Вебер, остервенело вылизывая шею Тимура. Аромат омеги быстро возымел эффект, не помогла даже недавняя разрядка. Альфе захотелось вставить ему опять, да так, чтобы Тимур задохнулся от бешеной страсти Вебера.

— Не хочу… Отпусти… — Тимур пытался разомкнуть кольцо сильных рук Вебера и выпутаться из них. Его вновь замутило, и Тимуру казалось, что это ворочающееся в животе чувство стало усиливаться с каждым прикосновением альфы. — Воняешь… — бездумно выдохнул омега, моментально приводя в чувства альфу.

— Дрянь! — выдохнул взбесившийся Вебер, отвешивая Тимуру сильную пощечину. Омега дернулся, как при порыве ветра, и упал.

Кто-то вскрикнул, и Вебер метнул в ту сторону уничтожающий взгляд. Какая-то великосветская чета оказалась неподалеку, став свидетелями такой неприглядной сцены. Вебер криво улыбнулся вытаращившимся на него мужчинам и грубо схватил Тимура за ворот незастегнутого пиджака, поднимая. Намотав волосы на кулак, зафиксировав омегу, альфа подтолкнул его вперед, вынуждая Тимура немного запрокинуть голову и идти. Он специально прошел мимо остановившейся и все так же не отрывающей от них взгляда семьи, попутно кивая, словно издеваясь над ними.

На выходе из сада, который вел к парковке, Вебер столкнулся с растерянным взглядом журналиста. И пока не верящий своим глазам репортер пытался осознать увиденное и подобрать свою челюсть с пола, его напарник, фотограф, уже клацнул несколько раз вспышкой, ослепляя Тимура. Это сенсация! Да за такие скандальные фотки любая редакция удавится. Фотограф проматывал туда-обратно несколько сделанных кадров и не мог осознать свалившегося на него счастья. Увеличение позволило даже прочесть татуировку вокруг одного соска — «Б.Вебер». А еще пирсинг, блеснувший в луче вспышки.

Бриар Вебер быстро сокращал расстояние до машины, дверца которой уже была открыта, а водитель терпеливо их дожидался. Буквально швырнув омегу на заднее сидение, он залез следом, сразу наваливаясь на Тимура и сдавливая на его горле руки. Монти захрипел. Машина слабо дернулась и пошла на разворот, покидая парковку и имение Константина Бэри. Альфа душил Тимура, который слабо отбивался, чувствуя очередные острые иглы в мозгу и яркие цветные пятна перед глазами. Внезапно давление пропало, и Вебер набросился на Тимура, жадно втягивая его аромат и сминая губы, буквально вгрызаясь в них.

— Не нравиться мой запах, значит? — прорычали в самое ухо, больно дергая за мочку. — Привыкнешь, — отрезал Вебер, дергая омегу за волосы и кусая за скулу.

Запах Тимура стал острее, насыщеннее, альфа чувствовал каменный стояк, и это притом, что кончил буквально недавно. Как бы там ни было, но Вебера запах начинающейся течки безумно заводил, завлекал, приглашал к столу, еще не уставленному изысканными яствами, но уже протянувшего ему меню.

Альфа утробно зарычал, вновь втягивая ноздрями притягательный аромат. Он чувствовал, как под подушечками пальцев тело омеги медленно разогревается, повышается его температура, а с ней и чувствительность.

Стоило Веберу затащить Тимура в спальню, как он его снова отымел, даже не озаботившись раздеться, как животное, разложив его на полу, на содранном с него пиджаке. Утолив прилив своего желания, Вебер рухнул на постель и забылся сном, игнорируя слабое постанывание Тимура.

***

Ламбер подошел к фотографу и репортеру практически сразу, как машина Вебера отъехала.

— Камеру, — потребовал альфа.

— Что? — переспросили, переглянувшись, парни.

— Я сказал, отдай камеру, — Реми затянулся и выпустил струйку дыма. Вся его поза источала угрозу — пальцы одной руки зажимают белый цилиндр сигареты, другая спрятана в кармане брюк, полы пиджака немного расходятся в стороны, обнажая наплечную кобуру, взгляд твердый, приказывающий.

— Мы имеем право снимать тут, у нас разрешение…

— Или ты сейчас мне отдаешь карту памяти с последними фото, или твой друг, — Ламбер кивнул в сторону напряженного репортера, судорожно сжимавшего в руках сумку, — будет носить тебе цветочки на могилку, — почти ласково прокомментировал Реми.

— Отдай карту, — попросил репортер напарника.

— Шутишь? Да эти фотки стоят состояние, — начал было фотограф, в котором взыграла жадность.

— Твоя жизнь разве столько не стоит? — Реми сузил глаза и картинно потянулся к кобуре.

— Нет-нет, сэр, он отдаст! Он отдаст, — с нажимом повторил журналист. — Отдай чертову флешку, — зашипел парень.

Фотограф нехотя выудил чип из камеры и протянул Ламберу.

— Ублюдок, — прошептал фотограф, когда Реми уже развернулся уйти, но все же услышав фразу, замер.

— Я обидчивый, — он слегка повернул голову в их сторону, а потом выудил из кармана портмоне и, достав несколько крупных купюр, небрежно швырнул им под ноги. — Снимите номер за мой счет и оттдрочите уже, наконец, друг другу. Смотреть тошно, — пренебрежительно бросил Ламбер, направляясь к своей машине.


	11. Глава 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Гаки". В японской мифологии - вечно голодные демоны. Голод гаки неутолим, но они не могут от него умереть. Они едят все что угодно, даже своих детей, но не могут насытиться.

Бриар сидел в своем кабинете, изучая выпуск свежей прессы и потягивая поданный секретарем кофе. О его супружестве не писал разве что ленивый, все журналы и газетенки обсасывали факт из жизни Вебера и Монти — потерю ребенка. Кто-то рассыпался в сожалениях, желая паре детей, а кто-то выдвигал предположения на тему «что могло привести к таким последствиям». Вебер криво ухмыльнулся, откладывая очередную газетенку, и потер переносицу. В дверь постучали, и в кабинет вплыл МакКинли.

— Я прочел о выкидыше, босс. Сожалею.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Вебер, указывая на стопку прессы на своем столе. — Ты представляешь, даже «Деловой вестник» упомянул о моем изменившемся положении, прилепив нашу фотку.

— Вы чем-то недовольны? — Лукас сел напротив альфы и пододвинул к себе принесенный кофе.

— Да нет, — альфа сложил руки в замок и припечатал свою ищейку взглядом. — Раз ты вернулся, значит, что-то выяснил? — Лукас кивнул. — Слушаю, —  
Вебер откинулся на спинку своего широкого кресла и отпил из чашки, ожидая.

— Вероятно, он потерял нюх после травмы.

— Травмы? Но его медкарта пуста.

— Верно, — МакКинли отставил чашку с кофе. — В тринадцать лет его жестоко избили старшие парни из приюта. Вероятно, все закончилось бы изнасилованием, но драку остановил учитель. Я, кстати, пытался его отыскать, но, к сожалению, нашел только табличку на кладбище и ту далеко за пределами Леона. Избили его, по словам врача, сильно, он месяц провалялся в лазарете.

— Детали.

— Сломанный нос, — Лукас сделал еще один глоток кофе, — рассечение брови, несколько выбитых зубов, сломанная рука, ребра, разбитая голова, серьезное сотрясение и синяки, ссадины по всему телу.

— Почему нет никаких записей? Ни больничных, ни внутренних? Инцидент замяли?

— Угу. Папочка зачинщика подсуетился, забрал парня из приюта и был очень убедителен в своей просьбе не афишировать это дело.

— Понятно. Значит, последствия травмы.

— Официальных подтверждений этому нет, но бывший врач, выхаживавший Тимура, склонен допустить такую возможность. Хотя он был удивлен, такое впечатление, что парень скрывал этот факт ото всех, и за все время в приюте никто и подумать не мог, что он… кхм… «ущербен».

Вебер растянул губы в улыбке.

— Скрытный малыш, — констатировал альфа, и Лукас кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Вам еще не наскучило ваше приобретение? — без тени смущения спросил МакКинли.

— Не зарывайся, — отрубил Вебер. — Как звали того, кто его избил?

— Ну, по словам доктора, их было пятеро. Зачинщика звали Рем. Больше никакой информации не осталось, а после того, как несколько лет назад старое здание приюта было разрушено землетрясением, оказплись утеряны даже архивные данные.

— Ясно, — альфа отставил чашку и потянулся к чековой книжке. Черканув пару строк, он протянул чек своему детективу. МакКинли бросил на цифру быстрый взгляд и мысленно присвистнул. — И избавь меня впредь от своих неуместных вопросов.

Лукас понятливо кивнул, пряча чек в карман.

— Могу еще что-то для вас сделать?

— Пока нет. Свободен.

***

Тимур кутался в одеяло, но все никак не мог согреться. Его буквально подбрасывало на кровати от колотившего все тело озноба. У него началась течка ровно через два дня после возвращения от Бэри. Теперь ему было понятно необычное поведение Реми Ламбера, того самого мужчины, который засвидетельствовал его с Вебером «брак». Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько разбитым и больным, даже если учесть «потяжелевшее состояние» после приезда в Минакс. Сейчас все было иначе, по-другому. Он словно перестал быть собой, превратившись в обычного течного омегу, скулящего от зуда в одном месте. И это нагоняло тоску.

Вчера Тимур весь день провел в наркотическом дурмане, Вебер распорядился вколоть ему двойную дозу, и парня мгновенно унесло. Тело радостно приняло наркотик, по которому тосковало несколько дней, и расслабилось. Но только вот его сознание рухнуло в Ад. Тимур горько улыбнулся. Одно было хорошо, он не помнил, как Вебер его трахал, как связывал, что в него совал. И за отсутствие этих воспоминаний он мысленно говорил спасибо своей окутанной туманом памяти.

Сегодня с завтраком Дит принес ему противозачаточные, демонстративно морща нос от растекающегося во все стороны аромата течки. Тимур понимал, что к вечеру все станет очевидней и его запах накроет весь особняк. Он даже видел заглядывающие в комнату голодные глаза приставленной охраны. Но к еде он так и не прикоснулся, проглотив только таблетки.

Душ не помог сбить нарастающее состояние агонии, он только напомнил о том, что вечером вернется Вебер, и это будет первая течка Тимура, проведенная с альфой. Омега застонал, прислонившись к холодному кафелю лбом. В голове мысли никак не желали выстраиваться в ряд, прыгая несносными кузнечиками и раздражая своим назойливым дребезжанием. Хотелось убиться головой о стену, но духу не хватало. И от этого становилось еще гадостнее на душе. Он сполз на пол душевой и подтянул к груди ноги, пытаясь согреться. Комната заполнялась белым густым паром, разогретая температурой воды.

Лежа на кровати, он чувствовал, как холодными змеями закручивается в его животе желание, как подрагивают и сжимаются пальцы на ногах, как в груди щемит так, что невозможно вдохнуть, и в виски ввинчиваются раскаленные шурупы, как бедра сводит судорогами, а из ануса вытекает раздражающая смазка, впитываясь в постельное белье. Он хотел секса так, как никогда прежде, до зубового скрежета, до боли в натянутых тетивами мышцах. Он смотрел на дверь мутным затянутым влагой взглядом, дыхание было рваным и хриплым, грудь дергано вздымалась, словно он всхлипывал, а в мозг вкручивалось только одно — необходимость спариваться и нежелание видеть Вебера одновременно.

Почему-то память услужливо подбрасывала ему образ Ламбера, его томный теплый взгляд, правильно очерченные губы, и запах… Странный терпкий запах, который он не мог почувствовать обонянием, но ощутил кожей. Тимур облизывал пересохшие губы, прячась под одеяло и надрачивая стоящий член, образ Ламбера не покидал его, и это пугало Монти. Его сегодня не связывали, не ограничивали, да и незачем было. Тимур был в таком состоянии, что даже будь у него желание, он бы не смог переступить и порога этой спальни, в которой все так же угрожающе позвякивала клетка на цепях.

Когда дверь комнаты открылась, Тимур неосознанно вздрогнул, но тут же сжался, отгоняя от себя образ Бриара Вебера.

— Мышооонок… — протянул альфа, и омега представил, как тот плотоядно облизнулся. — Твой запах повсюду, в каждом уголке моего дома, — приторно-сладким голосом вещал Вебер. — И мне это нравится.

Тимур затрясся, как осиновый лист, закручиваясь сильнее в одеяло и чувствуя, как из ануса хлынул чуть ли не ручей. Организм отзывался на альфу. На любого альфу. На любого, способного его покрыть. Сознание разбивалось хрусталем, раня его острыми осколками, выкрашивая мир в красное. Внутренний зверь жалобно завыл, заскулил, требуя внимания, просился наружу.

Рука альфы накрыла кокон, который представлял из себя Тимур. Монти закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Он еще пребывал в здравом уме, но надолго ли? Затягивающая разум пелена голых инстинктов заставляла его биться, как в капкане, сопротивляться из последних сил, падать раненой жертвой в пасть голодного зверя.

— Ты так пахнешь, мышонок… Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не перегрызть тебе горло, — прошептали у самого уха, и Монти сдавленно выдохнул.

Одеяло резко рванули на себя, потом снова, вытряхивая из него сжавшегося в позе эмбриона омегу. Он был голым, горячим и мокрым.

Альфа обезумел сразу, как только острый насыщенный аромат ударил его по лицу. Глаза потемнели, а внутренний альфа вырывался на свободу, распарывая грудную клетку мощными когтями. Вебер сглотнул и гортанно зарычал. Его взгляд уже пожирал раскрасневшееся разгоряченное тело Тимура, а когда он заметил смазку, размазанную по бедрам, мокрую от выделений задницу и дырку, блестящую от соков, мужчина понял, что теряет контроль. Его ни одна шлюха не заводила так, как этот паршивец. В памяти вспыхнули слова Тимура о его запахе, но альфа от них отмахнулся, уже представляя, как будет раскладывать его под собой и драть так, чтобы высечь свой мерзкий образ на стенках его памяти. Вебер чувствовал, как чаша его терпения стремительно наполняется, а член уже течет от желания вставить в текущую жаждущую дырку. Он стянул с себя галстук и расстегнул молнию на брюках, освобождая возбужденную плоть. Тимур, как больной, вцепился взглядом в подрагивающий член альфы, мозг еще пытался сопротивляться, но пальцы уже потянулись к плоти мужчины.

— Шлюха, — бросил Вебер, расплываясь в улыбке. Его охваченное желанием сознание радостно отмечало покорность и отчаянную безысходность омеги, с которой тот на четвереньках стоял на кровати и тянулся к члену альфы. Бедра Тимура бесстыдно непроизвольно раскачивались, размазывая между собой смазку, запах которой кружил Бриару голову так же сильно, как и вид склоненного перед собой омеги.

Тимур замер в сантиметре от члена альфы и поморщился, слегка отводя голову. Запах альфы впитывался в его тело, вызывая скрытую неприязнь, отторжение, словно он не хочет его, Бриара, а жаждет другого самца. Он замер в шаге от мужчины, но Бриар вспыхнул синим пламенем от пронзившей тело злости. Сильная пощечина обожгла щеку, и омега будто пришел в себя, зарычав.

Не обращая внимания на попытки сопротивления, альфа схватил Тимура за волосы и втолкнул ему в рот свой член, удерживая голову на месте и нещадно трахая с минуту. Резко крутанув омегу, он вогнал стояк в призывно сжимающееся отверстие. Без подготовки, сразу до самого корня. Тимур вскрикнул, заскулил, выгнулся и пропал. Каждый толчок Вебера выбивал мысли из головы, заполняя пустые страницы сознания семенем. Тимур стонал громко и похабно, прогибался в спине, подмахивал и подвывал, прося еще. Течка его испепеляла, заставляла восставать из пепла его низменные желания, требовала самца и была готова принять любого альфу, даже Вебера.

— Больно… Мне больно… — стонал парень, когда между ними завязался узел.

В течку все было острее, сильнее, безумнее. Тимур думал, что его разорвет узел альфы, настолько было больно и неприятно, но при этом сущность омеги буквально визжала, колотясь в оргазмах, которые приливами накатывали на ослабевшее тело. Тимур не успевал приходить в себя после одной волны, как его накрывала другая, а затем еще и еще. Тело превратилось в оголенный нерв, который то ласкал, то прижигал альфа, выбивая капли разума и сознания, упиваясь инстинктом.

Бриар, окончательно сорвавшись, вбивался в омегу со всем своим остервенением, вколачивая ему в тело и голову его место, его статус, позволив спустить Тимуру всего несколько раз, пока альфа дважды завязывал с ним узел, после начала затяжного марафона. Он, воспользовавшись просветлением сознания, затянул на члене и яичках Тимура ремешок, больше не желая видеть его сперму и удовольствие.

Губы альфы искривись в жестокой улыбке. Ему ли не знать, что любой омега наиболее податлив именно в течку, именно тогда, когда теряет себя перед лицом альфы и инстинкта. Тимур балансировал на грани безумия и жажды все время, пока альфа долбил его и наполнял собой. Каждый следующий раз, когда альфа сливал в него, сцепляясь, Тимура било в судорогах, словно тело прошивал электрический разряд, глаза закатывались, а картинка реальности дробилась на тысячи мелких осколков. Он не мог расслабиться, агонизируя.

Бриар покрывал все его тело укусами и засосами, синяками и ссадинами. Соски опухли до такой степени, что к ним уже нельзя было прикоснуться, член просто звенел от напряжения, но мужчина не снял с него «удавку», наслаждаясь болевыми спазмами и муками омеги, пирсинг промежности едва не вырвал с мясом, увлекшись его обсасыванием, теперь на том месте был внушительный засос и отпечатки клыков. Альфа не стремился дать своему супругу нежность в первую совместную течку, он лишь позволил гону «пуститься во все тяжкие» и жестоко насиловать омегу, который не смел сопротивляться.

Рычание и стоны не прекращались три дня и три ночи. Ничего не соображающий омега смог кончить еще три раза за эти дни, причем, не снимая ограничители. Сперма не выстреливала, а просто жалко капала из перетянутого органа, при этом боль была практически невыносимой.

Но и этого Бриару показалось мало, все его внутреннее существо жаждало уничтожить и поработить Монти, поэтому он вставил Тимуру уретральный катетер, безжалостно надрачивал член, и наслаждался уже не стонами, а откровенным плачем и бессвязными мольбами омеги. В те мучительные агонизирующие минуты Монти был настолько расплющен инстинктами, течкой и болью, что даже беспамятство не приносило успокоения, утаскивая за собой и снова выбрасывая обратно, выталкивая из своих объятий, отвешивая пощечины и приводя в чувства новыми витками боли.

Тимур думал, что не переживет течку с Вебером, потому что тело сотрясалось в спазмах от малейшего прикосновения. Отсутствие сна, еды и нескончаемый жесткий секс с обезумевшим в гоне самцом превратили его в жалкое подобие себя прежнего — в утопленника, только он утоп не в воде, а в сперме и боли.

***

Тимур с трудом разлепил заляпанные спермой глаза на четвертый день своей течки. Он лежал на полу в луже спермы и смазки. Одна рука неестественно вывернута и попытка ею пошевелить отдалась тупой ноющей болью в плечевом суставе. Тимур глухо застонал и повернул голову. Взгляд наткнулся на открытые глаза Вебера, который лежал на боку рядом с омегой, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тимура. Твердость покрытия подтверждала догадки о том, что они на полу. Тимур не воспроизвел никакой реакции, он был растоптан Вебером, выкорчеван с корнем, как иссохшее дерево, и, тем не менее, сил не было ни разозлиться, ни расплакаться. Глаза жгло и щипало, наверное, все слезы он уже выплакал, все до капли, за двадцать шесть лет.

Тимур чувствовал, что течка еще не окончилась, но сегодня у него первый проблеск сознания после горячки. У него болело, кажется, все. Каждая клеточка тела, каждый волосок. Он чувствовал сперму на своем лице, ресницах, уголки рта саднили, обзавелись трещинками, вероятно, альфа его беспощадно драл в рот. Он вновь попытался пошевелить рукой, но с ней что-то было так. Боль, пронзив сустав, уперлась в затылок, и Тимур скривился, чем вызвал улыбку на губах Бриара. Пальцы альфы по-хозяйски залезли в дырку Тимура. Монти дернулся и замер, чувствуя, как пальцы исследуют и разминают его с пошлым чвакающим звуком.

— Твоя дырка настолько разъебана, что не желает закрываться, — обожгло ухо омеги горячим дыханием. Пальцы покинули анус, рука перехватила его поперек груди, подтягивая ближе к телу альфы, а затем горячая напряженная головка легко начала проникать в тело Тимура.

— Мммм… нет, — выдохнул омега, за что тут же получил болезненный укус.

Он лежал на боку, практически не ощущая собственного тела, точнее испытывая лишь боль, выплясывающую на нем, как на танц-поле. Член вяло лежал и не подавал признаков жизни, мутный воспаленный взгляд нашарил на полу, неподалеку, катетер и ремешок. В память словно вонзилась раскаленная игла, вспоминать все то, что с ним творил Вебер не хотелось. В памяти отпечатались лишь обрывки этого безумия и боль, которая неотрывно следовала за ним.

Но, признаться честно, Тимур не хотел вспоминать, желал стереть эти дни и самого Вебера из своей жизни. Сейчас, полностью отдаваясь толчкам Бриара, его напряженному члену, он понимал, что выхода из клетки нет, даже если он не в ней. Его порабощало это животное, и долго Тимур просто не выдержит. Мысль окрасилась в мерзкий алый цвет — он выйдет из окна, прервет этот наркотический дурман.

Тимур с самого начала переоценил себя, думал — справится, исчезнет, забудет. И никто больше не причинит ему зла. Но… Все повторяется. Как и тогда в приюте, когда его избивали, умывая кровью, едва не изнасиловали, он не мог ответить достойно, оставаясь слабым как духом, так и телом. Оставаясь омегой.

Он ненавидел себя за то, что родился омегой. «Почему не бета?!», он был бы счастлив, родись хотя бы бетой. Но… Снова «НО». Оно припечатывало его, ставило очередной штамп на нем, забраковывая. «Омега». Сколько бы он ни рвал себе жилы, ему не отыскать своего места. И сейчас, переживая первую совместную с альфой течку, он проклинал себя за свою сущность, проклинал альфу, который насиловал его так, словно Тимур был дворовой блядью, недостойной нормального отношения.

Возможно, будь Вебер мягче, нежнее, внимательнее, Тимур бы привык, научился получать от этого удовольствие. А пока, единственное, чего он хотел, это сдохнуть. Каждый раз, когда альфа облизывал его своим ядовитым языком, когда прожигал в нем дыры взглядом, оставлял липкие следы от пальцев, совал в него член, все существо Тимура противилось ему, скулило, умоляло, желало умереть, освободиться.

***

В душ Тимур сумел попасть только на следующий день, когда течка окончательно пошла на спад, а Вебер слез с него, насытившись. Самостоятельно передвигаться он не мог, поэтому честь отмыть Тимура от спермы и выделений досталась Дитриху, что он и делал в довольно грубой форме, намеренно причиняя дополнительную боль. Именно Дит вправил Тимуру руку, которую Вебер выдернул из сустава еще на второй день течки, правда, всем своим видом он стремился показать, насколько ему хочется все оставить как есть.

Тимур не знал почему, но Дитрих не уступал Веберу в своей холодности и жестокости. Лишь когда появился вызванный Вебером доктор, Тимур понял, насколько ужасно выглядит. Тимур лежал, раскинувшись на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, пока Шин обрабатывал раны, а точнее, все тело омеги — оно представляло собой одну большую гематому. Укусы до крови, засосы, царапины, синяки, мелкие ожоги, Вебер тушил об него сигареты, — на нем не было ни единого живого места.

После течки Вебер перетянул его член у основания ремешком, бросив, что не позволит Тимуру больше кончать. Тимур на это лишь горько усмехнулся. Шин очень долго хлопотал над пикантной частью тела Тимура, но ограничение было установлено Бриаром грамотно, не пережимало член настолько, чтобы вызвать гангрену, просто полностью его контролировало, не позволяя встать. Боль может быть крайне убедительна. С раскуроченным анусом дела обстояли хуже. Доктор взял очередной тест на беременность и незаметно выдохнул, когда увидел отрицательный результат.  
После того, как Шин закончил обрабатывать раны омеги, он набрал в инъектор смесь из нескольких ампул.

— Я сейчас сделаю тебе несколько уколов.

— Насколько все ужасно? — тихо спросил Тимур, не отрывая лица от простыни, но его покрасневшие уши выдавали крайнюю степень смущения. Заметив заминку, омега повторил вопрос: — Давайте правду, Шин.

— Ты не беременный, — начал доктор, — и на тебе нет метки Вебера. Остальное заживет.

— Нет… — он подложил под голову руки, поморщившись от движения. — Моя растерзанная душа истекает кровью на клыках этого зверя… не заживает…

Шин промолчал, решив оставить эту реплику без внимания. Несколько дней назад к нему приходил Ламбер, немного озадачив своим предложением. Он, очень грамотно организовав встречу без лишних глаз и свидетелей, просил помощи. И что удивительно, именно просил, а не требовал. Он хотел, чтобы Шин, как доверенное лицо Бриара, следил за состоянием здоровья Тимура, помог его избавить от наркозависимости, которая еще не развилась, но была близка, побеспокоился о предотвращении нежелательной беременности и тому подобного. Признаться честно, Шин был крайне удивлен, не меньше его удивила и предлагаемая сумма в оплату услуг.

Разговор с Реми Ламбером, в итоге, получился непростым и свелся к тому, что Ламбер хочет омегу себе. Как выяснилось, это не просто прихоть, Реми Ламбер утверждал, что омега — его истинный. Подобным заявлением он вызвал скептическую улыбку на губах доктора, но остался невозмутим и добавил еще один чек на приличную сумму, за молчание. Тогда Шин отказал и вернул чеки, сделав вид, что этого разговора не было. Но глава Корвуса даже не притронулся к чекам, оставив их лежать на столе, лишь спокойно кивнул, попросив подумать и связаться с ним через пару дней.

Сейчас, глядя на то, во что превратился омега после своей первой течки, проведенной с альфой, Шин уже не был так уверен в своем отказе. Доктор поднес инъекционный пистолет к бедру омеги и еще раз глянул на осунувшееся, иссушенное тело. «Вебер его убивает. Медленно и методично высасывая все жизненные силы этого непохожего на других парня», — почему-то даже слишком отчетливо произнес это внутренний голос. Шин выдохнул и нажал на курок, впрыскивая первую порцию медикаментов. Антибиотики. Быстро поменяв капсулы, доктор вновь сделал укол. Лошадиная доза противозачаточных, новая разработка, блокада до двух недель. Третий коктейль вклинился в беспрерывный кровеносный поток. Нейтрализаторы от наркотиков и стимуляторов. Тимур молчал, принимая все действия доктора, ощущая в душе развернувшееся полотно пустоты, словно и не было его, лишь оболочка.

— Тимур, — шепнул на ухо Шин. — Я вколол тебе блокаторы от наркотиков и нежелательной беременности. Вебер пару дней тебя не тронет, — никакой реакции на его слова не последовало. Хотя Шин и не ожидал, он видел, в какой глубокой яме оказалось сознание парня.

Наверное, именно в тот момент доктор и принял решение ответить положительно на просьбу Ламбера. Даже если Тимур не примет главу Корвуса, с ним ему будет в разы лучше, чем с Вебером, и Шин это прекрасно понимал. Этот омега сильный, он сможет вытерпеть многое, не склонит головы, но и Бриар не остановится. Он лишь будет усугублять игры, видя, что Тимур не сдается, будет все более свирепым, жестоким. Шин на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

В морге его больницы не раз и не два оказывались трупы омег, прошедших через маниакальные пристрастия Вебера. На каждом из них был номер, они были подписаны, как и Монти, только те — цифрами, а Тимур — личной подписью. Только в крематории его больницы сгорело девять трупов с вытатуированными на внутренней стороне бедра номерами — 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 15. Что стало с остальными, Шин никогда не спрашивал ни себя, ни Бриара. Но почему-то ему не хотелось увидеть еще и Тимура в морозильной камере больничной анатомки. А возможно, просто пришло время положить конец вечно голодному Гаки, чудовищу с именем Б.Вебер.

Как только Шин покинул особняк, он отправил Ламберу короткое сообщение — «Я согласен». Вскоре у них состоится еще одна встреча, где он уточнит все детали.


	12. Глава 11

Бриар, подписывая документы, в очередной раз сломал чертову ручку. Разозлившись, он мазнул рукой по столу, сметая все на пол к чертям собачьим. Гнев в нем кипел горячим гейзером, выплескиваясь на поверхность вспышками ярости. Три недели он увиливает от Ламбера, не выпускает омегу дальше своей комнаты, насилует того до изнеможения… Три недели Тимур выпрашивает у него камеру, но Бриар продолжает отказывать ему.

Тимур продолжает сопротивляться — кусается, дерется, как дворовой кот, но не сгибается перед альфой добровольно. И это притом, что альфа регулярно его накачивает наркотиком и стимулятором. Он вялый, исхудавший, ослабевший, но… упирается, огрызается. Бриар уже даже подумал, что Тимур понимает только язык грубой силы или на самом деле законченный мазохист.

Три недели Реми Ламбер продолжает осаждать его офис — требуя для проекта именно Тимура. Вебер бесится, выходит из себя, а вчера этот ублюдок добил его окончательно, заявив, что это просто прихоть, желание позлить Бриара в отместку за доставленные хлопоты в последнем оружейном скандале. Каков наглец! Да вот обидно, что крыть Бриару-то и нечем. Он действительно виноват и солидно подгадил Ламберу, но соглашаться не спешил.

Три недели — такой величины оказалось терпение у главы Корвуса, так как сегодня утром к нему на стол приземлилось несколько документов, которые солидно подпортят ему «белую» репутацию, если Ламбер, как грозится, потянет его в суд.

Вебер подхватил пальцем пустую чашку из-под кофе и швырнул ее в стену, резко вставая с места. Сегодня у него все идет вкривь и вкось! С самого утра пришлось вызывать Шина, а то Тимур всю ночь стонал от боли в лодыжке.

Бриар подошел к окну и распахнул его настежь, впуская морозный декабрьский воздух. Этот идиот, Тимур, не перестает его удивлять. Вчера он разбил Дитриху нос ловким ударом и проскользнул мимо обалдевших от такой неожиданности альф-охранников, но напоролся на слугу у лестницы и свалился вниз, пересчитав собой все ступени. В итоге сломав лодыжку при падении. Ну не дурак ли? Бриар слегка приподнял уголки губ в небрежной улыбке и щелкнул зажигалкой. Оранжевый язычок облизал край, зажатой между губ, сигареты и альфа глубоко затянулся, наслаждаясь потекшим по венам никотином.

Мороз медленно просачивался в открытое окно, но Вебер не возражал. Ему срочно нужно себя остудить. Кончики пальцев неприятно саднило. Ему нужна жертва, как любому умирающему богу, и покровавее. В глазах отразилась тень предвкушения. Нет, сегодня не Тимур отправится на свидание со смертью, Вебер еще им не насытился. Но подыскать кого-то подходящего труда не составит — трущобы и подворотни полны отчаянных душ.

Докурив, Вебер отправил окурок в полет в окно и, прикрыв его, уронил себя обратно в кресло. С Ламбером нужно договариваться, иначе от того количества дерьма, которое ему обещает альфа, впору и захлебнуться.

Не хотел Вебер уступать главе Корвуса омегу и, если честно, не особо понимал его патологическое желание именно Тимура поставить с фотоаппаратом в чистом поле, на полигоне. «Месть», — услужливо подталкивало мысль в спину его сознание, этот говнюк ему мстит за, мягко выражаясь, «неудобства». Хотя, на самом деле, пустячными те проблемы, которые заимел Реми Ламбер после вмешательства Бриара, не назовешь.

Альфа вытянул из мусорного ведра «стандартный договор», хорошо еще в «шредер» его не засунул, и со вздохом стал вчитываться. Действительно, договор был обычным, типичным простеньким контрактом на оказание услуг с прописанными издержками, форс-мажорами и сроками. Все строго в рамках закона. Вебер хмыкнул и нажал на кнопку интеркома.

— Бэзил, вызови Тилли, — и отключился, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

Через десять минут в дверь кабинета постучали.

— Входи, — отозвался альфа, стоя у бара и наливая себе в бокал немного крепкой янтарной жидкости.

— Вызывали, босс? — поинтересовался адвокат с порога и присел в кресло напротив, бросив взгляд на лежащий на столе контракт.

— Читай, — коротко приказал Вебер, отпивая из бокала и морщась, когда алкоголь обжег горло. — Я хочу избежать всех возможных «подводных камней». Реми уж очень хочет мне отомстить, и я его понимаю, но вот способ он выбрал странный, — альфа следил за адвокатом, вчитывавшемся в текст. — Если найдешь что-то «скользкое» или «дурно пахнущее», подкорректируй согласно моим интересам.

— Что я должен знать? — сходу спросил Тилли, поднимая взгляд на босса. — Что искать?

— Все что угодно, — он отсалютовал ему бокалом. — Не хочу видеть своего омегу с ним, в принципе! — раздраженно выплюнул альфа. — Но я вынужден согласиться на его условия. Теперь обезопась меня, Тилли. Разве это не твоя забота? — Бриар выгнул бровь, допивая залпом содержимое.

— Все сделаю. Вечером предоставлю тебе всю информацию.

— Хорошо.

Альфа вернулся к бару, больше не обращая внимания на Тилли, молча отпустив его. Предвкушение «горячей» ночки уже витало в воздухе кабинета главы Торна.

— Вам звонок по первой линии, босс. Реми Ламбер, — равнодушно отозвался голос интеркома, а альфа скрипнул зубами.

— Давай его сюда, — вздохнул альфа.

Ну, вот что с ним не так? Утро только наступило, на часах едва стрелка перевалила за пять минут десятого, а он уже звонит.

— Знаешь, Реми, тебе бы не помешало обзавестись личной жизнью, а то я могу подумать, что ты решил меня «охмурить», — самодовольно выплюнул Вебер. Очередное утро началось с очередного его звонка.

— Признаю, грешен, — отозвался холодный мужской голос в трубке. — Итак, Бриар, что решил?

Альфа снова скрипнул зубами, как же его достал этот Ламбер и весь Корвус!

— Завтра сможем подписать контракт. Тилли вышлет твоим адвокатам контракт с правками с нашей стороны.

— Жду с нетерпением, — и абонент отключился.

А Вебер впился в трубку яростным взглядом, слушая короткие гудки. Если бы можно было придушить этот гадюшник, Корвус, насколько бы легче он вздохнул.

Отложив телефон, Бриар помассировал пальцами переносицу и постарался вернуть себе душевное равновесие. Он провел прекрасную ночь, нашел чудесного молодого омегу, которого долго «любил», пока несчастный не задохнулся от напора альфы. Губы расползлись в самодовольной улыбке. Память рисовала чудесные картины вчерашней ночи и омегу на шестом месяце беременности, которого он натягивал на свой член с огромным удовольствием. Бриар должен был признать, что это был его первый опыт подобного секса, и ему понравилось. Очень. Беременность сделала парня у́же, теснее, каким бы он ни был изначально, и альфа этим откровенно наслаждался.

Сейчас, после вкушения несколько другого наслаждения, Бриар считал, что идея заделать Тимуру ребенка не так уж и плоха. Ему определенно понравится насиловать Тимура, который и так узок до безобразия. Волна желания пробежалась по телу, покалывая каждый мускул, и собралась в паху. А как парень кричал… Музыка. Глухие стоны смешивались с булькающими хрипами. Член поднял голову, вторя памяти, которая перелистывала прошлую ночь, как яркий комикс.

Сигарета, спокойно лежавшая между губ, не спеша тлела, а альфа продолжал смаковать подробности. Да, вчера он сумел несколько обуздать свои расшатавшиеся нервы после назойливого Ламбера. Ведь, что бы ни творил Тимур, его все устраивало, все нравилось, ведь он сопротивлялся. Жестокость текла по венам Бриара, и принуждать омегу, избивать его, насиловать как морально, так и физически, доставляло альфе небывалое удовольствие. Изощренное, извращенное, губительное удовольствие.

Альфа провел ночь вне своего особняка и супруга, а потому сегодня намеревался не задерживаться и провести как можно больше времени с мужем. Тем более приближалась течка, скоро у Тимура изменится запах и Вебер вновь сможет насладиться тем насыщенным, острым, проникающим под кожу ароматом омеги.

***

Шин прибыл в дом Вебера, как только получил от него звонок, ничуть не удивившись тому, что тот был ранний. Это же сам глава Торна, чокнутый маньяк, который мог уже умертвить бедного Тимура, но раз он вызвал только его, а не бригаду, значит, омега жив.

Переступив порог комнаты, он увидел почти что невменяемого Тимура. Мужчина лежал на кровати, белый как молоко, кровь полностью отлила от его лица, и тихо постанывал. Лодыжка была вывернута в сторону, и создавалось впечатление, что если парня потрусить, то она отвалится, как переспевшие яблоки с дерева. Место травмы опухло, лодыжка была сине-желто-фиолетового цвета и, судя по испарине, покрывавшей лицо омеги, ему все еще было больно.

— Сегодня? — ровным голосом спросил Шин.

— Вчера вечером, — ответил Дитрих, сверкая разбитым носом и темно-желтыми фингалами под глазами.

— Вчера? — удивился доктор. — Почему его тогда не привезли в больницу? — Шин опустился на край кровати, осторожно ощупывая ногу.

— Босс его воспитывал. Он воспользовался отсутствием хозяина, за это и расплачивается, — констатировал слуга, равнодушно созерцая картину, больше подходящую для приемного покоя скорой помощи, нежели супружеской спальни. Хотя висевшая перед кроватью клетка быстро развеивала идеалистическую иллюзию.

— Мы едем в больницу, — отрезал доктор, вводя Тимуру обезболивающее.

Дит даже бровью не повел, явно уже получил команду от Бриара «не препятствовать».

Двадцать минут до больницы. Рентген. Операция, в течение которой лодыжку собрали на два шунта и гипс. Тимур не проронил за все это время ни слова. Обезболивающее действовало, взгляд был пустой, бессмысленный. Рядом с омегой постоянно находились два альфы, пресловутая охрана. Они словно вросли в землю каменными глыбами, не переставая нависать над омегой.

Естественно, Шин заметил красноречивые следы рук на шее Тимура и ремешок, перетягивающий его яйца и основание члена. В руках доктор держал тонкую папочку с результатами его осмотра и анализов. Результаты на все тесты были негативными, и Шин облегченно выдохнул, возрадовавшись тому, что Тимур все еще сидит перед ним живой и даже адекватный.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Тимур поднял на врача взгляд и устало моргнул.

— Дай мне снотворного, — неживым голосом попросил омега.

— Неудачная попытка суицида, — слабо улыбнулся доктор. Лицо Тимура не изменилось, лишь тени под глазами стали темнее. Да и сам он измученный и усталый.

— У меня все болит. Я даже не представлял, что тело может болеть настолько, — мертвым голосом озвучил омега свое состояние и протянул раскрытую ладонь к врачу. — Курить хочу.

Шин послушно выложил из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Курить в больнице запрещено. Пошли в курилку, — велел доктор, подходя к инвалидному креслу, в котором сидел омега в больничной одежде, к сожалению, Тимура Шин привез в госпиталь в одном пальто. И предложить мог только курилку с исправно работающими вытяжками и нормальным температурным режимом. Альфы ступали след в след за доктором и омегой.

Шин продолжал изучать своего пациента — похудевший, но его это не портило, хотя и не украшало; развитая мускулатура, так несвойственная омегам, проявлялась сильнее; кожа правда приобрела нездоровую бледность, хотя это и неудивительно, если уже два месяца он не видит света дневного; под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Тимур словно постарел лет на семь. Взгляд оставался твердым, упрямым, но глаза поблекли; голос иногда срывался, движения стали несколько дерганными; Тимур реагировал на каждый шорох и выглядел, как загнанная жертва. Именно так — «загнанная», и, глядя на парня, складывалось впечатление, что еще немного — и его бег прервется; как взмыленная, не достигшая финиша лошадь, он свалится на подогнувшихся ногах и больше не сможет подняться.

Доктор видел результаты его анализов, все не так плохо, как было около трех недель назад, тем более что Шин обновил ему блокаторы, но и не сказать, что хорошо. У омеги была ломка, и не столько химическая, сколько психологическая, и Шин не сомневался, что омега сейчас улетел бы даже с полу-дозы. В его голове вырастали разовые стены, закрывающие сознание от альфы, помогающие пережить насилие и не дать телу умереть в процессе. Очень интересный случай.

— Я не мог-гу выносить его запах, — треснутым голосом признался омега, зажимая между трясущимися пальцами сигарету.

Шин приподнял удивленно бровь.

— Ты же не чувствуешь запахи, — док прикурил и покосился на стоявших за стеклянной дверью охранников. Он сумел их оставить там, да и куда бы делся Тимур из небольшого закрытого помещения?

— Сам не знаю… просто… — омега затянулся, — чем дольше я рядом с…ним… тем сильнее чувствую тошноту. Мне кажется, что еще немного и… я блевану… — Тимур потер лоб пальцами. — У меня внутри все узлом завязывается, стоит ему оказаться рядом со мной, — парень вздохнул. — Зачем я тебе это говорю?

— Я твой единственный друг, — подчеркнул доктор.

— Ты мне не друг, — устало отмахнулся омега.

— Пусть так. Я врач. Ты — пациент.

Монти поднял на альфу странный взгляд.

— Ты — его врач.

— Я никогда не говорил, что в восторге от этого, — парировал Шин. — Какие еще запахи ты чувствуешь?

— Никакие, — вздохнул Тимур. — Я не знаю, — он уронил голову в ладони. — Я живу, как в бреду, в кошмаре. Я вижу только его лицо и его член, цепи, клетки, удавки, катетеры… 

Тимур задрожал и попытался затянуться, но сигарета никак не могла коснуться губ. Когда он, наконец, кое-как справился с сигаретой, то поднял на Шина раздавленный взгляд.

— Я сейчас готов молиться на каждую дозу.

Шин не донес сигарету ко рту, застыв как громом пораженный откровенными словами, а Тимур горько приподнял уголки губ вверх.

— А знаешь почему? — омега затянулся, и движение это показалось Шину уж слишком наигранным. — Под кайфом я не понимаю, что он со мной делает, — его губы дрожали, — и не помню этого.

Тимур обхватил голову руками, покусывая и без того искусанные припухшие губы.

— Боги… Я выбираю забвение…

Шин был поражен. Наверное, впервые за свою карьеру он смотрел в лицо сильного, уверенного омеги, который не боялся срывать маски с искусственных разукрашенных мордашек отстроенного мира, с болью и восхищением в сердце. Этот парень еще не сломлен, но он подбирается к черте. Вебер всегда сам выбирал смерть для своих жертв, а этот… даже уйти хочет самостоятельно, чтобы не стать очередным пройденным рубежом и зарубкой в «тетради смерти» Бриара.

— Думаю, это происходит на интуитивном уровне, инстинктивно, если хочешь.

— Дай мне снотворного, пожалуйста.

— Нет, — категорично ответил альфа и взглянул на часы. — Нам пора.

***

Тимур снова был заперт в комнате, располагавшейся по соседству с покоями альфы. Он сидел на кровати, рассматривая гипс на ноге и вспоминая, как промучился всю ночь, предварительно получив порцию наказания от Вебера. Мужчина его изнасиловал, не сильно озаботившись сломанной лодыжкой, подчеркнув, что это и есть его наказание — дескать, терпи, раз все еще брыкаешься.

Тимур закусил губу, вспоминая, как его, словно мешок, волокли за здоровую ногу по полу, а потом он закусывал внутреннюю сторону щек, лишь бы не взвыть от грубых и бесчеловечных движений Бриара в натертом до боли анусе. Единственное, что хоть как-то скрашивало настроение Тимура — сломанный нос слуги. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке, вспоминая хруст и алые струйки крови на ошарашенном лице Дитриха. «Съел, сука?»

Омега устало вздохнул и обвел комнату взглядом. Абсолютно ничего, что он мог бы использовать для суицида. Ни тебе зеркала, ни колюще-режущих предметов, по крайней мере, в его непосредственной близости. «Все продумал, урод», — прошипел мысленно Тимур, прикрывая глаза. Как же ему выбраться? Он уже даже не думает о побеге, скорее его выходом станет смерть. Но и тут у него небогатый выбор. Единственное, что он мог — это сдохнуть во время очередного секса с альфой, когда организм сам сломается, не выдержав.

Горько улыбнувшись, Тимур поймал себя на мысли, что действительно хочет дозу, и желательно перед тем, как Бриар ему вставит. Вонь от этого самца с каждым прожитым рядом днем становилась все ощутимее, а секс, если вначале был просто насильственным, то сейчас стал мучительным. Он правда думал, что от подступающей к горлу тошноты в один «прекрасный насильственный акт» расстанется с содержимым своего желудка. Представив на мгновение выражение лица альфы, он ехидно улыбнулся. Вот этого козла перекосит!

Но удивляло Тимура другое. Раньше его не воротило от мужчин. Да, раньше он не особо стремился к их обществу. Партнеров было всего ничего. Неудавшаяся попытка изнасилования надолго отбила парню желание стелиться под альфу. Но ни в первый раз, ни даже во второй, когда Бриар его изнасиловал, Тимур не испытывал такой тошнотворной мути в животе и привкуса желчи на языке. Да, от насилия было мерзко, обидно, противно, но его не тянуло проблеваться.

Даже секс с Кристианом, тем случайным альфой, с которым Тимурка сбежал, лишь бы не попасть в руки Веберу, не вызывал такой антипатии, как сейчас любое прикосновение Бриара. Секс с Кристианом был хорош — нежный, медленный, можно даже сказать, чувственный, словно с любимым. Но… Чего-то все-таки Тимуру не хватало, словно в большой картине его жизни не доставало малюсенькой деталюшки, той самой, которая вывалилась из средины пазла и не позволяет увидеть всю картину его жизни целиком.

Не было запаха. Ни с одним из его немногочисленных партнеров Тимур не чувствовал запаха. Что же изменилось сейчас? Ведь именно сейчас стало просто невыносимо находиться в обществе Бриара, «фантомная» вонь альфы раздражала Тимура, выкручивала кишки, а малейшее прикосновение альфы казалось грязным, склизким, пачкающим, заставляло морщиться и отворачиваться.

С ним что-то стало не так, но вот делиться своими переживаниями было не с кем. Может быть, стоило поговорить с доктором, который исправно играет роль участливого друга, но Тимур на это лишь хмыкнул. Он ему не друг. В памяти почему-то вновь всплыл образ Реми Ламбера и это тоже его беспокоило.

Вот уже три недели прошло с той злополучной встречи у Бэри, а прожигающий, подернутый томной поволокой взгляд не отпускал душу Тимура, сжав ее в своих руках. Хотелось выть от этого наваждения. Хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Закончилась его никчемная жизнь. Он слабый. Слабый… Слабый омега, будь оно неладно! Он не хочет быть игрушкой альфы! И если ему не дарована свобода, то остается только вымолить смерть.

Тимур повернул голову к двери, прекрасно зная, кого увидит на пороге. Бриар. Альфа подошел к кровати, на нем, как всегда, был один халат.

— Сладенький, ножка не болит?

Тимур еле сдержался, чтобы не съездить по самодовольной морде альфы. Не дождавшись ответа, Бриар провел ладонью по голени омеги. Тимур бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд. Отчего-то сегодня он был особенно агрессивным.

Это позабавило Вебера.

— Какой взгляд… А еще совсем недавно ты плакал от боли вот на этой груди, — альфа указал на выглядывающую из-за ворота халата полосу кожи. Его пальцы сжали подбородок Тимура, поворачивая к себе его лицо для поцелуя.

— Сдохни, — выплюнул Тимур, сверкнув глазами, выдергивая подбородок из холодных пальцев.

— Что ж… Ты как всегда не хочешь по-хорошему… — притворно улыбнулся Бриар. — У тебя скоро течка, — прошептал мужчина на ухо Тимуру, обдавая шею горячим дыханием.

Омега вздрогнул, к горлу внезапно подкатила тошнота, резью отозвавшись в кишках. «Нет». По спине побежал холодный пот. А взгляд альфы облизывал лицо, заставляя Тимура подавить приступ паники.

— Я решил, — шепот в самое ухо вкрадчиво произносил каждое слово, — что мы заведем ребенка, — припечатал Бриар, заставив Тимура окаменеть. «Нет!» тело окутала волна холода. — Сколько осталось? Три-четыре дня?

Тимур зажмурился. Последние слова хлесткой пощечиной обожгли лицо. «НЕТ».

Вебер облизнулся, отодвигаясь от омеги, потом склонился к ключице и слегка ее прикусил, словно подтверждая свои слова. Тимур чувствовал, как температура его тела резко снизилась, в душе все похолодело, и даже сердце застучало медленнее, словно взаправду оказалось скованным арктическими льдами. Он прикусил губу, задрожав, когда альфа лизнул его сосок и потянул маленькое колечко. Рука Вебера прошлась вверх по бедру, добралась до паха и сдавила вялый член, нащупав ремешки на яичках и основании члена.

Растянув губы в улыбке, Бриар поднял взгляд от груди Тимура:

— Не давит?

Омега лишь шумно выдохнул в ответ, силясь справиться с зарождающейся паникой. В голове конвульсивно билось: «Ребенок».

Внезапно Бриар схватил Тимура за горло, заставив все-таки на себя посмотреть. Глаза его полыхали раздражением и злостью. Больше не было приторного голоса, ухмылки или похоти в глазах — все выветрилось. Сейчас на омегу смотрел зверь — дикий, неконтролируемый, злой. Крылья носа альфы гневно трепетали, глаза налились кровью, а губы изогнулись в жутком оскале.

— Еще р-раз, — рычал альфа, стискивая в руках тонкую шею Тимура, — заговориш-шь со мной в таком тоне… Отделаю тебя каленым железом, — закончив свою угрозу, альфа укусил Тимура за скулу и разжал пальцы, давая омеге вдохнуть воздуха. Монти согнулся пополам в приступе кашля, быстро смаргивая проступившие слезы.

Громко хлопнула дверь его «камеры». Он остался один в полной темноте. «Больше не будет противозачаточных». Тимуру хотелось взвыть от безысходности. Без сил повалившись на кровать, он так и пролежал до самого рассвета, ни на минуту не сомкнув глаз.


	13. Глава 12

— Наконец-то мы встретились, — вместо приветствия отозвался альфа, привставая из-за большого стола и протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

Бриар, натянув дежурную улыбку, согласно кивнул и пожал протянутую ладонь. Он не желал появляться на территории Корвуса, но был вынужден.

Реми сидел во главе стола в своем конференц-зале, окруженный несколькими адвокатами с обеих сторон. Юристы прибыли раньше глав и улаживали последние тонкости, детали договора. Спустя тридцать минут альфы поставили свои подписи в контракте и еще раз пожали друг другу руки.

— Я смогу получить услуги фотографа уже в понедельник? — уточнил Ламбер.

— К сожалению, не раньше среды, — альфа уничтожающе улыбнулся. — У моего супруга через день должна начаться течка, — Бриар картинно вздохнул. — Придется подождать, пока она не закончится. Пришло время задуматься о наследнике.

— Тогда в среду, — слегка кивнул Реми, из последних сил стараясь сохранить фальшивую улыбку на лице и не скрежетать зубами. Скулы альфы свело судорогой, намертво прибив учтивое выражение к лицу.

Улыбнувшись еще шире, Вебер щелкнул пальцами, показывая адвокатам, что «его сторона» закончила и они уходят. Вслед за ним поднялось два юриста и, откланявшись, проследовали за своим боссом.

Стоило двери закрыться, как Реми скрипнул зубами и с грохотом опустил кулак на стол. Адвокаты вздрогнули, подпрыгнули и, похватав папки, быстро выскользнули из кабинета своего начальника. В спину им ударила волна животной ярости, разом затопившая кабинет. Секретарь у дверей конференц-зала застыл, так и не решившись войти, инстинктивно отшатнувшись.

— Не советую, — на ходу бросил ему один из уносящих ноги адвокатов Ламбера.

«Дела подождут», — решил секретарь, чувствуя, что глава Корвуса не просто раздражен, он в бешенстве.

Запах слепой ярости расползался по стенам и, казалось, его можно даже увидеть. Скоро все сотрудники содрогнутся, ощутив эти эманации силы. Его босс сейчас в таком состоянии, что беспокоить его себе дороже. Можно не сносить головы.

***

Реми даже не обратил внимания, что остался один. Его глаза затянуло слепой яростью. Течка?! Ребенок?! Его омега! Не может! Рожать! Детей! Ни-ко-му! Только ЕМУ! Сознание выкручивалось, изламывалось, разбуженное внутренним зверем. Оно требовало расправы! Альфа внутри больше не мог мириться с тем, что его омега находится рядом с другим. В стену полетел стакан. Звон стекла не возымел должного эффекта. Поэтому следом отправился еще один снаряд, а затем и графин, который, разбившись тяжелыми осколками, упал на пол и немного остудил жар, охвативший все тело. На стене красовалось некрасивое мокрое пятно. Глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, Реми успокаивал зверя в себе, возвращая холодность мыслям.

— Тише, Реми, тише, — прошептал альфа, успокаиваясь.

Ему нужно пережить это. Еще одну течку Тимура, еще один день без него. Наглая рожа Вебера возникла перед глазами, и альфа едва удержался от желания разворотить тяжелый дубовый стол, так захотелось разбить это самодовольное лицо, стереть эту въедливую ухмылку. Скрипнув зубами, выпустив сквозь них воздух и досчитав до десяти, Реми разжал кулаки и поправил ладонью растрепавшиеся волосы. Он справится. Еще немного. Самую малость. Каких-то два месяца и омега будет в его доме, а Бриар… «очень надеюсь, издохнет», — закончил мысль глава Корвуса. Взгляд нащупал папку с бумагами и, подхватив ее, Ламбер отправился в свой кабинет. Следовало приступать к следующему пункту его плана.

— Шин? — отозвался Реми, постукивая ручкой по бумагам. Нетерпение и злость все еще лезли из альфы, но мужчина старательно прилагал усилия, сдерживая зверя. — Вы слышали, что Бриар захотел от Тимура ребенка?! — грубее, чем хотелось, отозвался глава Корвуса. — Делайте что хотите, я покрою любые расходы, но мой мальчик не должен забеременеть!

— Ламбер, сука, — цедил Бриар, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье своего автомобиля. — Ты видел его масляный взгляд?! — прорычал альфа, повернувшись к Тилли, который протянул ему пачку сигарет, предлагая угоститься.

— Ему просто нравится чувствовать, что он тебя сумел зацепить, — прихватив губами сигарету, адвокат вытянул одну и убрал пачку в карман. Стекло со стороны Вебера опустилось, впуская в салон холодный воздух.

«Канун Нового года», — как-то некстати подумал Тилли, тоже опуская окно.

— Ты купил своему супругу подарок? — выпустив в окно сизый дым, адвокат глянул на Вебера.

— Не успел, — отмахнулся от Тилли альфа. — И вообще, я планирую провести этот Новый год в постели, — он улыбнулся одной из своих самых гадких улыбок и глубоко затянулся, — жестко трахая моего текущего омегу.

***

Тимур сидел в комнате как на привязи. Смотрел на белый снег за зарешеченным окном, на пространство перед домом Бриара, превратившееся в белую пустошь. Каждый день приходил неизменный Дитрих, идеально собранный, начищенный, вышколенный, только теперь его лицо украшали фиолетово-желтые синяки, портя идеально прилизанный вид альфы. Он заламывал сопротивляющегося Тимура и вкалывал ему наркотик, отправляя в очередной кошмар. Как Тимур ни умолял, его никто не слушал, единственное, что его радовало, если такое слово вообще применимо к его ситуации, это то, что тело хоть и ломало от наркотика, но это было терпимо.

Вероятно, Шин не солгал, и зависимость не развивается дальше, застыв на одном уровне, хотя сумасшествие ему вскоре обеспечено. Его реальность искривляется под столькими углами, что уже и не разобрать, где явь, а где порожденный разумом кошмар. Хотя все его существование сейчас сплошной кошмар.

Как и предполагалось, течка началась по расписанию.

Тимур выгибался на кровати так, как могут, наверное, разве что психопаты или одержимые. В этот раз стало хуже. Омега не знал, что с ним происходит, почему все катится в бездну, почему течка становится невыносимой. Почему его тело воет от разрывающих сосуды феромонов? Почему присутствие Вебера не успокаивает, а убивает его? Разве в течку не должно быть иначе? Он должен принимать любого альфу (подчеркнуть и выделить именно «любого»), так Тимур думал раньше. Но на деле, именно с ним, с его «исключительной» инвалидностью все оказалось по-другому.

Вот и сейчас, стоило Веберу подойти к метавшемуся в агонии парню, как Тимура замутило с такой силой, что он застонал, скрючившись. Бриар смотрел на омегу темными горящими глазами, пожирая его и втягивая как можно чаще сладкий притягательный аромат. По телу альфы уже прокатывались волны нетерпения, он хищником приближался к жертве, которая даже глаз не могла разлепить, мучаясь от возбуждения. Перетянутый ремешками член нелепо подрагивал, пытаясь встать на полную силу, но не имея такой возможности. Тимур уже искусал все губы, яички замял едва ли не до синяков, но ввинчивающаяся в пах боль продолжала пытать его нервные окончания.

Кровать прогнулась под тяжелым телом Бриара, альфа навис над Тимуром, поставив руки по обе стороны от парня, угрожая обрушиться в любой момент и похоронить под собой истощенное кошмарами тело. Омега распахнул глаза и, встретившись с одуревшим от похоти взглядом альфы, вздрогнул, вновь изогнулся дугой и судорожно втянул носом воздух. Запаха он не чувствовал, но инстинкты взбунтовались, рецепторы прижгло, словно огнем, и Тимур почувствовал на языке желчь. А в следующую секунду его развернуло, бросило к краю кровати и, свесив голову, парня вырвало.

Вебер на мгновение даже «протрезвел», округлив глаза и поморщившись. Запах желчи ударил в лицо Веберу, а твердая рука Тимура оттолкнула самца в грудь.

— Уйди, альфа, — простонал Тимур, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, отползая.

Тело не слушалось, его раздирало желание получить член и отвращение к запаху Вебера. Тимур не понимал, что с ним происходит, сознание словно взбесилось. Он не чувствовал запаха Бриара, но почему же ему кажется, что от альфы смердит. Причем до тошноты, до отвращения. Он сходит с ума. Из горла вырвалось угрожающее рычание, взгляд альфы вспыхнул гневом.

— Ах ты, тварь, — прорычал альфа, разворачивая к себе омегу лицом. Но Тимур, вновь извернувшись, вырвал и прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Боги, что за… запах… ххнг… Как же… ты воняешь…

Бриар, услышав это, окончательно озверел. Голова Тимура мотнулась в сторону от сильной пощечины. Омега сплюнул кровь и посмотрел на альфу полными ненависти глазами. Если бы Тимура не выкручивало, не било в конвульсиях, он бы попытался ответить альфе, а так, упав на кровать, тело вновь пробила волна течки, и он выгнулся дугой.

Альфа схватил его за волосы, стащил на пол и поволок по полу к двери. Запах омеги расползался по всему дому, поэтому когда хозяин особняка явил взору слуг голого течного парня, которого продолжал тащить за волосы дальше по коридору, к лестнице, у альф загорелись голодным огнем взгляды. У лестницы Тимур наконец сумел выкрутиться из захвата, но стоило подняться на ноги под жадными похотливыми взглядами альф, как Тимур вновь ощутил приводящую в чувства тошноту. Его снова вырвало.

Вебер был вне себя от ярости.

— Я ж тебя удавлю, дрянь, — рычал альфа, наступая и продолжая облизывать взглядом подтянутый рельеф мышц Тимура.

Как бы ни бесила Бриара эта ситуация, но у него начался гон, и с каждой минутой он усугублялся. Хотелось скрутить омегу и выебать так, чтобы он неделю не мог встать с постели. Бриар уже весь дрожал от предвкушения, представляя, как будет впиваться зубами в мягкую кожу, как будет сжимать в руках его шею, выкручивать ему суставы и кончать, кончать, кончать.

— Не походи, — зашипел Тимур, чувствуя, как дерет от рвоты горло.

— Рехнулся?! — рыкнул Бриар, хватая парня за руку выше локтя. — Ты мой, — оскалился альфа. — Даже если тебе это и не нравится, — рыкнул он в самое ухо, больно прикусив ушную раковину.

Быстрыми шагами Вебер преодолел лестницу, таща за собой Тимура. Распахнув дверь то ли «пыточной», то ли «спальни», альфа впихнул туда омегу. Взгляд ощупывал слегка сгорбленную спину, округлые ягодицы, смазку, размазанную между бедрами, гипс на сломанной щиколотке, все было нереально возбуждающим. Альфа рыкнул и набросился на парня, привалив его к полу своим весом, и принялся вылизывать и кусать его уши, шею, плечи. Потом, оторвавшись, словно зверь, учуявший тревожащий его аромат в лесу, повернул голову в сторону. В пол были монтированы крепежи для рук. Альфа метнулся к ним, подтаскивая сопротивляющегося Тимура. Несколько пощечин остудили его пыл, но лицо окрасилось кровью из носа и разбитой губы. Тимур дернулся, чувствуя, что сейчас снова выблюет. Тут, в закрытом пространстве, запах стал более насыщенным, концентрированным, он полчищами скарабеев забирался под кожу, вышагивая по его плоти, разрывая его. Альфа рывком поставил парня на четвереньки, быстро защелкнув крепежи на одной руке (на запястье и почти у локтя), а следом и на другой. Тимуру показалось, что запах альфы стал осязаемым, еще не до конца понимая, что произошло, он вновь изрыгнул очередную порцию желчи.

— Так хочешь блевать, да на здоровье! — зарычал Бриар. — Только выебать это мне тебя не помешает!

Альфа придерживал свои напряженные яйца одной рукой, второй дергая Монти за волосы, он был уже на грани, еще немного и гон полностью вытеснит сознание, как и все лишнее из головы и окружающего мира.

***

Бриар Вебер стоял в своей спальне перед большим зеркалом, наблюдая, как его отражение аккуратно завязывает галстук. Ухмыльнувшись, альфа набросил на плечи пиджак и взглянул на часы. Самое время напомнить о себе Ламберу. Завтра он получит Тимура, только вот как тот работать будет, непонятно. Растянув губы в широкой едкой улыбке, альфа развернулся к выходу. На первом этаже его встретил Дитрих и подал зимнее пальто.

— Дит, разберись с Тимуром и подготовь ему на завтра одежду — у парня первый рабочий день, — продолжая улыбаться, распорядился альфа.

Слуга сдержанно поклонился. По Бриару и не скажешь, что он четыре дня не выходил за пределы комнаты в подвале — посвежевший, довольный.

Слуга скосил взгляд на ведущую вниз лестницу, снова ему возиться с омегой, а ведь этот поганец разбил ему нос, отчего на лице альфы все еще виднелись отчетливые синяки.

Открыв дверь в «спальню», где четверо суток альфа трахал своего супруга, Дитрих поморщился от встретившего его смрада. Сколько тут было намешано ароматов, он не мог точно сказать, из этой какофонии отчетливо можно было выделить лишь несколько нот. Отмахнувшись от мыслей, альфа нащупал пальцами выключатель и в подвале вспыхнул свет. Дитрих никогда не был впечатлительным, но сейчас его резко замутило. Альфа прикрыл ладонью нос и рот и отвернулся к выходу, к спасительному глотку воздуха, иначе смело мог распрощаться со своим завтраком.

К такому он был просто не готов. На полу в неестественной позе лежал Тимур, словно сломанная кукла. Его лицо, перепачканное в рвоте, сперме, моче, со спутанными, слипшимися волосами было повернуто к входу, глаза были закрыты, из приоткрытого рта был высунут язык, на котором висел зажим. Шея была красной от засосов, как и плечи, на которых были еще и десятки отпечатков зубов. Вокруг шеи была намотана черная плотная лента. Тело покрывали бесконечные синяки, если судить по девайсам, что валялись недалеко, от плети и стека. Хотя Вебер мог закончить развлечение кулаками или ногами, не потрудившись приводить в чувства супруга. Задница и бедра перепачканы кровью. Ее было довольно много, словно альфа намеренно пускал парню кровь.

Дитрих не представлял, что тут творилось, но омеге досталось капитально. Если раньше Бриар давил его психологически, растаптывая и размазывая по паркету, то в этот раз это были не просто забавы, это было избиение и насилие в своем чистом виде. Парень еле дышал, а ведь Дит еще и лица его толком не видел, может быть, Вебер уже мордашку супругу подправил. Дитрих бы не удивился.

В отличие от многих, он знал, каким на самом деле является альфа, глава Торна. Сказать, что он жестокий, не сказать ничего. Он обходительный только со своими «ширмами», шлюшками, которых выводил в свет, остальные же его «любовники» познавали всю извращенную натуру альфы, и мало кто сумел уйти от него живым. Хотя, Дитрих готов был поклясться, что даже те, кто сумел, давно уже обзавелись табличками на кладбище. И это в лучшем случае. Вебер — сексуальный маньяк, получающий удовольствие только от насилия, и никак иначе.

Сейчас, когда он видел перед собой не просто очередную игрушку хозяина, а его супруга, слуга не мог понять, что же так привлекает хозяина в этом ничтожном омеге? Он забавляется с ним, подлечивает, калечит, чтобы не сбежал, но не убивает, как остальных.

— Что в тебе такого особенного? — ступил, наконец, альфа ближе, продолжая прикрывать кулаком рот.

Наклонился над Тимуром, заметив прикованные руки, понял, почему тело выгнуто так неестественно. Крикнул, подзывая двух альф, что сторожат «прелесть» господина. Одному ему не справиться. Встал, отвернулся к двери и встретился с удивленными глазами охранников. Один позеленел, но твердой походкой приблизился к Дитриху, ожидая указаний. По плотно сжатым губам понял, что альфа впечатлен увиденной картиной. Второй же, завидев омегу, отвернулся и вырвал. «Надо же» — подумал Дитрих. Он ждал второго охранника, который, наконец совладав со своим желудком, вытер ладонью рот и приблизился, стараясь не думать ни о запахе, ни о виде.

— Сильно же тебе досталось, — скользя взглядом по синякам, которые словно и не заканчивались, проговорил Дитрих.

Он уже вымыл волосы Тимура, оттер от лица все, что было можно. И сейчас, пока парень лежал в теплой ванне, продолжал аккуратно отмывать присохшую кровь, грязь, сперму и все остальное от его тела.

Было ли ему жаль? Нет. Дитрих был полностью верен Веберу и прикажи тот убить парня, сделает это незамедлительно. И именно тем способом, которым потребует его хозяин. Просто слуге все еще было странно видеть такую маниакальную привязанность к партнеру. Обычные игрушки ломались максимум через полтора месяца. А этот… Вот уже два выдержал. И видимо, Бриар не собирается парня отпускать. Даже законом с собой связал.

***

Тимур очнулся от похлопываний по щекам. В чувства его приводил Шин. Молодой человек, распахнув глаза, попытался дернуться, чтобы отстраниться от мужчины, но разглядев лицо доктора, обессилено упал на кровать. Все его тело болело от нескончаемого избиения. Тимур прикрыл лицо ладонями, отчаянно захотелось сдохнуть, но перед этим расчленить альфу и обработать негашеной известью.

Бриар не дал ему ни наркотика, ни стимулятора, и он, Тимур, помнил все, пусть и не слишком отчетливо. Особенно ему запомнилась обжигающая тело боль. Удары, которые сыпались на прикованного парня отовсюду. К горлу подкатил комок из слез, захотелось разрыдаться. Завыть, жалеть себя и спрашивать безликую пустоту, «за что ему все это?!»

— Я дал тебе самое сильное обезболивающее, что у меня есть. У тебя сломано несколько ребер, тугой корсет поможет с этим, но будет давить на остальные синяки. Я обработал все… — доктор замялся, подбирая слова.  
— Следы, — подсказал Тимур, не отрывая ладоней от лица. Хотелось спрятаться от всего мира, потеряться.

— Да, следы его безумства.

— Он хочет ребенка, — сорвавшимся на всхлип голосом прошептал омега, но он точно знал, Шин услышал.

— Все хорошо, — попытался успокоить его доктор.

— Ничего не хорошо! — вспылил Тимур. — Посмотри на меня! — он убрал руки и вперил в Шина свой полный отчаяния взгляд. — Я не хочу, Шин, — парень вцепился пальцами в пиджак альфы. — Не хочу… Он же… Я… даже не могу себя защитить… Он… Нас… — парню было стыдно за свою слабость, но самообладание трещало по швам.

— Шшшшш… — Шин оглянулся на застывшего в дверях Дитриха, который не спускал взгляда с любимой игрушки хозяина. Тимур проследил взглядом за Шином и замолк, правильно расценив ситуацию. — У тебя блокаторы, ничего не бойся, — шепотом проговорил альфа, склонившись почти к самому уху парня.

— Тебе завтра на работу, — подал голос Дитрих.

— Что? — не поверил Тимур.

— Сделай так, чтобы он завтра был на ногах, Шин. Босс не любит бесполезных людей, — бросил слуга, выходя из хозяйской спальни.

Тимур внимательно посмотрел на доктора, который ловко выуживал из чемоданчика очередной инъектор.

— О чем он говорит?

— Ламбер подписал контракт с Вебером о получении твоих услуг как фотографа. Босс из-за этого рвет и мечет, но поделать ничего не может. Он был вынужден согласиться. Реми Ламбер крепко взял его за яйца и выторговал твои услуги. Завтра ты приступаешь.

— Что? Но я не могу. Я… совсем не чувствую тела…даже не так, я чувствую лишь боль, что острыми иглами пронзает меня с завидной регулярностью. И… у меня нет техники. Вебер все изничтожил, да и стоять я не могу ровно из-за гипса. Это что, шутка такая?! Я не возьмусь за работу, если я не могу ее выполнить, — выпалил омега.

— Это твой шанс вздохнуть спокойно, Тимур. Реми создаст все условия, не волнуйся.

Тимур сглотнул. Он в отличие от альфы прекрасно понимал, в каком ничтожном состоянии находится. И даже подумать боялся о качестве своих работ. Реми что-то говорил об оружейной съемке, о полигоне. Безусловно, это было очень заманчиво, но… Но, с другой стороны, возможно, Шин прав, и эта работа позволит ему хотя бы на время забыть о персональном кошмаре, о Вебере.

— Я смогу завтра хоть встать с постели? — тихо спросил Тимур, морщась от боли в анусе и отбитых ягодицах.

— Сделаю все возможное, — улыбнулся Шин, пристраивая к плечу инъектор.

***

Увы, предстать перед Ламбером Тимур сумел только через сутки, чем привел в бешенство Вебера и расстроил главу Корвуса. Реми Ламбер не упустил возможность сжать в руке «яйца» Бриара посильнее, прикрываясь задержкой оказания услуг и размахивая перед носом альфы контрактом. Взвинченный рассерженный альфа влетел в спальню, схватил за горло супруга и, приложив его головой о спинку кровати, прорычал в лицо, сверкая яростью во взгляде:

— Из-за тебя, сучонок, этот ублюдок вытряс с меня компенсацию!

— Задушишь меня, и выплатишь еще одну, — едко выплюнул омега, не отводя взгляда от Бриара.

Вебер зарычал, едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не свернуть супругу шею. Да как он смеет?! Как он смеет… А пальцы альфы уже оглаживали голую кожу парня, обводя подушечками каждый синяк, засос, укус, нос щекотал тающий запах течки, отчего по телу Бриара пробегали табуны мелких мурашек. Рука продолжала сжимать шею омеги, в то время как вторая уже добралась до бедер, скользнула к ягодицам и вцепилась в избитую по фиолетового состояния половинку. Тимур сцепил зубы, застонал, поморщился. Боль колола иголками под каждым прикосновением.

— Не надо, — прошептал Тимур, не надеясь, что его услышат. Но у него, правда, не было сил, он был опустошен полностью, до самого дна темного сырого колодца.

— Не буду, — неожиданно прошипел альфа в самое ухо, продолжая его облизывать. — Но ты мне отсесешь.

Тимур скривился. Шин очень тщательно обработал ему все синяки и царапины, и хоть стало существенно легче, он даже смог сам доползти до туалета, тело продолжало нещадно гореть от полученной боли. Если Бриар его поимеет еще и сегодня, то всем стараниям Шина придет конец, нужно будет начинать сначала — Бриар Вебер просто не знает, что такое быть аккуратным и нежным.

Тимур чувствовал язык и губы альфы на своей груди, пальцы отпустили горло, но сжали плечо, вторая рука продолжала мять ягодицу, заставляя Тимура дергано вздрагивать от боли. Почему-то так некстати вспомнились глаза Реми Ламбера — затянутые пленкой желания, потемневшие, но отчего-то такие прекрасные, притягивающие. Тимуру показалось, что он тогда даже почувствовал запах мужчины — странное ощущение просто-таки обдало волной его рецепторы.

Кровать прогнулась сильнее, скрипнула, и омега распахнул на мгновение прикрытые глаза — Вебер стоял перед ним на коленях, расстегивая пояс своих брюк. Несколько быстрых движений и вставший член альфы толкается в рот Тимура. Омега уперся ладонями в бедра мужчины, чувствуя, как рука альфы намотала на себя его волосы, фиксируя и направляя. Треснувшие уголки губ, не успев зажить, обзавелись новыми ранами. Тимур терпел. Он хотел попытаться выбраться из этого дома, который покидал лишь раз, если не считать посещений больницы.

Два месяца — небольшой срок, а два месяца заточения — просто огромный. Омега надеялся, что пока будет относительно свободен, сумеет найти способ сбежать от Бриара, из Минакса, с этого континента! Альфа кончил с глухим рыком, вжав омегу в свой пах и наслаждаясь спазмами горла, которое принимало семя самца.

Отстранившись, Бриар глянул на своего супруга, улыбнулся и потрепал его по щеке.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Тимуууурка, — протянул альфа. — Не разочаровывай меня.

После того, как дверь закрылась, Тимур остался совершенно один в его пыточной камере, именуемой «спальней», или «покоями наслаждения». Тимур лег на бок и пожелал скорее уснуть. Завтра он посмотрит, какой виток его судьба решила совершить.

***

В 8.30 Дитрих потащил Тимура к парадной двери, Реми прислал машину за ним, и водитель уже ожидал. Собственное отражение в зеркале немного порадовало Тимура, синяков на лице почти не осталось, да и лицо Вебер практически не трогал. На руках остались еле различимые следы от браслетов, а синяки на спине и ягодицах даже поменяли цвет на более светлый. «Уж не знаю, чем меня Шин напичкал, но его чудодейственные средства помогают». И хоть каждый шаг отдавался болью, теперь она была скорее тупой и тянущей, чем острой и уничтожающей.

Дитрих выдал ему костыли, на которые Тимур опирался, продвигаясь к двери. Если бы не это хитрое приспособление, то парень не знал бы, что делать — на ногу стать он еще не мог, а на одной ноге долго не попрыгаешь.

Спасибо Веберу, что не выставил на улицу голышом. Утром слуга с безразличным выражением на лице положил перед Монти темно-бордовый гольф с высоким горлом, темно-синие джинсы, не слишком обтягивающие ноги, одну штанину пришлось закатать из-за гипса. Плотный твидовый пиджак и, определенно, новое пальто с меховой отделкой воротника. Как бы там ни было, за последнее время это были единственные вещи, которые он вообще одевал. В доме Бриар не выдавал ему и такой малости, как белье. Словно Тимур действительно бесправная шлюха. Хотя даже тех бордели содержали в лучших условиях, нежели Вебер Тимура.

Доковыляв до машины, Тимур опустился на пассажирское сидение, и водитель аккуратно прикрыл дверь. «Ну что ж, поехали», — подумал омега, покусывая губы.

***

Реми Ламбер сидел в своем широком коричневом кресле за рабочим столом и сверлил напряженным взглядом дверь кабинета. С минуты на минуту она должна будет впустить Тимура в его кабинет. Да, первая встреча фотографа и нанимателя пройдет в стенах его официальной компании. Реми не знал, насколько парень осведомлен о теневом мире Минакса, поэтому хотел прояснить детали и, конечно, донести до омеги, что они с Бриаром Вебером не друзья, и никогда не были.

Его уже оповестили, что водитель прибыл и сопровождает молодого человека к нему. Реми выдохнул несколько раз, чтобы преодолеть нервозность, облизывающую душу.

И вот, наконец, в дверь негромко постучали.

Реми прикипел взглядом к медленно открывающейся двери, а в следующую секунду еле удержал себя на месте, чтобы ни сорваться к Тимуру, который входил в его кабинет на костылях. Ярость подкатила к горлу, ладонь, что удерживала ручку, сжалась в кулак, и альфа сам не заметил, как пластик ручки хрустнул. Зверь колотился в груди, как в клетке, стремясь сорваться с места и наброситься на обидчиков его омеги. Ламбер слегка повернул голову в сторону, чувствуя, как у него от переполняющих естество эмоций начал дергаться глаз.

Тимур приблизился к столу, и не было в выражении лица омеги ни единого намека на мольбу или сострадание к себе. Он был спокойным и уверенным. Только вот от Ламбера не укрылись зажившие следы в уголках рта, бледность и худоба, гипс на ноге и придерживающие вес тела костыли. Глава Корвуса готов был поклясться, что это далеко не все следы, оставленные Бриаром на парне.

— Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — привстал Реми, протягивая парню для рукопожатия руку.

Он внимательно рассматривал Тимура, срисовывая в память каждую его черточку и мимолетную эмоцию. Он заметил, как парень поморщился, явно от боли, присаживаясь, осторожность в движениях также могла сказать о многом. Но Реми постарался придать своему выражению лица хладнокровие и незаметно выкинул в урну сломанную ручку.

— Кофе? — спросил альфа, и Тимур коротко кивнул.

Реми нажал на селектор и попросил принести секретаря два кофе.

— Я рад вас видеть, Тим.

Парень вздрогнул от подобного сокращения и впился взглядом в альфу. Тимура так называли только в детдоме и только один человек — тот, чье лицо почти стерлось из памяти, но не последствия его поведения — Рем.

— Я могу вас так называть? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался альфа. — Не хочу произносить ваше имя полностью, ведь так вас называет Бриар.

Тимур стиснул зубы, последняя фраза обдала его, как ушатом холодной воды, словно этот альфа был в курсе всего, что с ним происходит.

— Если вам так больше нравится, пожалуйста, называйте.

Перед ними возникли две чашки кофе, печенье и конфеты. Секретарь исчез так же быстро, как и появился.

— Вот наш стандартный договор, Тим. Только вот подписывал его от вашего имени Бриар, — альфа пододвинул к парню контракт для ознакомления. — Как я уже говорил, я хочу вас.

Тимур поднял на Реми взгляд, оторвавшись от бумаг. В последнее время он стал по-другому реагировать на подобные заявления. Странное чувство заскреблось в душе.

— Это особый проект, я уверен, вам будет любопытно поработать на полигоне с оружием. Это в вашем стиле, — Реми старательно подбирал слова, стараясь не напугать парня. — Поэтому, я желаю вас, — и снова оговорка по Фрейду. — Я хочу видеть вас за объективом, только вы сможете оживить предмет, несущий смерть.

Тимур внимательно смотрел на Реми, складывая в голове оговорки и факты. Да, он всегда хотел снять оружие в работе, так сказать, и Ламбер ему это предлагает. Вот только понять бы его истинные мотивы. Тем более что в обществе этого альфы Тимур чувствовал себя неуютно, он сдерживался, чтобы не поерзать на стуле от странных тянущих ощущений в штанах.

Реми недалеко ушел от фотографа, он старательно удерживал маску на лице, понимая, что она уже практически трещит по швам. Еще немного и он набросится на парня, станет сдирать с него метки Вебера и ставить свои. Реми ощущал запах омеги, и пусть течка закончилась, его естественный, не усиленный ничем аромат сводил альфу с ума. Такая малость, но для Реми — невероятно много.

— Я понял, — коротко ответил фотограф и вернулся к бумагам.

Пошла третья минута молчания, и альфа поймал себя на мысли, что еще немного и полезет на стену от этой тяжелой тишины.

— Что случилось с вашей ногой?

— Упал, — не отрываясь от чтения, ответил омега и, отложив контракт, стал изучать бриф и характеристику оружия.

— Сами упали?

Тимур поднял на альфу взгляд. Помолчал с полминуты, а затем отложил бумаги.

— Давайте начистоту, господин Ламбер.

— Реми, — перебил его альфа.

— Хорошо. Реми. Чего вы хотите?

— Фотографии, — улыбнулся альфа, на что Тимур лишь выдохнул.

— Это понятно. А кроме? — омега слегка склонил голову на бок, и глаза Ламбера тут же впились в открывшуюся часть шеи. Синяки. Пальцы непроизвольно смяли лежащий на столе перед Ламбером лист.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вместо ответа глухим голосом спросил альфа. Тимур немного удивился. — Могу предположить, что синяки на шее не единственные, — прозвенел металлический голос мужчины.

Тимур потянулся рукой к горловине гольфа, но Реми подскочил к парню и перехватил руку.

— Покажи, — потребовал альфа.

— Отпустите, — процедил Тимур, чувствуя, как в душе зашевелился страх. А если его отдали для забавы? Вдруг Ламбер такой же?

Тимур видел перед собой потемневший взгляд, чертам лица добавилась твердость, а запах… Почему Тимуру кажется, что он усилился?

— Я сказал, покажи мне! Я хочу увидеть, что он с тобой сделал! — неожиданно выпалил Ламбер и вздернул парня на ноги, рывком отшвыривая пиджак на пол. Альфа стал выпутывать изворачивающегося парня из одежды.

— Нет, — выдохнул Тимур и поморщился от боли в ноге.

Он успел боднуть альфу, но мужчина был и выше, и крупнее, и сильнее, от второго удара он увернулся и рывком задрал водолазку Тимура, оголив спину. Взгляд прошелся по фиолетово-желтым синякам. Рывок и одежда уже полетела на пол, а крепкие сильные руки прижали парня спиной к груди.

Тимур забыл, как дышать, он остолбенел и ожидал подвоха, когда же альфа набросится на него, ударит, сорвет брюки и вдавит лицом в пол. В голове прокручивались варианты того, как ему поскорее унести отсюда ноги. Но Реми лишь обнимал его со спины, крепко прижимая к себе. Ухо обдавало горячее дыхание мужчины, а руки не причиняли боли, удерживали бережно.

— Убью его, — шепот на ухо.

— Что? — удивленный Тимур не до конца понимал, о чем речь.

— Я убью его, — тверже произнес мужчина. Тимур замер, не поверив своим ушам. — Ты мой, Тим. Мой омега. Я убью этого ублюдка за все, что он с тобой сделал.

Тимур нервно сглотнул, а потом почувствовал предательскую дрожь. Так хотелось поверить. Хоть на несколько минут стать слабым, стать… омегой.

— Отпустите, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес Тимур.

— Не могу, Тим, не могу, — он подхватил омегу на руки и прошел к дивану, что стоял у стены. Сел, усадил к себе на колени парня и стал поглаживать его спину, прижимая его к груди. — Просто не могу. Я так долго ждал этого момента.

— Отпустите, — громко сказал Тимур и стал вырываться. А если это очередная «шутка Вебера»? Да он же на Тимуре живого места не оставит. — Пусти! Пусти меня! — стал вырываться омега.

— Шшшш… Успокойся. Я ничего не сделаю! Не сделаю! Ты моя пара. Пара, понимаешь?! Тим, ты слышишь, что я говорю?! — аккуратно перехватывая парня и не позволяя слезть с колен, втолковывал ему Реми.

Тим слышал. И эти слова вызывали странные волнения внутри. Волнения и опасения. Он уже забыл, что такое нормальная жизнь. Два месяца заточения, вечного насилия если и не сломали окончательно, то уж точно надломили его. Двах месяца ада сделали его опасливым, осторожным, особенно в отношении альф, которых он и ранее не слишком-то жаловал.

Боялся ли он? Конечно. Страх — это нормальное состояние человека. Страх сковывает, связывает, порождает кошмары. И он боялся, он тоже был подвластен этому недугу. Наркотики, которыми его пичкал Вебер, пусть по словам Шина и не пустили в нем корни, но выворачивали его наизнанку, нанизывая, словно бусины на леску из страха, пронизывая его, обвязывая. Каждый такой день заканчивался тем, что омега сидел, забившись в угол, обхватив голову или колени руками, и смотрел в одну точку, туда, где разверзалась бездна его кошмаров, туда, где оживали тени и мрачные мысли.

Сам Вебер был для Тимура олицетворением самых страшных кошмаром, монстром из старых легенд — Василиском, перед которым замираешь, обращаясь в камень, Гидрой, которой сколько ни руби голову, отрастает новая, Шаксом, питающимся страхами, которые сам и вселял.  
И Тимур его боялся, возможно, не так, как другие, но этот альфа умел вселять в души ужас и страх.

Тимур желал ему смерти. Он давно признался себе в этих мыслях и был бы рад избавить многострадальную землю, точнее то, что от нее осталось, от подобного чудовища. И то, что сейчас говорил глава Корвуса, Тимур воспринимал как его похоть и возможность насолить Веберу.

«О каких парах толкует этот альфа?» — спрашивал себя парень. А Ламбер продолжал обнимать многострадальное тело омеги, нежно его поглаживая и нашептывая какие-то глупости. Тимур, решив, что уже достаточно поддался альфе, аккуратно и медленно встал с колен Реми. Прихрамывая, он доковылял до места, где валялся его свитер. Но не успев нагнуться за ним, осторожно принял вещь из рук альфы.

— Ты мне не веришь, так ведь? — Реми немного сощурил глаза, рассматривая омегу. Запах ответил альфе вместо Тимура. И Реми раздосадовано поджал губы, но он не питал ложной надежды на этот счет. Тимур не типичный омега и далеко не дурак.

— А вы бы сами поверили? — Тимур поморщился, натягивая вещь, пряча свои синяки.

— Нет, — после короткого молчания ответил альфа. — К сожалению, ты не можешь ощутить мой запах, но я чувствую твой. И могу уверенно заявить, что ты мой. И всегда был моим.

Тимур стоял и внимательно смотрел на альфу. По спине неприятно прокатывались холодные капли пота, да, он не чувствовал запах…но было что-то странное с этим мужчиной. Омега не мог объяснить что, но его не то что не воротило от прикосновений и общества Ламбера, его поразительным образом к нему тянуло, словно путника к оазису в пустыне. И Тимур не мог найти объяснения этому странному трепещущему в груди чувству.

Надежда? Или жажда? Желание смочить пересохшее за годы вынужденного аскетизма горло? Тело испытывало предательский тремор перед этим мужчиной, и это волновало Тимура сильнее слов альфы об истинных.

— Что значит «всегда»? Я вас вижу третий раз в жизни, — негодовал омега.

Альфа лишь снисходительно улыбнулся. Говорить о том, что он тот самый мальчишка, покалечивший Тимура, не хотелось. Но кота в мешке не утаить, рано или поздно это станет известно. Реми только не мог решить, все же сказать сейчас и надеяться построить с омегой доверительные отношения или смолчать и скрывать правду, надеясь, что парень никогда о прошлом и не вспомнит.

— Всегда, значит всегда, — просто ответил альфа. — Ты — мой омега, и я не отдам тебя Веберу.

— Хватит! Я не ваш! Мы чужие люди и довольно нести эту ересь! Мне Бриара хватает за глаза, — простонал омега, падая в кресло. Нога резко заболела, практически отнялась.

— Мы пара, Тим, нравится тебе это или нет, — он шагнул к парню и встал на колени перед Тимуром. — Я очень долго ждал встречи с тобой, — альфа осторожно взял руку Тимура в свою, но омега попытался ее вызволить. Реми чуть крепче ее сжал, не отпуская. — Я украду тебя у него. Ты — мое сокровище, — голос мужчины звучал мягко и нежно, а губы покрывали поцелуями внутреннюю сторону ладони Тимура, пальцы. Омега вновь попытался освободить свою руку, но безуспешно.

Горячие губы альфы обжигали холодную кожу, каждое прикосновение, словно игла, впивалось в кожу, стремясь достичь нервных окончаний. Тимуру хотелось сорваться с места и побежать, сбежать из этого кабинета, от странных ощущений, что порождал в нем этот мужчина, сбежать из города.

Спрятаться, исчезнуть. Он устал. Так устал за эти два месяца кошмара. Бриар не оставлял его более чем на сутки, не отказывая себе в удовольствии калечить Тимура. Омега поражался тому, что еще в состоянии находиться в одной комнате с альфой и не сгорать от желания забиться в ближайшую щель. Да, он стал зашуганным. Любой бы стал, если бы его регулярно уничтожали — убивая, ломая, избивая, насилуя. Бриар словно привил Тимуру страх. Но не тот, который он испытывал ранее, а удушающий, как петля. Хочешь переступить порог открытой двери, но уже не можешь, потому что страх привил тебе подчинение, боязнь наказания, насилия. И ты будешь стоять на этом самом пороге и смотреть туда, вдаль, на свободу, не осмеливаясь сделать этот самый последний шаг.

Поэтому Тимур, разрываемый противоречиями, боялся Вебера, одновременно желая ему скорой кончины. Он бы и сам его попытался придушить во сне подушкой, если бы его не связывали и не сковывали постоянно. Но одно омега понимал: чем дольше он остается с Вебером, тем меньше у него шансов впоследствии сделать тот самый шаг за порог своей клетки. Тимур уже чувствовал, как потяжелели руки, на которых защелкнулись невидимые цепи, а что же будет дальше? Такие же невидимые кандалы на ноги и финальным аккордом станет невидимый ошейник и полное уничтожение его воли. Тимур падет, как крепость, которую не столько штурмовали, сколько осаждали, терпеливо выкуривая из нее сознание.

— Вы меня наняли для работы или я, все-таки, вам больше интересен, как постельная игрушка? — собравшись с силами, выдавил Тимур неприятный вопрос.

Реми замер и взглянул на парня.

— Ты прав. Нам стоит обсудить детали проекта. — Мужчина поднялся, приставил к креслу Тимура упавшие костыли и сел на свое место.

Несколько часов они обсуждали детали, альфа предоставил фотографу выбор профессиональной техники и с превеликим удовольствием оплатил счет. В ту минуту Ламбер с легкостью расстался с кругленькой суммой в специализированном магазине фотоаппаратуры, представляя, что это первый подарок его любимому.

«Любимому?» — мигнуло в голове альфы. «Да, именно так, любимому». Он уже смело называл так про себя Тимура, чувствуя, как внутренний зверь довольно скалится, чувствуя рядом пару. Того, кто был ему предназначен изначально. Робкая благодарная улыбка Тимура, которую омега тщательно скрывал за безразличием, бальзамом пролилась на душу Ламбера. Так вот, значит, каково это испытывать такие чувства, как нежность, любовь.

Монти, нынче Вебер, был рад как ребенок, получив новые игрушки. Его распирало от счастья, а то, как любовно и трепетно омега держал в руках аппарат, вызывало улыбку. «Он действительно любит только эти куски металла и стекол, снимки и ракурсы», — подумал Реми, помогая Тимуру дойти до машины, в которую уже упаковывали сотрудники магазина все, что потребовал Тимур. Реми нравилось вот так просто прикасаться к омеге, и главное, что сейчас сам парень забыл об осторожности, не выпутывал руку, не отталкивал и не пытался идти чуть в стороне. Завершил день Реми демонстрацией новых образцов оружия, с которыми и придется работать. Тимур был впечатлен.

— Я хочу увидеть полигон, — тихо пробормотал омега, оглядывая стеллажи с оружием.

— Завтра мой водитель сразу доставит тебя на полигон. Я буду ждать там.

— Да, — только и ответил Монти, проковыляв к приглянувшейся стойке с оружием.

— Не знал, что ты интересуешься подобным.

— А я и не интересуюсь, — буркнул омега. — Просто думаю, какого диаметра была бы дыра в голове Вебера, если стрелять в упор.

Реми заинтересованно выгнул бровь, взвешивая слова омеги.

— Десять миллиметров.

Тимур мечтательно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Я подарю тебе его голову, — ровным тоном уведомил омегу Реми.

— Оставь себе, — отмахнулся Тимур.

— Я не позволю ему больше мучить тебя. Я знаю, на что он способен.

Тимур закусил губу. Ему не хотелось говорить о Вебере снова. Всякий раз при упоминании его имени он ощущал неясный зуд между лопаток, там, где этот зловредный ублюдок вшил ему маячок. Дернув плечами, Тимур лишь вздохнул. Что мог знать Ламбер? Да он даже не представляет, через что приходится проходить Тимуру каждый день. Этот альфа — настоящее чудовище.

Словно почувствовав мысли омеги, Ламбер развернул его к себе, сжав ладонями его руки.

— Он будет мертв. Очень скоро. Я обещаю, слышишь? Все закончится.

— Отпустите, — бросил омега и сглотнул, в душу закрадывалось мерзкое предчувствие.

— Тайлер, машину! — крикнул Ламбер и отступил на шаг от омеги.

Тимур отметил его тяжелое дыхание, потемневшие глаза. «Похоть», — хмыкнул фотограф, понимая, что так было всегда, только он отчаянно не желал ничего замечать. Одно слово, «альфа».


	14. Глава 13

Бриар Вебер вытирал кровь с рук поданой тряпкой. Он внимательно смотрел на альфу перед ним и задавался вопросом, почему этот человек решился пойти против него. У мужчины было разбито лицо, настолько, что его было сложно узнать. Не говоря о том, что ему сломали руки, а перед этим все пальцы. Ни о какой медицине больше не может быть и речи, если мужчину вообще отсюда выпустят.

— Как так, Шин? — в очередной раз спрашивал Вебер, отказываясь принимать горькую правду. — Я доверял тебе, как себе. Я доверил тебе моего супруга, а что ты сделал? — взгляд безумных глаз главы Торна пронзил мужчину насквозь. — Даешь ему противозачаточные, ставишь блокаторы… Ай-ай-ай… Какой же ты все-таки… — Бриар вновь ударил сидящего перед ним Шина в лицо, брезгливо отряхнув руку от крови. — Ты даже не представляешь, что я теперь с ним сделаю, — прошептал на ухо Шину Вебер. — И в этом будешь виноват ты, — приторный голос альфы словно наматывал веревку вокруг шеи, затягивая ее слащавыми мягкими интонациями. — Кто тебя попросил?

Доктор отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Н-никто.

— Я это уже слышал. А теперь скажи мне правду. С кем ты спелся за моей спиной?

— Ни с кем.

— Это Тимур тебя упросил?

Шин вновь отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Что же с тобой так сложно? — альфа отбросил испачканную в крови тряпку в сторону и вновь склонился над ухом мужчины. — Скажи мне правду, и я перестану мучить тебя.

— Я говорю прав-вду. Я… просто его пожалел. Он… не зас-служивает такого обращения.

Еще один удар в лицо жертвы.

— А это мне решать, чего мой муж заслуживает, а чего нет. К сожалению, раз ты не желаешь говорить со мной откровенно, будем прощаться. Я передам Тимуру от тебя привет, — проворковал альфа на ухо Шина. — Кончайте его, — бросил он стоявшим у дверей парням. — Хотя нет, — Вебер оглянулся на бывшего своего доктора. — Выдавите мне его глазные яблоки, я сделаю подарок супругу, — альфа оскалился, — а потом кончайте.

***

С тех пор, как Тимур стал работать с Ламбером, Вебер едва сдерживал своего зверя. В первый же вечер он обнюхал Тимура, затолкал ему в задницу пальцы, разыскивая следы семени другого альфы, а потом грубо оттрахал связанного, не способного к сопротивлению Тимура, едва не оторвал проколотый сосок, который он жевал, тянул, обсасывал с несвойственным даже ему остервенением.

Глаза окутывала ревность. Подозрения грызли гнилую душонку альфы, а чутье вопило об опасности. Вебер не знал, откуда ожидать подвоха, но стал еще яростнее, еще больше мучить омегу, срывая на нем свое раздражение. Нутро подсказывало, что ложь вот туточки, перед самим носом, просто раскрой глаза шире, но нет, как бы альфа ни пытался, обман скользкой змеей уворачивался от его пристального взгляда. Интуиция кричала, что Ламбер и Корвус замешаны в его подозрениях, что не зря он противился этому контракту, но улик не было, и это приводило Вебера в ярость.

Он видел то внимание, которым Ламбер окружил его омегу. Его омегу! Бриар сходил с ума, когда натыкался взглядом на задумчивую улыбку Тимура, на его оценивающий теплый взгляд, когда он листает фотографии. Вебер со злостью сжимал кулаки, старательно сдерживая рвущееся наружу желание стереть эту улыбку с лица омеги, размазать это выражение лица тонким слоем по мелкому гравию. Он проверил фотоаппарат, когда Тимур принес его домой на второй день, но ничего провокационного или «лишнего» не нашел. Разбил выданный Ламбером ноутбук. Обнюхивал и бил Тимура, намеренно причиняя как можно больше боли.

Но это было не все, что-то изменилось в супруге. Теперь, стоило Бриару показаться в дверях комнаты, как Тимур начинал морщиться, будто и правда чувствовал запах Вебера. Он продолжал сопротивляться, еще больше подстегивая маниакальную сущность голодного зверя внутри альфы. Теперь Тимура выворачивало после секса, а иногда и во время. Это безумно раздражало Вебера. Не так уж и приятно ебать кого-то, когда его горло изрыгает остатки ужина или желчи.

Но Бриару по большому счету было плевать. Вена на его шее пульсировала только одним желанием — сломить парня, умыть кровавыми слезами, стереть, растоптать. Он Тимура не отпустит. Закопает живьем в собственном саду, вмурует в стены своего особняка, но не отпустит.

После недели сотрудничества с Ламбером Вебер окончательно потерял терпение. Даже его похождения по трущобам с последующим всплеском адреналина и умерщвлением жертвы, не приносили должного удовлетворения. Мысли то и дело возвращались к Тимуру. Чем этот парень так зацепил альфу, Бриар не находил ответа, но желание обладать им только крепло. Он как обезумевший, впервые сходил от ревности, от чувства, доселе ему неведомого и проснувшегося с появлением Ламбера на горизонте. И сейчас мерзкая эмоция подтачивала уверенность в Вебере, рисуя ему красочные картины секса его омеги с другим. Ревность уродовала еще больше и без того чудовищную сущность альфы, подсовывая ему гнусные факты из искривленной реальности Тимура, нашептывала ему ласковые слова, выжигающие в сердце рану размером с яблоко. Впервые…

С Тимуром почему-то многое было впервые. И несмотря на все, что с ним делает Вебер, парень не ломается, отворачивается, пусть и с каждым разом ему это дается все тяжелее, сопротивляется, дерется, пытается сбежать, пусть и безрезультатно, но альфу все эти попытки забавляют. Раньше от одного его запаха омеги падали на попу как подкошенные, тряслись и выли, заливаясь слезами. Омеги, но не Тимур. Наверное, именно это и удерживало интерес повидавшего виды альфы.

На днях ему позвонил МакКинли, сообщил, что у него есть новости и он возвращается. Вебер ждал. Ждал известий, которые помогут ему раздавить Монти в собственной ладони.

В пятницу Бриар поволок Тимура в клинику к Шину. Он терпел пять дней «сотрудничества» и старательно не оставлял следы на смазливой мордашке Тимура.

— Босс, на его спине и груди, и животе нет живого места. Он же свалится от боли, если вы не уменьшите…кхм… «наказания», — Вебер лишь заскрипел зубами на замечание Шина.

Не услышав от доктора ничего нового, мужчина презрительно скривил губы, бросая на него испепеляющий взгляд. Альфа не позволил доктору сделать укол, чем несколько озадачил Шина. Это Бриар прочел по его взгляду, в котором скользнуло что-то сродни опасению. Почему в последнее время все пытаются выставить его идиотом, коим Вебер никогда не был? Он уже получил сведения от своих «смотрящих» о том, что, возможно, Шин колет его омеге не только обезболивающее, но и блокаторы. Осталось только получить подтверждение этим словам.

Выхватив у Шина инъектор, Вебер сам приставил его к испугавшемуся Тимуру, тыкая им чуть ниже адамового яблока, в ложбинку у основания шеи.

— Я сам, Шин, — приторным голосом проговорил альфа. Все знали, что если Бриар Вебер говорит показательно сладко, жди беды. — Когда заслужит.

Вебер щелкнул переключатель на инъекционном пистолете и спрятал его в свой карман. Шин попытался возразить, но тут же замер как вкопанный, прошитый насквозь взглядом хищного альфы. Губы Вебера расползлись в предупреждающей нежной улыбке. Вот теперь он и проверит, чем его подчиненный накачивает Тимура.

***

Буквально два дня назад МакКинли сообщил интереснейшие новости. Оказывается, ему все-таки удалось вскрыть старые швы прошлого Тимура Монти, урожденного Монтессори. И парню просто отбили нюх в юношестве. Но больше всего заинтересовал альфу мальчишка по имени Рем, тот самый альфа, позарившийся на парня. И вот как раз сегодня утром в его кабинете оказался уставший с дороги, так и не переодевшийся после поезда Лукас МакКинли, с пухленькой папочкой в руках и легкой улыбкой на губах.

— Босс, уверяю, вам понравится то, что я нашел, — вместо приветствия сказал альфа, подталкивая папочку к Веберу.

Бриар отложил ручку и бумаги, углубившись в изучение информации. Лукас был отменным сыщиком, мог найти абсолютно все, так как располагал хорошими помощниками законного и не очень рынка труда. Чего только стоили его киберохотники, хакеры экстра-класса, способные творить чудеса в своем мире компьютерных обозначений. По мере изучения предложенной информации у Бриара вытягивалось лицо, а губы растягивались в пугающей улыбке.

— Рем Неймур, значит. Как интерсено, — протянул альфа, перелистывая страницу.

Закончив чтение, Вебер достал сигарету и посмотрел на помощника.

— Как ты смог выйти на настоящее имя этого парня? Как ты смог его вообще найти? — альфа выпустил дым и подхватил папку, разглядывая снимки.

— Не поверишь, босс. Я трахал его папочку.

Альфа вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Чего?

— Просто нелепое стечение обстоятельств, — широко улыбнулся Лукас. — Я в свои пятнадцать трахнул его папочку-омегу, который работал вольной шлюшкой в одном из придорожных кафешек Крампа, так и не сумев устроиться на новом месте достойно. В Крампе его иностранные языки были никому не нужны, а вот юркий, умело вылизывающий яйца альф язычок пригодился.

— Крампа? — перебил его Бриар. — Это же едва ли не на другом конце материка.

МакКинли расхохотался.

— Никто и не говорил, что я вырос в Минаксе, — альфа лукаво прищурился, — или его окрестностях.

— Столько лет прошло. Только не говори, что запомнил из сотен тысяч шлюх именно этого омегу, — фыркнул Бриар.

— Нет, но одно время я за ним… кхм… «приглядывал». А имя человека, приведшего мальчика в детдом, сохранилось, как и кое-какие записи о самом родителе. А когда я раздобыл фото из старых архивов, сомнений не осталось, — Лукас потянулся в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее. — В живых его уже нет, как вы прочитали. Дорожные бляди долго не живут, особенно в Крампе.

— Итак, согласно твоей информации, Реми Ламбер и есть наш паренек — Рем Неймур?

Сыщик согласно кивнул.

— Действительно любопытно. Можешь быть свободен. Возьми у Бэзила чек, — альфа покрутил в руках фото супруга. — Так вот почему ты вцепился в моего омегу, Реми? Совесть замучила?

Вебер раздумывал над полученной информацией. Реми, очень хитрый лис, настоял на отказе от наркотических средств во время работы на него Тимура. А теперь, листая отчет из лаборатории об анализе содержимого инъектора, он легко складывал эти два факта.

Шин, чьи глаза сейчас покоились в красивой коробочке, действительно его предал. А такое чудовище с именем Вебер никогда не прощал. Анализ крови Тимура показал высокую концентрацию блокаторов, которые развили устойчивость к стимуляторам и наркотическим веществам. Вот только был у этого действия один существенный минус, обновлять нужно «прививку» раз в месяц, а лучше, раз в две недели. Вебер хмыкнул и улыбнулся одной из своих пугающе отвратительных улыбок.

— Шин, Шин…

А кроме этого, Шин колол ему противозачаточные, к тому же, одни из сильнейших. В шоколадных глазах альфы вспыхнул азарт. Как же все-таки ему хочется увидеть округлившийся живот омеги, почувствовать еще более тугие мышцы, потрогать увеличившиеся соски… Альфа плотоядно облизнулся, тело отозвалось на красочные картинки, ловко написанные воображением.

Альфа две ночи не появлялся дома, дав небольшую передышку его сладкому мальчику, но не по доброте душевной, а из-за занятости. Чего стоил только Шин, позволивший себе лишнего, а как выяснилось, у него и кроме Шина проблем хватало. Вот он совсем недавно нашел крысу в своем банке, и кто бы мог подумать, что им окажется простой уборщик из клининговой компании? Теперь, помимо очередного трупа, который выболтал все, что знал, ему нужно искать новых уборщиков.

Этим вопросом сейчас как раз занимается Бэзил, его неизменный секретарь. Вот уж от кого ему не ждать подставы, ведь иначе вся семья молодого человека, вплоть до братьев и племянников, ляжет ровными рядами на кладбище. Вебер улыбнулся этой мысли. Да, он давно уже затянул удавку на шее секретаря, пресекая любые, подчеркиваем, «любые» попытки предательства или обмана. Клан связал его, как и многих остальных.

Мысли вновь вернулись к коробочке, лежащей на столе перед альфой. Два дня и две ночи он не прикасался к Тимуру. В свете открывшихся событий — непозволительная роскошь. Губы искривились в подобии улыбки. Раз уж по контракту он не может накачать Тимура до смерти наркотой, он потерпит. Осталось не так много — чуть меньше трех недель. А там и следующая течка на подходе.

Вебер слегка нахмурился. Он вспомнил, как Тимура рвало во время секса на протяжении всей течки. Возможно, он, правда, стал улавливать ароматы. Или аромат. Один. Бриара Вебера. И он явно ему неприятен. Альфа едва не расхохотался, найдя этот факт удивительно забавным. Он буквально готов сожрать омегу с потрохами, настолько его привлекает запах, а Тимур, наоборот, умудряется сопротивляться даже в самый никчемный период своей жизни, в течку, именно потому, что ему аромат Вебера не нравится до тошноты. Мужчина откинулся на спинку большого широкого кресла и впился бездумным взглядом в экран монитора. «Да уж, ни о каких истинных не может идти и речи», — подумал альфа.

***

Реми Ламбер постукивал своей ручкой по краю разложенных документов. Ему следовало с ними закончить еще около часа назад, но все его мысли были заняты Тимуром. Парень стал передвигаться еще хуже, чем в первый раз, и это не отменяет его костылей. Срывать с Тимура одежду альфа больше не рискнул, иначе он ничем не лучше животного, коим является Вебер. Но внутренний голос ему упрямо шептал, что Реми не понравится то, что он увидит под одеждой. Мужчина заскрипел зубами.

Два месяца и полторы недели Тимур в одном доме с чудовищем. А он, Реми, тупоголовый идиот, не додумавшийся найти парня раньше, спасти его раньше. Теперь же у альфы связаны руки. До поры до времени, но связаны. Его план по устранению Вебера уже осуществляется, но для того, чтобы сделать все аккуратно, не вызывая никаких лишних вопросов, потребуется время. А его-то Ламбер давать и не хотел. Он просто боялся.

Даже такие бесчувственные и бесчеловечные люди, как Реми Ламбер, испытывают страх. Он боялся, что однажды вечером, посадив Тимура в машину с водителем, утром может его уже не увидеть. Боялся, что Вебер его забьет насмерть, покалечит, а он, Реми, не сможет этому помешать. Боялся, что сильный, не сломленный омега в один прекрасный день не выдержит насилия и что-то с собой сделает. А еще он знал больную извращенную фантазию Вебера, которая снилась ему каждую ночь с тех пор, как он встретил Тимура, живо вставая самыми гнусными и мерзкими картинами перед глазами.

Поверьте, он знал, о чем говорит. Реми Ламбер, жестокий и искушенный человек, до сих пор вздрагивал, вспоминая, как Вебер бросил одну из своих игрушек псам, когда у бедного парня была течка. То, как огромные собаки по очереди трахали парня, который слабо что понимал, хоть и продолжал бессвязно реветь, до сих приводило альфу в тихий ужас. «И как такое чудовище все еще дышит?» — неоднократно после этого «шоу» спрашивал себя альфа.

Он тоже был не идеален, но не творил настолько ужасных вещей. Сомнение, страх, опасение закручивались в его груди, подбирались к кадыку, оседая там горечью и дрожью. Реми не сразу заметил, как хрустнула ручка в руке, и он отшвырнул бесполезный пластик в сторону. «Ничего, — успокаивал себя мужчина. — У меня хватит времени. Все у нас будет хорошо».

***

Тимур откровенно наслаждался съемкой. Он впервые за два месяца заточения взял в руки фотоаппарат, а ведь еще совсем недавно Бриар говорил, что парень больше не возьмет в руки камеру, даже грозился переломать ему пальцы и кисти. И тут такой подарок судьбы. Съемки были глотками свежего воздуха в затхлой и провонявшей Вебером комнате.

По правде сказать, омегу не сильно затронули слова главы Корвуса. Мало ли чего не наговорит альфа, чтобы затащить омегу в постель. Были у Тимура неудачные примеры в жизни, некоторые даже опоить его пытались по молодости, лишь бы залезть в штаны к красивому омежке. А были даже такие, которые его оговаривали перед другими студентами, профессорами, преследуя ту же цель. И естественно, наверное, самым худшим примером был Бриар Вебер, собственной персоной.

Поэтому, благополучно отмахнувшись от слов Реми, молодой человек полностью сосредоточился на работе, получая от нее неимоверное удовольствие. Пластик и вес фотоаппаратов, оптические линзы, с тихим жужжанием меняющие зум, радовали на время забывающего о кошмарах Тимура. Омега даже старался не думать о предстоящих возвращениях домой, безумном взгляде Вебера, его отвратительном запахе, стегающем рецепторы, грубых прикосновениях, последующих изнасилованиях и ударах. Он старался скрыть живший внутри страх и вдохнуть свободной грудью морозный воздух с примесями пороха. То, что тело покрывали синяки, парень пытался не думать, только морщился сильнее от резких движений.

Единственное, что по-прежнему отмечал Тимур, пристальные совсем не профессиональные взгляды Реми. Тимуру казалось, что он даже чувствует слабый запах альфы, окутывающий его персону, а странное притяжение тянуло его к мужчине незримым канатом.

«Чушь», — отмахивался Тимур. Слишком хорошо он видел негатив альф, слишком четко понимал всю низость их поведения, слишком часто он видел разбитые корабли надежд других омег. Всего было слишком… Он — один. Всегда был. И останется. И не дайте Боги забеременеть от чудовища, иначе Тимур сразу наложит на себя руки. Один, он еще может питать надежду освободиться, сбежать, но с маленьким свертком на руках — нет. А о приюте не может быть и речи. Он прошел ту школу и прекрасно понимал, кого там могут вырастить, что скрывают стены даже самых образцовых заведений.

***

Этим вечером Тимура вновь заперли в комнате, соседней с хозяйской, той самой, в которой висела клеть. Нехорошее предчувствие заворочалось внутри, выбивая опору у напуганных мыслей. «Не стоило тебе расслабляться, Тимур, не стоило», — костерил себя омега, ковыляя по пустой комнате.

Он прихрамывал по кругу, наверное, несколько часов к ряду, или Тимуру только так показалось, пока в душе разворачивалась паника. Щелчок замка и дверь с тихим скрипом открывается, впуская ненавистный аромат. У Тимура почему-то в этот момент от страха подкосились ноги, и он буквально упал на кровать. В искаженном змеиной улыбкой лице альфы словно не осталось ничего человеческого, на него смотрел сейчас страшный монстр из старых легенд. «Василиск», — разорвалось в сознании Тимура, и он примерз к месту, наблюдая за хищным приближением альфы.

— Мышоооонок, — протянул Вебер, и горло парня сдавило от плохо предчувствия. — Скучал по мне?

Тимур почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась морозная волна, а от кончиков пальцев отхлынула кровь, мгновенно превращая их в ледышки.

— Н-нет, — выдавил омега, понимая, насколько жалко сейчас смотрится со всем калейдоскопом эмоций на лице.

— А я соскучился, — в глазах мигнула похоть, приправленная зловещим блеском, и Тимур сглотнул. — Даже подарок принес, в качестве извинений.

Альфа вытянул из кармана своего халата продолговатую шкатулку и вложил Тимуру прямо в ледяные руки, оставляя на замерзших пальцах поцелуи. Омега хотел бы отшатнуться, да не смог.

— Открой, — ласково попросил Вебер, отчего предчувствие уже истерически кричало в уши парня. Сердце билось где-то в районе горла, а руки не желали открывать. Что бы ни лежало внутри, Тимур пожалеет, что открыл. Он чувствовал это. — Ну же, маленький, давай, — Бриар припечатал приказ поцелуем в лоб и предупредительно сжал шею Тимура.

— Бриар… — промямлил Тимур.

— Открывай, — ладонь усилила давление на тыльной стороне шеи, а губы сместились уже к виску.

_«Не открывай. Не открывай. НЕ ОТКРЫВАЙ!» — билось в сознании, проламывая черепные кости. «НЕОТКРЫВАЙ! БЕГИ! БЕГИ!»_

Альфа больно укусил омегу за верхушку уха, напоминая о требовании.

Тимур осторожно потянул узкую красную ленту, что опоясывала черную деревянную коробочку. Лента упала на пол, Вебер сместился следом за ней, встав перед Тимуром на колени и сомкнув свои ладони на кистях омеги. От змеиной улыбки, той самой, которой ползучий гад обманывает свою жертву, внутри все похолодело.

Сглотнув, он открыл крышку, готовый увидеть все что угодно, только не это. Если бы ладони Вебера в тот самый момент не сдавили до хруста кисти Тимура, он бы отшвырнул в ужасе шкатулку подальше, но Бриар не дал. Он стоял и впитывал как губка все эмоции, что скользили по лицу омеги. Альфа довольно щерился, его выражению лица не доставало только высунувшегося раздвоенного языка.

Тимур быстро отвернулся, прикрыл глаза, ощущая желчь уже на кончике языке. Его мутило и трясло.

Он так и не сфотографировал смерть. Не смог. Ползая по колени в грязи, снимая руины и пороки, он так и не смог запечатлеть смерть. Это стало непройденной преградой, о которую прямо сейчас Тимур больно стукнулся головой. Сейчас, глядя на глазные яблоки на белом шелке, глядя в глаза самой Смерти, его слабое впечатлительное, подверженное страхам сознание отчаянно закричало, оглушая. Этот крик перетек в визг, а Тимур все жмурил глаза, не желая их открывать. Пульс ускорился, отбиваясь в венах и отчетливо прослушиваясь под ладонями-тисками Бриара.

— Открой глазки, мышонок. Тебе что, не нравится мой подарок? — патокой обволакивал Тимура голос альфы. 

Тимур отрицательно мотнул головой, закусывая губу. 

— Я сказал, открой глаза, мразь! — зарычал альфа, резко сменив приторную сладость голоса на рычание. Ладонь мужчина схватила парня за лицо. — Открывай, — жалом впился приказ в сознание. 

Тимур несмело посмотрел на альфу. Было страшно. 

— Смотри внимательно, не то выжгу твои.

Тимур медленно опустил взгляд, а альфа, сильно сжав шею, наклонил парня ниже, заставляя всматриваться в «подарок».

— Не спросишь, чьи они? — прошептал альфа, пожевывая ухо омеги. 

Тимур молчал, сглатывая нервный ком из желчи и ужаса. 

— Шина.

Тимур вздрогнул, прикрыл глаза, что не укрылось от Вебера, и он резко натянул волосы омеги назад, заставляя того задрать голову. Уничтожающе взглянув на Тимура, Вебер довольно ощерился, слизывая скользнувшие по щекам из уголков глаз слезы.

В ушах омеги, эхом отдавалось «Шин. Шин. Шин». Хотелось закричать уже наяву. За что? Почему? Вопросы толкались в очереди, а Тимур уже сглатывал слезы, вздрагивая и икая.

— Больше, сучка, тебе никто не поможет, — язык альфы лизнул сжавшиеся в линию губы Тимура. — Не будет больше блокаторов. Не будет противозачаточных. Буду. Только. Я.

Тимур не мог прервать поток слез, который беспомощно стекал по щекам. Каждое слово Бриара колючкой цеплялось за кожу, занозой впивалось под ногти, шипами протыкало сердце.

Внезапно Вебер отстранился, взял коробочку с глазными яблоками и поставил ее на подоконник, развернув так, чтобы зрачки смотрели на кровать, на которой сжался омега. Тимур понял, что никогда ему еще не было так страшно. Наверное, сегодня он понял еще кое-что — Вебер хуже, чем ему казалось.

Его всегда пугала Смерть. Нет, он не боялся умереть, а в последнее время даже иногда мечта о ней. Тимур просто не мог видеть ее осязаемое подтверждение. Его сжимало тугой пружиной всякий раз от ее, смерти, лица. Он не мог сказать, когда точно этот страх поселился в его душе, но пересилить себя и смотреть ей в глаза, Тимур не мог.

Он сжался на кровати, наблюдая, как альфа бережно разворачивает «подарок» лицом к нему. По спине гулял снежный буран из мурашек и ледяного пота в сопровождении явившегося ужаса. Тимур даже забыл о запахе альфы, от которого его воротит. Тошнота сейчас и так выкручивала кишки, словно наматывала на кулак, но испражняться желудок пока не спешил. Наверное, шок.

— Иди ко мне, мышонок, — вновь ласково протянул Вебер, заползая на кровать.

Тимур вжался в спинку кровати, проблеял что-то невнятное, попытался поджать ближе к себе ноги, но гипс и боль в ноге не позволили. Вебера маневр омеги позабавил. Словно перед ним был другой человек. Тимур не отбивался, не пинался, как обычно, не пытался укусить, он, как окаменевший перепуганный зверек, сидел, тихо поскуливая и размазывая по лицу дорожки из слез. 

«Так вот, как тебя следовало ломать, малыш, — отметил про себя Бриар, хищно оскалившись. — Вот, значит, какие подарки ты любишь».

Альфа рывком содрал тонкое покрывало, которым Тимур пытался защититься. Схватив парня за здоровую лодыжку, резко подтянул к себе, накрывая ладонью рот омеги и вжимая со всей силы в кровать.

— А сейчас мы покажем доктору Шину, как сильно я тебя люблю. И как сильно ты хочешь ребенка, — прошелестел голос Вебера у самого лица Тимура.

Омега сжался от страха, взгляд непроизвольно метнулся в сторону, к подоконнику, на котором стоял «подарок» и из которого на него смотрел мертвый взгляд остекленевших глаз. Этот взгляд вгрызался в сознание парня, и Тимур понимал, что теперь в каждом кошмаре будет видеть этот безжизненный, пугающий взгляд человека, в котором отпечаталась ипостась самой Смерти.

А потом… А потом Тимур уже мало что помнил. Ночь превратилась в нарезку стоп-кадров, собрав из вырезок жуткий коллаж.

***

Утром, перед уходом, Вебер поставил «подарок» прямо на постель, так, чтобы глаза неотрывно глядели на измученное и искусанное тело омеги.

Тимур открыл глаза, приподнимая свое размазанное по кровати тело на руках. Волосы упали на лицо, тяжелый выдох уперся в подушку. Ему нужно вставать. Скоро приедет машина, которая отвезет его на полигон. Съемка не ждет. Взгляд немного сместился в сторону и наткнулся на глазные яблоки, которые смотрели на него, лежа на расстоянии вытянутой руки, на кровати. Тимур подскочил, вскрикнул, свалился с кровати, потянув за собой простыни. Когда рядом плюхнулась деревянная черная коробочка, и ее содержимое упало на пол, Тимура охватил ужас. Он бросился к двери, если так можно сказать в отношении хромого человека. Заперто. Другого ожидать и не следовало. Тимур пугливо обернулся, обнаружив частичку мертвого человека взглядом. Кулаки сами собой забарабанили по двери, он стал кричать, умолять, проситься. Ему нужно сбежать из этой комнаты, из этой мрачной компании. Дверной замок щелкнул и Тимур впечатался в грудь Дитриха, преграждающего ему путь. Он вцепился в слугу, ошарашив того подобным поведением.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Выпусти меня. Выпусти… — упрашивал омега, испуганно озираясь.

Дитрих проследил за взглядом парня и нашел то, что его довело до подобного состояния. Возликовав внутри, слуга слегка приподнял уголки губ в улыбке. Таким он тоже видел Тимура впервые. Испуганным, затравленным.

— Пора собираться. Машина приедет через тридцать минут.

Рука альфы сжала предплечье парня, выводя его из комнаты. Голый, искусанный, со стекающей по ногам спермой, Тимур едва ли не бросился бежать из спальни, но Дит крепко держал супруга его господина.

Через тридцать минут Тимур послушно садился в машину Ламбера, но по-прежнему выглядел потерянным.

В душе Тимуру казалось, что мертвый взгляд Шина отражается от каждой стеклянной поверхности, а в шуме воды он слышит его спокойный, возможно немного осуждающий голос. Тимур закусывал губу, прогоняя наваждение. Но страх…слизнями ползал в душе.

Он виноват в том, что случилось. И пусть Вебер не сказал об этом прямо, Тимур понимал — Шин умер по его вине. Как с этим знанием дальше жить? Его снова затошнило. У него через две с половиной недели очередная течка, и Вебер будет насиловать его до тех пор, пока он не забеременеет. Рука невольно легла на горло, обхватывая его. «Не хочу… — простонал он мысленно, чувствуя, как Дитрих вытирает его полотенцем. — Унизительно. Как это все унизительно…»

***

В машине Тимура укачало и он задремал. Только вот сон вышел снова не спокойный.

Дернувшись, он распахнул глаза и встретился взглядом с Реми Ламбером, который тряс его за плечо, пытаясь разбудить. Следующее движение он сделал скорее по наитию — он обхватил руками нависшего над ним мужчину, спрятавшись на его широкой груди и закрыв глаза. «Сон. Это был только сон», — уговаривал себя омега, цепляясь за альфу. И было в этом жесте что-то настолько естественное, привычное, что Тимур отметил, как его взбунтовавшееся сердцебиение успокаивается. Было спокойно.

Реми удивлялся лишь первые три секунды подобному порыву, ведь Тимур все время держался больше сдержанно рядом с ним, и эта напряженность во всем теле не могла скрыть натянутые тетивой мускулы. Сейчас же все было иначе. Реми чувствовал гулкий быстрый ритм сердечка, видел испуг в огромных распахнувшихся глазах.

Сердце альфы защемило. Он сломал мальчику Тимуру Монтессори жизнь, заставил идти против упрямой системы и зарабатывать себе на жизнь не тем, чем обычно зарабатывали неприспособленные, иногда даже лишенные образования омеги, а тем, что Тимур действительно любил. Омега сумел выбиться на верхушку в своей среде, стать одним из тех немногих, которыми восхищались, символом для огромного количества подавляемых омег. На него равнялись, с ним хотели работать, его фотографиями восхищались. И все это сделал с ним Реми — жестоко унизив, избив парня, оставив над бровью шрам-напоминание, метку от сильного слабому.

Его мальчик вырос, но так и не преодолел свои страхи, которые теперь цвели буйным цветом, даже если Тимур их и не проявлял. Катализатором стал Бриар. Именно он вскрыл старые, давно зарубцевавшиеся раны, влил в них соляной раствор, а потом воткнул в каждую рану по ножу, исправно их проворачивая, не давая забывать, где место омеги и что он из себя представляет. И в этом тоже виноват Реми. Он должен был не сомневаться, а найти его раньше, забрать Тимура к себе, вымолить прощение, и любить, любить, любить. Любить так, как и должен любить альфа свою истинную пару.

А что в итоге? Он виноват в том, что потерял столько времени впустую, что над его парой сейчас издевается другой альфа, и все, что может сделать Ламбер — это наблюдать, как расцветают фентезийными цветами синяки на прекрасном любимом теле.

Ламбер обнял в ответ вжавшегося в него парня, слегка пододвинул его и сел рядом в салон авто. Дав знак водителю ехать, Реми стал нежно поглаживать Тимура по волосам, которые потеряли свой блеск и свою жизненную силу точно так же, как и их обладатель. Скрипнув про себя зубами, альфа только пожелал, чтобы смерть к Веберу пришла как можно скорее.

Неделя прошла скомкано. Тимур был напряженным, с темными кругами под глазами. И казалось, что парень оживал только на полигоне, с фотоаппаратом в руках. Как бы Ламбер ни старался его разговорить, отвлечь, вытащить из раковины, в которую молодой человек заполз, у него ничего не выходило. Тимур вздрагивал от резких звуков, резких движений, а однажды упал в обморок прямо во время съемки, разбив дорогой объектив. Реми, как назло, в тот день не было рядом, у него была встреча с Вебером, когда он получил звонок от своих людей о том, что случилось. 

Вебер на это лишь злорадно ухмылялся, никак не комментируя произошедшее, словно знал, что с парнем происходит. В тот день Ламбер едва сдержался, чтобы не расквасить морду этому ублюдочному демону из темных переулков Минакса. Единственное, что немного сгладило клокочущее чувство ярости, это несколько нездоровый вид главы Торна. Процесс запущен и вскоре должен принести свои плоды.

Как выяснилось, Тимур свалился в голодный обморок. Вебер его не кормил вот уже три дня, только воду пить разрешал, а потом по полночи просто порол парня до беспамятства, угощая десертом из собственной спермы. Каждый раз после этого Тимура страшно рвало. Омеге казалось, что он уже стоит по пояс в топи собственного сумасшествия. Ведь все, что с ним происходило, ничем иным, кроме как безумием, не назовешь.

Реми скрежетал зубами, рвал волосы, срывался на сотрудниках, обхаживал фотографа, чувствуя, как разрывается его сердце от боли за свою пару. Но время открытого противостояния еще не пришло. Открытой войны не выдержит ни Торн, ни Корвус.

***

Сегодня снова был понедельник. Ламбер зачеркнул этот день в календаре, ознаменовав начало последней недели сотрудничества. Все мысли альфы занимал Тимур. И Вебер. Этого маньяка, который продолжал одаривать своим вниманием злачные переулки Минакса, Реми давно уже хотел прищучить, да все «перемирие», «баланс», «сотрудничество» и другие, не менее звучные обозначения их отношений не позволяли.

В Минаксе, как и в других городах, все было завязано на их триумвирате. Они, словно три кита, отравляли и сдерживали Минакс. Естественно, Корвус и Мойра прекрасно знали о темной стороне Бриара Вебера, который считал себя художником, а не маньяком, ведь только он мог любить искусство насильственной смерти в ее естественном обличии. Словно его любовниками были не омеги, а Смерть, обнажающая свое костлявое плечико прозрачным пеньюаром, словно это она, игриво хлопала ресницами, облизывая длинные пальчики, словно это с нее он срывал кружевные трусики, заглядывая в вечность. Возможно, Бриар был болен, но его железная рука и врожденная жестокость укрепили Торн, упрочили его влияние и позволили стать «кошмаром» ночного города.

Неизвестно, решился бы Ламбер когда-нибудь на открытое противостояние или нет, но волей судьбы на сцене Минакса появился Тимур Монти. И все резко приобрело иные краски. Ведь теперь жестокость была направлена не на абстрактный объект, а на конкретного дорогого сердцу человека. И видеть то, что представлял сейчас из себя омега, было больно.

«Сегодня уже среда», — с тоской подумал альфа. Контракт подходит к концу, и продлить его никак не получится. Вебер стервятником кружит над Тимуром и не позволит Реми больше даже приблизиться. «Нужно действовать», — подал голос внутренний зверь.

Вот уже две недели как ему доложили, что наконец подготовка к покушению на главу Торна завершена и план приведен в исполнение. Злорадная ухмылка дернула уголки губ. «Две недели», — мысленно повторил альфа.

Если все пойдет по плану, через месяц Вебер должен слечь в больницу с раком простаты. Не зря же Реми обратился за помощью к клану наемных убийц за пределами Минакса. Эти умельцы все проделать должны чисто и незаметно.

И судя по докладам, у них получилось проникнуть в офисное здание Торн-банка под видом обслуживающего персонала, хоть это и было нелегко. Месяц ушел только на то, чтобы пройти проверки и получить допуск, еще две недели на то, чтобы добраться до кабинета директора — Бриара Вебера. И вот теперь, уже две недели его задницу, а точнее простату согревает старый добрый радиоактивный элемент времен Третьей мировой. Благо, таких осталось предостаточно в зонах отчуждения и никто уже не вел их учет.

Даже при всей «мощи» современной медицины такая штука, как «рак», не поддается излечению. Особенно после Третьей мировой. Вирус мутировал. Тогда вообще много чего мутировало, и природа преподнесла, пусть не уничтоженному, но изрядно потрепанному и поредевшему человечеству неприятный подарок в их лице. Так что с радиацией, которая сейчас, словно призрак, бродит по руинам городов, сладить так и не получилось. А рак ушел в тень, умело маскируясь до последнего, когда до финиша остается один небольшой шажок. На это и сделали ставку. Пусть Вебера убьет радиация. Этому никто не удивится, ведь болезнь так и осталась непобежденной.

Реми вышел покурить на улицу и заодно дождаться водителя с Тимуром. Странное чувство давило на грудь, словно выталкивая воздух из легких. Инстинкты о чем-то шептались, только вот слов было не разобрать.

Ламбер выкурил две сигареты, когда наконец автомобиль остановился перед входом в здание и Реми быстрым шагом направился к машине. Распахнув дверь, он мгновенно помрачнел. Тимур лежал на сидениях, спал. Кисти рук перебинтованы, а сам омега уже даже не напоминал того молодого красивого парня, коим был, его стало словно в два раза меньше. Взгляд нащупал гипс на щиколотке. Снимать через неделю-две, на полу салона лежали костыли. Рука коснулась лба парня и омега вздрогнул, распахнул глаза, вскочил, ойкнул, скрючился и снова рухнул на сиденья, упершись в них лбом. Из губ вырвался слабый скулеж. Сердце Ламбера словно пронзили острой иглой. На парня было жалко смотреть. Глава Корвуса понимал, что таким образом глава Торна шлет ему «привет».

Этот сукин сын, Вебер, не просто так приходил к нему. Он узнал, что связывает Реми Ламбера и Тимура Монти, урожденного Монтессори, и тыкал ему этими фактами в лицо, всячески подчеркивая, что свою добродетель Ламбер может засунуть себе в задницу, ибо Вебер ему парня не отдаст и не отпустит.

— Я скорее удавлю его, чем позволю тебе принести ему свои запоздалые извинения, — гадко ухмыльнулся Бриар, аккуратно оставляя на столе Реми фото, где душит Тимура шнуром, одновременно насаживая его на свой член. Реми тогда перекосило при виде этого фото. Ладонь до хруста сдавила канцелярский нож, и он чудом не всадил лезвие в руку главы Торна, из последних сил удерживая дергающуюся на губах улыбку, надеясь не превратить ее в оскал. Напускное равнодушие трещало по швам, но альфа старательно отыгрывал «спектакль». Хорошо еще, что Вебер не разнюхал про истинных, иначе Тимур, правда, мог не дожить до рассвета.

Реми наплевал на свой рабочий день и график сразу, как только понял, что Тимур не в себе. Он сел рядом с парнем и притянул его поближе. Пахло от омеги восхитительно, сознание медленно заволакивало туманом. Альфа глубоко вдохнул запах, уткнувшись носом в макушку парня. Что-то не так…

Машина не останавливалась, водитель сначала возил их окрестностями полигона, пока Тимур не пригрелся на груди альфы и до Реми не донеслось его спокойное посапывание, после этого он приказал ехать в резиденцию Корвус-групп, располагающуюся за пределами Минакса. Времени проведенного в замкнутом пространстве, хватило, чтобы понять, что скоро начнется течка. Ламбер с шумом выдохнул, вновь наполняя легкие столь желанным ароматом пары.

Как только машина въехала во двор огромного особняка с высоким забором и пультом охраны, Тимур, словно ощутив перемены, зашевелился.

— Где мы? — спросил сонный голос омеги, когда им открыли дверцу. Омега непонимающе хлопал глазами, чувствуя, как в висок ввинчивается сверлом боль.

— В одном из моих домов. Считай, что я дал нам выходной, — Реми подал ему руку, которую Тимур все же проигнорировал. Альфа сжал в кулак протянутую ладонь, ощущая неловкие взгляды его людей. Что ж… В этом тоже виноват он.

Мужчины вошли в дом, прячась от январского холода. Утро было покойным, а сейчас погода стремительно ухудшалась.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось, — попросил Реми, пододвигая Тимуру чашку с кофе. В камине потрескивали дрова, в доме было тепло и уютно, в комнате были только они, и ни единого лишнего звука не достигало до ушей омеги, хотя Тимур готов поклясться, что выдрессированная охрана и прислуга просто прячется по углам, ожидая знака от своего господина. Было неловко. Но больше всего его беспокоило то, что Реми Ламбер знает ответы на вопросы, которые задает. Он чувствовал.

— Зачем все это? — Тимур поежился, словно от холода и притянул к себе чашку с горячим напитком. По телу гуляла слабость, которая стала его обычным состоянием. Он плохо ел, плохо спал, тело не успевало избавляться от одних синяков, как на их место приходили другие. Истощение не только физическое, но и моральное доводило его до границы «невозврата». Еще немного и он сломается. Он устал. Очень устал.

Тимур всегда думал, что ему было тяжело раньше — противостоять системе, отвоевывать свое место у обнаглевших, не считающих омег за людей альф. Он полагал, что борьба закончилась с его признанием, с появлением денег, с именем. Как же он был не прав! Настоящее противостояние началось только сейчас. Между ним и Бриаром Вебером. И теперь эта борьба исключительно за его собственную жизнь. И козыри не в руках Тимура.

— Я же тебе говорил, — на плечи Тимура лег теплый плед, участливо поданный альфой. — Ты моя пара. Мой, понимаешь?

Тимур лишь хмыкнул. Ему уже порядком надоели рассказы о вечных ценностях альфо-омежьего союза. Он — искалеченный омега, неспособный отыскать свою пару без запаха. Он — ущербный. И чего уж душой кривить, Тимур давно это понял, поэтому и сторонился всех, поэтому так и не оброс друзьями или союзниками. Он просто не знал, как это делать. Слишком честный. Слишком странный.

— Тим, — позвал задумавшегося парня Реми. — Я делаю все возможное, чтобы вытащить тебя из лап Бриара. Ты будешь со мной, я отгорожу тебя от него. Расскажи, что случилось.

— Вы утверждаете, что я ваша пара, что буду с вами счастлив и в безопасности. А вы спросили, хочу ли я этого? Мое мнение вообще кого-то интересует? — ровно произнес омега, рассматривая кофе.

Вот опять. Альфа списывает со счетов омегу, продолжая утверждать, что они истинные. Да разве так можно?

— Может быть, вы — второй Вебер, и после одной клетки меня упекут в другую?! Нет. Не спросили, — Реми попытался вставить слово, но Тимур поднял ладонь, требуя тишины. — Вы не знаете, чем я жил, не лезьте ко мне больше. Я закончу проект, вы получите свои фотографии и забудете мое имя.

Чашка с грохотом опустилась на столик. Реми задели слова фотографа, по его напряженному рассерженному лицу ходили желваки. Что он должен сделать, чтобы Тимур поверил?!

— Тимур Монтессори — сирота. Родителей своих ты не знаешь. Вырос в приюте в Леоне, в Европейском округе. Там же увлекся фотографией…

— Это общая информация, ее несложно раздобыть, — вклинился фотограф. — Вы ничего обо мне…

— Твоей первой любовью был учитель-бета. Хороший оказался мужик, несмотря на строгий нрав, — Тимур округлил глаза, плохо скрывая удивление. — Именно он привлек тебя к фотографии и именно он спас тебя от изнасилования старшеклассниками.

— Откуда вы… — Тимур смотрел в жесткое лицо альфы, плотно сжатые губы и твердый взгляд.

Знает. Он все знает. Омегу словно громом поразило в тот момент. Правда, которую не распространяли, замяли, стерли из записей и архивов, вновь поднималась из пепла исписанными детским почерком страницами и вставала перед Тимуром сожженным когда-то дневником. Он давно пережил ту трагедию, вырвал из своей памяти эти воспоминания тогда же, когда бросил свой дневник в камин. Огонь, пожирая страницы, превращал в пепел и память мальчика, уничтожая последнее доказательство подлинности того дня. Он давно пережил…думал, что пережил. Но сейчас, сидя напротив этого мужчины, всматриваясь в его холодные глаза, в душе заворочался страх. Что-то знакомо кольнуло сердце, а чашка в руках, так и не поднесенная к губам, задрожала. Детские страхи. Детские, не преодоленные страхи преследуют нас даже во взрослой жизни.

— Их было пятеро, верно, Тимур? — невозмутимо заметил Реми, не отрывая от окаменевшего омеги взгляда. — Но зачинщиком был один.

Тимур опустил чашку на стол и спрятал трясущиеся руки под пледом. Он не хотел вспоминать прошлое. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом. Оно сгорело в огне его памяти и камина. О нем предпочли забыть взрослые, оправдавшие случившееся. Оно, прошлое, больше не существует, как и не существует мальчик по имени Тимур Монтессори.

— Он изводил тебя, ведь так? Был старше и не мог отвести от тебя взгляда. Делал все, чтобы ты только взглянул на него, обратил свое внимание, вдохнул его запах, почувствовал связь… Но ты, словно упрямый осел, смотрел только на учителя, — рыкнул под конец альфа, и Тимур вздрогнул. — Ты не замечал, как доводишь альфу!

Реми глубоко вдохнул, возвращая спокойствие голосу.

— И посмотри, во что превратилась твоя жизнь?

Омега молчал.

— Ты отказывал парню, избегал, оскорблял его, даже ударил… А ведь это продолжалось целый год. Неужели возможно быть настолько слепым, чтобы не понять, что происходит?

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— В тот день у альфы окончательно лопнуло терпение. Прямо перед выпуском. Он хотел забрать тебя с собой, но ты… Тимур, ты…

— Забрать? — не выдержал обвинений в свою сторону омега. — Да он меня избил! Едва не изнасиловал! Их было пятеро! — переклонился через стол омега, выкрикивая слова.

— Да, — прошипел альфа, вскакивая с места и хватая Тимура за руки, отодвигая прядь волос, скрывающую шрам над бровью. — Это я его тебе оставил, — шипел Ламбер, чувствуя близость Тимура и его запах. — Как и сломанный нос, из-за которого ты теперь не чувствуешь запахи, — омега округлил глаза. Смысл слетающих с губ альфы слов медленно доходил до парня.

— Ч-что? Пусти!

— Вот уж нет, — рыкнул альфа. — Не в этот раз, Тим. Не в этот раз, — альфа с шумом вдыхал изменившийся запах омеги.

Он выпутал Тимура из пледа, одновременно заламывая и перехватывая руки, чтобы не мешали. Реми сорвал тонкую водолазку, скрывающую исхудавшее, покрытое синяками тело, расстегнул штаны, не обращая внимания на сопротивление омеги. Откуда только силы у него берутся?

— Не смей! Отпусти меня! Отпусти!

— Я должен был сделать это еще тогда, Тимур, — Ламбер выдохнул горячий воздух в ухо парню. — Тогда бы ты ушел за мной. У тебя бы не осталось выбора. Тебя бы вынудили. Я бы забрал тебя еще тогда. Если бы только нам не помешали! Это он виноват! Тот треклятый бета, влезший между нами!

— Отпусти! Рем! Рем, пусти меня! — Тимур сумел локтем заехать по лицу Ламберу, чем с одной стороны привел в чувства, а с другой лишь сильнее разозлил.

— Ты мой! Мой истинный! Понимаешь?! — заорал прямо в лицо Реми, встряхивая парня и сдергивая штаны.

Рука содрала трусы вниз, омега вновь саданул альфу локтем в бок, но Реми вдыхал запах и не выпускал Тимура, грозно шипя на каждый его выпад. Рука альфы скользнула к паху, схватила яички, скользнула к члену и так и застыла, как и Тимур, скрипнувший зубами.

— Это что? — ладонь прошлась по невозбужденной плоти до основания, пальцы очертили окружность, пробрались к мошонке и повторили это нехитрое движение. Словно протрезвев, Реми нахмурился, выпустил застывшего парня из рук и внимательно осмотрел пах омеги. Ему не требовались пояснения. Он прекрасно видел ограничители, как и лазерный замок, поддающийся только Веберу. — Давно это на тебе?

Тимур молчал. Он отступил на шаг и натянул на себя брюки, отвернувшись. Реми скрипнул зубами.

— Я спрашиваю, давно это на тебя надето?

— Не знаю, — буркнул Тимур. — Наверное, давно.

От услышанного сердце сжалось. Реми подошел и обнял парня со спины, чувствуя, как натянулось струной исхудавшее тело.

— Прости меня, — проговорил альфа в затылок Тимуру. — Прости. Я должен был начать с извинений. Я виноват в том, что случилось в тот день. Я был доведен до отчаяния, но меня это не оправдывает. Уже тогда я знал, что ты мой, что мы — пара. Вот только ты этого не чувствовал.

— Мне было тринадцать, — устало обронил Тимур.

Вспоминать правда не хотелось. Это был кошмар, который преследовал парня несколько лет, а потом навсегда отвадил его от альф. Но, наверное, пришло время. Услышать слова извинения и бросить в ответ слова обвинения. — У меня не было течки. В чем я был виноват?

— Прости меня. Прости, Тимур, — руки Реми крепче прижали к груди омегу. — Я любил тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я с ума схожу от мысли, что ты принадлежишь другому, — гортанное рычание вырвалось из горла.

Тимур резко развернулся и метнул в альфу злой взгляд.

— Принадлежу? Да меня даже не спросили! — закричал омега. — Эта сволочь меня изнасиловала! В первую встречу! Он меня даже не спросил! НЕ СПРОСИЛ! Просто присвоил, как вещь! Я — не вещь! — кулаки сжались сами собой, так хотелось ударить в ответ. Вот сейчас, как можно больнее! — Где ты был со своей любовью, когда он порол меня в моей квартире?! Где ты был, когда меня травили, как дичь, направляя в капкан?! Где ты был, когда он запирал меня в клетке?! Обкалывал наркотой?! Стимуляторами?! Морил голодом! Душил! ГДЕ ТЫ, Я СПРАШИВАЮ ТЕБЯ, БЫЛ?! — задыхаясь, кричал Тимур. — КАКИЕ, К ЧЕРТУ, ИСТИННЫЕ! Ты сломал мне нос! Со своими дружками избил так, что я месяц не выходил из лазарета! Я чудом не ослеп! Но обоняние пропало! ТЫ СЛОМАЛ МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ! — а в следующий момент тело само бросилось вперед, и Тимур со всей силы врезал Реми по лицу.

Тяжело вздымалась грудь, кулак предательски ныл, но в душе разлилось чувство ликования. Он ударил своего обидчика. То, что не смог сделать мальчик, сделал мужчина. Ламбер сплюнул кровь и коснулся разбитой губы. Он мог уйти от удара, но не стал. Это было нужно Тимуру. Это было правильно.

— Прости меня, — Реми опустился перед парнем на колени. — Я был ребенком. Я боялся тебя потерять, а в итоге сделал только хуже, потеряв на целых тринадцать лет. Прости меня. Я никогда не переставал думать о тебе. Я люблю тебя, понимаешь, — он заглянул в глаза парня, пытаясь отыскать в них поддержку, отклик. — Ты мой. Мой истинный. Самый нежный. Самый лучший.

Тимур вздрогнул. С глаз словно спала пелена, а в нос так настойчиво забивался его запах. Приятный, сладкий, как клубника, которую так сильно любил Тимур. Словно этот аромат появился из прошлого, уверенно прокрадываясь в голову. Так пах Рем из прошлого. Так пах Реми Ламбер из настоящего. Клубникой.


	15. Глава 14

И почему Тимур подумал об этом только сейчас? Ведь все изменилось, когда этот человек приблизился к Тимуру на расстояние вытянутой руки — под его кожу стал забираться подброшенный памятью аромат. Только вот Тимур, как обычно, ничего не понял, не заметил, проигнорировал. Даже когда его внезапно стало воротить от Вебера, от давящего запаха полыни. Полыни, которую он не мог почувствовать, запах которой самостоятельно появлялся в голове, навязчивой идеей копошась внутри и скребясь о тонкие кости. Стоит ли ему сейчас поддаться знакомому с детства, приятному сладковатому аромату и позволить…позволить себе быть прежним?

— У тебя скоро течка. И ее ты проведешь со мной, — не вопрос, констатация факта. Тимур опешил от подобного заявления.

— Чего? — он отвернулся, прохромал к креслу и упал в его теплые объятия.

Ногу неприятно тянуло. Он прикрыл ладонью глаза, осмысливая слышанное. Он взрослый, давно прошло его время розовых соплей и иллюзий. Все это разбилось о суровую реальность. Поэтому истериками и скандалами он никогда особо не увлекался, не было ни нужды, ни желания.

Вот и сейчас, прикрыв глаза, он пытался думать рационально. Но в душе скребся страх. Тот самый, который взращивал Вебер. Тимур уже был зависим от него, он чувствовал. Боль крепко привязала его к пальцам кукловода, боль умеет быть убедительной. Как сказал когда-то один его знакомый человек: «Когда тебе в лицо прилетает бейсбольная бита, ты готов подписать любые документы». И Тимур был с ним согласен, особенно сейчас.

— Ты останешься со мной.

— Он убьет меня, — устало проговорил омега.

— Тим, родной мой, любимый, — Реми взял в руку ладонь парня и стал покрывать е поцелуями. — Мы выиграем эту войну. Вебер умрет, и я вырву эту колючку из твоих мыслей и твоего тела. Он отпустит тебя, слышишь? Верь мне, пожалуйста. Больше я тебя ему не отдам. Никому не отдам.

Тимур почувствовал, как в горле свернулся ком из слез. Он так долго был одинок, несчастен, что сейчас готов был откликнуться на эти теплые слова так же, как цветок откликается солнцу. Ему внезапно захотелось тоже быть кому-то нужным, быть зависимым, любимым…

Реми подхватил Тимура на руки и понес на второй этаж. Дверь спальни он открыл с ноги. Большая, светлая, с огромной кроватью, креслом, комодом. Обычная спальня, а не «комната боли» в особняке Вебера. Тимур позволил себе слабость, он зарылся носом в основание шеи мужчины, пряча лицо. Привкус клубники отчетливо чувствовался на языке, вызвав у парня робкую улыбку. А может быть он и правда его?

Опустив свою ношу на кровать, Ламбер быстро нажал кнопку вызова на телефоне.

— Рей? Заедь ко мне, у меня как раз случай по твоей части, — оборвав связь, альфа посмотрел на Тимура.  
— Отдыхай, — легкий поцелуй в уголок губ омеги.

Реми дождался, когда парень уснет, и только потом вышел. Снотворное, которое было подмешано, действовало слишком медленно, ведь Тимур так и не выпил свой кофе до дна.

***

— Ты, молокосос, — шипел Вебер. — Как посмел привезти моего супруга в свой дом?!

Реми сидел в своем кабинете за большим столом, даже не обратив внимания на сметенные разозленным альфой важные бумаги, которые сейчас безмятежно валялись на полу, и рассматривал посеревшее лицо главы Торна. На лице застыла фарфоровая маска равнодушия, с которой он и выслушивал бранную речь самца.

— Я тебе повторяю в последний раз, Бриар. Тимур останется в моем доме до конца проекта.

— Ты кем себя возомнил, ублюдок?! Ты засвидетельствовал его принадлежность мне! Ты войны хочешь, щенок?!

— Ты его голодом моришь, он не может работать. Падает в обморок посреди полигона. Это, знаешь ли, небезопасно. Может и пулю ненароком схлопотать.

Вебер нехорошо оскалился. Взгляд сочился едким ядом.

— Я его достану и у тебя, Реми, — прорычал альфа. — Звони своим парням, пусть они дадут тебе послушать, как визжит моя сучка. — Выражение лица альфы приобрело звериные черты, в оскале читалась угроза.

И словно по мановению волшебной палочки, мобильный на столе завибрировал. Реми бросил взгляд на экран.

— Что не ответишь? — злорадно скалился Вебер.

Реми медленно взял телефон и ответил на вызов. В трубке раздался истошный крик Тимура, и Рей, которого вчера вечером вызвал Ламбер, быстро затараторил:

— Его бьет током, Реми! Я не могу заблокировать сигнал, какая-то странная система защиты. Единственное, что могу предложить — вырезать проклятый «жучок» из парня! Только вот…

— Что? — ледяным голосом спросил Ламбер, не отрывая взгляда от довольного лица Вебера, который наслаждался криками супруга.

— Реми, — перешел на шепот Рей, — я снял с него то, что ты просил. Но если не вытащить эту дрянь, его сердце не выдержит. Это не легкие импульсы, уж поверь.

— Делай, что считаешь нужным.

— Я не могу! Нужно это прекра…

Больше альфа слушать не стал, сбросив вызов. И твердым взглядом посмотрел на Вебера.

— До конца контракта он останется со мной, — недрогнувшим голосом отрезал Ламбер.

— Я сровняю твою лачугу с землей, — зарычал Бриар.

— У меня таких много, — альфа откинулся на спинку своего большого кресла. — Если у тебя ко мне претензии, оформляй их в письменной форме. Пусть разбираются адвокаты. Мы выплатим обоюдные неустойки, обсудим претензии…

Бриар встал и оперся руками о стол, слегка наклоняясь к Реми.

— Я пришлю тебе его голову, — выплюнул в лицо Ламберу альфа и резко развернулся, громко хлопнув дверью.

***

— Реми, что ты творишь?! — прошипел Самюэль Дюка, расхаживая по кабинету главы Корвуса. Он нанес ему визит в нерабочее время, прямо в его дом, туда, где был и омега Вебера. — Вебер примчался ко мне, размахивая перед носом вашим контрактом, больше похожем на какой-то фарс, и жаждал твоей крови. Мы — триумвират. А ты сейчас раскачиваешь одну из колонн, удерживающую Минакс. Что ты творишь, еще раз тебя спрашиваю?!

Реми Ламбер сидел на диванчике у окна и курил. В другой руке он держал бокал с виски. Голова гудела от мыслей. От запаха, наполнявшего его дом, от крика Тимура, от вида измаранных кровью бинтов и простыней. Рей таки избавился от «жучка». Вот только… Выдирать его пришлось без наркоза, по живому, при помощи четырех здоровенных альф, которые удерживали бьющееся в конвульсиях тело, по которому Бриар безжалостно пускал разряды. Сейчас омега безжизненной куклой лежал на кровати, завернутый в одеяло, измотанный и обколотый препаратами. Его сердце едва выдержало пытку.

— Я давно хочу избавиться от Бриара, дядя.

Самюэль вздрогнул. Реми редко подчеркивал свое родство с ним, но уж если так делал, то дело серьезнее некуда. Никто не знал, что Дюка был двоюродным братом его отца. Дюка был женат. В молодости. На омеге по фамилии Дюка. Войдя в клан своего нового супруга, он принял его фамилию, навсегда оборвав нити своей прошлой жизни. Все, кроме одной — нити, связывающей его с кузеном.

— Ты же хочешь «Геката-фармасьютикал»? Не утруждайся сотрясать воздух, знаю, давно грезишь подмять под себя фармацевтику. Проституция никогда не приносила тебе удовольствия, да? — пронзительный взгляд альфы ощупывает лицо мужчины.

— Что от меня требуется? — сощурил глаза Дюка.

— Просто прими мою сторону, когда придет время, — альфа многозначительно посмотрел на дядюшку Сэма и отпил из своего бокала виски. — У Вебера нет наследников.

— Кроме одного, — проследил за мыслью Дюка.

Реми улыбнулся.

— Именно.

— Его разорвут. Клан его не признает. Он не его часть.

— Юридически он законный супруг. А дальше мы с тобой придушим Торн, чтобы избежать самоизбранного конкурента.

— Ты женишься на этом омеге и узаконишь себя еще и на троне Торна, — Самюэль приподнял бровь, оценивая предложение. — Кто ты такой, мальчик?

Ламбер лишь хмыкнул.

— Давно надо было это сделать, — Реми опрокинул в себя остатки виски и жадно затянулся.

— Зачем тебе Тимур? Так ведь его зовут?

— Он мой. И точка, — решительно брошенный взгляд на Дюка.

— Тогда я жду сигнала?

Реми кивнул, и глава Мойры покинул его дом так же внезапно, как и появился.

***

Тимуру казалось, что он увяз в киселе. Он загребал руками, помогая себе пробраться к выходу. Туда, где ему казалось должен быть выход. Тело было непослушным, чужим, тяжелым. Каждое движение отзывалось тянущей болью. Мысли, точнее, то, что они из себя сейчас представляли, закручивались спиралями, создавая смерчи. Все в этом месте казалось ему неестественным и неправильным. Все, кроме одного — аромата клубники.

Тимур распахнул глаза, беспокойно прислушиваясь к себе. Он лежал на животе на большой кровати и его окутывал аромат клубники. Повернув голову в другую сторону, Тимур увидел напротив спящее лицо альфы, Реми Ламбера. В области лопаток он чувствовал простреливающую боль. Память услужливо напомнила ему его корчи от пробивающего тело электричества, заходившееся в припадке сердце, охваченное кислородным голоданием сознание.

Но было кое-что еще… Между ягодиц неотвратимо собиралась смазка, а температура тела повышалась. Тимур заерзал в попытке встать, но был остановлен рукой альфы и прижат к себе.

— Течка, Тим… Течка… — простонал Реми ему на ухо, совершая жадные глотки воздуха у основания шеи омеги.

— Рем… Отпусти… — голова кружилась.

— Нет.

Течка началась на день раньше. Хотя, учитывая нагрузки тела Тимура в последнее время, трудно утверждать о корректности цикла. Но Реми чувствовал каждой клеточкой кожи, как уплотняется аромат Тимура, и ждал. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Тимур придет в себя, довольствуясь пока что только расползающимся по дому ароматом течного омеги.

«Так неправильно, неправильно», — твердило сознание Тимура, подсовывая под нос «плохое предчувствие», которое изменившийся организм уже не слышал. Тимур слабо сопротивлялся, чувствуя запах альфы, уже абсолютно уверенный, что его альфы. Сознание плавилось со скоростью таяния снега в теплом помещении, а под кожей покалывал оголенные нервы аромат клубники. Аромат, которого он не должен даже чувствовать. Аромат, который набатом звенел в голове и оседал тяжестью внизу живота. Тимур рвано вдохнул и затрепетал, когда влажный язык Реми Ламбера прошелся по загривку.

— Н-не надо… Рем… — выскулил Тимур, — я…

— Прекрасен, — Реми страстно стал вылизывать шею, щеку, скулу. Руки альфы прижимали отощавшее тело омеги, с выступающими острыми позвонками, худыми конечностями и просвечивающимися ребрами, к себе с такой силой, что косточки тихо похрустывали. — Люблю тебя, люблю…

Альфа нежил, ласкал тело своего истинного мучительно медленно, заставляя Тимура задыхаться, постанывать и больше не пытаться вырваться из-под крепкого тела самца, отдаваясь удовольствию. И пусть Тимур вздрагивал, иногда испуганно замирал, Реми терпеливо продолжал приучать его к себе. К новым прикосновениям, которые не причиняют боли, к удовольствию, которое могут дарить поцелуи.

Для омеги все было в новинку. Третья течка с самцом и настолько отличительной она была от первых двух. В свои двадцать шесть лет Тимур был удивительно неискушенным, трогательным, как девственник. Ведь то, что было с Вебером, нельзя приравнивать к нормальным отношениям.

После продолжительной прелюдии, подготовки омеги, который уже полностью сдался инстинктам, даже заглушив в душе тревожный колокольчик, Реми аккуратно вошел в истерзанное ранее тело и едва не кончил. Они идеально подходили друг другу, Реми восторженно выдохнул и быстро задвигался, срываясь с обрыва терпения в пропасть. Феромоны вскружили голову, терпение, которое еще минуту назад держалось на истончившихся нитях, освободилось, страсть затмила сознание.

Ламбер гортанно зарычал, напугав Тимура потемневшими от желания глазами. Омега на мгновение очнулся, увидел свои задранные кверху ноги, мотнул в панике головой в сторону и замер, задохнувшись. В голове включился проигрыватель, кинолента вещала ему о его последних месяцах жизни. Маленькие молоточки застучали в сознании, прибивая на лоб вывеску «Труп». Тимур сглотнул, резкие толчки альфы вырывали его из лап памяти, заставляя стонать и прогибаться под собой. Запах клубники успокаивал, возбуждал. Не было тошноты, отвращения, было лишь выжигающее плоть желание спариваться со своей парой.

В следующий раз, когда Тимур открыл глаза, его куда-то грубо волокли. Гипс, который ему снял доктор Ламбера, заменили тугие бинты, чье-то широкое плече врезалось ему в живот, а сам он был замотан в простынь.

Понимание происходящего дошло не сразу, первое, что выхватило расплющенное инстинктами сознание, был пожар. Дом главы Корвуса был охвачен ревущим пламенем. Тимур услышал звон лопнувшего стекла и этот звук привел его в чувства. Его быстро уносили из дома Ламбера. Он попытался крикнуть, но из горла вырвался глухой хрип. Тимур стал шарить взглядом по сторонам в надежде увидеть Реми, чувствуя, как липкий страх протягивает к нему свои щупальца. Он заметил несколько мельтешащих фигур, они оттаскивали обнаженное тело альфы в сторону от дома. Они о чем-то спорили, но слов было не разобрать. А потом раздался взрыв. Тимур вскрикнул, но вновь получился хрип, вздрогнул и почувствовал, как большие ладони похитителя крепче перехватили ноги. Больше Тимур ничего не видел.

Они выскочили к какой-то дороге, его затолкали в автомобиль и через секунду рванули с места. Ему не нужны были слова, даже его затравленный, опьяненный течкой разум понимал, куда и к кому его везут. Он сидел между двумя здоровенными альфами и готов был поклясться, что если бы не подавители, целым он бы не доехал до пункта назначения. Из задницы потекла очередная порция смазки, и он сжался еще сильнее, отмечая про себя, как водитель вдавил педаль газа в пол. Внутренний зверь рвался на свободу, туда, где остался аромат клубники, где рвало пламя остатки его надежды на счастливый конец. Тимур не знал, сколько времени прошло с начала его течки, но сознание вновь стремительно ускользало, жар затапливал тело и проступал дрожь.

Как оказалось, омегу привезли не в дом, а в офис Торн-банка. По торопящимся по своим делам пешеходам стало понятно, что время утреннее, и это несмотря на затянутое тучами зимнее небо, которое создавало эффект сумерек. Тимура вытащили из машины, и он согнулся от резко вступившей в животе боли, а по бедрам потекла новая порция смазки. «Проклятое тело!» — простонал про себя Тимур. Его закинули на плече, как мешок, и быстрыми шагами направились в здание, под въедливыми взглядами снующих мимо альф.

18-й этаж, длинный прямой коридор, служащие, выглядывающие из-за своих мест. Беты смотрят холодно, альфы с голодным интересом, втягивая носами запах текущего омеги. Тимур сглотнул, мысленно приготовившись умереть. По телу пробежала холодная волна, а капля смазки упала на отполированный до блеска пол прям перед входом в кабинет. Тимур уже уловил в себе зарождающуюся тошноту, а несуществующая вонь раздражала глаза, наполняя их слезами. Его грубо опустили на пол, и омега попытался привстать на четвереньки, зная, кого увидит пред собой. Он знал, но продолжал сопротивляться. Хотя сейчас он больше походил на олененка на трясущихся ногах, который столкнулся нос к носу со своим самым страшным врагом.

— Все, как вы просили. Где моя плата?

Стоявшему рядом с омегой альфе протянули несколько бумаг, после чего самец поклонился и, бросив последний взгляд на Тимура, удалился.

Тимур, стоя на четвереньках, проследил за закрывающейся дверью, словно только что ему отрезали путь к отступлению навсегда.

— С кем супруг должен проводить свои течки? — приторный голос Бриара острым лезвием вонзился под ребра. — Мы же хотели ребеночка, — альфа приблизился и, содрав с омеги тонкую белую простынь, впился взглядом в худое тело.

У Тимура все крутилось перед глазами, а рвотные массы нарочито медленно ползли по горлу вверх. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери, потом поднялся и, прихрамывая, бросился к выходу из кабинета. Ударившись всем телом о дверь, он дернул несколько раз ручку и понял, что выхода нет. Упав на пол у двери, он почувствовал, как под ним расползается лужа. Черт.

Альфа приближался. В глазах гнев и похоть плещутся адским пламенем, он медленно стягивает с себя галстук и принимается за ремень брюк с крупной металлической пряжкой. Тимур, прикрыв ладошкой рот, отворачивается. Ближе, еще ближе, и омегу выворачивает прямо на дорогой ковер. «Плевать», — мстительно вспыхивает в голове, и Тимур пытается замахнуться на Вебера, но тот играючи отклоняется и наносит омеге оглушительную пощечину. Тимур падает и чувствует, как шею обхватывает тугой удавкой галстук альфы, пропитанный отвратительным запахом полыни.

— Понравилось трахаться с Ламбером? — шипит Вебер в самое ухо. — А сейчас понравится еще больше. Сукин сын поставил тебе метку, и сейчас ты узнаешь, каким может быть секс с меченным.

Злорадство в голосе альфы мгновенно отрезвляет.

— Нет, — выдыхает омега. — Не хочу.

— А твоя дырка хочет и приглашает меня, видишь, — мужской туфель трется о промежность Тимура, демонстрируя ему его выделения и остатки семени другого альфы. — Сколько раз он в тебя кончил? — Вебер дернул за полоску затянутой удавки, и Тимур захрипел. — Я так ждал тебя, Тимууурка, — привычно мурлычущим голосом протянул альфа, и омегу передернуло. — Никогда не любил шлюх! — плевок в лицо.

Вебер отпустил удавку, давая омеге глотнуть воздуха и захлебнуться криком. Удар ремня с металлическими пластинами обжег бок, рассекая тонкую кожу до крови. Вебер продолжал наносить удары, даже попал пару раз по лицу, разорвав пряжкой щеку парню. Альфа полностью отпустил свои вожжи, отдавшись желаниям и инстинктам. Его зверь желал рвать омегу, спариваться с ним и рвать, снова сношать и калечить. Истинная сущность едва ли не проступала наружу, а Тимур уже не кричал, поскуливал, вздрагивал от каждого удара и безобразно обильно тек. Под ним образовалась целая лужа, бедра были липкими и влажными, а чувствовал себя Тимур до отвращения грязным. Тошнило не просто сильно, а ужасно сильно. Только боль забивала желание обрыгаться, но омега понимал, это временно.

— Шлюха. Блядь. Убью, тварь, — рычал разъяренный альфа, не прекращая наносить удары.

Тимур не знал, сколько это продолжалось, но в какой-то момент, потерявшись в трескающейся на куски реальности, почувствовал, как Бриар входит в его текущую дырку. И вот тут его проняло. Тимур завизжал не своим голосом, тело как будто загорелось изнутри. Из глаз полились слезы, запах стал просто невыносимым, дышать стало проблематично, словно легкие успели набрать в себя воды. Тимур в отчаянии посмотрел на альфу, который даже не замедлился, только сильнее прижал к полу корчившееся тело омеги. Его пальцы впились в руки альфы, голова обещала лопнуть с минуты на минуту, тело сводило судорогами, но Вебер лишь довольно порыкивал, чувствуя, как стискивает его нутро супруга.

Тимур продолжал кричать, чувствуя, как кожа разогревается, как яд от полученной метки разъедает плоть. Он дернулся и прежде чем вырвал, Вебер рукой развернул лицо омеги в сторону, зафиксировав в таком положении.

— Я сделаю так, что в ближайшие дни ты будешь блевать моей спермой, — альфа вышел и кончил на лицо ничего не понимающего Тимура. Инстинкты словно сошли с ума. — Нравиться трахаться с меткой, детка? — Тимур беспомощно хлопнул глазами, — То ли еще будет.

Вебер дернул Тимура на себя, уложил на свой стол и вогнал в анус вновь стоящий колом член. Гон обещал быть жарким. Тимур снова закричал, стоило только плоти чужого самца войти в тело парня.

За стенами кабинета директора служащие с нетерпением ждали конца рабочего дня. Слышать отчаянные крики и несвязные мольбы омеги было невыносимо. Кто-то периодически сглатывал, бросая осторожные взгляды на закрытую дверь, кто-то пытался заглушить крик наушниками, кто-то заперся в туалете и дрочил, вздрагивая от резких пронзительных криков омеги. Но все без исключения ждали конца дня и возможности сбежать домой.

Секретарь, Бэзил, сидел в непосредственной близости к кабинету и с каменным лицом изредка поглядывал на дверь. Сутки омега его господина провел с другим альфой во время течки. Неудивительно, что Вебер как с цепи сорвался. А если учесть, что к кабинету прилегает еще две небольшие комнаты, одна из которых душевая, и все подготовленные заранее девайсы размещены в другой, дай бог омеге выйти оттуда живым. Тем более, как стало понятно, супруга господина Вебера пометил другой альфа.

Бэзил мерзко улыбнулся и взглянул на часы. 17.23. Осталось еще тридцать семь минут до конца рабочего дня. А хозяин только пять часов как дорвался до тела своего супруга.

***

Тимур стоял на четвереньках возле стола альфы. Рот омеги был завязан грубой бечевкой, которую он, Тимур, уже несколько раз успел обрыгать. Правда кроме желчи и спермы ему уже действительно блевать нечем. Зато семя любезно выплескивается через нос, забивая дыхательные пути. На шее все так же болтается удавка-галстук, за которую периодически тянет Вебер, придушивая его. В кольцо в соске продет грузик, а на втором соске канцелярский металлический зажим. Такие же зажимы и на ушах.

Боли омега уже не чувствовал, лишь тупое онемение в этих местах. В задницу Вебер воткнул Тимуру фаллос изо льда, который так и оставил внутри, наблюдая за сжимающейся дырочкой поскуливающего от холода омеги.

— Твоя задница так раздолбана, самое время заставить твои стеночки сжаться, — шипел на ухо Тимуру Бриар, надрачивая свой член.

Вебер взглянул на часы — 3.00. Ему нужна небольшая передышка. В последнее время он стал больше уставать, хотя списывал это в основном на несносного омегу, который ему вместе с Ламбером попил крови. Даже никогда не проявляющиеся под глазами тени сейчас там словно прописались. И за все это ему до дрожи в коленках хотелось отыграться на Тимуре.

Кроме того, он прекрасно знал, что секс с чужим альфой настоящая пытка для меченого омеги, слишком жесток был яд альф, пометивших свою собственность. И Бриару даже нравилось, как Тимур сейчас верещит от каждого проникновения, ведь это сродни тысячам воткнувшимся в твое тело иглам. Снова и снова, пока боль не станет сумасшедшей. Альфа посмотрел на грубые веревки, обвитые вокруг ног и рук Тимура, провел ладонью по синякам и рассечениям, слегка надавливая.

Он хотел как никогда прежде сломать Тимура, разорвать на куски и обглодать кости. Его внутренний зверь желал расправы, жесткой расправы. Как бы там ни было — Бриар усмехнулся своим мыслям — но Тимур больше никогда не покинет его клетку. Секс с этим парнем не мог оставить маниакальную сущность альфы в покое. Только не Тимур.

***

— Ты сжег мой дом, — твердо начал Реми Ламбер, сидя напротив Бриара Вебера в его кабинете.

Течка у Тимура закончилась два дня назад, но омегу не вернули в дом Вебера. Все, что знал Реми, это то, что парня привезли сюда и больше кабинет альфы он не покидал. Его ассасины только подтвердили следы насилия в кабинете главы Торн-групп, которые они же и убирали.

Все эти дни Реми заламывал себе руки, не представляя, что делать, как вытащить Тимура. Ведь он ему обещал. Обещал, что это чудовище его больше не коснется. А на деле вышло, что во время гона проворонил нападение на дом, взрывы, конечно, отрезвили, но пока он выскочил разбираться, в чем дело, пламя стремительно охватывало дом, и он только и смог увидеть, как Тимура уволокли прямо из-под носа.

Он сам обзавелся свежим шрамом на плече, но тогда ему было плевать на это. А вот его людям — нет. И они решили отпустить того, кто им никем не приходится, но спасти своего главу. Вот поэтому Реми сейчас тут, в «гостях» у Вебера.

Взгляд сразу отметил новый ковер на полу, новый стол и новое большое зеркало на одной из стен. А от самого Вебера тянуло сексом и недавно завершившимся гоном за версту.

— А ты пометил моего супруга. Я, конечно, выжгу твою метку, но ведь твой яд останется в нем и будет мучить его всякий раз, когда я буду насаживать его на свой член.

Реми незаметно сжал кулаки.

— Да, кстати, я же тут тебе приготовил небольшое видео. Чтобы ты, глупец, понял, на что его обрек, — альфа развернул настенный проектор и включил «play».

Вот Тимур пытается ударить Вебера, вот изгибается от ударов ремня. Вот Бриар бьет его ногой в живот, заставляя подняться на трясущиеся руки. Уши заложило от пронзительного крика омеги. Тимур как безумный старался слезть с члена Вебера, сламывая ногти и стирая до крови колени. Его рвало, сперва остатками их совместного скудного ужина, потом спермой Бриара и желчью. Растертый до крови анус, карандаш, введенный в уретру, удавка на шее…и крик Тимура.

Он его звал. Тимур кричал его имя. «Рем!» Снова и снова. Как тогда в доме, когда омега задал ему тот вопрос: «ГДЕ ТЫ, Я СПРАШИВАЮ ТЕБЯ, БЫЛ?!».

— Выключи.

— Мы еще не дошли до самого интересного, — заметил Вебер, натягивая ехидную улыбку.

— Выключи! — рыкнул Ламбер, и экран погас.

— Не хочешь больше смотреть? Тогда передам на словах, — альфа выдержал небольшую паузу, наклоняясь к главе Корвуса, словно собираясь поведать ему большой секрет. — У нас будет ребенок, — прошептал Бриар.

Реми застыл, лишь пальцы, стиснутые в кулаки, побелели.

— Не может быть, — выдохнул мужчина, чувствуя, как внутренний зверь скребется лапами о невидимую преграду.

— Экспресс-тест был положительный. Волшебный мальчик, не находишь? Вскоре он станет еще уже, стоит только животу немного подрасти.

Реми Ламбер вскочил с места, прожег Вебера взглядом и быстрым шагом покинул ненавистный кабинет. Проклятый кабинет насквозь пропах запахом его истинного, а теперь и эта новость о беременности. Он просто не смог принять сразу столько информации и позорно сбежал, словно зеленый юнец. Этот бой он проиграл.

Реми тешил себя надеждой на радиацию, которая незаметно отравляет Бриара и таки доведет его до конца. Он уже видел залегшие под глазами темные тени и посеревший цвет лица, но… Этого мало! Катастрофически мало! Сколько еще должно пройти времени? Две недели? Месяц? И все это время его пара будет в руках чудовища.

Сидя в машине и обдумывая все, что случилось, до Ламбера наконец дошло то, чему он не придал сразу значения. Кто сказал, что ребенок от Вебера? У них был секс. Сутки. Целые сутки они наслаждались друг другом. В течку. Реми показывал омеге, что такое настоящее соитие. Это может быть и его ребенок. Именно, его. Глупая улыбка прилипла к лицу, и в голове четко вырисовалась картинка его счастливой семьи с малышом на руках.

— Еще совсем немного, Тим. Совсем немного.

***

Стоило Ламберу выскочить из кабинета, как Бриар довольно откинулся на спинку широкого кожаного кресла. Это была отличная пощечина зарвавшемуся пацану, Ламберу. Тяжело вздохнув, Бриар поднялся и направился к двери, что была сделана в тон стен, дабы не привлекать к себе внимание.

— Видишь, твой истинный сбежал от тебя, — сладко проговорил мужчина, рассматривая обездвиженного в углу Тимура. — Поджал хвост и сбежал, — горестный вздох. — Никому не нужен омега, нагулявший ребенка от другого.

От этих слов Тимур вздрогнул и что-то прорычал в кляп. Мужчина подошел ближе и приподнял голову омеги за подбородок, заставляя его посмотреть себе в глаза. Ненавидящий взгляд Тимура встретился с веселыми глазами Бриара. Он веселился. Черт подери, да! Бриар был готов хохотать как полоумный от того обреченного взгляда, который плохо маскировался за колкостью.

— Ты только мой, глупый мышонок. И даже не надейся сдохнуть при родах, иначе твой ребенок позавидует мертвым. У меня очень богатая фантазия. Понял? — ласково спросил альфа, а Тимур дернулся из его хватки, испуганно сглотнул, вновь закрываясь маской ненависти, и кивнул. Бриар прижался щекой к щеке парня и потерся об нее, ласкаясь. — Хороший мальчик. Скоро у нас настоящая семья. Ты, я и малыш. Давай назовем его Рем?

Безумный взгляд альфы окатил ушатом ледяной воды. Так не смотрят нормальные люди. Так смотрят психически неуравновешенные люди, так смотрел на альфу Тимур, выползая из клетки, как душевнобольной.

Тимур вздрогнул, попытался отпрянуть от Вебера, но лишь напоролся на острые шипы стенда, которые незамедлительно впились в тело. «Безумец. Он безумец», — забилось пульсом в голове.

— Ты, я и Рем, — пугающая до дрожи змеиная улыбка вновь украсила лицо зверя.

Василиск не отпускал испуганный взгляд омеги, наслаждаясь тем, как меркнет огонь в глазах парня, как он каменеет под напором альфы, и во взгляде проступает паника.

— Хорошее имя. Подойдет как альфе, так и омеге. Согласен?

Тимур, не в силах оторвать взгляд, постарался отодвинуть свое тело от шипов, но альфа, наоборот, сильнее вжал парня в стенд, опустив руку ему на грудь. Тимур почувствовал тонкие ручейки теплой крови на своей избитой до черноты спине.

— Согласен? — с нажимом повторил Бриар, плотоядно облизывая губы и наблюдая, как омега раздувает ноздри, стремясь заглушить поток острой боли.

Тимур мелко закивал, чувствуя, как сознание бьется в тяжелых оковах реальности.

Альфа прикусил скулу Тимура, на которой цвел большой синяк, и удалился, обещая прийти в обед и поиграть с мышонком. Рука альфы словно невзначай коснулась плоского живота омеги перед тем, как Вебер покинул комнату. Тимур вмиг заледенел под этими отвратительно нежными прикосновениями. Стало противно.

Ребенок. Он снова беременный. Но в этот раз альфа заставит выносить ребенка. Истинный ушел. Не спас его, оставил. А этот чертов запах полыни словно яд отравляет сознание. Вот и все. Нет у Тимура даже выбора в смерти. Он полностью сломался… только что. Повалился сломанной куклой под ноги жестокому самцу.

Сейчас, как никогда ранее, Тимур хотел дозу. Запечатывающую сознание спасительную дозу забвения. Пусть его лучше рвет на куски голодный зверь одиночества, втаптывая в грязь то, что еще недавно было гордостью и стойкостью, но зато отступит ноющая въедливая боль.

Пережить предательство истинной пары оказалось сложнее, чем Тимур предполагал. Его постоянно окружала ложь, чего уж удивляться. Но…было неприятно осознавать свою глупость…снова. Особенно сейчас, когда сам же во все и поверил. Глупый, глупый омега. Слезы колючим комом встали в горле. Как он мог быть настолько наивным, надеяться на право жить свободно? Этого никогда не будет. Омеги в этом обществе существуют только на правах вещей и аксессуаров, которыми владеют, имеют, ломают и выбрасывают. 

Почему же он решил, что лучше других? Он еще более глупый, чем другие. Они хотя бы не отрицают свою сущность, с самого рождения принимая правила игры. А куда завела его выбранная тропа? В пустошь. Устланную пеплом пустошь, где нет ни единого лучика солнца, где в отравленном радиацией небе висит кровавая Луна и ветер закручивает пепельные смерчи.


	16. Глава 15

Тимур уже давно перестал чувствовать руки, и если сначала они нещадно болели, кололи, немели, то теперь не осталось даже этого. Конечности словно отмерли. Тимур продолжал висеть на вытянутых руках в углу спальни Вебера, как изящное украшение. Такой же прекрасный, стройный, но с полностью отрешенным опустевшим взглядом.

Связь с парой доводила Тимура до отчаяния. Он уже успел сотни раз пожалеть о той своей слабости, проклясть отвратительного альфу, который искалечил его тринадцать лет назад и сделал это снова. В душе образовалась дыра, которая с каждым днем становилась все больше. Больно уже не было, было пусто. Наверное, именно сейчас Тимур принял Вебера окончательно. Он принял свою медленную смерть, и сразу стало легко. Стало безразлично.

Альфа стал изощреннее. Бриар загонял Тимура в капканы, которые ловко захлопывали свои металлические пасти на пошатнувшейся психике молодого человека. Тихий шепот Вебера патокой обволакивал тело Тимура, вселяя в сознание страх. Он не давал больше ему ни стимуляторов, ни наркотиков, даже когда Тимур умолял. Альфа быстро понял, что омега мечтает о беспамятстве, а такой подарок он преподносить ему не хотел. Зато с радостью делал другие.

Однажды он подвесил только что изнасилованного Тимура в подвале и наблюдал, как по его стройным, покрытым синяками ногам стекает сперма. А потом в подвал втащили обдолбанного беременного омегу. По размерам живота можно было сказать, что парню скоро рожать, но по его общему виду и состоянию, что этот омега какая-то трущобная блядь.

— Он подставляет свой невероятно тугой зад, как видишь, живот ему помог стать очень узким, за самую дешевую шмаль и еду. Смотри, один из клиентов уже даже отрезал ему яички, — Вебер подошел к омеге и, выгнув его дугой, продемонстрировал Тимуру отсутствие мошонки. Бриар сжал в руке маленький член ничего не соображающего паренька. — А с другой стороны, зачем омеге удовольствие, верно?

Тимур смотрел на альфу полностью раздавленным взглядом. Еще пару месяцев назад Тимур бы набросился на Вебера с кулаками, но сейчас хотелось просто сдохнуть и не видеть ничего.

Не видеть, как обдолбанного омегу насилуют раскаленным прутом, как у него начинается кровотечение, как горло прижигают тем же прутом, а потом мертвое обезображенное тело Вебер щедро поливает кислотой, и замкнутое помещение заполняет ужасный запах химикатов и обожженной плоти. Тимур, наверное, будет еще долго слышать в кошмарах шипение разъедаемой плоти. Последнее, что запомнил Тимур, как его нещадно рвало, кишки завязывались узлами, а кляп заставлял давиться рвотными массами, вылетавшими сквозь веревку во рту и нос.

А потом был маленький ребенок, лет семи, которого растерзали собаки Вебера. Те самые, с которыми посчастливилось в самом начале супружеской жизни познакомиться и ему. Мальчишка надрывно кричал, когда собачий член входил в маленькое тело, а потом его загрызли, едва живого после звериного гона.

В тот раз Тимура трясло. Он мычал, скулил и плакал, дергаясь на подвешенных руках. Он умолял Бриара остановиться, но разве может услышать человека чудовище?

— На их месте можешь оказаться ты, — каждый раз повторял Бриар, яростно вбиваясь в худое тело Тимура.

Омега вскрикивал, кривился от боли и безуспешно старался изменить угол проникновения, но альфа был бессердечен и жесток в своей жажде соития. Его возбуждало не меньше прежнего тело Тимура, его сопротивление, неприятие, и, в последнее время, обреченность во взгляде.

Вебер не бил омегу по животу, ему очень хотелось увидеть округлившегося супруга и трахать его так, чтобы от криков парень терял голос. А свою жажду крови он утолял вот такими вертепами в присутствии Тимура, лишний раз наглядно демонстрируя власть и силу.

Одно только в Вебере изменилось — он стал медленнее возбуждаться и не мог подолгу кончить. Это несколько раздражало, но врачи просто развели руками, мол «возраст».

После случая с Ламбером Бриар постоянно стал обездвиживать омегу. Ничто так не принуждает к покорности, как ограничения. Когда боль от малейшего движения пронзает тебя острыми копьями. И Веберу нравилось видеть, как тело омеги выкручивают судороги, бичами отхаживая онемевшие конечности.

Бриар испытывал ни с чем несравнимый экстаз, глядя на свою идеальную сломанную жертву. Он перечеркнул его жизнь, обрек на вечное заточение, сломал и вбил покорность.

Больше Тимура Монти не существует, и жирную точку в обращении свободного спокойного парня в «ничто» поставил Реми Ламбер, оказавшийся его истинной парой. Вебер прыснул со смеху. Это и вправду казалось забавным. Особенно смешно сейчас смотрелся Реми, который готов был перегрызть сам себе горло, лишь бы вновь заполучить Тимура.

— Тебе не следовало оставлять его себе в течку, идиот, — не скрывая злорадства, бросил в лицо альфе Вебер, прикуривая любимые сигареты Тимура.

Реми сидел напротив и плохо скрывал ходящие по скулам желваки. Он, как и два дня назад, и еще два до этого, снова пришел в кабинет директора Торн-банка. Они говорили о делах, об очередных стычках группировок и сферах влияния. Но Бриар видел, как нарочито расслабленное тело альфы его подводит. Поэтому каждый раз «бросал ему кость», наблюдая за прорывающимся сквозь личину раздражением.

***

Реми Ламбер зачастил в Торн-групп и Торн-банк. Он вылавливал Бриара повсюду, навязывая ему то деловые переговоры, то стычки. Он не видел Тимура уже около месяца, а «кости», которые щедро летели в его сторону, вырисовывали в голове отвратительную картину реальности его пары. «Скорее. Скорее!» — пульсом билось в висках, но развязка все не наступала. Вебер медленно угасал, это было видно, но его врожденная сила так просто не желала отпускать альфу за грань. По-видимому, сам Бриар не понял, что заболел, списывая все на усталость и, вероятно, возрастные изменения.

Как бы там ни было, спустя еще один месяц Бриар Вебер угодил в больницу, где ему констатировали рак предстательной железы в завершающей стадии. Реми ликовал. Наконец-то! Бриару пророчили жить две недели. Две недели и Минакс умоется кровью. Внутренний зверь Ламбера скалился, предчувствуя расправу над врагом. Падение триумвирата вот-вот начнется.

Реми стягивал в Минакс всех своих ассасинов, уровень охраны взлетел до абсолюта, лично отобранные бойцы следили за домом Вебера, именно им придется отвечать за Тимура. За его омегу, который уже на третьем месяце беременности. Еще немного и его животик будет округляться, и он, Реми, будет его гладить и нежить в своих объятиях, ожидая их малыша. А пока…глава Корвуса готовится к войне.

***

Тимур продолжал изображать украшение в углу спальни Вебера. Он уже забыл, когда делал самостоятельно шаги по полу. Его тело вот уже два месяца пребывает в основном только в вытянутом струной подвешенном состоянии. Веревки сменяются наручниками и наоборот, раны на растертых запястьях скоро доберутся до костей, но альфу это не останавливает.

Словно это навязчивая идея, он продолжает Тимура удерживать на привязи. Когда Бриар укладывает Тимура на кровать, чтобы заняться с ним сексом, тело парня дергается в конвульсиях, а мышцы не слушаются, даже не разгибаются, он, как сломанная кукла с неестественно вывернутыми руками и скрюченными пальцами, лежит под альфой и плачет от боли, вскрикивая от каждого толчка. О каком сопротивлении может идти речь, когда твое тело тебя не слушается, а запах самца, спаривающегося с тобой, вызывает тошноту и рвоту.

Каждую минуту Тимур надеялся на выкидыш, ждал, что постоянная рвота, спазмы до острой рези в животе, истощение спровоцируют отторжение плода, но у природы на этот счет были свои соображения. И сейчас на исхудавшем теле четко обозначились контуры маленького округлого двухмесячного живота. У него совсем нет аппетита, так что три раза в день ему ставят капельницы с глюкозой. Вебер гладит его живот, обхватывает ладонями маленькое округлое детское место и шепчет ему, животу, как насиловал его папочку сегодня.

Известие о том, что осунувшийся, посеревший лицом альфа болен, разорвалось фейерверками в душе молодого омеги. Но Вебер, которому отмеряли двухнедельный срок врачи, как сорвавшийся с цепи зверь, сутками не слезал с Тимура, трахая его до полного изнеможения, в раздражении, что не в состоянии кончить, а потом и вовсе член перестал подниматься, чем окончательно взбесил и без того неуравновешенного альфу.

Последние несколько дней жизни Бриара превратились для Тимура в сплошное полотно унижений. Будучи уже прикованным к кровати, он продолжал измываться над омегой. Дитрих, его верный пес, по первому требованию снимал Тимура с цепей и укладывал животом на колени к альфе, фиксируя так, чтобы тот не дергался и не смещался. У альфы осталась рабочей только одна рука, которую он грубо пихал в скулящего, дергающегося парня. Если пальцы не входили, Бриар или Дитрих лупили Тимура по заднице до тех пор, пока избитое разгоряченное тело не становилось податливым и скользким внутри и не принимало пусть и усохшую, но все же ладонь самца.

А потом, вдоволь наигравшись, Вебер пихал в рот Тимуру свой вялый член, и тот подолгу его вылизывал и обсасывал. Ведь стоило остановиться или отвернуться, как промежность прижигал окурок. После полученных двух ожогов Тимур старался до боли в челюсти, не хотелось испытывать на себе и другие методы наказания чокнутого альфы.

Запах у альфы ослаб настолько, что Тимура перестало тошнить, но отвращение никуда не делось. Так альфа и умер. В один прекрасный день, насытившись игрой со своим супругом, Вебер заставил его вновь вылизывать свой, уже ни на что не способный член, а потом прикрыл глаза и умер, подхваченный сильнейшими обезболивающими, перешел грань невозврата.

Осознание того, что чудовища больше нет, дошло до Тимура не сразу. Он только спустя несколько секунд настырного писка аппаратуры, что с недавних пор оккупировала спальню альфы, понял, что стал свободным, и выпустил изо рта член Бриара. Несмелая улыбка коснулась губ, и в спальню ворвались члены группировки Торна вместе с Дитрихом.

Слуга оттащил нервно посмеивающегося Тимура от трупа и прошипел ему в лицо.

— Твой ублюдок — единственный наследник Бриара Вебера, но не думай, что тебя признают, шлюха!

А Тимур залился истеричным хохотом. Он за последние два месяца и не говорил ни с кем толком, постоянно жуя веревку кляпа, а тут… словно с ума сошел. Хохот сам распирал легкие. Дит встряхнул омегу и разжал пальцы, Тимур упал на пол и продолжил сотрясаться от смеха.

Вот и все. Все! Василиск сдох! Ненасытный Гаки умер, как простой смертный! Нет больше чудовища! Ноги не держали, полностью забыв, каково это касаться земли. Поэтому Тимур пополз. Даже его скудного понимая ситуации хватило на то, чтобы понять — пора уносить ноги. Не прельщала Тимура перспектива сдохнуть под очередным жестоким самцом. Он сам выберет себе смерть.

— Далеко собрался? — незнакомый голос вынудил Тимура остановиться.

— Так значит вот так выглядит у нас сокровище Вебера? — еще один голос.

Тимур прижался к дверному косяку, сев на полу и стиснув зубы от разбуженной движениями боли. Конечности не слушались, отзываясь колючим покалыванием и тянущей жилы болью. На его лице все еще была глупая безумная улыбка.

— Он меченый, — сказал один из альф, наклоняя Тимура, чтобы рассмотреть метку.

— Но от него уже давно никем не пахнет, — заметил другой.

— Дайте-ка его сюда, — выступил вперед тот, кто был правой рукой главы Торна. — Я — следующий глава Торн-групп, — рыкнул альфа, — а этот сладкий мальчик закрепит мой статус официально. Ведь так, малыш?

— Да пошел ты, — посмеиваясь, сплюнул Тимур, отмечая замах разозленного самца.

Но дальше ничего не произошло. Несколько точных выстрелов положили конец распрям около трупа. В комнату вошли закованные в черную форму бойцы Корвуса. Тимуру на печи набросили сорванную с трупа простынь, подняли на руки, когда поняли, что на ногах парень не устоит, и вышли из дома.

Особняк был окружен машинами всех мастей. Тут были представители Торна, рвущиеся к внезапно опустевшему месту главы, и представители Корвуса, взявшие дом в плотное кольцо и ощетинившиеся оружием, и представители Мойры.

Триумвират был в сборе. Ламбер и Дюка громко переругивались с главами Торна, так как глава Корвуса заявил свои права на пустующий трон. Атмосфера накалялась, разгоряченные альфы, как шакалы-падальщики, готовы были растащить по кускам открывшиеся перспективы.

И каждый среди присутствующих знал об интересном положении официального по всем документам супруга Бриара Вебера, Тимура Монти. Проклятый омега носил наследника Торн-групп, а это не нравилось тем, кто метил на это место. Парня нужно было либо убрать, либо присвоить.

И вот тяжелая дверь крепости Торна отворилась, явив собравшимся «теней Корвуса» и завернутого в простыню омегу. Реми Ламбер первым обернулся на знакомый, въевшийся в его кожу запах пары и ужаснулся. Так мог выглядеть только узник. Прикусив щеку с внутренней стороны, он приказал себе сохранить хладнокровие, они на пороге войны за раздел власти.

— Этот омега моя истинная пара, — холодно подчеркнул Ламбер, чувствуя, как сгустилась атмосфера, хоть ножом режь. — На нем моя метка.

— К черту детали! Мы не признаем Корвус главным! — покатилось по толпе.

— Я ждал подобного ответа, — губы альфы хищно расползлись в улыбке.

Из толпы вышли вперед представители регистрационных органов, а из дома Вебера патологоанатомы, констатировавшие смерть.

— Тимур Вебер официально вдовец. И наследник всего состояния Торн-групп. Он носит ребенка, — на этой фразе Реми запнулся, но сглотнув вставший ком, продолжил, — наследника Бриара Вебера. И сейчас, при собравшихся представителях триумвирата, я заявляю о том, что этот омега носит мою метку и станет моим супругом сейчас же!

Тимур вздрогнул, попытался вырваться из цепких рук держащего его альфы, но тот лишь шикнул на него и сжал чуть сильнее.

Среди собравшихся альф покатились волны протеста. Люди стали требовать подтверждения происхождения метки, а как оказалось, Ламбер был отлично подготовлен. Тимура тут же при всех осмотрели медики, слепок зубов и анализ присутствия яда в крови меченого подтвердили принадлежность его Реми Ламберу. И все это действо проходило на улице, в середине марта. И несмотря на промозглую сырую погоду, холодно было только трупу в спальне. Тут же, на пороге особняка Вебера вершилась судьба Минакса, никто не ощущал ни ветра, ни минусовой температуры.

Новости о правах главы Корвуса на трон Торна разгоняли в жилах альф кровь не хуже алкоголя. Тимур чувствовал достигающий его аромат клубники и желал сбежать. Его опять никто не спрашивает, просто подчиняют своим желаниям. Снова. Сейчас клубника не приносила спокойствия, ее хотелось раздавить и превратить в красную бесформенную массу.

Но Тимур не пройдет и пятнадцати шагов, он это понял еще в спальне, когда не смог встать. Ноги и руки не слушаются. Он, как шарнирная кукла, без ниточек кукловода сама не встанет. И от этого было горько. Он думал, что сможет обрести свободу. А в итоге попадает в еще одно рабство.

Отчего-то стало так омерзительно от понимания этого, от предательства его истинной пары, что он пропустил мимо несущиеся вперед события, опомнившись, лишь когда теплые пальцы сжали его худую ладонь, а палец опоясало тонкой змейкой кольцо. Одернув руку, он не позволил Реми поцеловать руку, пронзив того раздраженным взглядом.

— Тим, маленький, теперь мы вместе, — прошептал альфа, — все будет хорошо.

Тимур сжал плотнее губы, скрывая пробивающуюся предательскую дрожь. Сущность слабого омеги готова была броситься на шею своей паре и радостно поскуливать, счастливо виляя хвостом. Но сам Тимур все давно решил. В нем взыграло избитое Вебером упрямство.

Торн-групп схватились за оружие, они жаждали крови, а не этого показного цирка с подтверждением прав на место главы. Воздух затопил запах пороха, огненные вспышки в спускающихся на город сумерках яркими пятнами отмечали места перестрелок. Большего Тимуру было не нужно. Омега из последних сил цеплялся за единственное желание, которым дышала еще его душа. Умереть и забрать с собой это ненавистное и нежеланное дитя, которое пустило в нем свои корни.

Тимур каким-то чудом выбрался из общей каши и побрел туда, где было озеро, или река. Он не знал. Еще живя в комнате и имея возможность подолгу стоять у окна, он приметил склон, за которым узкой полосой виднелась водная гладь, зимой она была притрушена пушистым снегом, но сейчас он из последних сил бросал свое тело вперед, не обращая внимания на колючий снег под ногами. В его жизни было так много всего, и в то же время так мало, что хотелось и радоваться этому, и плакать одновременно.

А вот и склон берега. И река. Тимур даже удивился. Он думал, что спуск будет плавный, а тут добрых пять метров высоты, причем отвесной вершины. Ну и черт с ним. Он положил руки на живот, который при маленьком сроке на его тощем теле выделялся аккуратной окружностью. На пальце сверкнуло кольцо, и Тимур, раздраженно стянув с себя кусок металла, отшвырнул его в сторону. С него довольно.

— Стой! — закричал знакомый голос, и Тимур оглянулся. К нему несся Ламбер и еще какие-то люди. Поздно. Уже поздно. Он сделал шаг к краю. — Я сказал, стой!

Перекошенное лицо Ламбера было последним, что он увидел, разворачиваясь к реке, все еще покрытой хрупким льдом, спиной и делая назад на подкашивающихся ногах последний шаг. А последним, что увидел Реми, был выброшенный вперед средний палец омеги.

Когда простыня слетела, подхваченная ветром, и белой птицей взмыла вверх, Ламбер зарычал, скидывая на ходу пальто, и прыгнул вниз, чувствуя, как сердце бешено колотится от страха. «Зачем?! Ну, зачем ты так?!». Хруст льда, и альфа вошел след в след за Тимуром. В висках стучало, сумерки стягивали темные краски над городом, а в воде было уже словно ночью.

Вынырнув, Реми жадно урвал воздуха, словно своровал, и скрылся в ледяной воде. Он не потеряет его снова. Не потеряет. Ни зги не было видно, поэтому, скорее по наитию, альфа стал опускаться вниз, пытаясь отыскать так необходимый для жизни силуэт. Что-то толкнуло его в сторону, и он увидел, как на дно опускается хрупкая фигурка. Вынырнув, набрав полные легкие воздуха, альфа кинулся обратно, чтобы через несколько томительно долгих секунд вынырнуть вместе с посиневшим телом омеги.


	17. Глава 16

Реми Ламбер сидел в больничной палате, погруженной в полумрак. На часах стрелки застыли на 23.00, и самое время убираться домой, но последний месяц именно это место стало альфе домом.

С кончины Вебера прошел месяц. Корвус хорошо потрепал недовольных жадных шавок Торна, пустив тому прилично крови и таки подмяв под себя все, что было связано с Торн-групп. А официальный публичный брак с Тимуром, как единственным наследником, уже обезопасил его с чисто юридической стороны. И пусть недовольные остались, Реми, как и обещал, отдал «Геката-фармасьютикал» Дюка, который выступил в его поддержку.

Но все эти маленькие победы казались незначительными сейчас. Единственное, чего он желал, это Тимура. Того, кто уже месяц лежал на больничной койке, ни в какую не желая просыпаться. Падение с высоты в ледяную воду, полные легкие воды, общее физическое и психологическое истощение не прошли для омеги незаметно. Ребенка он потерял, его прооперировали, убрав все следы присутствия плода. Вспоминая об этом сейчас, Реми продолжал злиться на себя, стискивая до боли кулаки. У них мог быть маленький омега.

Реми притащил лучших врачей, вызвал нескольких специалистов из Европейского округа, но вердикт был неизменен. Тимур в коме. Он словно закрылся от всего мира, защищая себя, не желая открывать свои прекрасные глаза.

Врачи разводили руками. Они залечили и пытаются и дальше латать его тело, сращивая кости, подкармливая его капельным путем, выровняли носовую перегородку, инновационными технологиями вернули ему способность различать и чувствовать запахи. И все тесты, анализы в норме, но… его пара продолжает спать.

Каждый день он приходит к нему в палату и рассказывает о том, как прошел его день, гладит тонкие аккуратные пальцы, целует неподвижные губы, слушает, как стучит его сердце. Мужчина только сейчас понял, насколько больно и страшно было Тимуру, слушая ужасающие рассказы врачей о всевозможных повреждениях, не связанных с падением и переохлаждением. Это он виноват в том, что Тимур не хочет больше его видеть и жить.

Обхватив голову руками, Ламбер заплакал. Наверное, впервые в жизни по щекам катились соленые прозрачные капли. От боли. Бессилия. Злости на себя.

Реми чувствовал себя потерянным. Его война окончилась, но пришлось взглянуть в бокал своей души, увидеть то, что скрывается на самом дне под толщей разномастного алкоголя. Его душа сложила оружие, указывая опускающимся дулом пистолета на больничную койку. Он капитулировал, и хотелось закричать омеге об этом в лицо. Он сдался ему, стоял на коленях у кровати, прижимая к щеке холодную ладонь, целуя, как безумный, пальцы, утыкаясь в нее носом, вдыхая слабый аромат пары, как преданный пес. Но его мальчик не отвечал. Слезы катились по щекам, из груди вырывались хрипы, а внутри все кричало: «ОБНИМИ МЕНЯ! ОБНИМИ!».

— Ну пожалуйста, — прошептал альфа. — Пожалуйста, Тим…

Внезапно пальцы на руке омеги дрогнули. Альфа вскочил, утирая слезы со щек, и посмотрел на неподвижное лицо истинного: ничего не изменилось, но приборы запищали как припадочные. Испугавшись, Реми выскочил в коридор и закричал, по коридору уже неслась бригада во главе с давним другом Ламбера, этот альфа сейчас возглавлял это крыло больницы.

— Закери! Что с ним?! У него дрогнули пальцы, а потом…

— Уйди, Реми. Я тебе все расскажу, — врач аккуратно отодвинул Ламбера в сторону от двери и прикрыл ее, отрезая его от Тимура.

Реми припал к двери, сполз вниз, запустил пальцы в волосы. Да что ж такое происходит?! Сердце выстукивало канонаду, а душа разорванным парусом трепыхалась на ветру. Прикрыв глаза, альфа вспомнил, как взмыла вверх белая простынь, когда Тимур упал. Словно птица, она расправила свои широкие крылья и унеслась, подхваченная потоком прочь.

Дюка, который остался ждать Ламбера на берегу, долго не мог оторвать взгляд от дивного танца материи, которая, словно душа омеги, вырвалась на свободу. Именно он тогда и сказал Реми: «Знаешь, мальчик обрел свободу».

Странная фраза отпечаталась в мозгу альфы, выжженным отпечатком, но тогда он не придал красивой метафоре значения. Он был до чертиков напуган и зол одновременно. Он видел перед собой лишь посиневшие губы Тимура и закрытые глаза.

Реми не сразу обратил внимание на открывшуюся дверь, лишь когда его знакомый присел рядом, альфа поднял на него глаза.

— У меня две новости, Реми. С какой начать?

— Обе плохие? — кривовато улыбнулся Ламбер.

— Это как посмотреть.

— Тогда с любой, — махнул мужчина, чувствуя, как обрывается сердце.

— Он очнулся.

Реми неверящим взглядом уставился на врача. «ЧТО?!»

— Но, он ничего не помнит.

— ЧТО? — сердце гулко забилось в груди.

— Он в шоке и напуган. Он ничего не помнит. А еще на него свалился миллион запахов, которые мозг разучился воспринимать. Мы вкололи успокоительное, и он поспит до утра. Поезжай домой. Подумай, что скажешь ему завтра. Официально вы супруги. Он носит твою фамилию. С того дня. Но он ничего не помнит.

Ламбер сглотнул, тиски страха, сковывавшие сердце целый месяц, медленно разжимаются.

— А что последнее он помнит?

— В том-то и дело, Реми, ничего.

***

Реми стоял под кабинетом, никак не решаясь войти. Вот уже третий час кряду с Тимуром беседуют доктора. Тест за тестом, анализ за анализом, словно этот вертеп из медперсонала бесконечен.

— Ты собираешься туда войти? — Реми обернулся. К нему подходил Дюка.

— Да.

— Решил, что скажешь? — мужчина поравнялся рядом и тоже уставился на дверь.

— Сначала поговорю с врачами.

— Хочешь совет, Рем?

— Не уверен, — альфа отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Это твой шанс начать все сначала, — Дюка положил ладонь на плечо племянника и легонько сжал. — Считай, что сама судьба дала вам такую возможность. Первая встреча. Первое свидание. Первые слова любви, — альфа посмотрел на Реми, следит ли тот за его мыслью. — И никакого общего прошлого, — красноречиво подчеркнул Дюка. — Не испорти такой шанс. Он спрыгнул, чтобы избавиться от тебя. Подумай над этим.

Потрепав его по волосам, словно глупого ребенка, Дюка развернулся и ушел. А Реми еще очень долго обдумывал слова дяди.

Сидя в большом кабинете, где собрались все врачи, наблюдавшие Тимура, Реми внимательно выслушивал их заключения.

— В его случае потеря памяти сработала как защитный механизм. Но мозг штука тонкая. Память может вернуться уже завтра, а может никогда.

— Если говорить о его психическом состоянии, то я могу сказать, что сейчас, на данный момент, парень здоров. Он словно чистый лист. Он никогда не подвергался насилию, никогда не терял детей, не пытался свести счеты с жизнью, не был признанным фотографом, не был в приюте, не считал себя калекой.

— Да, и если говорить о его памяти… Он ушел слишком далеко. К истокам. Не помнит ни кто родители, ни где вырос, ни кем работал. Стандартные случаи таких амнезий говорят о том, что память не возвращается. Люди учатся жить заново.

— Что касается его физического здоровья. Операция прошла успешно, он может чувствовать запахи и, безусловно, узнает в вас пару. Но для него это еще немного непривычно, мозг после комы пытается контролировать тело, и охваченный запахами, вызывает сильные головные боли. Но это пройдет. Он сможет иметь детей. Мы сделали все от нас зависящее, чтобы парень был здоров. Шрамы отшлифовали, татуировки вывели. Пирсинг весь убран. Вес он набирает, правда ест неохотно. Если так пойдет и дальше, то через неделю мы могли бы его отпустить домой, — осторожно заметил Закери.

— Спасибо. Я понял, — осторожно улыбнулся Реми и, благодарно кивнув, вышел из кабинета. Теперь он был полностью уверен в том, что следует сделать.

Первое, он позаботился о том, чтобы известие о смерти Тимура Вебера подтвердилось трупом. Для всех этот мальчик покончил жизнь самоубийством и его похоронили в закрытом гробу рядом с бывшим супругом Бриаром Вебером.

Вторым шагом, он сделал Тимуру новые документы на имя Тим Ламбер. Подкрепив все официальные бумаги свидетельством о браке с Реми Ламбером, датированным месяц назад. Также он купил парные кольца. Одно надел себе на палец, а второе в коробочке таскал с собой, чтобы надеть на пальчик Тима Ламбера.

Реми тщательно продумал историю, которую расскажет омеге, короткие сведения о прошлом, но с полным отсутствием подтверждений. Приют, в котором омега вырос, был разрушен несколько лет назад, так что архивы бесследно утеряны. Он подготовил также диплом об окончании университета. Правда, к фотосъемке решил не возвращаться, остановившись на специальности кондитера. Почему именно кондитера? Да Реми и сам не знал. Просто подумал, что было бы здорово, если бы Тимур пек вкусности их будущим детям.

За подготовкой новой личности омеги и уничтожением старой прошла еще одна неделя. И вот, наконец, Реми, сглатывая нервный ком, открыл дверь больничной палаты и осторожно вошел с небольшим букетом цветов.

Тим внимательно посмотрел на гостя и рвано вдохнул воздух, словно легкие сдавило спазмом. На омеге была надета больничная рубаха и новенькие очки. Реми даже растерялся, когда увидел его в очках. Тим же еще раз вдохнул, явно с чем-то определяясь, и робко улыбнулся.

— У меня очки. Зрение резко упало после… — парень запнулся, не зная как продолжить, виновато опуская взгляд. А Реми, наконец отмерев, бросился к кровати и упал перед омегой на колени.

— Мальчик мой! Маленький, — зашептал Реми, аккуратно покрывая ладонь омеги поцелуями. Тим робко улыбнулся.

— Клубника, — тихо выдохнул он.

— Ты чувствуешь? — с нежностью спросил альфа, боясь услышать ответ.

Тим кивнул.

— Ты моя пара, да?

— Хха, — выдохнул облегченно Реми, — Да. Мы пара. Молодожены. Но из-за несчастного случая так и не успели уехать в медовый месяц. Прости, — мужчина виновато опустил голову.

— Расскажи мне… Я совсем ничего не помню… И твое имя…тоже…

Реми сел рядом с Тимом на кровать и осторожно приобнял за плечи, начиная свой рассказ.

***

Уже месяц, как Тим и Реми живут вместе. Колечко на палец пары Реми надел еще в госпитале, тогда, когда рассказывал омеге все, что тот «забыл» или хотел знать. Тимур учился делать все заново, но, как и говорили врачи, быстро шел на поправку, набирал вес, возвращая себе аппетитные формы.

Он даже пытался дома, отгоняя слуг с кухни, что-то готовить самостоятельно. Пока что получалось отвратительно, но Тим не отчаивался. А повар по секрету шепнул Реми, что молодому хозяину нужно найти учителя, ведь парень очень заинтересовался готовкой и кондитерским искусством. И Реми действительно задумывался над тем, чтобы позволить Тиму на дому восстанавливать в памяти «потерявшиеся», как он думает, знания.

Несмотря на то, что они жили уже месяц под одной крышей, Тим попросил отдельную спальню. Он не отказывал Реми в поцелуях и ласке, но к сексу был не готов. Но и Реми не настаивал. Он терпеливо ждал течку омеги, которую они проведут вместе, и после этого, он был уверен, поселятся в одной спальне.

И вот этот день настал. Прислуга быстро покидала дом, а охрана залилась подавителями по самые глаза; у молодого хозяина началась течка, и, оповестив об этом главу Корвус-групп, все посторонние стремительно покидали периметр.

Тим был как в бреду. Тело словно сорвалось с цепи, парень лежал на кровати и тихо, монотонно поскуливал. Тягучая боль внизу живота бичами прикладывала молодого омегу, вспыхивая разноцветными точками перед глазами. Тим понимал, что с ним, но откуда-то взявшийся страх тянул к нему свои липкие паучьи лапки. И тело дрожало, подхваченное паникой.

Дверь даже не распахнулась, Реми просто сорвал ее с петель, влетев на второй этаж в спальню супруга. Запах пропитал все вокруг, каждый уголок шептал альфе о сексе. Его ноздри раздувались, дыхание потяжелело, член до предела натянул штаны, а в глазах отбивалось страстное животное желание.

Увидев Реми таким, Тим, который после потери памяти стал мягким, нежным и покладистым, испуганно сжался и выставил в защитном жесте руки. Но спазмы, искривляющие каждые несколько минут лицо, совсем не подтверждали намерений омеги. Он словно умолял взять его, покрыть, успокоить. Инстинкт, чувствуя свою пару, уже не медленно разбегался, а сиганул с места в спринтерский забег. Смазка хлынула ручьем, а запах уплотнился настолько, что казался осязаемым.

— Ну что ты, малыш, — прошептал Реми, встряхнув головой, понимая, что напугал парня. — Я буду очень нежным, — голос надломился и последнее слово альфа прохрипел, пугаясь сам себя.

Теперь, когда после стольких лет его пара была рядом, его хотелось любить каждый день, наверстывая упущенные годы, любить до беспамятства.

— Прости, — прорычал альфа, делая несколько жадных вдохов и до хруста сжимая пальцами дверной косяк.

Тим робко улыбнулся, а потом, закусив губу, чувствуя, что его сейчас накроет очередной волной, широко раскинул ноги в свободных домашних штанах, демонстрируя альфе мокрое от смазки пятно.

Реми зарычал, ударив кулаком в стену, и заскрипел зубами.

— Что ж ты делаешь…

И тут омегу выгнуло дугой. Тим застонал, заскулил и сам протянул к альфе руки. Страх все еще держал руку на горле Тима, но им обоим нужно было совершить этот шаг. Последний рубеж, разделяющий их, как супругов, должен быть снесен, и они станут семьей. Ведь Реми отчаянно желал детей, постоянно повторяя об этом омеге.

— Боги, что же ты делаешь… — не помня себя, Реми упал на кровать рядом с Тимом, покрывая его поцелуями. Он стаскивал так мешающую сейчас им двоим одежду и не отрывался от сладких губ истинного, выстанывая милые нежности в мягкий и податливый рот.

Проникновение было аккуратным, медленным, а первое соитие тягучим, как патока. Реми сдерживал себя что было сил, хотя чувствовал, как с каждым толчком внутри узкого желанного тела лопается очередная струна его терпения. Тим кончил быстро, забрызгав себе семенем живот, и только после этого альфа отпустил вожжи, позволяя дальше править бал их внутренним зверям, которые так же страстно желали соития.

Спустя четыре дня гона Тим и Реми смогли вдохнуть чистый, практически не «отравленный» феромонами воздух. Тим разлепил глаза и попытался сесть на кровати, потягиваясь и чувствуя слои налипшего удовольствия на коже. Кости ломило, тело немного болело, но омега чувствовал себя так, словно заново родился. Он выглядел всклокоченным, заспанным, помятым, растрепанным, искусанным, но до ужаса милым.

Реми, подперев голову рукой, внимательно наблюдал за омегой, срисовывая на память новые эмоции любимого. Он добавлял их к уже имеющимся эмоциям и воспоминаниям, которые создал сам. Первое свидание, первый поцелуй, первые совместные прогулки, а теперь и первый секс. И пусть этого ничего раньше не было, Рем был рад обрести такие простые и желанные воспоминания. Ведь как бы там ни было, для обоих эти моменты были первыми и чистыми, не испачканными обидами, унижениями, болью.

Кто-то скажет, что это эгоистично, пусть. И альфа этого даже не отрицал. Как и раньше, он поступал эгоистично, самолично выбрав «новую» совместную жизнь. Рем готов был душу продать умершим богам за то, чтобы память к Тимуру так никогда и не вернулась.

Попытка Тима встать успехом не увенчалась. Парень растянулся на полу и недоуменно повернулся к хихикающему Реми. Заметив немного расстроенный взгляд супруга, альфа откашлялся и встав, подхватил омегу на руки.

— Ты… Это ты виноват! — выкрикнул Тим, чувствуя, как по ногам потекли следы присутствия в нем альфы. Тим покраснел, сжал губы в тонкую линию и засопел.

— Да. Я, — спокойно ответил Реми и широко улыбнулся. — И буду виноват каждую ночь, каждый день, потому что безумно тебя люблю. Безумно тебя хочу.

Тим нахохлился, все еще чувствуя себя неуютно, но в то же время очень спокойно. То, что грызло иногда его изнутри, то, чему омега не мог найти объяснение, после этой течки испарилось, растаяло, как снег по весне. Сомнений не осталось, только разрастающееся в душе чувство правильности происходящего. Словно две половинки целого наконец соединились.


	18. Эпилог

— Тим, я тебя прошу, присядь, — взмолился Рем, наблюдая за тем, как омега уточкой передвигается по кухне, расталкивая слуг своим большим животом.

— У тебя завтра день рождения. Я готовлю торт.

Реми закатил глаза, вздрагивая после каждого кряхтения Тима. На его сроке нужно выбирать имя малышу, вязать пинетки или читать книги, а не пугать прислугу и мужа своими выходками. Что ни говори, а упрямство из нового «Тимура» вытравить не удалось, как и жажду самовыражения.

Омега оказался тем еще манипулятором, умело выклянчив у старшего супруга себе учителей по выпечке и кондитерскому искусству. Он даже согласился с запретом альфы не покидать пределы особняка, лишь бы ему учителей привозили на дом.

Реми сдался. Альфа уже понял, что может и будет позволять вить из себя веревки этому парню. Но особенно изощренным Тим стал, когда у него округлился живот. Оооо. Как умело он перекроил быт, особняк и жизнь самого Реми под себя и свои нужды, прикрываясь малышом. А Реми, как пьяный, постоянно плавающий в любимом аромате, шел на все уговоры и ухищрения Тима. И уж если супруг решил приготовить ему торт, то, черт подери, его с кухни могут увезти только в больницу.

За своими мыслями и наблюдением за супругом, Реми не сразу заметил, как тот застыл, потом ойкнул и испуганно посмотрел на альфу. Первым опомнился крутившийся в сторонке повар, подлетевший к Тиму и заглянувший в испуганное лицо. И только после того, как взгляд беты опустился на стремительно увлажняющиеся ноги парня, Реми вынырнул из мыслей и заметил ступор супруга.

— Что?! — вскакивая с кресла, выпалил альфа, подлетая к Тиму и касаясь мокрых домашних штанов.

— Я…Я…

Реми подхватил Тима на руки и крикнул охране подать машину.

— Ну, вот и все, маленький, пора, — альфа по-доброму улыбнулся, стараясь успокоить супруга. Но сердце предательски пропускало удары, сбив окончательно ритм от волнения.

— А как же твой торт?

— Какой торт? — альфа выгнул бровь. — Рожать пора.

Реми Ламбер мерил шагами приемный покой госпиталя. Охрана держалась на расстоянии, опасаясь попасть под горячую руку нервного хозяина.

— Успокойся, Рем, — подал голос сидящий в кресле Дюка. — Все будет хорошо.

— Почему так долго, дядя? — альфа обернулся, не скрывая тревоги в глазах. — Вдруг все-таки что-то случилось?

— Успокойся, — Самюэль отпил кофе, который ему принесли из кафешки за углом. — Знал бы ты, сколько часов подряд мой омега рожал.

— Он умер при родах, — лед в голосе заморозил окружавший альф воздух.

— Согласен, неудачный пример, — старый альфа виновато потер переносицу. — Сколько часов прошло?

— Восемь.

— ….

Дверь, которую столько часов члены Корвуса сверлили взглядами, наконец открылась, и к Ламберу поспешил улыбающийся медбрат. Улыбка парня немного успокоила Реми, и он в два шага преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние.

— Поздравляю, папочка! — улыбнулся парень-бета в халате. — У вас двойня.

— Что? Как? — удивленно уставился Реми на медбрата. — Нам говорили…

— Такое бывает. Просто ваш альфа — очень крупный мальчик, прятал от всех своего братишку-омегу.

Реми сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересыхает горло.

— А ...?

— С ним все в порядке, — успокаивающе протянул медбрат и указал на дверь, приглашая.

— Ну, поздравляю! — хлопнул Реми по плечу Дюка. — Пригласи меня, когда вернетесь домой. Посмотрю на твоих пострелов.

Реми Ламбер аккуратно заглянул внутрь приоткрывшейся двери. На кровати лежал его истинный, а рядом стоял доктор и заглядывал в небольшие боксики рядом с кроватью омеги.

— Закери? — немного удивленно спросил Ламбер, раскрывая дверь шире и протискиваясь с огромным букетом цветов.

Тим устало улыбнулся. Альфа первым делом подошел к своему омеге, заглянул в измученные глаза, поцеловал в щеку, в уголок губ и нежно прошептал: «Спасибо».

— Как я мог не заглянуть, когда узнал, что у моего друга родилась славная двойня. Ну, иди, папаша, не бойся, — позвал врач, приманивая Ламбера ближе.

Рем подошел и с любопытством заглянул в боксы с малышами. Один и правда был крупнее брата и забавно морщился, даже когда спал. А второй был изящный и черноволосый, в отличие от брата, на головке которого не было ни единого волоска. На губах Реми появилась гордая отцовская улыбка.

— Твой альфа — настоящий богатырь, — тихо начал говорить Закери. — Он родился первым. А это ваш омега. Вы уже решили, как назовете? — врач обернулся к Тиму, который устало улыбался. Реми тоже посмотрел на супруга.

— И как мы их назовем? — повторил вопрос альфа, с нежностью глядя на того единственного, которого он чуть не потерял дважды. С которым поступил, как настоящий эгоист, но в глазах которого видел тепло и надеялся, что все-таки все сделал правильно. И они заслужили свое маленькое счастье, которое с легкостью делится на двоих.

— Альфу — Малик. А омегу — Бран. Нравится?

— Нравится, — выдохнул Реми и вновь уставился на малышей.

Большое чувство необъятной, разукрашенной детскими карандашами любви расцветало в душе альфы. Любви, которая своим защитным коконом оградит его маленький мир от Минакса и его трупных эманаций. Он никогда не сможет покинуть Корвус, он уже подарил клану наследников. Но он постарается вырастить их достойными людьми. Постарается с их помощью сделать Минакс лучше, чище. И сейчас, глядя на своих ангелочков, «город грехов» уже не казался ему таким Адом, как прежде. Бран и Малик. Альфа гордо улыбнулся.

Вот теперь действительно все правильно.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
